Famiglia
by kOcchi zenrei
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi , a 3 years old boy who lost his parents in an accident , now living in the orphanage . He didn't have any real friends , he always bring trouble , he always being bullied , he's Dame Tsuna . But , one day , his life start to change , first started with a new family , and then friends . Read how Tsuna try to build his famiglia Some character OOC .
1. Chapter 1

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello , Minna , yoroshiku , this is my first fanfic , I'm still a newbie and feel free to call me eL , so please help me to correct myself .

- Hope you all enjoy this -

Summary :

Sawada Tsunayoshi , a 5 years old boy who lost his family because of an accident , now by his mother acquaintance , being brought to an orphanage . As a little , shy , and innocent boy , he was bullied by the other child , and never have a real friends .

This is a story , how Tsuna , start making a bond with the others .

Chapter 1 : Friends .. Will I get one ?

" Don't speak , they will find us . " , a certain blue-haired boy ,try to cover the mouth of the one with him , using both his hands .

" B-but .. " , the brunette struggle to get away from those hands .

And then , someone appear behind the bushes .

" I find you two , Dennis , Tsuna . " , shouted the red-haired boy proudly .

" Ouu .. " , slowly , Tsuna and the blue haired boy called Dennis come out from their hiding place.

" Let's go , the others are waiting for us . " , said the red-haired boy cheerfully and start to walk back to the building , of course he's happy , he's finally found all the children from their hiding place .

But , a certain child doesn't happy at all . Dennis glared at Tsuna , Tsuna jerked from the glare.

" It's your fault , huuh .. " , after saying that cruelly , he followed Runa , the red-haired boy , into the building .

Tsuna still stand there , his eyes widen at the words that he's just received , the words keep playing over and over in his small head . " M-my fau-lt .. " , he started sobbing , and seems like neither Dennis nor Runa realize that Tsuna didn't follow them .

Namimori Orphanage , is where Tsuna and the other orphans live now . The building divided into 2 , the large one in the centre is the place where they have their lessons ,or another activities . And the medium one in the west side , is the place where all the orphans and all the staffs have their dinner and sleep there .

Other than that , there're playing fields outside of course .

And now , like usual , they gather together at the centre building having their playing session .

" Ikumi-nee chan ~~ , I found them ! " , shouted Runa while running toward the lady in the middle of room . The lady has long-black hair , and a pair of green-eyes .

Ikumi smiled and look at the red-haired boy just below her waist , " Really ? Great work , Runa-kun ." , she looked toward the door , and see Dennis running toward her too .

" Ikumi-nee chan . " , called Dennis cutely , Ikumi smiled as the response , and after that , Dennis join his friends .

Ikumi still looking at the door , waiting for a certain brunette to come in . But , she sees no one .

" Uhm , Runa-kun. Have you found Tsuna-kun ? ", asked Ikumi to make sure again , because she can't see Tsuna anywhere in the class .

" Yep ! ", answered Runa, with a nod, happily .

" Then , where's he ?I can't find him here " , asked Ikumi again while eyeing at the room again.

" Eh ?" , as the result , they start to look for the brunette child inside the room .

" Maybe , Tsuna want to play hide and seek again , Miss ? " said a blonde haired girl .

" Naa~ why doesn't he tell us ? " " He shouln't make Miss worry . " " He's really dame-Tsuna"

" All of you ! " , they all silent down at that moment , of course they will , they have make their beloved teacher angry . Ikumi usually very lovely , and patient , there's only some specific time when she will get angry .

" I'm sorry , but you shouldn't insult your friends .Okay ? And , I will look for Tsuna-kun , you all stay here with Kiko-nii , alright ? " , asked Ikumi with softer voice .

They all nodded .Ikumi glanced at Kiko , her patner for teaching this class .

" I will take care of them . Just go ." , he smiled to assure his friend , then Ikumi nodded , and start running outside .

" Okay , all . When we're waiting for them , let's continue our play . What do you all want to play?" , asked Kiko warmly .

The children start to suggest the games ,while Dennis pouted , looking to the door that connect to the outside . ' He's really troublesome .' , think Dennis .

- Outside -

Ikumi look carefully in the playground , and not too long , she can see a brunette boy , curled up in front of the bushes , looking at the bushes . That child , go somewhere without telling the other . 'I will give a lecture to him .' , Ikumi decided from inside her mind .

" Tsuna-kun ." , called Ikumi while running to approach him .

Tsuna seems surprised at the sudden call , he turn his gaze to Ikumi .

" I-I-Ikumi san ?Daijobu ? " , asked Tsuna worriedly . " You're sweating ."

" eh ? " , Ikumi look at Tsuna's face , that pair of brown eyes looks so worried for her , Ikumi changed her mind at that moment. 'Owh~ , maybe later '

" Tsuna-kun , what're you doing here ? Everyone is waiting for us , let's go . " , Ikumi grab one of Tsuna's hand , but for her surprise , Tsuna didn't move , it's not because she doesn't have enough energy (how can a 29 years can't pull a 5 years old child, right ?) , but it was little Tsuna , who hold himself .

" E-er- Ikumi-san .. Can I just stay here? " , asked little Tsuna slowly .

" Eh ? Why ? " , asked Ikumi reflexely .

" Because Tsu can only bring trouble for the others ." , said the brunette boy sadly . Tsuna look up into Ikumi eyes , " Nee-san , is Tsu re-really that w-w-worthless ?" , Ikumi's eyes widen . " Tsu always make mistake , bring troub-" , before Tsuna can finished his words , Ikumi already cover his mouth , and shook her head .

" Listen , Tsuna-kun . I can tell you right now , right here , that you're wrong . You are precious . All living things here in this world are all precious , there's no one in this world that's worthless , okay ? So ,please don't think of yourself like that ? Okay , Tsuna-kun ? " , said Ikumi while caressing the brunette's face .

Slowly , tears start to form in the corner of Tsuna's eyes . " Wuaa . " , and he start crying .

Ikumi hugged him , and start to comfort him .

- Few minutes later -

" Ne , Ikumi-san .. " , called Tsuna while sitting beside Ikumi still in front of the bushes .

He already told what happens , when he suddenly see Dennis hide behind the bushes, where the new sprouts grow , so Tsuna want to asked him to find another place , but before he can say anything , Dennis already start to covering his mouth , and worse , he pulled Tsuna into his hiding , Tsuna struggle to free himself , but Dennis really won't give up , and because they keep making noise , Runa found them .

After hearing Tsuna's story, Ikumi can't keep herself for smiling . 'He's really a good child'

" Yes ? "

"U-uurm , one day , is it possible ,, if-if I .." , Tsuna buried his face in between his legs , and whisper the next word of the sentences .

But , even like that , Ikumi still can hear it .

' is it possible , if I get any friends ? '

Ikumi smiled , and patted his head . " Of course , you will , Tsuna –kun . Now, now , you shouldn't thinks something so bad , you should believe in yourself , and your heart . Okay ? "

" Uhm ! " , nodded Tsuna hardly .

Ikumi chuckled . " Now , let's go back ,should we ?" , she offer her hand , and Tsuna take it happily , and they start walking back to the classroom.

- Later , that night -

Inside the main office in the centre building , all the staff has been gathered there after dinner .

" I have something I want to announce . " , said an old-man in that office .

" What is it , principal ? " , asked Kiko .

Principal , is how they called the founder of this Namimori orphanage , named Yuusuke MIenai , he's already 50years old , but despite his age , he still so healthy , and strong .

" Tomorrow , we will get a visit from Chiavarone family . " , said the principal calmly .

" What ? Chiavarone ? You don't mean , Chiavarone the mafia family ? " asked a bald boy in that room ,the old man nodded .He widen his eyes , " You can't do this , Principal . How can we let a mafia family come here , if they do something to the children ? " , he continued .

" Calm down , Bardy . Principal must have his reasons . " , said a red-haired girl , who wear glasses , and her short hair tied into a ponytail.

" So , principal , may we know your reasons for doing so ? " , asked Kiko calmly .

" Well , you all should know , that now adays , there're so many mafia family outside , and just few days ago , I heard one of the orphanage at the countryside was destroyed , and I don't want it to happen with our home . Honestly , I don't know how to protect our family here , and then , this person name Bucking Dino called me , he said that he will protect our home , if I let this place be his territory , he said no one would disturb us , if they know , that this is their territory . So , I accepted his offer , and he said he will come visit tomorrow . " , explained the old-man .

The room was filled with silence , until the red-haired girl , named Kireina Shun , speak up , " Bucking Dino , huh ? Ihave heard many news about him ,I think he's a good guy maybe , we can really trust him . "

" Yes , I think so too . Many places under their control are safe . "

Some of the them already agreeing , some of them still look so worried , included Ikumi .

" I'm sorry , all . But , we don't have another choice than to believe at him . " , said the old man to end their meeting . " Okay , you all may go back . Dismissed "

Ikumi walked back to her room , together with Kiko .

" You know , Iku ? Your face full of 'worried' writing . " , joked Kiko , he expected Ikumi to shouted at him , but not this time .

" Haah .. I hope everythings gonna be okay tomorrow . "

- To be continued -

Preview for chapter 2 :

Dino : He seems like someone, but who? hmm ..

Tsuna : " HIIEE .. don't hurt Tsu .. "

This is the end , please tell me what your opinion .

And next chapter , Dino will come to visit ! This is still the prologue .. ^^

Oh , there will be some character OOC in this story .

Thank you for reading .. Hope u enjoy this ..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello , minna , thank you for reading the first chapter , and thank you so much for those who keep with this story . I really appreciate it . Arigato , and this is the second chapter .

Still the same , I hope you all enjoy it . ( Still prologue , and some character OOC)

_Chapter 2 : Dino Cavallone ,the one I admired_

- In front of Namimori orphanage -

There stand many black-suited man , except for the blonde one . He wore a simple T-shirt , with long-sleeved green jacket and short jeans .

" Boss , are you sure it's alright ? " ,asked one of the black suited man , actually he look older than the other , and wear glasses .

" Yeah , it's okay . We don't want to scare the children , right ? If they see you all , they will be frightened . I just need two of you to come with me . " ,said the blonde-haired guy , somehow , he emitting aura of a leader .

" Then we will stand by at the outside . " , said one of the subordinates .

" No , we come to visit , not to ambush or fighting . " , stated the blonde-haired guy calmly . " So , all of you , go back to the mansion ,okay ? Don't worry , your boss here isn't some weakling . " , said the guy confidently .

" Yeah , I will look after him , in case he done something stupid . " , said the glasses man .

" Hey , Romario~! That's mean , you know ?" , said the blonde-haired guy , pouting .

" That's the truth . " , said Romario , the glasses man frankly .

The boss sweat dropped at hearing his right-hand man bold statement .

" Okay then , boss . We will stand by at the mansion . Please inform us , if something happens .", and with that they all leaving , except the blond-haired guy , Romario , and one more subordinates .

" Okay , now , now, we're coming , children . " , said the guy cheerfully , and by just one step ,he trip down .

"Ahaha … " , embarrassed , yes , of course , he is . Good thing , that there's no children look at this . But then , his eyes caught the figure of a short brunette boy , stand there , stared at him . He is holding a small watering can .

' Since when did he stand there ? ' , thought the blonde-haired guy . ' And , wait , he seems like someone , but … Who ? '

" U-uhm , hey ? " , greeted the blonde-haired guy hesitantly ,while smiling .

The brunette boy jolted from his place , and run away , yes , run away , like his life depends on it. The blonde-haired guy sweat dropped at the sudden reaction , and turned to face Romario . " Am I looks so scary ? " , asked him .

The others just sighing , while Tsuna keep running toward the building , his eyes shine brightly , smile widely , while his cheeks sort of red . Yes , he run away , but not because he's afraid , but the opposite , he feels so happy .

' He greeted me ! ' ,shouted Tsuna inside his heart , he doesn't know why , but being greeted by that guy make him so happy . Since he lived in this orphanage for two years , he never really interact with any other people from outside ,and somehow , by doing this , he's so delighted , such an innocent child .

- In the main hall -

All the children was gathered there , and they also being told about the arrival of the Chiavarone's family , included about the fact that that is a mafia family , but before the children get the wrong idea , they told the children that , aside from the bad mafia , there's some good , and Chiavarone is one of them .

Surprisedly , all the children believed at it , and didn't afraid anymore , instead they can't waiting for meeting a real mafia in life . They are thinking all they can think about mafia thing in their years .

' They still so innocent to feel danger about it . ' , Ikumi didn't know whether she should relieved or worried . ' I hope this Chiavarone is really a good guy , I don't want these child to be disappointed . ' , thought Ikumi while smiling at the children .

Unknown to them all , there's one , that's actually still worried , Tsuna being his usual self , alone , looking at the floor , slightly shaking . ' I don't know what's mapia , but it sounds dangerous .' , thought Tsuna worriedly . ( yes , it's his hyper intuition ,although no one realized it , not even Tsuna himself)

And then , all the children stop talking , and look at the now opened door , their principal , or they called Yuu-ji-chan , come inside , followed by a blonde-haired guy , a glasses old man , and a black suited man .

" Minna , this is our guest here ,and also our protector , let them introduce themselves " , the principal stepped aside ,and let the three man standing in front of all the children .

' Ah , that's the tripping Nii-chan from before ! ', thought Tsuna surprisedly .

" Uhnn , Ohayo , minna . Let me introduce myself , my name's is Dino , and this is Romario , and Terry . Yoroshiku ne ! ", said the blond-haired guy cheerfully .

" Dino-san , are you really a mafia ? " ,asked one of the children in the front row , bluntly .

Dino surprised and look at Bardy beside him . " Uhm , you tell them ? " ,whispered Dino .

" Yeah , at least we don't want to lie about this . " , answered Bardy straightly .

Dino sighed , " Yes ,I am , may I introduce my self again ? I am Dino Cavallone ,the tenth boss of Chiavarone family , from today onward , this orphanage , will be under my family's care , so you shouldn't worry about the other mafia ,okay ? " , said Dino , this time with a more mature tone , make the children look in awe .

" So , you really are ? I supposed you have some scar in the face " , they looked so amused .

"And scary-looking ! " , added the other .

" Can you tell us about what do you do ?"

"Are you always fighting for the others ? "

" Is it like how a prince fight for his princess ? " , asked a girl innocently .

" Ahaha .. Well , there're so many kind of mafia outside , not all of them is scary looking . And ,yes , we're fighting to protect the one dears for us . " , answered Dino with a smile in his beautiful face .

Tsuna eyes widen hearing that statement , somehow , he find himself can't look away from this blonde-haired guy in front .

" Waa , really ? "

" So , will you protect us too ? "

' Oh my , children are really so pure . ' , thought Dino at that moment , but he immediately answered . " Of course ,we will try our hardest to protect all of our territory . "

" eh ? You mean there's another too ? " , asked one of the children .

" Yes ! " , said Dino while smiling .

" Wow .. " , they smile happily , and start to asked for Dino and the others, to play with them .

Ikumi and Bardy surprised , about how quick the children get along with them , and that Dino really seems to be a good guy . They sighed at relief , now they really shouldn't worry for the other mafia to attack their house .

" Okay, okay . Then , let's play catch and throw ! " , the children cheered , except Tsuna , who keep staring at Dino all the time .

They start to play catch and throw at the field , because they're child ,so Dino can't really throw too hard ,but some of the children there have a really good strength .

Runa catched the ball throwed by Gerrard . " Catch this , Dino-san . " , he throwed it strongly at Dino's direction , but somehow , it flew past Dino , and flew far to the back .

" Ahaha , I will take it . " , then when Dino try to retrieve the ball , suddenly , he tripped down (again) by nothing .

' Ouch . Huft , luckily , the children can't see me here . ' , thought Dino while trying to get up , but suddenly he heard a chuckle . He looked up ,and find the brunette child from earlier , now standing in front of him , chuckled cutely . Dino just keep staring at him .

" Hihi . Do you like tripping , Dino-san ? ", asked Tsuna innocently , slightly tilted his head .

For the first few second , Dino keep staring , when sudden realization hit him . ' That's right ! This child already see him tripping twice . Twice . '.

Dino immediately stand up , and hide his redden face with his left hand because of embarrassment . Tsuna chuckled more . Dino then pulled down his hand , and looked at the brunette boy .

' He's really cute ' , thought Dino amusedly while keep looking at Tsuna .

" Hey , kid , I think I haven't get your name . What's your name ? "

" Tsuna , Sawada Tsunayoshi . " , answered the brunette child with his wide (also cute) smile .

' Oh my , he's really cute . ' , thought Dino smiling . " So , Tsuna , why are you here ? I didn't see you at the game just now . "

Tsuna just shook his head , and rubbed his brown gravity-defying hair . " Tsu isn't good at that. " , answered the brunette .

" Oh ? So , what're you doing now ? " , said Dino , smiling .

" U-uhn . Nothing at all . " , answered the brunette honestly .

" Nothing ? " , asked Dino .

" Yeah . " , answered Tsuna happily .

" Nothing ? " , asked Dino again . Tsuna nodded again happily .

' Why did he looked so happy ,when he's doing nothing at the time the others're playing ?'

At that time ,Terry arrived at where they're now , but by Dino's one glance to him , he understood , and take the ball back and continue their playing before .

" Dino-san , you don't go back to play ?" , asked Tsuna while peeking at the playing field direction .

" No . Maybe have some talk with you is what I want to do now . " , said Dino gently .

Tsuna's cheek redden , and he look under his foot , to hide his embarrassment .

Dino chuckled slightly , " So , Tsuna , should we go somewhere to have some chat ?"

Tsuna nodded , still looking at the ground , and then Dino gently take his hands and walk to the benches near there . They sit there , face to face .

" Uhm .. " , honestly , he did want to talk to him right now , but he can't find any word to speak to him .

"D-Dino-san ? " , called Tsuna .

Dino sigh at relief that Tsuna start the conversation , so he smiled , " What's it ,Tsuna ?"

Tsuna keep staring at Dino for a while . " U-uhn , actually , I want to—" , before Tsuna can finished his sentences , a scream echoed in the air .

They two turned their heads at the direction and alarmed . ' It's the kid ' , they two start running toward the direction .

They surprised at the condition in front of them , some black suited man with also black glasses are now pointing their knife at the now crowding , frightened children , that hiding behind Terry .

" Oh no , the children . " , mumbled Dino . " Hey , you ! Stop right there ! " , shouted Dino while taking out his weapon , a whip .

" What , why is Bucking Dino here ? " ,asked one of them shocked , while pointing their knives at Dino , but Dino halted their knife by his whip .

" You ask , why ? " , said Dino while in action .

" It's because this's my territory . " , he pulled down all the knife off from their hands , and quickly , Terry and he beat up all of them .

Then , Romario come out , with Ikumi and some of the teachers , of course without the girls .

" Boss, are you alright ? " , asked Romario worriedly .

" Ahaha , I'm okay . " , said Dino cheerfully . " Rather than that , we should think of the children , they must have been frightened by this . " , continued Dino with a serious tone .

Ikumi and the others , included Dino , start to comfort the now frightened children , some of them crying because of afraid , some of them excited by Dino's cool action just now .

Aside from them , Tsuna keep staring at one of the now falling man , he didn't know why , but somehow , he feel that he should keep an eye at that person . And, he's right . The said man slowly reached for his pocket , and pulled out something black .

Tsuna's eye widen , he didn't really have a clue what is that , but he strongly feel it's dangerous , so he start running right at the moment .

" No ! " , shouted him , the others turn around to see the brunette running toward one of the man that's now pointing his gun to Dino .

Tsuna jumped at the man's hand , cause the gun to point upward .

" Dor ! "

" Kyaa ! " , the children scream at the gun's sound .

" Tsuna ! " , shouted Dino and Ikumi .

Even the first one was prevented, however there will always be another one . Tsuna now sitting on the ground , while the men angrily pointing his gun .

" HI-HIIIEE … Don't hurt Tsu .. " , said Tsuna shakily while cover his head with both his hands , his body is already shaking , he was so afraid , so so so afraid that he can't run from there . Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes .

" Damn you , CHILD~" , growled the man , he's ready to give a shot to this brunette who dare to interrupt him .

" HIEEE .. " , Tsuna screamed as he ready to have something to get through his body , but nothing come .

Even Tsuna didn't feel anything come through , but his shaking doesn't slow down , he refused to open his eyes until he heard it .

" You know , Tsuna ? Your scream is really something . "

Tsuna open his eyes , and look up to see the man already sleeping on the ground , and Dino standing between him and the man , with his whip in his hands .

" D-Dino-san .. " , called Tsuna shakily , tears are now falling down .

Dino crouched down , and hug Tsuna " It's alright now , Tsuna . " , he said assurely while patting Tsuna's back . Tsuna continued to cry , until it turned into sobbing ,and the sob slow down . Dino looked down to find Tsuna asleep in his chests . He smiled .

" Thank you , Tsuna . " , whispered Dino beside Tsuna's ear , before he hold Tsuna up , and they all start go inside the building .

Ikumi look at Dino who's now carrying Tsuna , and to the children , who are now slowly followed Kiko and Bardy , walking to the main building .

She look at the ground . ' I really hate mafia , but without them here , maybe we all already—' , she shrugged , just for thinking it , is already terrifying . ' I really should thank them later . '

-That end their tiring long day , but it just a start , yes , a start for the change .-

-To Be Continued-

Preview for chapter 3 "The Fateful Meeting" :

Giotto : It so rare that you come so far here to visit , Chiavarone's Decimo , Dino ?

Dino : Actually , I have some important thing to tell you .

Tsuna : ah ! Dino-san ! and .. you are ?

That's end the second chapter , the next one will bring a big progress to this story , actually for Tsuna's life .

Thank you for reading . Hope u all enjoy it . ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello , minna . Thanks for adding this story into your alert and favorites one , I'm really happy , also thanks for your reviews , all (included the guest one) ^^ .

This is the third chapter , actually I hope I won't disappoint all the reader , please be patient and feel free to tell me if there's something wrong .

Still the same , I hope you all enjoy it . ( Still prologue , and some character OOC)

-Chapter 3 : The Fateful Meeting-

" Boss , is there something wrong ? " , asked Romario. Currently , they're in the car on the way back to their mansion .

Dino look so deep in thought of something , that causes his subordinates to worry .

" Nothing , it just that I think Tsuna remind me of someone , but I can't recall who." , said Dino still think so hard .

" That little brunette boy ? " , the two subordinates take a glance at each other .

" Is it 'Vongola Primo' that you're talking about ?" , asked Romario .

Dino eyes widen , yes , that's right , even if the hair colour is different , but they did look alike . " Hmm , do you think Vongola Primo has some connection with Tsuna ?"

Romario think for a while , "I think it's not , Vongola Primo isn't someone who will abandon his child " , Romario stop for a while , " And isn't that boy's parents already passed away ?"

" Hmm .." , Dino keep silent for a while , he know what kind of person is Vongola Primo , but he can't keep down his curiousity about their resemblance . Suddenly , a idea passed by his mind , he smiled " Romario , send a message into Vongola mansion , tell them that we're going to visit them ." , Dino paused for a moment, thinking the sooner the better . " Tomorrow . "

+- Meanwhile , in the orphanage -+

Tsuna has just awaken from his sleep , and the first thing he asked was " Where's Dino-san ?"

" He's already go back to their home , you know they're busy , right ?" , said Ikumi softly.

Tsuna frowned , he haven't talk anything to the tripping-Nii . 'Tsu just want to say thank you to him . But , but ..'

Ikumi realized that Tsuna is so upset hearing this , so she continued " Before he leave , he asked me to say thank you to you . " Tsuna look up into Ikumi eyes , his eyes show a glint of hope . " And , he will come visit again " , continued Ikumi cheerfully .

The little brunette's face brighten , he grinned ." Really ? Tsu can't wait for it ."

Somewhere inside Ikumi's heart , she feel conflicted . It's good that the children take a like with them ,they're now their protector . But still , to be so attached .. Is it really good ?

" Naa~ Tsuna-kun , don't you feel hungry ? Everyone now is having their dinner ." , said Ikumi standing up from her sitting place .

Tsuna then go up from the bed , but before going to eat , he need to ask something .

" Ikumi-san ?" , called Tsuna from behind .

" Yes , Tsuna-kun ?" , Ikumi answered while walking into the dinner hall.

" Is everyone alright ? " , with this question , she stop and turn to see the little brunette now looking up to her , face full of concerned . She stunned for a while , before patted his head and answered him "Yes . Everyone's safe . Thanks to Tsu-kun braveness , no one's hurt "

Tsuna's cheek redden at the praise , so long being a Dame-Tsuna ( always make trouble), he actually can protect those dear to him , just like what tripping-Nii said that time . He smiled contently "Haha , yokata ."

Ikumi smiled too , ' He's really a good child '.

Then , they continued their walk into the dining hall . Everyone is eating there .

Tsuna scanned the whole room , he feel contented that no one's hurt and now smiling eating their dinner .

He didn't realize Dennis was looking at him , not the usual one he used to . He frowned , 'Baka' is what he think that time .

-Meanwhile-

The next morning , inside certain mansion , a blonde-haired guy is having his breakfast with six of his guardians . The breakfast is going like usual , when suddenly a maid come inform them that they have got a guest .

The blonde haired guy take a glance to each of his guardians , but they just either shrugged or shook their head . Wonder who come here in 9 am in the morning .

The blonde-haired guy quickly finished his breakfast , then go to the guest room , followed by the red-haired guy with tattoo in his right cheek and the black-haired guy who's wearing blue and white robe with a tall black hat .

The other four just continued their eating , like there's not a big problem .

When the trio reached the guest room , the door opened to reveal Dino and his subordinates sitting there .

" Yo! Sorry for disturbing your breakfast just now ." , said Dino cheerfully .

The red haired one got pissed , " You know , huh ? So , why you suddenly come here , Bucking Dino ? " , said the red haired with a slight high tone.

" Maa , maa , calm down , G ." , said the black-haired one .

"You better have a good reason this time ." , said G angrily .

Dino look confused ," Suddenly ? I already write the letter to Vongola Primo about my visit today ." , said Dino innocently .

Now , G turn his narrowed eyes to the blonde-haired guy beside him .

" W-wait . I didn't received any letter about your visit ." , said the blonde-haired guy .

At that minute , a maid come giving G the letter that's just arrived today . G look at the letter with Chavallone stamp on it .

" This one ?" , asked G while showing the letter .

" Yes , that's it ." , answered Romario cause he's the one that send that .

" Ahaha , looks like I'm faster than the letter , ne ?" , said Dino awkwardly .

G just sighed , while Asari just chuckled .They have known this boy for too long time , even before he become the Decimo .

"Well , shrugged that off for now ." , the blonde-haired said calmly ." It so rare that you come so far here to visit , Chiavarone's Decimo , Dino ? Something happen ?" , asked him with more serious tone .

"Actually , I have some important thing to tell you . " , answered Dino with a serious look too . Seeing that face of Dino , they all alerted , and they all sit down .

" So , what's it that you have to told me ?" , asked the blond-haired guy .

" Well , I will get through the point then , Giotto-san , do you have a child ?" ,asked Dino seriously .

The room was filled with silence , then " WHHAATT ?" , it was G who shouted so loud , the other two just widen their eyes , surprised .

" Wait , Giotto , you –" , G quickly demand for the answer from the blond one .

" N-n-No ! I didn't have any child ! " , said Giotto try to defend himself .

Dino sighed , he's anticipated this kind of reaction .

" Wait , Dino , why the sudden question ?" , asked Giotto , he can't understand, the boy look so serious about this .

" Actually , I meet a child that greatly resemble you . " , explained Dino .

They stunned for a while , and again , it's G who react first .

" You're assuming that just because some child have some resemble to Giotto ?" , asked G angrily .

" Maa , maa , calm down , G . Dino won't just come here if it's that simple , right ? ." ,said Asari calmly .

" Well , actually just like what Asari-san said . " , stated Dino , while showing a photo of a little brunette . They three stared at the photo , and gasped . The child really resemble Giotto , at least not the same hair colour and eye colour . But , still .. so alike .

G and Asari turned to see how's Giotto reaction , but Giotto is the same surprised .

" W-well , Dino , where did you see this child ?" , asked Giotto still surprised .

" In one of the orphanage in my territory . Alike , huh ?" , said Dino smugly .

Giotto slowly nodded . ' How could there be a child that resemble me , when we didn't have any relation . M-maybe , this is fate .' , thought Giotto silently .

" So , what's your purpose on telling me ? I'm sure you have one ." , asked Giotto calmly , his face already back from the surprised one into the serious one .

"U-uhm , well , actually , I just want to know your relation , but seems like it's really just a coincidence . " , said Dino grinning .

Giotto look at Dino and then at the photo , somehow his intuition told him to do this . "Uhm.. Dino , would you mind to take me to the child ? " , asked Giotto while rubbing his blonde gravity-defying hair .

Actually , it must sound strange , and he's right , his two guardians and Dino stared at him widely , make he feel awkward .

But , then Dino smiled "Sure , why not ?"

And , that's it . They're now going to Namimori town , by the advice from Dino that sooner the better . And , luckily , Giotto didn't have to attend any meeting that day .

_Meanwhile , in Namimori orphanage_

" Aaa~ I can't do it anymore . " , said one of the child , sitting on the ground .

They are now cleaning the yard , they included Tsuna , and 6 older boy than Tsuna . Today is their turn to cleaning the yard . Yuu-ji-san had said , " Youngster should learn to clean what they has dirtied ."

So , everyday , each child divided into a group of 7 , and do the cleaning .

"What about we have some icy inside ? " , suggested Rhino .

" Waa, that's great , lets go , Icy Icy , we come ." , the sitting child jumped up from his place excitedly , and they 6 are on the way to leaving .

"W-w-wait . What about the cleaning ?" ,asked Tsuna innocently .

They look at each other and then grinning " Well , can you do it for us ?"

" We just go have some drink , we'll come back ."

"Yeah , we'll take one for you too."

"B-b-but ." , before Tsuna could said anything , they already gone .

Tsuna pouted , he know they won't come back , it already happens many time , they will just have their icy happily and forget about him . Actually , Tsuna feels sad , who won't be sad being left and be forgotten like that .

Tsuna wipe his eye corners' tears . " Tsu won't cry . Tsu don't want to sadden the others" , he then pick up a little broom and continue to wipe the leaves on the ground .

Unknown to him , someone's watching from afar by small binocle . He hide between the leaves of a tree , looking at the little brunette .

His hand holding a phone beside his ears . " Yes , sir , he's under my watch now . " He silent as the one from the other side start to speak . "Okay , Sir . I will contact you if I find anything more ." , with that , he end the call .

" Hmm , interesting . You won't be able to hide from me , Tsunayoshi-kun " , said the man while grinning slyly .

Tsuna continue to cleaning . Alone .

-Later , that evening , at least 5p.m -

All the children are going back to the west building now , but Tsuna still continue , he has collected the leaves , balls and the last one he need to do is to watering the little flowers at the yard .

He has cleaning for almost two hours , and as expected none of the children come back , but Tsuna try to shrugged it off , and focus at his cleaning .

" Tsuna ! You still cleaning ? " , Bardy approach the little brunette .

" Bardy-san . " , greeted Tsuna smiling . " Yeah , after watering , Tsu finished ! " , he grinned , he didn't know why but looking at the bald-head sensei always make him smile .

" Oh .. By the way , where's the other ? Aren't they supposed to help you ? You know , work will be faster done if we do it together ." , said the bald-head teacher .

" U-uhn . it's okay , it's only watering left . " , said the brunette boy try to cover for the ones who abandoned him alone .

" Oh , is that so ? Haha , then quickly , the sun's gonna set you know ? Or do you need me to accompany you ? ", asked Bardy , well , he know Tsuna sometime can be a really coward in the night .

Tsuna shook his head and smiling " It's okay , Bardy-san . Tsu don't afraid ." , said little brunette cutely .

Bardy stared a while at the cute little brunette , then stroke his hair " Great , then I will going . Be quick , okay ? "

With that , Tsuna was left alone again to continue his work . He's walking toward where the flowers are , when he see three figures standing in front of him .

And , his eyes brightened as he recognized one of them .

" Yo . " , greeted Dino nonchalantly .

" ah ! Dino-san ! and .. you are ? " , Tsuna look at the two figures behind Dino confusedly . One of them has red hair and tattoo in his right cheek , and the other one wearing a black cloak , aside from that , he looks like him .

Tsuna look in awe at the presence of the blonde-haired guy that looks like him .

" A-ano . Who are you , Mister ? " , asked Tsuna cutely while stared at the blonde-haired with sparkles in his eyes .

Giotto and G , slightly surprised at the sudden question .

" Well , they're my friends . " , whispered Dino .

Giotto slowly approach the little brunette , they two keep looking at each other's eyes . Giotto then crouched down to the same height as the little brunette . He take a good look at Tsuna ,' we really look alike ' , stated Giotto in his mind .

Tsuna , himself keep staring at Giotto while asking the same question over and over 'Who is this mister ?'

" Uh-uhn . Konnichiwa ? " , Giotto greeted awkwardly really , suddenly faced with a child that looks like him , make him don't know what to do .

Tsuna chuckled , much to their surprise . " Sun's gonna set already , Mister ." , said Tsuna cutely .

Giotto blushed a little , well , he know it's already night .

" Haha .. ye-yeah . " , said Giotto while rubbing his hair .

" Mister , why you looks like Tsu ? " , asked Tsuna still staring at Giotto

" Tsu ?" , asked Giotto confusedly .

" Tsuna . It's his name . " , explained Dino .

" Oh . " , he solved one question , but the question being asked by the little brunette ?

" Well , I don't know . Maybe , it is some fate ? " , said Giotto slightly tilted his head , he was confused himself .

Tsuna keep staring for a while before saying hesitantly " R-really ? " , actually he doesn't know what is Giotto talking about fate . But , somehow , his intuition told him to just going with it.

Giotto nodded his head . " Oh yeah , I haven't introduced myself , ne ? I'm Giotto , and he's G " , said Giotto while pointing at G .

G didn't know what to say , just simple said "Hey "

Tsuna staring at G's face .

" G-san, is something happen to your face ? It's bleeding " , asked Tsuna concerned .

The three adults stunned before Giotto and Dino start to laughing .

-+ Mean while , back to the man between the leaves of tree afar+-

He watching through his binocle , see how the red-haired one start to come approach the little brunette , and how the cloaked one protectively hiding the little brunette behind him . And then , the little brunette shouted something afraidly , make the red-haired one anger to vanished at that moment .

And then , the cloaked-one turn around to face the now frightened brunette , and gently patted his head saying something that make the child stop shaking , instead the child smiled . The cloaked one smiled too , also the other two there .

This scene . That's no doubt .

The man reach his phone and dial a number .

" Sir , I have something to report , today , Vongola Primo and his right-hand man , G , come to visit the boy , and upon seeing how they intract , I absolutely sure . " , he paused for a moment and look again through the binocle .

Now , the little brunette is watering the plants , while the others just look behind him , smiling , while watering , the little brunette will peek at behind cutely , make the adults giggling .

" Sawada Tsunayoshi is Primo's son . " , continued the man .

- That's end the third chapter -

Preview for chapter 4 : If I can ..

? : Give that child to us , you old man!

Ruka : Yuu-ji-chan , are you okay ?

Tsuna : They got hurt because of Tsu ..

-Okay , minna . This is the third chapter . Hope u all enjoy it . ^^

This fateful meeting gonna bring an uproar to Tsuna's life in the next chapter .

Readers have the idea , right ? about what will happen , this all started from that binocle-man.

Thanks for reading , hope I don't disappoint you all .


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello , minna . ^^ Really thanks so much for all the readers to keep with this story .

This is the fourth chapter , hope I don't disappoint you all , and again , feel free to tell me if something wrong .

Still the same , I hope you all enjoy it . ( Still prologue , and some character OOC)

-Chapter 4 : If I can .. -

That night , Tsuna feels really happy , he met with a really unique person today , and most of all that made him happy is that he talked and laughed with them and also he has said thank you to Dino .

" Ahaha . Don't worry about that. " , said Dino cheerfully .

He still remembered Dino's smiling face clearly .

" Tsuna-kun ? "

Tsuna look up to see all of the children in the same dinner table as him , all look at him .

" U-uh ? Yeah , Cassy-chan ?" , asked Tsuna slowly.

" Is something happen ? You keep smiling and chuckling until now . " , asked the blonde-haired short girl .

" Yeah . You keep smiling at your food , not eat ? " , added Runa .

They looked at Tsuna weirdly , actually it's Tsuna that acted weird , when the other're having their dinner , Tsuna keep staring at his own food , and then chuckling without any reasons .

" eh ? " , Tsuna blushed " Hehe , it's nothing . " , he grinned and start eating his food .

' What's wrong with him ? ' , actually Dennis saw him almost crying when cleaning , but now after finished , he looks so happy . Make the others wonder what happen .

But , the other just shrugged it off .

' Tsu hope everyday will be like this . ' , pray Tsuna from deep his heart . But , Tsuna didn't know that his hope will be crush soon .

- Next morning , at dawn -

The adult already get up like usual before the children . They just do their morning routine , some running at field or prepare the breakfast , Kireina now in the west building , checking at the children .

While Ikumi is on her way to watering her plants like usual .Oh well , at least not as usual this time . Suddenly , a few black-suited man come in through the gate .

" Excuse me , who are -? " , before she could finished her words , one of the man already approach her and use his gun to knock her off .

Ikumi slowly lost her consciousness . ' No , Principal .' , with that she fell right to the ground , and the man command the other one to search from the centre building

He then go to the right side , actually to where the west building located , with three other men .

It was this time , when Tsuna suddenly awake from his sleep . His heart beats really fast . Somehow , he feel something bad will happen . He scanned the room , all the children is still sleeping .

' What happen ? Tsu feel afraid .' , Tsuna clutched his small hands into his clothes . Then , slowly he go down from his bed and silently go outside .

-+ Outside , in front of centre building +-

Bardy is jogging there , when suddenly he see three figures wear black-suit .

He know it , only one thing come across his mind . Mafia . But , what're they doing now ? They don't look like Dino's subordinates .

Then suddenly , realization hit him . Mafia . Inside the orphanage . They are INSIDE .

Bardy then run fastly toward them . " Hey , you there , stop right there ! " , shouted him .

The trio look toward his direction , but before they can even react , Bardy already punched two of them down .

Yeah, one hit KO .

"W-w-what ? " , the third one managed to dodge , and back away from the attacker .

" What are you doing here ? " , asked Bardy while glared at the man .

But , the man ignore him , he pulled off his gun and immediately fired it .

" DOR ! "

The gun's sound resound in the air and reach so many pair of ears . They all alerted .

" What's that ? " , Kiko put down the paper in his hands , and start to run outside , and see a black-suited man , holding a gun and there's Bardy . Bardy dodged down and run fastly to the man , and punch him right at the jaw .

Again , one hit KO .

" Bardy ! " , Bardy turned around and see Kiko running to him .

" What's happening here ? Who are they ? " , asked Kiko while looking at the men in the ground .

" I don't know , but I'm very sure they're mafia . They even have gun with them , it's dangerous , we should look whether there's still more of them inside and inform the others too . " , stated Bardy .

Then Kiko remembered " Ikumi is now in the yard , I will check on her first . "

" Okay , I will go inform the others . " , Bardy paused . " Let's protect our home . " , stated Bardy , eyes filled with determination .

"Hn . " , Kiko nodded with the same determination and get going .

Bardy just want to get going too when he see a photo fell down from one the man suit . He reach for the photo and he really surprised to see a little brunette with a pair of brown eyes on that photo .

" N-no way . They're here .. for Tsuna ? " , mumbled Bardy , he then start running . Inside his heart , he keep yelling Tsuna's name . ' Please let me be there on time '

-+Meanwhile, few metres in front of the west building +-

The three men stopped when he see an old man now standing upright in front of them .

" Hey , old man , get out of our way ! " ,shouted one of them .

" I won't . What are you all doing in my home ? "

" What ? You're this orphanage's owner . " , asked one of them with the tone of unbelieveness.

" Well , well , it make our work easier . " , said the other one nonchalantly and stepped one step forward . " Hey , old man . We won't do anything , just give us what we want . "

" May I know what it is that you want , if you want food or money , we'll give it to you ." , said Yuusuke calmly .

" Ahaha . Who come here to get those little things . " , they three laughed evilly , but Yuusuke face didn't change , still a stern serious one .

" We come to get one of the child you have . " , announced the man .

With that , Yuusuke eyes narrowed " Come across my body " , stated him .

The three surprised , exactly , what can an old man like him can do . They three smile smugly , and pulled out their knives ." As you wish . "

-+Meanwhile +-

Tsuna's now running in the hall with his little feet , he's heard one sound that sounds so familiar for him . So so familiar, that make his heart beat faster and faster , the feeling just get stronger and sronger . Something bad gonna happen .

Then he stopped when he see a figure stand firmly outside the building , he know so well who's it . "Yuu-ji-chan ." , whispered Tsuna slowly .

It was then when he realized there are another person there aside from his principal , three men wearing black-suited , his eyes widen , he recognized that kind of clothing , and the smugly face they have there .

" HIEE ! " , Tsuna unconsciously scream , well, don't blame him , being a little child that once being traumalized by the terror of mafia , the scream was really a reflex . He stumbled backward , fell and sit on the ground .

The adults turned their attention toward the now presence brunette . Yuusuke's eye widen , while the other three smile evilly .

" Tsuna ! What are you doing out here , get inside ! " , shouted Yuusuke .

Tsuna's now shaking , his eyes full of fear , he keep looking at the three men .

" Tsuna ! " , shouted Yuusuke louder , Tsuna snapped out from his stance and turned his eyes to look at the so serious principal .

" My , my , isn't it Tsunayoshi-kun ? How wonderful that you appear by yourself , ne ? ", said one of them with a fake sweet voice . For your information , he was the one who keep watching Tsuna from afar .

That moment , upon hearing the man mentioned Tsuna's name , he already can guess who the child he means before .

"H-H-how did you know Tsu's name ? " , despite his fearness , Tsuna still asked curiously at the man .

" Well , well , I can tell you , but can you come here to me ?" , said the man with fake sweet voice .

Tsuna shivered under the sweet voice . The man take one step forward .

" Stop right there , youngster . I won't let you go to him . " , stated Yuusuke while standing in front of the man's way .

" My~ So trouble some ." , with that he and the other men strike forward to Yuusuke .

Yuusuke dodge each attack fluently , and simple knock the knives off their hands , but that time , he let his guard off, from inside their pocket , they pull out another knife and stab at him , Yuusuke managed to dodge the vital one , but the other one was stabbed through his left arm .

Tsuna's eyes widen . " Yuu-ji-chan !" , shouted him worriedly .

" Don't come here ! " ,Yuusuke continue to deal with the three armed men .

It was then , when Bardy and the other staff arrive there , also with the awaken children and with some of Dino's subordinates who just arrived that morning .

The three men was easily taken care off . They now being tied in the rope .

" Damn it , old man ! Give that child to us , you old man! With him , we'll be able to become the most fearsome family in this world ! " , shouted the men desperately .

Kireina stared at the men pityingly ' This guy being too obsessed by power .'

" My answer will always be the same . ' Get across my body first , youngster ' " , stated Yuusuke firmly .

" Tch . " , the man just glared at him .

" We're sorry , Yuusuke-san , we are late . Actually , our guard duty just start this morning , sorry to endanger you all . We already inform our boss and we will take care of these man . " , stated one of Dino's subordinates sternly .

" It's okay . From today onward , I wish for your assistance here . " , said Yuusuke calmly.

' Hn , such a wise principal ' , stated one of Dino's subordinates in his mind while nodding "Well , then we'll be taking them now and also we'll be leaving few people here to stay in charge . Please excuse us . "

And with that , they leave taking the intruders . Yuusuke just look at their direction , when he feel someone tugged his pants . He looked down to find Runa looking worriedly .

"Yuu-ji-chan , are you okay ? , asked Runa concernedly

" Yuu-ji-san , your arms .. " , the other child has started crying .

" They're right , Principal . You already lost much blood . " , said Kireina from beside him holding his left arm . Yuusuke nodded .

" I'm okay . " , said Yuusuke assuredly to the children . " Don't cry, my child " said the man gently and then let Kireina take him inside .

And then Yuusuke catch a figure of the little brunette, who's standing a little afar , his face full of guilty . Yuusuke walk toward the child and gently patted his head . " Don't make a face like that , Tsuna . "

With that , Yuusuke go inside with Kireina , while the other lead the children to the dining hall to have their breakfast . Tsuna keep staring at direction where Yuusuke just go , face full of guilty .

" Tsuna . " , called Bardy who realize Tsuna didn't move from his space .

Tsuna didn't respond . Still looking at that direction with that same face .

" Tsuna ." , called Bardy again who already stand beside Tsuna . Tsuna still don't move . Bardy then use both of his hands to turn Tsuna around to face him .

Even if the head now is faced to him , but Tsuna's gaze still don't change place .

Bardy look worried , this is the first time he see Tsuna act like this . The little brunette always smile when looking at him . No matter how sad he was , he never ignore the others call . Easy to get sad , easy to get cheered . Not like this.

Bardy don't know what else to do , just hugged Tsuna and patted his back assurely . "Tsuna , it's not your fault ." , whispered Bardy .

But, Tsuna keep staring at that direction and didn't respond at all . The image of his Yuu-ji-chan get hurt keep playing in his little mind . Bardy then grabbed Tsuna's hand and pull him into the building .

Even if Bardy has succesfully dragged Tsuna into the dining hall , and place him in his seat , in front of his breakfast, Tsuna not taking a move to eat . He just keep dazed off .

" Ne , ne , I wonder if Yuu-ji-chan is okay . " , said Rhino , one of the child that sit in the same table as Tsuna's .

" Yuu-ji-chan will be okay ! He's strong ! " , shouted Runa confidently .

Well , actually , Yuusuke is really a strong person , he has won many trophy in his young ages , but by some accident , he hurt his waist , and so he stop joining competition . By the way , Bardy was his discipline .

" But , who's those scary person , they come again here to hurt us . " , said Cassy worriedly .

" They're bad persons , they're dangerous . I'm afraid ," said Lina .

" Don't be afraid , there's Yuu-ji-chan and the others here ! " , proclaimed Gino .

" Also Dino-san ! " , added Runa cheerfully .

" Yeah ! Now , Dino-san people already here to protect us ! "

" Yeah , that's right ! " , they all cheered , except Tsuna .

Cassy realize it and look worriedly at Tsuna , usually Tsuna will let out a sigh of relief and mumble something , but a smile is on his face , express relief , or so she think . But, this time Tsuna didn't budge , just keep dazed off .

She's about to called for Tsuna , when Lina said something " I heard Ikumi-nee was hurt by those bad persons . "

With this , Cassey attention turned into her , Tsuna too look at Lina , his eyes widen .

-+Meanwhile , inside Ikumi's room +-

Ikumi now resting in her bed , with Kiko there to accompany her . Kiko keep looking at Ikumi , when suddenly he heard a voice and turned around to find Tsuna peeking there .

" Tsuna ? What're you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to be in class ? " , asked Kiko .

"U-Urn. " , Tsuna just shook his head .

Kiko seems to realize the little brunette acting weird , so he stand up and approaching him .

" What's it , Tsuna ? You know you can tell me everything . " , asked Kiko softly .

Tsuna take a glance at Kiko and then at the now sleeping Ikumi .

" Is Ikumi-san alright ? " , asked Tsuna hesitantly .

Kiko surprised for a while , then smiling . " Of course she is , she just get knocked off to sleep , she will awake soon . " Kiko grinned " You're such a baby , huh Tsuna ? Already miss your Ikumi-nee ? " , teased Kiko .

Usually , Tsuna will blush and shyly nodding . But , this time , he just look at the ground , slightly relieved " R-really ? Tsu happy to hear it ."

Kiko can hear it , even if Tsuna said he's happy , his voice , his face shows the opposite . " What's wrong , Tsuna ? You - look upset ? " , asked Kiko worriedly .

Tsuna keep that sad expression while looking at the ground then look up and force a smile . " Tsu's alright , Kiko-san . U-uuhn . Tsu must go back now , Tsu hope Ikumi-san will get well soon . "

Without even waiting for Kiko's answer , Tsuna already run off from there . Kiko know for sure , something was wrong with the little brunette . And , the little brunette refuse to share it with him .

Tsuna keep running , when he feel tired and slow down , he still looking at the ground .

' Yuu-ji-chan .. Ikumi-san ..'

" I really wonder why ."

Tsuna heard a voice and realize that it come from the dining hall . He go over there , to find Yuusuke , Bardy and Kirenai . They three are now having their late breakfast .

" I found this in one of them's pocket . " , Bardy show a photo , Tsuna can't see what is that , as he's too far from them .

Kirenai look at the photo surprised , while Yuusuke look deep in thought .

" Actually , I already suspect it , because one of them actually call his name . " , said Yuusuke .

Bardy's eyes widen , " So , they really after Tsuna ? B-but why ? "

They keep silence , remembering what they talk about being the most fearsome mafia family .

" Maybe , we should ask Bucking Dino ? Maybe he knows more than us . " , suggested Kirenai .

Yuusuke nodded . " Bardy , please contact him immediately . No matter what , we should protect Tsuna . " , said him calmly .

Bardy nodded in agreement .

Tsuna's already run off upon hearing Bardy mentioning his name . He keep running to the playing field , and he tripped down . He slowly try to get up , his face full of dirt , and tears that he's holding are now flowing down .

Actually , while being there when his principal fight with the bad guys , he somehow had a feeling that they actually come for him . But , he's just a child , so he really unsure , but now , after hearing it come up from Bardy's mouth , he now sure .

"*sob* Yuu-ji-chan .. Ikumi-san .." , called Tsuna between his cry .

"They got hurt because of Tsu .. " , Tsuna keep crying and crying . " Tsu don't want them to get hurt , Tsu don't want , if Tsu can do something to protect them , Tsu will .*sob* Tsu will *sob* Tsu will try to do it . *sob* Tsu *sob* Tsu just want them to be safe ! " , shouted Tsuna.

Unknown to Tsuna , someone's there hearing all of it . " Baka "

-Well , this is the end of chapter four -

Preview for chapter 5 :

Dino : They're after him , because of his resemble with you , Giotto !

? : Hihihihi , you want to know why , huh ? Then ask your father !

Giotto : It's okay now , Tsuna .

-Well , this is the fourth chapter , actually I'm not too good at telling a fight , please feel free to point out if something wrong . I hope I don't disappoint you , and on the next chapter , Tsuna will make a great move and the next one will be the end of the prologue –

Well , Thank you for reading ^^ I hope I don't disappoint you all .


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello , minna ! Really thanks so much for all the readers to keep with this story .This is the fifth chapter and this will be the end of prologue which mean the next one will be the start of the real story .

Well , I hope I don't disappoint all of you . Hope u all enjoy it ! ^^

-Chapter 5 : Goodbye and Hello ..-

" This is really a bad news . How can I don't think about this possibility , first I also think that Tsuna have some relation with the Primo , that didn't mean that the other won't think the same . " , Dino hissed , he now walking toward a car , along with some of his subordinates.

Before he get inside , he command some of his subordinates . " I will now go meet the Vongola Primo , meanwhile guard the orphanage , I will come back with a solution about this problem . " , stated Dino calmly .

" Yes , Boss . " , the subordinates said together . And then , Dino along with Romario and some more go inside the car and start to depart to the Vongola mansion .

Well , this is really a big problem . Who didn't know the Vongola family , they're one of the mafia family that being feared by the other family , he has the same power as Cavallone , exactly more , you can even said it was the most powerful one .

If they can get a hold at Primo's son , they will be able to get more authority and so become more powerful . But , the problem is , Tsuna isn't Primo's son . He just an innocent child that just accidentally have some resemble with the said Vongola's Primo .

He shouldn't be involved in this mafia world . Dino will make sure of it . He has investigated those man and looks like they just a small mafia family that obsessed to get famous in one step . They still new , but who know what they might do .

He should really act fast , before another tragedy happen again .

-+ Meanwhile , at a abandoned building +-

A man sitting there while the other two standing there and report what has happened to him . The man crossed his arms .

" Well , I don't expect the adults there to be that strong . " , said the man smugly .

" What should we do now ? We failed the first time , now they will guard more carefully at the orphanage . " , said one of the standing man .

" Well , we can't ambush like before , rather how about we use some small act ? " , said the sitting man .

And then the sitting man explains his plan , the other two nodded .

" Well , better do it sooner before his father make a move first . " , the sitting man stand up and go change his cloth , while the other two are now heading to the car .

" But , really I feel a little curious . " , one of them speak up in their way .

" What ? " , asked the other one .

" Vongola Primo is strong , why should he hide his own son in a orphanage ? " , they now get inside the car .

" Maybe , he don't want his child to be involved in what he's doing ? " , answered the other one nonchalantly .

" But , I never really heard a news about him having a child . I wonder if he's really Primo's son ? "

" Well , we already start it , that's no turning back now . " , stated the other one .

And the last one of them get inside the car , wearing a janitor uniform .

" Let's go . " , said the man . And with that , the car depart for their destination . Namimori Orphanage .

-+ Namimori Orphanage +-

Now the front gate already guarded by Dino's subordinates . Not only the front guard , but also some spot there . Not all spot actually .

Tsuna now sitting alone at the side of the field . The other kid are playing now .

Earlier , Tsuna come to the class with his face full of dirt and his eyes teary . That's surprised all the people inside the class . That time , they was being in charge by Juno and Harry . Juno quickly come to check on him . When Juno asked him what happen , he just shook his head , sobbing and wiping his own tears .

They assumed that Tsuna tripped down on his way here , and because of that he's crying , and Tsuna didn't say anything about that , so the adults thought their assumption are right. Some of the younger child look worriedly , while the older just laughed at such a crybaby Tsuna is .

Juno then take Tsuna back to change a cloth and clean himself . And , so now there he is sitting alone hugging his two knees and dazed off .

He keep like that , when suddenly a ball fly toward him and hit his head hardly .

"Ouch . " , Tsuna slowly get up while holding his head , his brows knitten at how hurt it is . Then , he can see a shadow approaching him . Tsuna then look up to see the culprit .

" Dennis-kun " , called Tsuna slowly .

Dennis smiled evilly " Well , get yourself awake , huh ? Maybe with some hit , your mind will work clearly huh , Baka? You should thank me . " , Dennis then processed to take the ball , before he leave he glance at the now staring Tsuna then go away satisfied .

Tsuna keep staring confusedly at Dennis while rubbing his head . His small head then procesed back to what he just thinking now .

' Tsu don't want anyone to get hurt , but Tsu afraid of those men . What can Tsu do to protect Yuu-ji chan ? Dino-san .. ' , Tsuna called for the one who he admired so much . He then shook his head and get up from his place , heading to the west building .

-+ In the west building +-

Tsuna crouched up into his bed . Pulling a blanket around his small body . His mind flew back at the day when that accident happen . The accident that take his parents away from him . Tsuna still try to remember all words his parents told him before they left .

That time he just a three-years old child , so he couldn't really remembered the whole accident that happen , that time his mother and father say something to him while crying , Tsuna couldn't recall all of it , but at least the most he can remember is .

" Tsu-chan , my sweetest child , please be safe . We love you . " , said his mother , the brunette lady smiled warmly to him .

" Tsuna ! As a boy , hold your chin up and stop crying , well you may cry but don't let it erase that sweet smile of yours , ne ?*cough cough* Dad love it when my sweet Tsu-chan smile ! Nee , now can you smile for us ? " , his father , despite of the condition , still trying to act cheerfully at him .

It was the things he remembered from the accident , after that he's taken away by an adult to be bring to a safe place , a place without his mother and father .

Tsuna wipe his tears that unconsciously gather in his eyes corner . ' Tsu shouldn't cry . Tsu should do something .'

The little brunette look outside through the window . His eyes full of sadness , but then he shook his own head , those brown eyes now look so determined . ' Tsu will do anything Tsu can do . '

Tsuna then picked up his small pillow and start walking outside . He walk silently and peeking at the corner before continue walking . He keep walking and when he's near the centre building , he tilted his head up and looking at the building that's far higher than him .

Tsuna still remember when he first arrived at this orphanage , the people here was so friendly to him , well aside from those who bullied him . He has seen many of the children there being adopted by another family , and before the children leave they would held a party for the child .

Tsuna keep wondering , one day if he too must leave this place , will they held a party for him ?

Tsuna smile sadly at this thought . ' Tsu won't get Tsu's party ' , thought the little brunette then start to walk again .

He stop when he can see the front gate . Tsuna stared at the gate direction . He clutches his two small hands into a fist . 'Tsu afraid ' , thought him sadly .

-+Meanwhile+-

Namimori orphanage's front gate now being guarded by Dino's subordinates , each of them looks so stern . No one would dare to come close there . Then , a man already in his 30 wearing a janitor uniform come aclose while holding a big black plastic .

Dino's subordinates quickly halt his way .

" E-Excuse me , I'm just come here to retrieve the trash . " , said the man .

Dino's subordinates without saying anything , check at the man's body also the plastic . There's nothing dangerous there . They then step aside to let the man go inside .

The man slowly step forward . " Actually what's happen here ? " , asked the man curiously. Dino's subordinates didn't answer anything . The man just keep walking inside , and smile wickedly when he passed the front gate .

' Now , I should find the kid ' , the man keep scanning at his surrounding and he so surprised to see a kid now laying behind the bushes hugging his pillow tightly , both the kid's brows are furrowed as if he's having a bad dream , the things that made him so surprise is that the kid has the same appearance as the one he's searching for .

' Sawada Tsunayoshi ' , said the man inside his mind .

He slowly approach the little kid . When he's close enough , he crouched down to get a good look at the kid .

" No way . " , whispered the man . The kid he's looking for is now in front of him . He didn't even have to do any effort to find his target .

He then smiled evilly ,' Well , looks like lady fortunate is on my side , ne ? ' He then slowly pick up the little brunette , he look around to make sure no one there , then he quickly walk toward certain spot inside the orphanage that he has found unguarded , he then climbed up a ladder there . The wall there isn't so high , its height just 3 metres .

He climb really slow to make sure the kid in his hands doesn't awake from his sleep.

When he reached the top of the wall , he can see his two subordinates wearing a normal clothes , standing there waiting for him .

" Hey , hold the kid " , commanded the man .

The man outside stand on the other's knee and try to reach for the kid . When he got a firm hold at the child , he slowly get down from the other's knee . The janitor just about to climb across too , when a voices stop him .

" Mister ? What are you doing ? " , the janitor froze at the sudden call , he then quickly give a sign for the other two to get going . He himself climbed down the ladder and turned around to face three children there .

" Hey , Mister , what're you doing ? " , Dennis asked loudly .

" Who are you ? " , asked Rhino rather slowly .

" W-well , I am just here to retrieve the trash here . " , explained the janitor .

Well , if it was said to another child maybe they will believe on it immediately , but Dennis isn't someone that innocent to be easily fooled , he already 8 years old there .

" You climbed for that ? Where's the trash then ? " , asked Dennis .

" U-uhm , well , it's just a few pieces of paper there , but when I want to retrieve it , it accidentally flew outside ." , said the janitor try to stay calm . Dennis look at him suspiciously .

" W-well , Dennis-san , let's be quick . We should search for Tsuna-kun right ? " , asked the youngest one between them three .

" That baka , really . He always bring trouble for the others " , Dennis sighed and before turning around , he glance again at the janitor , he keep looking at him awhile before decide to get going .

When the three child already can't be seen , he sighed at relief . " Huft , that kid almost get me " , the janitor then turn to the ladder and climbing it until he reach the top , he jump off to the outside , running toward the place where their car was placed before , far away from the orphanage .

-+ Vongola Mansion +-

It's already the second time , Dino come suddenly and this time really without any message mentioning his visit . Worse , it's when the Vongola is holding a meeting there between the guardians .

Dino is now waiting again in the guest room , but this time different , now he's so agitated . After waiting for so long , Primo come inside followed by G , Asari and also Knuckle .

" You br- " , before G can even say anything , Dino cut him off .

" Save that for later , G-san . Primo, I really have important thing to discuss with you ."

With that , G silent down and they all get serious . After taking a seat , Primo then speak up " What happen , Dino ? You look more serious than the last time . " , stated Giotto calmly .

" Yes , I am . It's about Tsuna . " , answered Dino . " This morning , some mafia come to the orphanage to capture him . Luckily , we can get rid of them . " , continued Dino .

" Then ? What's it have to do with us again ? " , asked G concerned .

" Of course , there is ! " , said Dino . " They're after him , because of his resemble with you , Giotto ! " , shouted Dino loudly .

They all eyes widen . " What ? " , asked Knuckle ( well , he didn't know who's Tsuna )

" Yeah , that's right , just like me . I first mistaken him as your relation , it means the others might as well think so too , right ?. " , said Dino calmer .

" Is anyone hurt ? " , asked Giotto .

" This time not , but who knows what will happen in the future ? This time is a small mafia family , we still investigate whether there's still more of them outside " , said Dino calmly .

They all look deep in thought , while Knuckle just look at them confused .

" I'm extremely confused . Just who is this Tsuna ?" , asked Knuckle .

But no one answered him . Explanation can be given later .

-+ Meanwhile , inside an abandoned building +-

Tsuna slowly open his eyes , he remembered himself conflicted whether to go or not , he think maybe if he gone , he can keep the other safe , but he's really afraid to go away alone , he afraid he might meet with the scary persons like before .

Then , he suddenly feel so tired and sleepy , he awake early in this morning , and he didn't have his breakfast and with that running and thinking make him really tired . So , the little brunette decide to sleep awhile before start thinking again .

But , when he awake , he found himself being tied on the chair in this foreign place . There are three person there sitting roundly . Somehow , Tsuna feels alerted .

"U-uhn . Mister ? " , called Tsuna hesitantly .

They three turn to look at the kid . They smile but not a smile of relief .

" You awake , huh kid ? Have a nice sleep ? " , asked the janitor .

" U-uh ? " , Tsuna tilted his head confused . " Mister , where's Tsu ? "

" Well , in my home ? " , answered the man while pulling a chair in front of Tsuna and sit on it .

" Why Tsu in Mister's home , then ? " , asked Tsuna still confused .

" My my , don't keep asking , kid . You're not at the position to ask . "

" Why Tsu tied here ? Is Mister a bad person ? " , asked Tsuna innocently .

Well , yes the man thought it as innocent .

" Bad person or not , you ask ? I think it's a yes . " , answered the man .

" Do Mister know the persons who come this morning ? "

The man raised his eyebrows , thinking for awhile and he realize who the kid's talking about . " Ahaha . Of course I do , they are my subordinates , you know ?"

Tsuna recognize the word subordinates , as Dino has many of it too . " Why , Mister ? " , asked Tsuna sincerely .

The man didn't expect this question , he expected the kid to be afraid and start crying for mercy or else angry at him . But , this kid look at him right at the eyes , didn't show any anger toward him .

" Tsu don't know Mister , Tsu also don't know Mister's friends , what is it that Tsu done wrong ? " , asked Tsuna , his brows furrowed .

The three adult turned their eyes to the child . The child seems so sincere . They keep looking at the kid eyes , until the janitor laughed .

" Hihihihi , you want to know why , huh ? Then ask your father ! " , shouted the man .

Tsuna's eyes widen . " Tsu's father ? " , asked Tsuna confusedly .

" Yeah . Haha .. With you , I will asked the Vongola to be under our family's control . " , said the man evilly . The other two just nodded in agreement .

Tsuna still confused . " B-But , Tsu's father already passed away , h-how would Mister speak with him ? " , asked Tsuna tilted his head .

The janitor stunned for a second , before smiled wickedly . " Oho ? Ckck , is it what the Primo told you ? Well well , maybe it's time for me to call your father , ne ? "

Tsuna expression changed . ' Is this Mister really can talk with Tsu's passed-away father ?'

Then , the janitor ask the other to give him the phone . He then dialed a number that he's already searching for before .

-+ At Vongola Mansion +-

Giotto now gathering all his guardians , actually he has find out a solution for this problem , but he still unsure about it , so he wish to heard his guardians' opinions . But , before he can even start telling them , a maid come said that he has a call and the caller mention something about Primo's son .

Giotto eyes widen , then he quickly take the phone from the maid's hand .

" Who is this ? " , asked Giotto with a serious tone .

" Greeting for you , dear Vongola Primo . " , said the caller . Primo didn't answer anything . " Haha , no greeting , huh ? Well as expected of the Vongola "

" Please stop that unnecessary thing , what's your business ? " , demanded Giotto .

" Okay okay . As you wish . " , the man stop using that fake sweet voice . " Now , I have your son here . If you want him back , come to me and we'll have a nice negotiation . " , said the man .

" Son ? Who are you talking about ? " , actually Giotto know who he means , his intuition told so , but he decided to stay quiet and see what this man going to talk about .

" My , you don't ever remember your own son , huh ? Maybe after hearing his voice , you will recognize it , huh ? " , said the man . " Hey kid , speak up ! " , demanded the man on the other side to someone .

There's silence , until the man said it again : " Speak up ! " Then , a scream's heard . " HIEE . D-do-don't hurt Tsu . "

" Tsuna ! " , shouted Giotto recognize that voice . And , looks like Tsuna can hear it , because he called him back . "G-G-Giotto –san ? " , from the voice , Tsuna must be really confused .

" Uhuh , remember now , Primo ? " , asked the man now holding the phone back .

Giotto gritted his teeth . " It has nothing to do with him ! Let him go ! " , shouted Giotto . The guardians surprised at the Giotto's loud voice , except certain light blue-haired and certain platinum blonde-haired .

" Uhuh , nothing huh ? Well , I will let him go , if our negotiation went well . "

Giotto keep quiet , he's calm himself down . " Well then , where should our negotiation take place ? I hope it could be done today . " , stated Giotto firmly .

" Ahaha , worry for your son that much , huh ? Okay, then let's do it today . Please also bring all my subordinates that Bucking Dino captured with you . Without them , I won't start the negotiation . " , stated the man with the same firmness .

So , the man tell Giotto where's the negotiation will take place , and hang up .

" Primo . " , called Asari worriedly .

" Dino , please call the orphanage and ask Tsuna's whereabout . We should make sure first , whether they're lying . " , said Giotto , even if he's heard Tsuna's voice but he still need to make sure .

Dino then walk out from the room hurriedly . The guardians still stand by there , some confused and some just look normally , while G and Asari looked worriedly .

Giotto sighed and then look at all his guardians . " Listen all , we have a big problem now , I know most of you have questions you want to ask , I promise I will explain it to you later , but now let us save the child first . " , stated Giotto .

With that , all guardians didn't say anything , and they start to make a move .

-+ Meanwhile , back to Tsuna and the men +-

The three adult are now having a meal together , let Tsuna alone in his own seat .

" U-uhn , mister ? " , called Tsuna slowly .

The janitor turned his head toward the kid .

" May Tsu eat too ? Tsu feels so hungry . " , said Tsuna pleadingly .

The janitor frowned . " We still have one ? Give it to him . " , said the janitor . And the other one get up with a small food box and put it on Tsuna's knees . The man go back to his own seat and he was just about to hold his own food when Tsuna speak up again .

" A-a-ano .. Mister ? How do Tsu eat ? " , asked the kid confusedly .

The three man sighed , the kid's right , he can't eat with his hand tied back like that . So now , they just have two option , release him (so he can eat by himself) or feed him . The first one has so much risk , he's Vongola Primo's son , who knows what he might do , thought the three adults .

So , the janitor sighed in retreat then settle down in front of the child and start feeding him . Tsuna quietly eat down the food . After he finished , he get up and he even haven't walked 5 steps , Tsuna call him again .

The janitor's eyes twitched , while the other two just sighing . ' My God , this child is really troublesome . ' , thought them at the same time .

" What again ? " , asked the janitor angrily while turning to face the child .

Tsuna jerked at the angry tone , but he continued " A-ano . Thank you for the food " , said Tsuna hesitantly , afraid that the adults will get mad again .

The three adults look at the kid unbelieveably . ' Does this child know what kind of condition he is now ? '

The janitor then suddenly sit down again in front of Tsuna and look at him intensely . Tsuna slightly back away from him .

" Hey , kid . Answer me . " , demanded the janitor . " Don't you feel afraid of us ? "

Tsuna jerked again , he look down at his own feet . " Tsu-Tsu afraid . But , Tsu have a feeling that Mister won't hurt Tsu . " , confessed the child honestly .

The janitor raised his eyebrows . ' Is it the hyper intuition just like what I heard Primo have ?' " Well , you're right . You are our trump card , so we can't hurt you . Heh , I didn't expect you to have the same ability as your father , Primo. Well~ like father like son , huh ?. " , said the janitor smugly .

" Mister , Giotto-san isn't Tsu's father . " , said Tsuna honestly .

" Well , you already told me that 27 times , kid . " said the janitor boredly . In fact , since the call , Tsuna keep telling him that Giotto isn't his father , but the adults won't listen to him .

" But , Tsu isn't lying . " , said the little brunette .

" Shut up , kid ! " , the janitor angrily point his gun again at Tsuna , causing Tsuna to scream . " Keep speaking , and I will shot this through your little mouth . "

Tsuna immediately shut up , his body shaking , he try to hold back his tears . It was then , the other come back telling the janitor that the Vongola already arrived at the riverside . Then , the man get ready and go out with his two other men . Leaving Tsuna alone in the room .

-+ The meeting place +-

Giotto , Dino , G , and also Asari are now standing at riverside , along with the intruders that Dino caught that morning . The sun's now slowly move to the West side . They keep standing there , when they can see three figures walking to where they're standing . They stop 10 metres from Giotto's standing place .

" Are you the one in the call ? " , asked Giotto calmly .

" Well , yes I am . Pleasure to meet you , Vongola Primo . I am Tiquez Emylipsta from Emylipsta family . " , said the janitor .

" I never heard of Emylipsta family " , stated Giotto straight forward .

" Well , we just a new formed family , it's not surprised that you never heard it . " , said the janitor . " But , from now , it won't be the same , huh ? " , the janitor smile slyly .

Giotto's orange eyes brighten . " Where's Tsuna ? "

" Ah , he's safe , but I won't let you meet him , until we have a good negotiation . "

" What do you want ? " , asked Primo straight to the point .

" Well , first release my subordinates and we'll continue our talk . "

With that said , Dino released all the man . The janitor smiling toward his released-subordinates , but when the men come close to them , they start to devour into indigo mist and surrounding the three men .

The mist then turned into carnivorous plants that surrounding them .

" Wh-what is this ? "

" Nufufufu . " , suddenly a man come out from the indigo mist . The man has a light blue hair colours with pineapple hairstyles . He's wearing a French-like blue military uniform .

" You-! You're Vongola's Mist guardian , Daemon Spade ! " , the janitor shouted . Daemon just smile meaningly at them . " Damn it , Vongola Primo , you tricked us ! " , the janitor shouted at Primo .

The carnivorous plants then each give them a bite them in different spot .

" You shouldn't say something like that . You're the one who kidnapped a child then used him to get more authority , you know that's wrong . " , stated Asari calmly .

The three men gritted their teeth . " Nufufu , blame yourself to be so stupid to threaten the Vongola . " , said Daemon smirking .

" Now , where's Tsuna ? " , shouted Dino .

The three stay silent , and then the janitor smirked , the smirk slowly turned into a small laugh , he laugh louder and louder . The other seems confused about it , while Giotto seems alerted . His intuition tell him , the guy has planned something . Something bad .

" Ahahaha , well we don't stupid enough to come here facing the Vongola without any preparation . " , the janitor smirked , he pull out a controller from his pocket and immediately push the red button in the middle of it .

" What are you doing ! " , demanded G .

" HAHAHAHA . I already anticipated this kind of result , Vongola ! So before we come here , we already set a bomb inside the room , the same room as the kid ! " , shouted him . " AHAHAHA . And don't hope that we will tell you where's he now . You will regret for the rest of your life ! "

Their all eyes widen . " Daemon ! " , shouted Giotto .

With that , Daemon set out a illusion to the three that cause them all to thought themselves being wrapped by large long plant , and because they can't endure it , they passed out .

They approach the now-laying men , and G take a good look at the controller .

" This kind of controller can be used in radius 10 km . " , said G recognize that old version controller .

" Romario ! Command the rest and search for the surrounding now ! " , commanded Dino .

" Primo , now what should we do ? ", asked Daemon calmly .

" Alaude and Knuckle already try to find the trail from the direction they come here from . Hope they can find Tsuna before something happen to him . " , said Asari calmly .

Giotto nodded , " Then , let's us try to search for the kid too . "

-+ Meanwhile +-

Tsuna's now trying to get himself free from the rope . A few minutes before , Tsuna heard a 'CLICK' sound. So , his head turned to where the sound come from . He find a rectangular object there . There's number on it , like a clock and it keep decreasing . Somehow , Tsuna feels he should run away from there . Before the number turns to zero .

So now , he is struggle on the chair trying to get himself free . Tsuna's already shaking , he's already in the urge of wanting to cry , but even so his intuition told him to run away first. He look at the rectangular object .

-05.15-

Tsuna's shaking more and try to give more power into his efforts .But , suddenly his chair fell to the side due to his overuse of power .

" Ouch . " , Tsuna now start sobbing . That kind of position make him more difficult to move . " *sob* H-help Tsu . *sob* P-please someone *sob* help Tsu "

The time left now is less than 3 minutes , and Tsuna still crying there on his fallen chair .

And then , the door opened to reveal a platinum-blonde haired man . The man approaching the crying kid and then look at the timer there .

Tsuna feels someone now untying his rope and open up his teary eyes to look at the man with ice-blue eyes .

" M-mister ? "

" Quiet , kid . I will take you outside . " , stated the man shortly .The man embrace Tsuna and quickly take a glance at the timer . 2 minutes .

He start to run off toward the door .

-+ Outside +-

The others keep searching for the little kid's where about .

" Primo ! " , they all turned to find a black-haired man wearing a priest uniform running to them .

" Knuckle ! Do you find Tsuna ? " , asked Giotto immediately .

The said man just shook his head . " I'm already looking around , actually only one place left" , Knuckle point to an abandoned two-floored building just few homes in front of them .

When they just gonna take a look there , the house exploded .

First , a room on second floor , following by another one in another room . Keep exploded , until the house now's turn into a sea of flames . They all stunned at their place .

" N-no . Tsu- Tsuna ! " , shouted Dino while starting to run toward the building . Romario's there to hold him down .

Giotto's eyes widen , he keep staring at the sea of flames . His heart keep calling for the little brunette . His eyes still show a hope , a resolve to not give up .

G and Asari each grab one side of Giotto's shoulder . They know his friend must be really heart-broken now .

Then , Giotto eyes caught an figure coming out from the sea of flames , his eyes refuse to blink even once . He can see a platinum blonde-hair , the one he know , but his usual coat's now disappear , revealing his dark purple-grey dress shirt , no , his coat was there in his hands , wrapping around something .

" Alaude . " , whispered Giotto . This earns the attention of the others . They all look at the now presence-man . They run to the platinum-blonde haired man .

" Alaude , you got hurt . Let me heal you . " , said Knuckle , running toward the said man.

" Alaude , you-" , before Giotto finished his sentences , Alaude tossed the wrapped thing to him . Giotto looks confused , but his intuition somehow told him what it is .

Giotto slowly unwrapped the coat , and there he is . The little brunette with some black dust on his face , sleeping there , his face's wet by his own tears. Giotto can't keep himself for smiling . " Tsuna . " , he called really softly . Within seeing the little brunette's okay , he feel the warmness poured inside his heart rapidly .

Dino too look at Tsuna , and he too feel the same .The others feels relieved , well some still with confusion , but just as Primo said , the explanation will be given later .

" Thanks to God for protecting the child . " , said Knuckle praying . All of them close their eyes and praying give their thanks to the God .

-+ On the roadside +-

" Okay , finished . " , said Knuckle . He has finished healing Tsuna little wound .

" Is he okay , Knuckle-san ? " , asked Dino .

" Yeah , just a little bruise in his wrists and right arm . " , said Knuckle .

Dino sighed of relief . They then decided to bring the child back to the orphanage . In the car , Giotto keep looking at the kid in his lap , his mind processing the idea he has before . He's just about to speak , when the kid awake from his sleep .

" Tsuna ? " , called Giotto softly .

" U-uh ? Giotto-san ? ", his eyes still half open , when he suddenly remember . " HIEE , help Tsu ! There's something beeping beeping ! " , shouted Tsuna hold into Giotto tightly .

Giotto patted his back assurely . " It's okay now , Tsuna . The beeping beeping isn't here anymore . Don't afraid . " , Giotto decide to use Tsuna's language of the bombs .

Tsuna slowly peek at the surrounding , he's now in a car ( limousine ) with Giotto , G , and four other people that he doesn't know . He slowly looking up at the blonde-haired man .

" G-Giotto-san . " , the kid smile of relief and start crying of fear . Giotto assurely patted his back and keep saying that it's okay now .

Asari just smile of relief , while G just sighed at the kid loud cry . Knuckle's praying to give his thanks for God , and Alaude and Daemon just look at the two resemble person there , and think the same 'Who is this child exactly ?'

" Now , Tsuna . Can you tell me , are those peoples hurt you ? " , asked Giotto softly after Tsuna's cry start to slow down .

Tsuna shook his head , still holding tightly at Giotto . Giotto just smiling and continue to caressed his back slowly .

-+ Namimori Orphanage +-

Ikumi now walking back and forth in the field , together with Bardy , Kiko and the principal. She has awake in the afternoon , and receive a really shocking bad news . One of the child can't be found anywhere . He just disappear along with his pillow . And they received the news that he was kidnapped .

Then , a limousine stop in front of the orphanage . They all turned to the limousine , and five persons get down from it , and the last , their eyes widen at seeing this . A man who looks so alike with Tsuna get down while holding the little brunette in one of his arms .

" Tsuna ! " , Giotto let down Tsuna and the kid run off toward Ikumi , his eyes start to be teary again .

" Tsuna , are you hurt ? They don't hurt you , right ? Huh , Tsuna ? ", Ikumi checking Tsuna's body hastily , while Tsuna just shook his head . " S-sorry , Ikumi-san . Tsu makes you worry . " , said the little brunette sobbing .

The Vongola just stand in afar watching their touching reunion .

" Now , Primo , would you mind to explain who's the kid now ? " , said Daemon .

" As you see , he's just an orphan that accidentally looks like me . " , said Giotto without turning his gaze . " Say , minna . " , Giotto turned to face his guardians . " I have one thing I want to tell you all . " , said Giotto smiling .

And then .. " WHAT ? "

G's shout make the reunion's party to look at them . They see G shouting at Giotto ,while Asari want to calm him down , Knuckle looks surprised , Daemon smile meaningly , and Alaude just look uncare about it . Giotto seems like trying to convince the others .

They keep arguing (actually it's G who's arguing the most ) until G stop and nodding in retreat , followed by the two black-haired man , Daemon just shrugged and Alaude didn't give any respons .

Giotto then turned to them , and slowly approaching them . Tsuna stared confusedly at him .

" I'm sorry , Principal , for endanger Tsuna like this . " , said the cloak-man .

" It's okay , you have saved him and bring him back unhurt . We should thank you ."

Giotto smile , " Actually , I have a request , I hope you can allow it . "

The principal doesn't say anything to let Giotto continue .

" I want to adopt Tsuna as my son . " , that sentences was said by such a firmness .

The three teacher surprised at the request , while the principal still quiet to let him continue .

" I have thought about this many times . It's really a coincidence that me and Tsuna looks so alike . " , said Giotto while looking at Tsuna who's just staring at him . "We can't ensure if something like this will never happen again . "

" So , rather than letting Tsuna being easily targeted like this , how about letting us to take care of him , like that we can protect him . " , asked Giotto .

Principal just keep quiet .

" Wait ! " , shouted Ikumi . " How can we let Tsuna being adopted by you ?! You're a mafia boss , letting you adopt him will bring him to more dangers ! "

Giotto keep quiet for awhile , still looking at Tsuna . " I will protect him . " , said the man firmly . Ikumi surprised at such statement . " So , can you trust him to me ? " , Giotto turned to face Ikumi . Ikumi still is Tsuna's teacher who take care of him , so he must get an approvement from her too .

She then look away . " It's Tsuna's life . Let Tsuna-kun decide by himself . " , she said slowly .

Giotto smiled at the approvement . He then crouched down at the same height as the boy , similar to how he did when they met first time .

" Tsuna . Do you mind me to adopt you as my son ? " , asked Giotto . They two look at each other's eyes .

Tsuna eyes widen at the word 'adopt' , he knows what it mean .

" G-Giotto-san sure ? T-Tsu always bring trouble . Is it okay if Giotto-san adopt Tsu ? " , said the child concernedly .

It really surprised Giotto , this child just told him that he always bring trouble , but his eyes show such concern at Giotto . This child's worried for him .

Giotto smile and again patted his head . " No , Tsuna . It's okay . I would be really happy if I can have you as my son . "

"Hounto ? " , asked the child slowly .

Giotto nodded . Tsuna smile widely . He didn't expect one day someone want to adopt a troublesome child like him . He grinned , looks like his happiness make him forget the fact that Giotto is a mafia boss . Mafia that he feared of .

-That's the end of fifth chapter , also the prologue-

The next chapter will be the start of the real story ! Preview for chapter 6 :

Giotto : Well , Tsuna , this is our home .

Tsuna : U-uhn , hello ?

? : Get away from me , brat !

-Ahaha , hello , minna . Sorry for the late update , As my sign of sorry , I make this story longer than the previous one . Sorry if it somehow feels too long . Well , I have promised that I will make this chapter the end of prologue , I don't want to break the promise . So , I try to end it in this chapter . –

Well , Thank you for reading ^^ I hope I don't disappoint you all .


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello , minna ! Thank you for keeping with this story ! This is the sixth chapter , Tsuna's new life begin ! ^^

Well, I hope I don't disappoint all of you . Hope u all enjoy it ! -^^-

-Chapter 6 : Uhn .. Hello ?-

Tsuna just awake from his sleep and is now putting his things into his small orange bag , the one that he bring when coming to this orphanage , just like what Kireina now instructed him to do . Well , not much thing just few of his clothes.

Yesterday , Ikumi requested for Tsuna to stay there one more night before going with them , Giotto know they would need time to say goodbye , so he asked his guardians to go back first while he himself stay there for one night . Giotto sleep in the guest room .

Kireina then lead Tsuna to the centre building .

" Kireina-san . " , called Tsuna while himself being dragged by Kireina .

" Yes ? " , asked Kireina without stopping .

" Tsu-Tsu will miss you . " , said the kid a little blushed .

Kireina immediately stop , and turn to look at the little brunette . 'So sweet' , thought Kireina smiling genuinely . Kireina hugged the little brunette , well she think she will hold until that time to hug this kid , but she can't hold it anymore

" Me too , Tsuna .. Take care of yourself , ne ? " , said Kireina after release the hug . Tsuna nodded . They then continued to walk to the centre building , open up Tsuna's classroom door .

" SURPRISE ! " , Tsuna jolted from his place , but then his eyes widen . All of the children he know are there . There's balloon all around the class , there's paper beads anywhere . It seems like how he see the other child would have when they're adopted .

There's a party . For Tsu .

The younger kid as usual crying at the soon will be parted-kid .Tsuna smilingly comfort them , while he himself start to be teary as the others do . The older kid just insulted him about not bring trouble to his new family .

Tsuna sincerely nodded at that . He then smile scanning at all the kids and he see Dennis stand far away from him . Even if Dennis sometime keep insult him as Baka , but it somehow make Tsuna feels himself being cared for . Well , it's what he always think when the others insulted him . But being an innocent kid he is , he still feel dropped when someone do so .

Tsuna then turn his attention to Ikumi and seven others adult there , also his beloved principal . Yuusuke approach him , followed by the others .

" Well , minna . Today , one of our beloved kid will soon have his new family . May God protect the kid and the rest of his family . " , said the Principal closing his eyes praying , followed by all the adults and kids , included Tsuna .

Tsuna smiled , he still remember that was what Yuusuke said all the time at the farewell party . Exact the same words . Tsuna chuckled .

" Youngster . Take care of yourself , and always remember that you're not alone anymore . Love your family and be a good son for your new family . " , said Yuusuke patting the little brunette's head .

Tsuna chuckled . Again , the exact same words .

" Tsuna . " , Tsuna turned his attention to Ikumi .

" Ikumi-san . " , called Tsuna while approaching the black-haired woman . Ikumi then hugged the kid who's now standing in front of her . " Tsuna-kun , from today onward , we won't be able to looking for you . Try to keep yourself away from trouble . And , don't sleep too lately . Try to get some friends there . And the last , keep yourself safe and sound . You hear me , Tsuna? " , asked Ikumi softly .

Tsuna nodded , while buried his face into the woman's shoulder . He's already start crying . " Ts-Tsu will miss I-Ikumi-san and a-all the others here . " , said the little brunette in the middle of his cry .

Ikumi then release her hug and Bardy then patted Tsuna's head . " Well , Tsuna , don't let your new family wait too long . " Tsuna turned his teary eyes to look at Bardy .

" You may go inside now , Vongola's Primo . " , said Yuusuke .

Giotto then get out from his hiding , actually he's already arrived there , but seeing them , he didn't want to interrupt their last moments . So he just stand behind the door , waiting .

" Well , sorry , I didn't mean to interrupt you all . ", said the blonde-haired man .

Yuusuke then come approaching him along with Tsuna and Bardy .

" Vongola Primo , from today onward , we'll leave Tsuna under your care . " , said Yuusuke firmly .

" Yes , thank you for taking care of Tsuna for these years . You can trust him to me . "

With that said , Yuusuke give Tsuna's hand to Vongola Primo's one . Tsuna still looking at all of them sadly .

" Let's go ,Tsuna . " , told Giotto softly . Tsuna then follow Giotto while looking back at the party . 'Minna , bye-bye ' , said Tsuna inside his head while waving his free-right hand . His left one is grabbed by Giotto .

And then , they get inside the car , departing off to Tsuna's soon new house .

" Tsuna , I pray for your safety . " , whispered Ikumi sadly at the front gate .

-+ On the car +-

Tsuna haven't said anything since the car departing from the orphanage . He keep looking at the ground and dispirited .

" U-uhm , Tsuna ? "

Tsuna jerked surprisedly at the sudden call , he look up at Giotto . " Y-yes ? "

" Do you still think about the orphanage ? " , asked Giotto softly .

Tsuna nodded . " Tsu feels so sad . " , said the little brunette honestly .

Giotto frowned , he heard that Tsuna already move to the orphanage when he's 3 years old , he's still so young that time, and there he is , living together for 2 years more . It must be really hard for the kid to parted from them .

" But , Tsu's okay . " , the little brunette rubbed his teary eyes . " Tsu shouldn't stay sad for too long , right ? " , said the little brunette innocently while looking right at Giotto's eyes .

Giotto smiled 'He's really cute ' .

" U-uhn , Giotto-san , where's G-san ? And there's also another one . Huumm~ " , Tsuna tilted his head up try to remember the another one that he's talking about .

Giotto chuckled , Tsuna's presence here make himself feels so relax . He never feel such a feeling from another child , well at least not from the child that he just know few days ago . Really , it must be a fate that they meet just a few days ago and now will soon become a father and son .

Giotto smiled at the thought , now his family members will increase , and hope Tsuna can get along with the others in his family .

-+ And then +-

" Well Tsuna , here we are . " , said the Giotto as they get down from the car .

Tsuna's eyes widen . " Waaww . " , he look in awe at the big mansion in front of him .' It's really really really weally big ! ' , Tsuna's eyes sparkle at the sight , he has heard about a big castle from the tale that usually read by Ikumi every night .

Then the first question that appear across his mind is " Is this a castle ? " . well he just heard but never see it by himself .

Giotto laughed . " No , it isn't , Tsuna . It's just a mansion . "

" Mansion ? " , asked the little brunette , tilted his head to the side .

Giotto chuckled . " Well , it's just house that larger than the usual one . " , explained Giotto simply .

" So , it is mansion ? " , asked the little brunette cutely .

Giotto nodded. " Now , Tsuna , let's get inside . " He lead Tsuna to the mansion . If by seeing the outside , make this kid so astonished , he wonder what his reaction when he see the inside . Giotto can't hold himself from smiling at the thought .

-+ Inside the mansion +-

" You brat ! Why are you here ?! You should go to school ! " , shouted G at someone .

" Humph ! I-don't-want ! " , stated the child frankly .

G's eyes twitched . " Who do you think you are ?! Now , get yourself prepared and GO TO SCHOOL . NOW " , shouted G angrily . " Get himself prepared . " , said G to the maid . The maid nodded .

" H-Hey ! Let go of me ! I don't want ! " , shouted the silver haired-kid , but he himself was forcefully dragged out of the room .

G sighed . ' Kids are really troublesome and now there'll be one more to vex them . ' He then go outside from the room , ready to welcome his boss , at the same time his best friend , along with his 'child' .

-Meanwhile -

" Welcome back, Master Giotto . " , greeted the maids , bowing to the just-arrived boss . When they lift their head , they all surprised at seeing the little brunette that 's now peeking behind Giotto , the kid seems nervous being faced with so many maids in the same time .

They all looks surprised . This kid really looks like their master , Giotto .

" Hey , Tsuna . Don't be shy . Greet them , come on . " , said Giotto smiling at the kid's shyness .

" U-uhn , hello , Miss . I- I am Tsuna . " , said the little brunette shyly .

All the maids smile . ' My . This kid's so cute . ' Actually , G and the others who come back first before Giotto, has inform them about Tsuna and Giotto's decision about adopting him .

They has already prepared the room for the kid . But still , they're really surprised of the resemblance he has with their master . If they weren't being told about it , maybe they would think that this kid is really their master's son .

" Greeting for you too , young master . " , said the maids genuinely .

Tsuna blushed at the smile , and tilted his head to the side . "Tsu isn't young master , Miss." , said the child adorably .

The maids also Giotto can't keep themselves for chuckling at such statement .

" Well , now you are . Young master Tsuna . " , said one of the maids .

Tsuna still look at them confusedly . Actually he didn't know why they add Young Master to his name . But , then he just decide to let it be , he smiled sweetly at them .

" Where's G and the others ? " , asked Giotto .

" The only one in the home currently is master G and master Asari , the others already out for work and school . " , said one of the man .

Giotto nodded . " Have you prepared Tsuna's room ? "

" Yes , we have . Please let me lead you to the room . " , one of the maids now start to walk off to the inside . Giotto then followed her along with Tsuna . The little brunette sometime will peek at the back , smiling widely at the maids behind them .

The maids just smile back to him . ' Oh my , what an adorable child he is '

-+ Still with Tsuna and Giotto +-

Tsuna look at his surrounding with awe . He already go up to second floors , but the sparkles reflected from both his brown eyes still there .

" This is it . " , the maid stopped and step aside from the orange door in front of them .

Giotto then tuned the knob and push the door open . They go inside and Tsuna scan the room in awe . There's an orange luxury bed in the right side , small light brown mini-sofa in the corner and there's a big casement on the right side of the bed as a source of light , and then on the other side of the bed is a large light brown drawers there .

It's just a simple room , and yet Tsuna looks so astonished by the room .

" G-Giotto-san ? Where're we now ? This room is sooo beautiful . " , said Tsuna still looking at the room .

" Well , Tsuna , this is your room . " , said Giotto smilingly .

Tsuna then looked up at Giotto . " T-This is Tsu's room ? "

Giotto nodded , " Do you like it ? "

The little brunette look around at the now-be-his room . He smiled and nodded hardly . " Tsu really really like it . " , said the kid with a contently smile in his face .

Giotto smile too . " That's good , if you need something just tell me or the maids here. Okay ? "

Tsuna nodded at Giotto then look at the maid outside , he give her a wide smile . The maid surprised , but she return the smile .

" Then Tsuna , just put your things first and then go look around for a while . Catherine will accompany you . " , Giotto took a glance at the maid named Catherine , the maid nodded . " I will go to my office first . And then we'll meet at the dining hall . Okay , Tsuna ? " , asked Giotto softly .

" Yes ! " , Tsuna nodded happily . And then , Giotto left for his office . The little brunette put down his orange bag on the bedside , and quickly run to the casement and look outside . He stick his face and both his hands at the window and look at the scenery outside .

Catherine just stand behind him , smiling at the innocent brunette . " Young master , would you like to take a look around ? " , offered Catherine .

Tsuna quickly turned around and nodded . Then , Catherine start taking Tsuna around the mansion . Start with second floor , the floor they are on now . There's a bathroom if you turn right from Tsuna's room , turn left will be playing room .

And , there's a large balcony on the second floor if you go straight from the bathroom . And , he was told something again , but Tsuna can't remember it all . It's just too many for a little kid like him to remember . Whenever Catherine tell him a room , he will just nodded even though , he won't remember it .

They keep walking until they heard a shout .

" Young Master ! Please don't run away , put on your tie ! "

Tsuna see a silver-headed boy run passed in front of them , followed by two women wearing a same clothes as the one beside him .

" Sheila ! " , Catherine called at one of them . The one called Sheila stop and turn at Catherine .

" Young Master doesn't want to go to school again ? " , asked Catherine . Sheila nodded pantingly .

" I will look for Sir Adam . Meanwhile , keep chasing after him , okay ? "

With that said , Sheila continue her run . Catherine come approaching the confused brunette . " Young Master , I'm sorry . I have a little problem I need to- "

" It's okay . " , Tsuna said before Catherine finished her sentences . His intuition told him that the miss in front of him have something she need to do . " Tsu'll be okay alone ! " , said the child innocently with his wide smile .

Catherine surprised , this kid is really kind to the others . Catherine know she shouldn't doing this carelessly , but she can't hold herself to stroke the brunette child's fluffy brown hair .

" Thank you , Young Master . If you want to go to the dining hall , just go straight and turn at the second left and turn right . There you will be able to find a big two-winged doors . " , instructed Catherine .

Tsuna nodded . " Tsu remember ! Second left and right ! " , said the little brunette proudly .

Catherine give him a smile before start to run off to find the one she should be searching for in this kind condition .

Tsuna start to walk off when he can't see the maid anymore .

" Second left and right . Second left and right " , mumbled the little brunette along the way . He turn at the second left and when he's about to turn right , he see the kid he saw before sitting at the floor panting , while closing his eyes .

' He looks like the same age as Tsu . Ma-maybe Tsu can- ' , the little brunette nervously approaching the kid . The kid's wearing a white shirt that's untidy and short light-blue knee-length pants .

"U-uhn , hello ? " , greeted the little brunette nervously .

The silver-haired kid shot his eyes open and look at Tsuna with his widen green eyes .

"W-Who are you ! " , shouted the silver-haired kid loudly while himself get up alerted . " What are you doing in Vongola mansion ?! Are you an intruder ! " , shouted the kid while pointing at Tsuna .

Tsuna just stand there staring at him . ' Eh ? Tsu somehow reminded of someone ' , Tsuna still staring at the kid observing the kid . His eyebrows furrowed , he really feel like this kid remind him of someone , but he can't remember who .

Silver haired . Green eyes . Who ?

Tsuna's brought back to reality when the kid glared at him intensely . " Don't ignore me , kid . " , said the also a kid in a deep serious tone .

" HIIEE . G-san , Tsu's sorry ! " , shouted Tsuna unconsciously while putting his two little hands in front of his head protectively .

The kid turned pale and slowly turned his head to the back expecting certain red-haired man standing behind him . But , it's nothing . And it make the kid feels more angry .

" You brat ! How dare you trick me ! ", shouted him angrily .

" Uh-uhn . Tsu's not , Tsu just- " , Tsuna looks troubled and he's gonna take a step forward when the kid stop him .

" Shut up ! " , shouted the kid angrily .

" Young Master Hayato ? " , this time the kid frozen , he recognized this voice .

Tsuna look behind the kid , and seeing a butler with long-blonde hair that's tied into a ponytail .

" Why are you still here ? " , he glanced at his watch . " You already late for almost one hours . Now , be a good kid and let the others dress you up . " , said the butler expressionless .

Tsuna shivered at the voice , somehow that voice feels so cold .

Then , the maids quickly approaching the kid and dress him up . The kid don't resist . " You shouldn't trouble the others , Young master Hayato . Remember . Good manner . " , said the butler .

The kid doesn't answer , just pouting . The butler's attention then turned to Tsuna , Tsuna jerked . Honestly , he feels afraid of this man .

" Excuse me , I guess you're Young Master Tsunayoshi ? " , asked the man .

Tsuna hesitantly nodded , the silver-haired kid seems surprised at the address they gave the brunette .

" Master Giotto asked for you to have your meal first , he still have some work he should do in the meantime . " , said the man .

The neutral voice this man use really make Tsuna afraid . Tsuna just hesitantly nodded and he unconsciously step closer to the silver-haired kid who's the nearest from him .

" Get away from me , brat ! " , shouted the kid angrily . Tsuna jolted at the shout .

" Young master , you shouldn't shout like that . It's not a good manner to do , you know ? " , said one of the maids .

" Humph . " , the kid just look away . The maids just sighing .

When the kid's uniform already weared as how it should be , the butler lead him to the outside where the car's waiting , followed by some maids . Leaving only Catherine and Tsuna there .

"Sorry for the late , Young master , now let's we start departing to the dining hall now . " , said Catherine politely .

" Catherine-san , who is he ? " , asked Tsuna curiously .

' He ? ' " Do you mean young master Hayato ? " , asked Catherine .

" Eh? Is it his name ? " , asked Tsuna innocently .

" Gokudera Hayato is his full name , young master . " , told Catherine .

' Gokudera Hayato ? ' , Tsuna repeat the word at his mind . He look at the outside . ' Tsu wonder if Tsu can be friends with him . ' , thought Tsuna a little sad .

Catherine realize Tsuna's change of expression . " Don't worry , young master . You will be soon introduce to him and the six others . "

Tsuna eyes widen , he look up at Catherine . " Six ? "

Catherine smiled and nodded . Then she start leading Tsuna to the dining hall .

' Six ? Is it mean Tsu will be able to make so many friends ? ' , thought the little brunette innocently .

Well , he won't know it now .

-That's the end of sixth chapter-

Preview for chapter 7 :

Giotto : Tsuna ? Are you feeling nervous ?

? : Ahaha . Hello !

? : Don't get close to him .

-Well , minna , this is the sixth chapter . The next one , Tsuna will be introduce to all the kids that live in Vongola Mansion . Know who , right ? ^^

Well .. I hope I don't disappoint you all .

Hope u all enjoy it ! Thank you for reading , minna .-


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello , minna. Sorry for the late update. Thank you for those who reviews, alerted and favorited this story, I'm really appreciate your support. And also thank you for keep reading this story. Still, I really appreciate it ! ^^

This is the seventh chapter . I hope I don't disappoint you all , hope u all enjoy it ! ^u^

-Chapter 7 : My first step -

-+Vongola's Dining Hall+-

Tsuna's sitting in one of the chair in front of a very long dining table. He's eating his food quietly. Yes, very quietly.

" Uhm, young master ? ", called Catherine worriedly. The other four maids presence in that room show the same worried expression like she do.

Tsuna look up from his food, smile politely " Y-yes ? "

" Is the food doesn't suit your taste ? " , asked Catherine worriedly, because the usual brightly brunette now look so quiet and dispirited. Well, they just know him an hour before, but honestly they expect the little brunette to eat his meal happily .

" A-ah ? " , Tsuna surprised at the question. " No, no ! It's delicious ! " , said the little brunette hastily. " It's really is. ", the little brunette smile widely at them, then he continued his eating.

The maids frowned , they sure that the little brunette seems different from few minutes before. He still smile widely when the food was served in front of him, he even kindly asked them to join him eating. But, well they're just a maid so they reject the offer .

Since then, the little brunette hasn't said anything. Wait. Was it because they rejected his offer? The maids look at each other . ' If that's right , then what should we do? '

And then luckily, the door opened to reveal a black-haired man, wearing blue and white robe along with a tall black hat.

" Master Asari. " , the maids there bow to the said man.

Asari just smile politely at them, then his eyes caught the little brunette there, staring at him. He smiled to the kid.

" Hello, Tsuna. Having your meal, huh ?" , said the man casually yet polite.

" Master, we will prepare your meal. " , five maids there then go to the kitchen to prepare and so, leaving Tsuna and Asari there.

Asari take a seat across from Tsuna's. The little brunette stare at him curiously, and Asari realize it.

" Is that something wrong, Tsuna ? " , asked Asari politely.

"Who is Mister? Tsu've seen Mister before. " , said the little brunette cutely .

" Ah, yes. I haven't introduced myself to you, right? I am Asari Ugetsu, Giotto's Rain Guardian. " , said Asari politely.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, " Rain Guardian? "

' Ah! I forget this kid doesn't know anything about guardian. ' , thought Asari. He then smile, " Never mind that, Tsuna. It's simple to said that I'm one of Giotto's best friend. ", said Asari smilingly.

The little brunette eyes brighten, " Best friend? "

" Yes, and there're 5 more, one of them is someone you know, G. " , explained Asari warmly.

Tsuna smile widely at the explanation. ' Best friend. It's really beautiful to have one, and Giotto-san have 6. Tsu want to have many best friends too ', Tsuna smile at his own thought.

Asari enjoy himself at seeing the kid's brightly smile. 'This kid really looks like Giotto.'

"Say, Tsuna. Do you enjoy yourself here? ", asked Asari still looking at the kid in front of him, and he surprised that the kid's expression suddenly change to the sad one.

" Tsu happy." , said the little brunette with a little smile. " But, Tsu feels so lonely. ", continued the kid sadly.

Then, sudden realization hit Asari. 'This kid always spend his time together with many children around him, but now here he is without a companion to play with.'

" Don't worry, Tsuna. Maybe now you feel lonely, but soon you will have a companion to play with. ", said Asari smiling assurely.

The little brunette look hopefully at Asari, " Are they the six persons that Catherine-san told Tsu? ", asked the little brunette cutely. You can see a spark of happiness in his eyes.

Asari smile at the kid's antique attitude, "Well , actually it's seven, Tsuna. "

" Ah ! Tsu forget there still one more. ", said the kid cutely.

The maids then come back with Asari's food. Asari politely thanks them. And, they stand back at the side like they do before they leave.

They seems surprised because the little brunette now seems brightly like usual, and he even peek at Asari all the time while eating his food. Then, they know it now. The reason why the kid looks so sad before.

He just want a companion with him.

-+Meanwhile, at Giotto's office+-

Giotto now working hardly at his paperwork that he left for two days. He haven't take a rest since then. G looks worried at his best friend.

" Giotto, are you sure you don't want to have your meal first? ", asked G concernly.

" It's okay, G. I will have it after I finish it. ", said Giotto without turning his gaze at the paperwork.

G look at him concernedly, it's rare to see his best friend so diligent at doing his paperwork. Usually, he will be very happy if he can get away from these paperwork. Yeah, that's right that he has two days amount of paperworks to do. But, he doesn't need to finish it right away, right?

' Wonder what's wrong with him', thought G still look concernedly at his best friend.

Giotto really doing hard at his paperworks, all that is in his mind now is to finish his works quickly so he can use the rest of the day to play with the little brunette. Yes, he want to accompany the kid on his first day here.

There're many maids here to accompany him . But he think, as a father he should take responsibility to accompany the kid on his first day at this foreign place for the kid. Yes, he already regard himself as the kid's father.

'Wait for me , Tsuna.', said the blonde-haired man inside his mind.

-+Meanwhile, in garden+-

Because Asari afraid the kid will feel lonely again, so he offered the kid to follow him here, which of course being responded happily by the little brunette. Well , he sure the maids won't casually play with him because of their work.

Asari asked the little brunette to sit above a big rock beside the small pond there. He himself take out his flute.

" Tsu know that, Tsu often see Kireina-san playing it. " , said the little brunette cheerfully.

" Oh, really? Haha, then would you mind to hear my play ? ", asked Asari politely.

Tsuna nodded happily. Asari then place the lip plate in front of his lips , his other hand fingers are placed above the key hole, and he start blow into the lip plate while his fingers adjusting the notes.

Tsuna look in awe. He never heard such beautiful sound before. It's more beautiful than the one he heard from Kireina's play. Asari keep playing the flute, the sounds are so calm. Tsuna closed his eyes , relaxing there as the wind slowly blow to his face.

They keep like that, until Asari end his play. Tsuna open his eyes, and clap both his hands applausing for the man in front of him.

" It's very beautiful, Asari-san ! " , exclaimed the little brunette happily.

Asari blushed and rubbed his head, " Well, thank you for the praise. Ahaha.." What the little brunette said somehow remind him when Giotto heard his play in the past.

Tsuna grinned happily. " Ne, Asari-san. Do you know where's Mister with a cool icy blue eyes is? He's the one that saved Tsu, but Tsu hasn't said thank you to him. "

Asari raised his eyebrows, " If you talk about Alaude, he's out for mission now. "

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, " Mission? "

Asari sweat-dropped, how should he explained the kid about this ?

" He means work, Tsuna. " They two turned their attention to the now presence blonde-haired man along with the red one.

" Ah, Giotto-san, G-san ! ", called Tsuna smile wider than before.

Asari and G raised their eyebrows, 'Did I just heard it wrong?'

" Tsuna, have you had your meal? ", Giotto approach the brunette and gently patted his head.

Tsuna nodded, " How about Giotto-san?", asked Tsuna cutely. He didn't know why, but he feels so close with this blonde-haired man. Like some bond linking them. And unknown to him, the said man also feel the same.

Giotto smile awkwardly, " Well, y-yeah. "

Tsuna just staring widely at Giotto. " What's wrong, Tsuna?", asked Giotto.

" Giotto-san lying. ", stated Tsuna innocently. " Tsu's mother always taught Tsu for not lying.", said the kid pouting. Even if he's lost his mother since such young ages, but there's still something that his mother taught him that he'll never forget.

Giotto and the two other adults surprised at the kid statements.

' Did he just see through Giotto's lie?', thought G surprisedly. ' That's not hyper iintuition, right? There's no way this child has the same ability that only Vongola Blood would has .'

" Ahaha. You see, Giotto, you shouldn't lying in front of a kid. " , said Asari nonchalantly.

" A-ha-ha. ", Giotto smile awkwardly, why not? He's been caught lying by a kid. But the kid seems unaffected by the smile. "Well then, I will have my meal, okay?", said Giotto in retreat.

The little brunette smile winningly and nodded happily.

G and Asari chuckling. Well, it's funny, huh, to see your best friends being ruled by a little kid. Giotto glared at them, but decide to let it go. He feel content by just seeing the little brunette's smile.

Unknown to them, someone from inside the mansion watching all of this.

-+And then, in 5.00 pm+-

A limousine drive through Vongola gate and stop in front of Vongola mansion. There stands few maids and butlers that stand in a row in both side.

Then, one of them open the door, " Welcome back, young master-tachi. ", bowed the maids and butlers.

Not even a second passed since the door opened, a kid with curly black hair carrying milky bag run out from the car.

" AHAHAHAHA ! Lambo-san arrived first ! ", shouted the kid while running inside.

" Hey, Aho-shi! Don't run like that! ", quickly after the first one, Gokudera run out chasing him, he's carrying a black bag with fire patterns on it.

" I extremely hungry! Wait for me ! ", shouted the white-haired kid that now running chasing the first two, he's carrying a bright-yellow bag with boxing gloves drawn in front of the bag.

" Don't make a noise, you weakling. ", stated the black-haired boy, unlike the three previous one, this boy walk elegantly. And, he's carrying a simple black-bag.

" Ahahaha. Maa, maa, calm down everyone. ", said the next kid cheerfully . He has black spiky hair and carrying blue bag.

" Hello, Miss, Mister, good evening.", greeted the kid politely to the maids and butlers there. They all smiled back, " Good evening, young master. "

After the cheerful kid, a twin get down from the car. One boy and one girl, they both has the same pineapple hairstyle and their eyes're so unique: One red and one blue. They both carrying an indigo bag.

" Kufufu. Such a kid they're. ", said the boy while dragging the girl behind him.

" Good evening.", murmured the girl shyly to the maids and butlers.

They all smiled. Well, this just like how it usual be. They wonder what their reaction to their soon-will-be companion.

-+Meanwhile, inside Tsuna's room+-

" Young master Tsuna , dinner will be ready soon, would you want to go there now? ", asked Catherine politely.

" U-Uhn .. Tsu want to stay here for a while." , said the kid nervously.

Catherine nodded and go outside. And there she meet with Giotto.

" Good evening, Master. ", bowed Catherine.

" Ah, yeah, good evening. Is Tsuna inside? ", asked Giotto.

" Yes, he is. I have asked him to go to the dining hall, but he said he want to stay at his room. ", said Catherine little frowned. Actually, the little brunette has acted weird since the clock turned to 5 pm and it make her worry if there's something wrong again.

" Ah, it's okay. I will go inside, meanwhile you can just go do your work. ", said Giotto smiling warmly and then he knocked the door politely before go inside the room.

He didn't see a hint of blush that appeared on the maid's face. Catherine then shook her head and start go off to help in the kitchen.

Inside the room, Tsuna's now sitting on his bed facing to the casement. Giotto then take a seat beside the little brunette.

" Tsuna, the dinner's ready. Let's go to the dining hall. ", said Giotto warmly. But to his surprise, the little brunette shook his head.

Tsuna now looking at his own feet while clutching his pants with both his hands. Giotto somehow has an idea what happen with the little brunette.

" Tsuna? Are you feeling nervous? ", asked the blonde-haired man curiously.

Much to his surprise, the little brunette jerked and his face redden. Giotto hold himself from chuckling at such a cute sight, as he felt this's not a right moment to do it.

"Eh? ", Tsuna look up at Giotto surprisedly. "A-ah, uhn ! ", the little brunette nodded hardly and looking back at his own feet.

" Is it because you will meet the others child soon? ", asked Giotto knowingly. Well, Tsuna has asked him about the kids this afternoon and Giotto also told him that they will meet at the dinner.

Tsuna nodded. "T-Tsu afraid they don't like Tsu. ", confessed the little brunette honestly.

Giotto smile warmly and patted the little brunette's head, " Don't need to be nervous, Tsuna. Just be your usual self, okay? ", said Giotto genuinely.

" B-but, still. T-Tsu ..", the little brunette clutch more tightly.

Giotto really surprised, this kid in front of him really resemble him, not just the appearance but also his character. Seeing the little brunette in front of him, he reminded of his old self, when he just first start the Vongola.

He smile genuinely, " Tsuna, do you believe me?"

Tsuna look right at Giotto's orange eyes and nodded firmly.

" Then hear me, Tsuna. I'm first was as nervous as you are now. But, you see me now? I have my best friends that will stand along by my side, right?", asked Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna's eyes widen, his agitated expression slowly disappear.

" It will be nothing if you don't have the courage to take a first step, Tsuna. So.. Do you want to be friends with them? ", asked Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna's brown eyes brighten and he nodded firmly, " Tsu want to be a good friends with them, Tsu really really want." , said the kid innocently.

Giotto smile then get up from the bed, " Then let's go, Tsuna. Just remember to be your usual self, okay? ", said Giotto genuinely offering his right hand.

Tsuna smile widely, nodded and grabbed the offered-hand. They then start to depart to the dining hall.

-+ In the dining hall+-

All the food has been prepared on the dining table. G, Asari and seven other child already sitting on their seat.

" Hey, Uncle. I just remember, this morning I see a kid here. Who is he? Have you capture him?", asked the silver-haired kid loudly. He's sitting beside G now, with a lazy curly-haired kid, and the pineapple-twin-kid beside him.

" Kid? Oh, why do I have to? ", asked G with a teasing tone.

"What? Of course you have ! He's an intruder !", shouted the kid loudly.

" Huh? There's an intruder here ?", asked the black-haired kid who sit beside Asari, and in his other side is the white-haired kid and black-haired kid who sit two chairs far from the previous one.

" I-", Gokudera's just about to answer him when someone cut him off.

" What is this 'intruder' thing? I extremely don't know.", said the white-haired one.

Gokudera's eyes twitched. " You-", he's about to shout when someone shout before him.

" Waaaahhh, Lambo-san is sooooo hungry ! Food! Food! Food! Food! When can I eat?! Lambo-san want to eat now! ", shouted the curly-haired kid nonstop.

" Shut up, you stupid cow! Don't shout like that! " , shouted the silver-haired kid.

"Bakadera, don't shout at me! ", shouted back the curly-haired one.

" What you say ! You're the one shouting here! ", shouted back the silver-haired kid.

" Maa, maa, don't shout like that. ", said the black-haired kid nonchalantly.

The twin girl just look at them shyly. " Kufufufu. Don't look at them, Chrome.", said the pineapple-haired boy to the girl one.

G's eyes twitched, they keep making noise even there're adults here.

" You brats, don't you have respect for the adults here !", shouted G, actually to the silver-haired kid beside him.

And so, G join them at making the dinning hall feels so merry. Usually if there's family dinner(or there's one guardian or more), the maids and butlers won't attend there. So, it will just be family private time.

Giotto and Tsuna have arrived in front of the door. Giotto sighed , from afar they already can hear the noises they cause. Tsuna's grab at Giotto tighten.

Giotto smile assuringly, " Don't afraid, Tsuna. I am here for you, and so our family."

Tsuna look up at Giotto and smile, ' Tsu can do it.', said the little brunette to himself.

And, then Giotto open the door, all people there silent at that moment, some of them (actually the kids) all surprised, their eyes lock on the little brunette who come inside with Giotto. The kid then take a seat beside the blonde-haired man.

Their eyes never blinked once. It's not just because they never seen this kid ( Gokudera has), but this kid really looks like the man who sit beside himself.

" Y-you are the kid from this morning ! ", said Gokudera shockedly, his eyes never turned away from the brunette kid.

The room was so dead silent. G smirked, satisfied with the expressions shown by the kids. 'Ahaha, it's feel so good .' , thought G slyly.

"U-ano .. Uncle Giotto? Who is he? ", asked the black-haired who sit beside Asari.

" Well, this is Tsuna. I just adopted him yesterday. Come on Tsuna, introduce yourself."

The little brunette slowly stand up from his seat, his face was the same shocked as the other kids. Why not? These kids looks so alike with the adults he seen yesterday, except one. His mouth's open, but there's not any sound come out from it.

" Tsuna? ", called Giotto softly. The little brunette jerked and then scan at the persons presence there.

" U-uhm. A-ehm, hello, I'm Tsunayoshi, you-you can just call me Tsuna. ", said the little brunette nervously.

The room still quiet when the black-haired one that resemble Asari speak up.

" Ahaha . Hello ! ", said the kid awkwardly. He rubbed his head, " I'm Yamamoto Ugetsu, nice to meet you, Tsuna. Wow, you looks so alike with Uncle Giotto.", said the kid cheerfully.

Tsuna's face brighten, there's a hint of blush in his cheeks.

" Ah! ", the white-haired who sit beside Yamamoto jolted. " Y-Yo! I'm Ryohei, you really looks so alike to the extreme.", said the white-haired kid awkawardly.

The others one didn't say anything, and looks like won't say anything soon.

Asari take this chance to speak up for them, " Well, Tsuna, the one beside Ryohei is Hibari, and the one beside G is Hayato, Lambo, Chrome and Mukuro."

Tsuna nodded and look at each the kid, trying to remembering all the face there. He then crouched down to Giotto's ears while still looking at the kids in front of him.

"U-uhm, ano.. Why they looks so alike with Asari-san and the others Tsu see yesterday?", whispered the kid. For him it's a whisper, but actually all presence there can hear it.

Giotto laughed, " Well, they do have a relation, Tsuna. Yamamoto is Asari's son, Ryohei is Knuckle's son. Hibari is Alaude's cousin.", Tsuna nodded in understand and Giotto move his hand to the other side.

" Hayato is G's nephew. Lambo is Lampo's little brother and the last, Mukuro and Chrome are Daemon's nephew and niece.", Tsuna again nodded slowly.

"Hahaha, they really look alike.", the little brunette laughed cutely.

The others just stared at him, ' Is he doesn't realize that he also looks so alike with one of them here? ', thought them sweat-dropped.

" W-Wait, Uncle Giotto !, ", shouted Gokudera suddenly. " You can't let him stay here just because he looks like you! ", shouted the silver-haired kid, pointing at Tsuna.

The adults eyes widen, also the little brunette who has lost his smile and now seems afraid again.

" Oy, brat! Watch your words! ", shouted G angrily.

" B-but, it's true! Even if he looks like Uncle Giotto, it doesn't mean he should be here! ", shouted the silver-haired kid.

" Maa, maa, calm down Hayato.", said Yamamoto concernedly.

" Yeah, it's so rude to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei loudly.

" Shut up, I don't ask for your opinions here! ", shouted Gokudera back.

" Ahhhh, when can Lambo-san eat? Please quickly , Lambo-san already hungry! ", shouted Lambo lazily.

" Quiet down, ahoshi! We're facing a real problem now ! ", said the silver-haired kid as he knows what the condition is.

" Lambo-san doesn't care! Lambo-san just want to eat! Eat! Eat! EAAATTT! ," shouted Lambo louder than before.

" You-! ", Gokudera looks ready to explode. The adults're about to voice out, when someone already done it for them.

" **STOP!** "

They all turned their attention to the one who shouted that word. The little brunette now closing his eyes tightly and both his hands are clutched tightly to a fists.

" Uh?", the little brunette jolted by himself. "A-ahn, sorry, Tsu didn't mean to shout at you like that. ", the little brunette bowing and now looks so nervous, he keep looking right and left. " I-it just that Tsu.. Tsu doesn't want you all to arguing because of Tsu.", said the little brunette slowly.

They all keep staring at the little brunette, when Giotto voice out.

" Alright then, minna. Let's start our dinner. Sorry Lambo, you all must be hungry now.", said Giotto calmly. " Tsuna.", he called the little brunette slowly so the kid will sit down. And so the little kid do.

" Humph! ", Gokudera angrily sit down.

And they all start having their dinner. Lambo hastily eat his food, while the others just eat normally. Looks like being the youngest, Lambo didn't know what happen just now.

'Kufufu.. Looks like it'll be interesting.', thought Mukuro while smile meaningly at the little brunette. The little brunette shivered as if he know he's been looking at.

-+ Somewhere inside the mansion +-

" What are you doing here, Nii-san?", from its voice, the one who's speaking is a girl.

" Nothing really.", a boy voiced out. The room was so dark that only the light from moon outside that act as the light.

There's silent when the boy speak up again, " I see you're very close to him, huh?"

"A-ah? I-I'm ..", the girl looks at the ground nervously.

The boy approach the girl and whispered very slowly at her ears that make her stunned.

"Don't get close to him. ", stated the boy and he then leave the room.

The girl just look outside at the moon, " Please, Nii-san. He's a kind child.", murmured the girl.

-Well, this is the end of seventh chapter-

Preview for chapter 8 :

Asari : Giotto, I have something I want to confirm with you.

Gokudera : I won't let him play with us !

Tsuna : Tsu-Tsu's sorry !

- Well, minna. This is the seventh chapter. I'm sorry if I somehow don't reach your expectation, also sorry for the late update too. I hope you all enjoy reading it and feel free to tell me if there's something wrong. -

Hope I don't disappoint you all. Thank you for reading, minna.^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello, minna. Thank you for your support to this story. I'm happy that I don't disappoint you at the last chapter. I'm really appreciate you all for keeping with this story.

And here it is, the eighth chapter. Hope u all enjoy it ! ^^

-Chapter 8 : -

-+ Later, that night +-

Giotto is now going out from the little brunette's room. The little brunette already asleep now. Giotto still remember what the little brunette tell him after dinner. He said that he will try and try to be friends with the other kids. The little brunette somehow seems upset but he also determined at the same time.

' It just like seeing history play again in front of my own eyes. ', said Giotto inside his mind. He turning at the corner and meet with Asari there.

" Giotto, I have something I want to confirm with you. ", said the rain guardian calmly.

Giotto then nodded and take a glance at the orange door before going with his rain guardian.

-+ And then, in Giotto's office +-

" What is it that you want to confirm with me, Asari? ", asked the blonde-haired man calmly.

" Ehm, actually .. ", the rain guardian rubbed his own head and look to the side.

" You can say anything to me, Asari. ", said Giotto genuinely.

Asari then put down his hands into his lap. " Alright then. ", said the rain guardian politely. Giotto already waiting for the questions.

" Has Tsuna started calling you father? ", asked Asari politely.

Giotto stunned at the sudden question. Asari sighed as he know what the answer is just by looking at Giotto's face.

" Well, as I thought. He hasn't, right? ", said Asari calmly.

Giotto still looking at Asari and then he rubbed his blonde gravity-defying hair. " Well, I think he need time? ", said Giotto with a question tone.

Asari sighed again, " Yes, I understand it. "

They stay quiet for a while until Asari speak up again, " So~ Are you planning to let Tsuna attend the school like the others do ? ", asked the rain guardian calmly.

Giotto crossed his palms above the desk and look deep in thought.

" What do you think about that, Asari? Should I let Tsuna attend it? ," asked Giotto calmly.

Asari look Giotto right at the eyes, " I think you should, because he's already in the ages to attend school. You don't want him to be left off, right? ", said the man politely.

" Hmmph, you're right, but … ", Giotto still looks unsure.

" I know you're worried if Tsuna may be troubled in the school. But, don't forget Giotto, there's still the other kids who will look after him. ", said Asari smilingly.

Giotto smiled, " Yeah, you're right Asari. Then, can you take care about the registration for me? ", asked the blonde-haired man politely.

" Of course I'm gladly to. ", said the rain guardian politely.

They keep looking at each other, " Thank you, Asari.", said Giotto genuinely.

Asari just smiled, " Then, I will go off to bed now. Oyasumi, Giotto.", Asari smile politely then go out from the office.

Giotto still looking at now closed-door, " I hope Tsuna can also get along well with the kids.", murmured Giotto before he yawned and get up from his seat.

-+ And then, at dawn +-

So unusual, Tsuna get up early, there's something that make him awake from his sleep. The little brunette rubbed his sleepy eyes cutely and look at the room.

There's nobody there, unlike when he still live in orphanage, everytime he wake up, he can see some of the kid is snoring, some sleeping soundly.

It's different now. Even if the mansion is big, there's sound so .. lonely.

The little brunette then go down from his bed, slowly go outside planning on going to the bathroom. He open the door slowly, afraid he might disturb the others. Well, it's his habit in the orphanage when he want to go to the bathroom.

The little brunette look left and right, stared confusedly, " Where's bathroom?", murmured the little brunette, tilted his head to the side. Well, he has completely forget what Catherine has told him the day before.

Then, the little brunette decide to just get going, and he decide to turn to the left. He keep go straight following the hall, until there's a T-intersection. The little brunette stop, and thinking for a while, then he decide to just go left again.

The little brunette keep walking at the hall, sometime he will shivered because of the cold air around him. But, the little brunette keep walking. It is when he heard sobbing from inside a certain room, he then stop in front of the room.

The door is light-green painted, Tsuna then put his ear close to the door.

" *sob* *sob*, Ma-ma . ", Tsuna surprised, he just heard a kid's sobbing voice. He naturally reach for the knob and want to open it, when someone suddenly catch his little hand.

Tsuna look up at the person who's now grabbing his hand.

" What are you doing here, Young master Tsuna? ", asked the man coldly.

Tsuna jerked, " A-ah, Tsu-Tsu just get lost. ", said the little brunette afraidly, he look at the ground, he doesn't know why, but he really afraid of this man.

The butler, Adam, just look at Tsuna unexpressionally, " Where do you want to go at this hour?", asked the man with the same cold voice.

"T-Tsu want to go to bathroom. ", answered the little brunette.

" Then, let me bring you there. ", said Adam coldly while start dragging Tsuna.

" B-But, Mister, T-Tsu just heard-", the little brunette hasn't even finished his words, when Adam cut him off.

" It's no good to disturb the others on this hours, the others might be unhappy. ", stated Adam. It's not just a advice but it sound like a warning.

Tsuna jerked and quickly silent down, he just let the man dragging him, while he himself just look at the green door worriedly.

' Tsu hope the kid would stop crying.', said the little brunette inside his mind.

And so, Adam bring Tsuna to the bathroom, after Tsuna finished he didn't even said anything and start dragging the little brunette to his room. After doing so, he just said a simple " Have a good rest", and go out.

The little brunette just look afraidly at the door. ' That mister is soo~ scary ', thought the little brunette.

The little brunette then yawned and slowly drag himself up to his orange bed. Covering himself by the soft blanket and go back to his dream world.

-+ In the morning +-

This morning, a green curly-haired man just go back from his mission, he has reporting to a certain best friends of his. So, he's now happily walk to his room, planning to have a taste of his favourite food in this world.

He open his bedroom's door, going to a certain spot in the room. A black box below his bed. He happily open the box, only to see nothing there. He innocently look inside the box, under the box, and above the box.

He just staring at the empty box for a moment, when he suddenly shouted, " BRAT !"

Meanwhile in the dining hall, the seven kids there can hear the sound clearly. Certain curly black-haired kid sweating and buried his face under his both arms.

" Ahahaha, looks like Lampo-san already come home. ", said Yamamoto nonchalantly.

" Humph, I don't care about annoyed-man like him. ", said Gokudera straightly.

" Maa, maa, don't be like that, Hayato. ", said Yamamoto smilingly.

The kids are having their meal, when the dining hall's door suddenly opened.

" You brats ! Who from you that stole my candy! ", shouted the curly-haired man.

No one looks cared for his entrance, well, except one.

" Candy? I don't know about it, Lampo-san. ", answered Yamamoto politely.

" One of you must know it ! Spit it out! ", shouted the man childishly.

No one answer him. " Answer me, brats ! ", shouted the man louder than before.

" Hey you. ", Hibari look up from his food to the noisy adults in front. " If you dare to disturb my breakfast, I will beat you down. ", stated the boy coldly.

Lampo shivered. Well, he didn't want to make this kid angry. He then scan the kids there one by one.

Yamamoto and Ryohei , they won't stole the candy. Well, he should admit these two brats is not someone who will steal the other's thing.

He look beside Ryohei who is Hibari. One word. Impossible.

He look across from Hibari., there sit the twin pineapple-haired.

" Kufufu .. Don't you dare to even think about it. I won't steal something so unworthy like your candy. ", stated the boy directly.

" And, don't you dare to even accuse my dear-Chrome. ", continued the boy with a murderous tone.

Lampo shivered, ' Well, I think they two is out of list.'

Lampo then look beside Mukuro. ' Ah, it must be him. ', stated Lampo confidently.

" Hey, brat. You must be the one who stole my candy, right ! ", shouted Lampo angrily.

The black curled-hair kid jolted from his place, "N-No. Lambo-san doesn't stole the candy below your bed. ", said the curled-haired kid while averting his gaze.

All the kids there stared at him, ' You just spit it out.', thought them at the same time.

" I know it's you! ", shouted Lampo pointing at Lambo.

" N-No! Lambo-san didn't steal it! ", shouted Lambo loudly.

" Give me back my candy! ", Lampo start chasing the now running Lambo.

The others just eat their breakfast normally. Well, it's not the first time this happen.

The door opened to reveal a certain red-haired man also the blonde-haired one, followed by yawning brunette.

" Hey , you two! Stop running while eating ! ", shouted G angrily.

" B-But, this brat stole my candy! ", whined the curly man.

" N-No! Lambo-san didn't steal it! ", shouted Lambo back.

" You stole it! ", shouted Lampo back.

" Just shut up, you two!", shouted G angrily. The two curly-haired silent down.

" Hey Lampo, you're already an adult, don't act like a kid, can you? ", said G angrily at the adult one.

" And for you.", G turn his gaze to the small one. " If you want to eat candy, just ask one of us here, you shouldn't take it without permission. Understand, brat?", said G retreatedly.

This pair really never change, even if they're brothers but they didn't close at all. They can just fight because of a small thing.

They two pouting, while Lampo glared at the brat that just looks like him.

" Lampo, as a big brother, you should be more clement. Lambo still a kid, you know?", said Giotto genuinely.

Lampo then sighed in retreat, " Well, if Giotto said so.", Lampo glared at Lambo again, " This time I will let it go, but I won't forgive you for the next time. ", with that, he take a seat beside Yamamoto.

Giotto and G also sit down at their seat, while the little brunette just standing there staring at Lampo.

Lampo realizing he's been looking at, turned his head to the one who do so, "What are you looking at, brat?", asked Lampo lazily, but soon his eyes widen, "W-Who are you? W-Why you look like-", Lampo look at Giotto, and keep exchanging gaze between the kid and Giotto.

And looks like he has lost word to speak out.

"Well, Lampo, he's Tsuna. You still remember, right? Two days before, I've mention him to you all. ", said Giotto warmly.

Then Lampo remember it, " Oh, so he's the brat that you want to save before?", said Lampo knowingly.

The kids looked up at the word 'save'.

Lampo keep looking at the kid carefully, " My my, this kid really looks like you, Giotto.", exclaimed the man surprisedly.

The little brunette stared at the curly green-haired man confusedly.

" What's wrong, Tsuna?", asked Giotto worriedly.

"A-ah, it's nothing. ", the little brunette grinned and take a seat beside Giotto.

And so, they're having their breakfast peacefully now.

-+ Meanwhile, inside playroom +-

There's stand a mount of blocks that're arranged so high forming Vongola's family emblem, but it's still unfinished. Well, if you compare it with adult, it's almost the same height, but it's not for a five-years old kid.

A certain person standing there a while before crouched down and take off one of the supporter that support the blocks. The blocks sway a little before back to it's position, looks just like that it didn't lose one of its supporter.

The person then go out from the room.

Not too long, you can see four kids enter the room. The curly-haired one just lay lazily at the large sofa there, while the black-haired one take a book with "Animal Discovery" as its cover.

The white-haired kid just hitting a small size boxing pillow, and the silver-haired kid look proudly at the mount of blocks there. He then run to the closet where the toys are put in. He's searching inside a big box and take out so many piles of blocks.

It was that time, when Yamamoto come inside followed by Tsuna who looks nervous.

" Yo! What're we gonna play today?", asked Yamamoto cheerfully.

Gokudera's just about to answer him, when he see that the little brunette's also there. His eyes narrowed, " What are you doing here?", asked him iritatedly.

" A-Ah, Tsu just-"

" Can you speak properly?", cut Gokudera off. Tsuna jerked, the silver-haired kid looks really pissed off.

" Maa, maa. Don't be so rude, Hayato. I ask Tsuna to join us playing here ! ", said Yamamoto nonchalantly

" Who say he can play with us? ", asked Gokudera coldly.

" Well~ Me? ", answered the spiky-haired kid casually.

" I won't let him play with us ! " , shouted Gokudera loudly. Then, he glared at Tsuna. Tsuna just standing there, afraid.

" Maa, maa, don't be so rude, Hayato. The game will be fun if there's more person in it, right?", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" It's not for him. ", stated the silver-haired kid.

" Ahaha.. If you don't let Tsuna play with us, Uncle Giotto might be angry, you know?", said Yamamoto nonchalantly.

Gokudera silent down, " Humph, don't bring trouble for me.", stated the kid angrily.

He expected the kid to startled, but rather the little brunette chuckled.

" Okay.", said the little brunette cutely.

" Then , let's go, Tsuna. ", Tsuna follow Yamamoto to take a look inside.

" Ahahaha, Lambo-san want to play ! ", the curly-haired kid jump off from his seat.

" Don't jump like that! The blocks might fall down ! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

It was then when Tsuna tilted his head to see the mount of blocks.

" Wow.", Tsuna look in awe at the mount of block in front of him. " What is this?", asked him curiously.

" Well~ It's Vongola emblem ! ", answered Yamamoto cheerfully.

" V-Vo-ngola emblem?", Tsuna tilted his head to the side. All the children there stare at him unbelieveably.

"Tsuna, you .. don't know Vongola emblem? ", asked Yamamoto slowly.

Tsuna looks confused, " Is it something that Tsu should know? "

" Of course you should !", shouted Gokudera loudly. " As a family member of Vongola, you should know it ! "

Tsuna just stared at the silver-haired kid innocently. Gokudera's eyes twitched, he then run to the closet, open the door and search for something. He come back with a thick book in his hands.

" This is it ! ", Gokudera showed the cover of the book, you can see an emblem with two rifles in the middle and a bullet. Above it, there's a clam. Tsuna stared at the picture and to the blocks.

" It's not the same. ", said Tsuna innocently.

Gokudera stunned at such bluntly statement and his eyes twitched, " Shut up, brat! Can't you see that I use blocks ?! How can it be completely the same as it should be ?! ", shouted him angrily.

" HIIEE ! Tsu didn't mean anything bad, don't be angry please ! ", screamed the little brunette who's now hiding behind Yamamoto.

" Maa maa, Hayato, don't use that kind of tone, you've scared Tsuna, you know?", said the spiky-haired kid cheerfully.

" It's him who insult my masterpiece ! ", shouted Gokudera.

"T-Tsu not, i-it's beautiful, it just n-not too same with the picture one. ", said the little brunette slowly.

" Y-you ! ", Gokudera now looks so angry. Tsuna looks so afraid and now hiding more behind Yamamoto,

" Ahahaha, it's enough already to tease Tsuna, Hayato.", said the spiky-haired kid nonchalantly. " And Tsuna, you don't need to be afraid, didn't Hayato just said you're one of our family members?", stated the spiky-haired kid cheerfully.

The two quiet down, they both try to remember what has just happened. Then, they two realize it. Tsuna's face brighten and his brown eyes sparkle.

While the silver-haired kid blushed, " N-No, I-I didn't m-mean it! I-I just ..", the silver-haired kid tried to find an excuse. Yamamoto just smile happily.

" T-Thank you, uh-uhm, Hayato? ", said the little brunette cutely.

Tsuna's words didn't help at all , now Gokudera's face redden more " W-who allowed you to call me Hayato? Don't act so close with me. ", said Gokudera looking away.

The little brunette startled, but he then stared at the silver-haired kid hopefully, "T-Then.. H-How about Gokudera-kun?", said the little brunette slowly.

" Suit yourself.", stated the silver-haired kid without looking at Tsuna, he then continue to finished his work.

Tsuna's eyes brighten, " Arigato, Gokudera-kun. ", said the little brunette cutely.

Gokudera doesn't answer anything, he just continue his work with his still blushed face.

It was then, when the twin pineapple-hairstyle enter the room.

" Kufufu, isn't this Tsunayoshi-kun?", said Mukuro meaningly.

Tsuna jerked at the voice at first, but he then smile shyly, " H-Hello, Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan."

Chrome, being a shy girl, blushed at the smile, " H-hello.."

They both lookat each other, both smile shyly. It make certain someone doesn't happy.

" My my, Tsunayoshi-kun. Are you trying to seduce my dear Chrome?", said Mukuro standing between the two shy kids.

Tsuna confused, " S-seduce? Why Tsu would do it? "

" Kufufufu, you're asking me? Shouldn't you ask yourself?", said Mukuro while smile meaningly.

Tsuna just stared at Mukuro innocently.

" Ahaha.. Mukuro,Tsuna didn't mean to seduce Chrome, don't get it wrong.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Kufufufu, I hope it's true. ", said Mukuro still look right at Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna then tilted his head, " A-ano, why you should laugh Kufufu? I-It make Tsu shivering.", said the little brunette innocently.

They all for the second time stared at the brunette, then ..

" Wuahahahaha ..", they all laughed, except Mukuro who frozen at his place, Chrome chuckling, even Hibari the usual quiet one, smirked winningly at the statement.

Tsuna just stared at all of them , smile confusedly, ' Did Tsu just say something funny?'

" Ahahahaha, it's really blunt to the extreme, Tuna! ", said Ryohei still laughing.

Tsuna tilted his head, ' Is he just call Tsu Tuna?'

" Well well, have you laugh enough?", said Mukuro irritatedly.

They all then silent down, hold on their laugh and continue their own activities.

" Kufufufu. You're interesting, Tsunayoshi-kun. I will keep an eye on you.", stated Mukuro while smile meaningly at Tsuna. Tsuna somehow can feel danger from that statements.

"Let's go, my Chrome.", he then dragged Chrome inside toward the piles of storybook.

Tsuna's playing with Yamamoto and Lambo, he then realize one of them is alone.

' Tsu remember his name is Hibari.', thought the little brunette looking at the corner where the black-haired kid sitting alone, reading his book.

The little brunette smile happily when a brilliant idea passed by his mind, ' Tsu want to greet him.' Tsuna then start running happily intend to approaching the kid.

But, suddenly being the clumsy brunette, he trip down. By nothing. And, he trip near the mount of blocks.

" Hey! Be careful, the blocks will fall down!", shouted the now in a small ladder Gokudera.

" Tsu-Tsu's sorry !", the little brunette quickly get up, but really, he's such an unfortunate kid. He suddenly lost his balance while getting up, so he sway a little to the side, it's just a little impact and yet the blocks now slowly swaying to the back and..

**BUUK BUUK BUUK BUUK**

The blocks keep hitting the floor, the children just stand there stunned at the now gone mount of blocks.

" A-Ah! ", the little brunette's eyes widen.

" M-My masterpiece.", said Gokudera heart-brokenly. He get down from the ladder and grab one of the blocks. " I- I spent almost half a year to make this. And n-now. " Gokudera's eyes start to be teary.

" Hayato.", Yamamoto and Ryohei approach the silver-haired kid and comforting him.

" *sob* *sob* I work so hard on this.", the silver-haired kid keep wiping his hasn't fallen tears.

Tsuna looks at the now sobbing kid guiltily, " T-Tsu sorry. I-It's Tsu's fault.", confessed the little brunette guiltily.

Gokudera glared at him, " Yes, it's your fault! I've told you to be careful ! How stupid can you be!", shouted Gokudera while wiping his corner's tears.

Tsuna jerked, now he feel more gulty than he is before.

" Maa maa, don't cry anymore, Hayato.", comforted Yamamoto.

" S-Shut up, I didn't cry!", said Gokudera in denial.

" You're crying to the extreme.", stated Ryohei bluntly.

Then, the three of them go outside followed by Lambo, before leaving, Yamamoto glance at the little brunette and smile assurely.

Tsuna stared at the now fallen blocks guiltily. HIbari just look at him straightly, while Chrome look worried, and Mukuro just look in amusement.

' Well, what will you do now, Sawada Tsunayoshi?', thought him amusedly.

The little brunette looks like he want to cry, but he try hard to hold it on, then his eyes stop at the book that Gokudera's shown him before. His eyes then turned into a determined one.

-+ Later, that night +-

They all are having their dinner. Well, not all.

" Where's Tsuna?", asked Giotto concernedly. This morning, he see Yamamoto invite the little brunette to play together. After that, they keep playing until now, it's already dinner. But, somehow there's something that feels wrong.

All the kids already here eating their food, but he can't find the little brunette here.

Yamamoto and Ryohei answered together, "I don't know.", Gokudera seems not want to answer, while Lambo just eating his own food hastily.

" Kufufu, I know where's Tsunayoshi-kun now.", said Mukuro smilingly. " He still play with his blocks.", Mukuro continuing while glancing at Gokudera.

" It's not wrong to play, but you should look at time,right?", said G angrily.

" My my, brat these days really so troublesome.", said Lampo lazily.

Giotto intuition somehow tell him that something's happen.

" Mukuro, what happen?", asked Giotto worriedly.

" Kufufu, don't ask me.", shrugged Mukuro.

" Then which of you can tell me?", asked Giotto calmly.

The adults are waiting for the kids' answers, but there's no one.

-+ Meanwhile, in the playroom +-

Tsuna still try to build the blocks back like what he see from the cover.

" Uhm, then here one more.", but when Tsuna want to put down the block, he accidentally brush against the already-built blocks. And..

**BUUK BUUK BUUK BUUK**

The blocks fall down again, it's already the 18 times it fall down.

The little brunette get down from the ladder and looks really disappoint.

" Ah, Tsu failed again.", the little brunette start sobbing. He then remember the expression Gokudera shown when the blocks fell down.

Tsuna shook his head, " It's Tsu's fault, Tsu should built it back."

And so, the little brunette start it again from the beginning. He's too focused on his work that he doesn't realize someone is peeking from the door small gap. Well, when Mukuro go out, he didn't close it completely.

-+ And so, the night +-

Gokudera is laying on his bed, closing his eyes. It was silence first, when the sounds of fallen blocks can be heard.

Gokudera turn to the right, dig himself more into the blanket. It's silence.

**BUUK BUUK BUUK BUUK**

Gokudera covering his head with his blanket.

**BUUK BUUK BUUK BUUK**

Gokudera doesn't budge anymore. And, for a moment there's no sounds anymore. Gokudera flipped the blanket away and sit on his bed. He look to the clock.

10.45

' Don't tell me that kid still there', thought Gokudera irritated. He sighed and go down from his bed.

He keep walking, he know where's he going to. When he's about to turn right at the T-intersection, surprisedly he meet with six other kids.

The only one didn't presence there is Lambo, who's already sleeping soundly in his own room.

" Hayato? You too come to check on Tsuna, right? ", asked Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Humph, who cares for him, it just that he keep making noise and it disturb my sleep.", said Gokudera arrogantly.

" Ahahaha.", Yamamoto just laughed knowingly.

" Come on, let's quickly check on him to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei while pointing to the front and start running off.

" Hey! Wait for us! ", shouted Gokudera chasing after the energetic-kid.

" Ahahaha, it's so fun! ", said Yamamoto happily following them. The three others just quietly running after them.

Gokudera's running chasing Ryohei, he slowed down when he see the said-kid peeking at the door gap.

" Hey! What are you doing there? ", asked Gokudera from afar.

" Sssttt ! ", Ryohei give a sign for them all to silence down.

Gokoudera seems confused, but he did silenced down. He approach the door and peek through it. His eyes widen.

Yamamoto and the others four soon arrived and peeking to the inside too. Their eyes all widen at the scene in front of them.

There's so many blocks scattered all over the floor, there's only two rows of blocks that's been arranged, and there's the little brunette, sleeping soundly with the blocks all around him. Both his hands still grabbing the blocks.

They all then slowly also silently go inside the room.

" My my, such a naïve kid he is.", commented Mukuro shook head.

" Don't tell me, Tsuna keep trying to rebuilt it from afternoon?", asked Yamamoto shocked.

" Yes.", answered Chrome shortly. Well she, Mukuro and Hibari are the only one who stay in the room till the dinner time.

" What? So, he really keep trying to rebuilt this?", asked Gokudera unbelieveable.

" Woww! That's cool to the extreme! ", said Ryohei amused.

" Kufufufu, you said it's cool, huh? You don't see it, Tsunayoshi-kun is really no good in this.", stated Mukuro straightly.

" But, he didn't stop even if he keep failing this.", added Hibari coldly. Hibari's now checking on the kid.

The little brunette looks so tired, and he sleep so soundly there.

" Ahaha, looks like Tsuna really feels sorry for knock down your masterpiece, Hayato.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Yeah, you should forgive him to the extreme! ", added Ryohei.

Gokudera frowned, 'Why this kid's so stupid? I used almost half a year to built it, and he think he's able to do it instantly. Really, how stupid can he be .', thought Gokudera irritated.

" Humph, I didn't ask him to rebuilt it.", stated Gokudera arrogantly.

" Well, but Tsuna still want to do it as sign of sorry to you.", said Chrome shyly.

Gokudera looking at the sleeping brunette, " W-Well, if you all already said so, I will forgive him this time.", said Gokudera slowly.

" Ahahahaha, that's great !", cheered Yamamoto happily.

" Rather than crowding there, why don't you all help clearing the floor from these blocks.", asked Hibari coldly. He's now embrace Tsuna and lay him down on sofa.

They six then processed to clean up the shattered blocks and put them all back to where it should be. Unknown to them, Giotto and G are peeking at them.

They then walk away from that room. Actually, Giotto still feel worried with Tsuna, even if the little brunette already said he will be okay, but he still worried. ' Maybe this is how a parent usually feel, ne?'

But, by seeing what just happen, looks like he's worried too much.

Well, unknown to him , soon trouble will come approaching his dear son.

-That's the end of eight chapter-

Preview for chapter 9 :

Giotto : Tsuna, starting tomorrow , you will attend the school like the others do.

? : I heard he's the son of Vongola Primo.

Tsuna : H-Hello, I-I'm Tsuna

Well, minna. Sorry for the late update, this is the eight chapter. The next one, Tsuna will start to attend the school!

I hope u all enjoy reading it , and feel free to tell me if there's something wrong.

And I hope I don't disappoint all of the readers. Thank you for reading, minna. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello, minna ^^. Thank you for all the readers who read this story, and also for those who reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. So, it means everyone! Haha, thank you.^u^. It also include the guest who reviewing to this story, whoever you are, I just want to say my gratitude for you.^^

Here is the ninth chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

-Chapter 9 : I like it, but not him-

-Inside a certain house-

" Tsu-kun! Let's change your clothes , we'll go out today! ," said a light browned-hair women softly.

Certain little brunette looked up from his toy, and smile brightly. He then let go of his toys and run quickly toward the woman. But, being the clumsy kid he is, he tripped down by his own foot.

" Ouch!", the little brunette winced cutely.

" My, Tsu-kun! Are you okay? You should be more careful, Tsu-kun! ", the woman quickly run approaching the little brunette.

The little brunette quickly get up and smile brightly to the woman, " Tsu's okay! Don't worry, Momma!", said the little brunette cutely.

The woman crouch down and hug the kid while chuckling warmly, " Momma's so happy to have Tsu-kun here! ", said the women happily.

" Tsu love Momma too. ", the little brunette grinned, hugging his mother tighter. Being the little kid he is, he thought what his mother just said is something like " I love you ".

The woman chuckled and continue to stroke his fluffy-brown hair. The little brunette just grinning happily, enjoying the warmness his mother gave him.

* * *

" Momma. ", called the little brunette slowly. Tsuna slowly open up his sleepy eyes and sit down on his bed.

He rubbing his sleepy eyes and look around him. He's now in his room. Alone.

" Yawwn~ Why Tsu in Tsu's room?", he remembered himself feels so tired last night. He try to endure it and continue to built the blocks, but his eyes continue to close up slowly, and at the last he give in, and sleep there.

" What happen to the blocks?", the little brunette then get down from the door and hastily walk out from his room, intending to go to the playroom.

He keep walking and walking, but he can't find the playroom. He then look around for someone to asked to. But ,there's no one.

He keep walking until he arrived in front of light-green door that he find few days ago. Suddenly, he remembered about the certain kid's sobbing voice.

He reach the doorknob and slowly turn the doorknob.

**CLICK**

The little brunette slowly push the door open and peek through the door gap. The inside is all decorated in milky-pattern. He stared through the door gap curiously.

' Tsu wonder whose room is this.', asked the little brunette to himself.

He still staring there and didn't realize someone already standing behind him.

" What are you doing here?", asked the person in such irritated voice.

Tsuna jolted and fall inside the room, " HIIIEE, T-Tsu sorry! Tsu didn't mean to do anything bad, Mister! ", screamed Tsuna afraidly, covering his head by both his hands.

The little brunette's shaking on the ground. He's too afraid to know who the person that just speak up. Then, he can heard a snickering voice. The little brunette curiously peeking from his hands.

He feel his-self relieved and slowly put his hands down. A smile slowly formed on his face. He's looking at the now snickering silver-haired kid.

" Ahahaha, how coward he is! ", the silver-haired kid murmured under his snicker.

Tsuna just staring at the kid in front of him. When he think about it, he never seen this kid snickering like that. In his memory, all he can remember about the silver-haired kid was the shouting, irritated, angry kid.

" Gokudera-kun, ohayo.", said the little brunette genuinely while smiling warmly at him. Gokudera stop his snickering and look up at the brunette.

He stunned, he felt himself being caught in by that genuine smile of this brunette. He quickly look away. " A-hum.", Gokudera answered awkwardly, ignoring the blush that appeared on his face.

Gokudera sometime will peek at the brunette, and he can see the little brunette still smiling to him. "H-Hey, what are you doing here?! ", asked Gokudera try to act angry.

" U-uhm, ano, Tsu just curious whose room is this. ", said the little brunette while rubbing his head shyly. " U-uhm, does Gokudera-kun know?", asked him cutely.

" Of course I do! ", said Gokudera proudly. " This is Aho-shi's room.", exclaimed the silver-haired kid confidently.

" Uh? Aho-shi? ", asked Tsuna confusedly.

" I mean Lambo, baka! ", said Gokudera irritatedly, somehow he's back to his usual self.

Tsuna's eyes widen. ' So, Lambo is the one that crying that night?', thought Tsuna concernedly.

" Young master Tsuna ! ", shouted Catherine while running approaching them.

Both kid turned to look at the worried maid.

" Catherine-san? Is something happen?", asked the little brunette concernedly.

Catherine look at the kid and smile in relief, " Well, I go to your room and can't find yourself, young master. I'm relieved that you're with young master Hayato. ", said the maid while bowing politely at Gokudera.

Tsuna surprised, " U-uhn, sorry, Tsu didn't mean to worried you, Catherine-san. ", said the little brunette sincerely.

Gokudera look at him thoughtfully, while Catherine smile warmly toward the little brunette, " It's okay, young master. Breakfast is ready now, would you two like to go there now?"

Tsuna and Gokudera nodded. They two then following Catherine-san to the dinning hall. Tsuna smile happily, completely forget his problem. While Gokudera look at the kid beside him intently.

-+ Meanwhile, inside a certain office +-

" Then, I won't see you off. I wish for your safety trip, Asari-san.", said a certain old man politely.

" Yes, thank you Timoteo-san. Then, I'll get going now.", with that Asari bowed politely and go out from that room.

Timoteo is the name of Namimori School's principal, the school where Tsuna will attend soon. He's already in his 70. But, it didn't affect his desire to educating the next generation.

He sit down looking at a photo of a certain little brunette.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm looking forward to meet you in person.", said the old man warmly.

-+And then, in Vongola Mansion_living room +-

The Vongola's living room is huge, it consist of one set of long sofa, a single-sofa and long glass-table. There's also a chimney in the left-side of the room. The room is bright as the light irradiate through the large-long balcony there.

Aside from that, the room is decorated with some simple vases and a rack of books.

Now at the balcony, the blonde-haired man is carrying the little brunette in his arms. They both are looking at the scenery exposed in front of them.

The little brunette is scanning at the scenery amusedly, while the blonde-haired one just enjoying the looks on the kid's face rather than the scenery in front of him. It's this feeling again, the feeling of serenity. It's really feels so good with this kid around him.

" Ne, Tsuna. ", called Giotto genuinely.

" Yes?", Tsuna cutely look at him, that amused expression still there.

" I have something I want to told you.", said Giotto slowly. The little brunette just keep staring at him, waiting for what the blonde-haired gonna say.

Giotto take a breath before speaking up, " Tsuna… Starting tomorrow , you will attend the school like the others do.", said the blonde-haired man slowly while watching what might be the kid's reaction to this.

" School? What kind of place is that? ", asked Tsuna curiously. He's had many classes such as writing and the others, but he hasn't heard of school from the orphanage.

" W-Well, it's a place where you learn many new things. You will have many activities, meet many kind of kids, and learn many things you need to know in this world. ", explained Giotto as simple as he can.

Tsuna stared at Giotto quietly, " Are Gokudera-kun and the others go there too?", asked the little brunette quietly.

"Yes, they do.", answered Giotto warily, still observing the little brunette's expression.

Tsuna's eyes brighten, " Then Tsu want to go there too! ", shouted the little brunette happily. " Tsu want to learn many things too ! ", exclaimed the little brunette happily.

Giotto laughed, " Haha, is that so? That's great, Tsuna. As long as you have the desire to learning, the school will be a fun place to be.", said the blonde-haired man genuinely, patting the little brunette's head.

Tsuna grinned happily and nodded. This warmness is almost the same he always felt when his mother hugged him in his dream. He like it, he like the blonde-haired man in front of him. He really like him.

-+ Meanwhile, inside a fire-patterned room +-

Gokudera's sitting in his desk quietly and pulled out a photo of a very beautiful woman. He keep smiling at the photo, the kind of smile that he never ever shown anyone, included G.

" I miss you, mother. ", said the silver-haired kid hugging the photo. He silently cried.

It was a comfortable silence when someone suddenly disturb him.

" Hayato! I can't do my homework ! Teach me to the extreme ! ", shouted a certain white-haired kid loudly while opened the door hardly.

Gokudera jolted, he quickly wipe out all his tears and turn angrily at the sudden-appear kid. " Lawn-head! Can't you knock the door before you come inside here ! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

" I extremely knock it ! ", exclaimed the white-haired kid.

Gokudera's eyes twitched, ' Is that what you call a knock?', thought Gokudera irritatedly.

Ryohei then looks surprised, " Hayato, are you crying to the extreme ?! ", shouted Ryohei loudly.

Gokudera jerked and quickly turn around trying to wipe the maybe-still-there tears. " I'm not.", stated Gokudera shortly.

" You're lying to the extreme! It's no good to lie, God will know it to the extreme! ", exclaimed the white-haired kid loudly, try to look at Gokudera's face.

" Shut up, turf-top! ", shouted Gokudera loudly, looking right at the white-haired kid. " You just said something about homework, what is it? ", asked Gokudera angrily tried to change the topic, and luckily Ryohei followed it.

" This! It's said something about multiplation to the extreme! ", Ryohei showed the book.

" It's multiplication, lawn-head. ", Gokudera sighed and take a look on the book . 'It's just a 1 digit-multiplication and he can't do it?'

" How stupid are you, it's just this simple and you can't do it?", said Gokudera irritatedly.

" It's hard to the extreme for me! ", shouted Ryohei loudly.

Gokudera sighed, " Come here, I will teach you."

And so, Gokudera put on his mini-size glasses and start teaching Ryohei.

Well, even if Gokudera seems scary on the outside, actually he's a soft side that only few of them can see it. But, at least his family know it.

-+ And so +-

Asari come back to the mansion in afternoon. He has bring the uniform and another thing that Tsuna might need. He get it all when he has done the registration for Tsuna. Tsuna look at his soon will-be uniform. It's a white shirt, a short red tie and short light-blue knee-length pants .

Tsuna smile happily, " It's the same as the one Gokudera-kun wearing! ", exclaimed the little brunette happily, showing the uniform to the blonde-haired beside him.

" Haha, of course it is, Tsuna. ", said Giotto laughed contently.

Asari slowly approach the door. Before he leave, he glanced inside at the now laughing happily father and son. He smiled warmly and then slowly close the door.

He quietly walk in the hall. He remembering the scene he see just now. Even if Giotto just know Tsuna for less than a week, but they both already so close to each other. He can see the way his best friend look at the little brunette and the way the little brunette look at his best friend.

He still wonder why Tsuna hasn't called Giotto father. He keep in thought and didn't realize someone's there looking hopefully at him.

" Father, you already back! Okaeri! ", greeted the black-spiky hair cheerfully.

Asari jerked a little, but then smile warmly at his also resemble-son.

" Yeah, tadaima, Takeshi.", said the man warmly.

" Ahaha, father, you just called me Takeshi.", stated the spiky black-haired cheerfully.

" Well, sorry. It's already a habit, ahaha.", said Asari also cheerfully.

Yamamoto just laughed happily too. Asari look at his son genuinely. Well, actually seeing how Giotto communicate with Tsuna make him somehow admired them.

But when he think about it again, he too has a cute son that looks so much resemble him. Yes, he has Yamamoto.

" Ne, Takeshi. I want to go play my flute. Would you like to join me?", asked the man politely.

Yamamoto's eyes brighten, he nodded. " Ahaha, of course I want to, father! "

They then hand in hand walking together to the garden, both smile happily.'It feels warm with him beside me.', thought Asari smilingly.

-+ Dinner +-

The time passed quickly, and they're now having their dinner. Like usual, Lambo will eat hastily causing Gokudera shouting at him, and Yamamoto will cheerfully calm him down. Ryohei will try to make a conversation with Hibari, while Hibari seems just ignored him.

Chrome, as usual, will look shyly at her surrounding and Mukuro will just smile meaningly at Hibari.

' Hmm, maybe this is the perfect time to tell them.', thought Giotto.

" Umm, minna. ", called Giotto, and all the party there look at him.

" Actually, I have something I want to tell you, exactly for you all, kids.", said Giotto calmly.

" Ahaha, what is it, Uncle?", asked Yamamoto cheerfully.

" From tomorrow onward, Tsuna will attend the school like you all do.", said Giotto calmly.

No one of them speak anything, until Gokudera shouted " WHAT?"

Tsuna startled from his seat, he just dazed off and he didn't know what's happening now.

Gokudera get up from his seat, " Uncle, first he live together with us and then he attend school with us too?! ", asked Gokudera questioningly.

" Is it strange for a child to attend school like the others do?", stated G calmly.

" B-But, he can go to another place! He won't be able to stay there! ", shouted the silver-haired kid.

" Really, brat. Don't you know about manner, you always shouting to the one older than you! ", stated G calmly to the kid beside him.

Gokudera glared at him. G's eyes twitched, ' Now he's glaring?!'

" Hayato.", called Giotto calmly before another fight will occur. The said kid turned his attention to the blonde-haired man.

" Actually, I have thought about it, that's why I want to ask all of you to take care of Tsuna in the school.", said Giotto calmly.

" WHAT? ", shouted Gokudera again. " I don't want to do it, he's really troublesome. I don't want to.", stated Gokudera angrily while looking away.

" Maa maa, Hayato. It is normal for us to take care of our family member, right?", said Yamamoto happily.

" Shut up! Shut up! I won't accepted him as one of us! ", shouted Gokudera loudly, he then get down from his seat and go outside.

" Hayato! "

** BANG !**

The room's silence. Tsuna looked at the door concernedly, ' Gokudera-kun's angry to Tsu again.', thought the little brunette sadly.

" Giotto, I will go lecture him.", said G calmly, ready to stand up from his seat.

" Don't, G.", said Giotto calmly. Even if his voice sounds so calm, but he can't deny that he too surprised that the silver-haired kid was against this idea.

" Don't worry to the extreme , Uncle. You still have us ! ", shouted Ryohei energeticly.

" Ahaha, yeah, Ryohei is right! ", added Yamamoto cheerfully.

Giotto smiled warmly, " Thank you, kids.", said Giotto genuinely.

'Yeah, at least there's still some of them that will look for Tsuna.', thought the blonde-haired man, taking a look at the little brunette beside him.

But, the little brunette still looking at the door. Even if Giotto can't see his face, but he can tell the little brunette must be disappointed by the other kid attitude.

-+ Meanwhile +-

After going out from the dining hall, the silver-haired kid walk angrily along the hall, completely ignoring the maids' greet.

' Why should that kid be in here!', thought the silver-haired kid angrily. He then stopped. He look at the ground confusedly. ' Why.. Why am I so angry with that kid.', asked the silver-haired kid to himself.

He then realize where he's standing, there's a two-winged doors beside him. He then slowly approach the door and slowly open it.

There's a piano in the middle of the room. Yes, that's a piano room.

He slowly go inside, closing the door and let the room to be filled with darkness. He keep walking approaching the lonely piano.

He take a seat in front of the piano.

" Mother, are you calling for me?", whispered the silver-haired kid. He then slowly reach for the tuts.

** TING**

The sound of the piano echoing in the dark room. Hayato then continue to pressing the tuts, playing a simple music he know. It was a music that's been taught by a certain someone, someone that's very important to him. Very very important.

' And yet a-and yet ..', the silver-haired kid can't finished his thoughts, his hands then slowly stopped above the tuts.

He look at his own feet with his teary green-eyes, " It's because of him.", murmured the kid angrily.

And then, for the second time that day, someone suddenly open the room where he is, but this time, the door slowly opening. He quickly wiping his teary eyes.

" U-uhn. G-Gokudera-kun? "

Gokudera stopped his movement and looked at the little brunette who hesitantly peeking through the room.

The opened room make the dark room before to be a lightened one.

The little brunette slowly scanning through the room and he smile as he found the one he's looking for.

" Go-", Tsuna just about to walk in and call the kid when he, again, being cut off.

" What are you doing here ! ", asked Gokudera irritatedly.

The little brunette jerked, even if he has heard that kind of tone many time, but he still afraid of it. " A-ano, you haven't finished your eat.", said the little brunette shyly while looking in the ground.

" T-Tsu know Tsu always bring trouble. T-Tsu sorry about it. T-Tsu will try, not to bring trouble f-for the others. S-so, can Gokudera-kun finished your dinner?", asked the little brunette really slowly.

But, even if the voice is so low, the condition of the room make it heard so clearly.

" T-Tsu don't want Gokudera-kun to be hungry because of Tsu.", continued the little brunette. The little brunette look up, right at the silver-haired kid's eyes. He shakingly smile at him.

Gokudera's eyes widen. ' Again.' He clenched his hands into a fist. He hopped down from his seat and walk toward the exit.

" I'm not hungry.", said the kid coldly while walking passed the little brunette.

But, to his surprise, one of his hand was hold by someone. He surprisedly look behind.

" R-really?", asked the little brunette innocently.

Gokudera still surprised by what the little brunette doing, just nodded. Again, his eyes widen seeing the little brunette's reactions, the little brunette sighed in relief and then smile warmly at him.

" Tsu relieved, if Gokudera-kun hungry, then you must eat! Bardy-san always said to Tsu that eating will make Tsu grow stronger! ", said the little brunette happily.

Gokudera still look at the kid in front of him surprisedly, " Again", murmured him lowly.

" Eh? Did you just say something, Gokudera-kun?", asked the little brunette curiously.

Gokudera pulled his hand back, " Nothing. Just go away from me, brat.", stated the silver-haired kid coldly while turning around and continue his walk.

Tsuna shocked at the tone, but then he try to smile at the kid. The kid didn't even took a glance at him, and he disappeared at the corner.

' Tsu feels sad.', thought the little brunette sadly. He then shook his head, try to smile again at the direction where the kid just go.

Meanwhile, Gokudera frustatedly go inside his room, he slamming his head to the pillow. His mind now filled with a certain brunette.

' That warmness he emitted..', Gokudera paused a moment, remembering a certain beautiful woman .

He clenched the pillow tightly, ' I hate it.'

-+ And so, the day to school come +-

Tsuna nervously walk outside to the entrance. He's wearing his uniform now with his orange-bag on his back.

When he go passed the door, he can see seven kids standing there, doing their usual habit. They all turned their attentions at him.

Yamamoto grinned happily, Ryohei looks energic, Chrome just smile shyly at him, and Mukuro just stand in front of Chrome and smile fakely at him. Lambo just stared at him.

Gokudera looked away from him and also Hibari too.

But still, Tsuna feels his heart being warmed, they all waiting for him and they go to school together, it sounds like a really good friends He smiled happily, completely lost his nervousness.

" Ahaha, yo, Tsuna! Are you ready to go to school? ", asked Yamamoto happily.

Tsuna happily nodded, and then they eight go inside the car. Giotto and the other adults just look at them from inside.

' I hope it'll be okay for you, Tsuna.', thought Giotto worriedly.

" Don't worry, Giotto.", G put his hand on Giotto's right shoulder.

" Yeah, everything will be fine.", added Asari putting his hand in Giotto left shoulder one.

Lampo too smile lazily at him. Well, it's always his waiting time when the kids go to school. But, he too doesn't want his best friend to be worried.

Giotto smile at his three-guardians, " Yeah.", said him softly.

-+ Namimori School +-

The school ground is so big, ,there's four main building there. One for primary. The other one for secondary and high school. The other one is for a gym. The other one is a stadium that used when the school holding a big competition.

All four building is separated. The primary near the entrance(west side). Gym is on the middle, the building for secondary and high school is far at the north side, beside the large stadium.

We will just take a look at the primary one. The others won't be used for now.

The primary school is just a simple three-floored building. There are almost 18 classrooms there, with extra three . One for principal, one for teachers, and the last one is the janitor's room. So, there are 21 rooms there.

Inside a certain class with the number 1-C above the class. All the children are laughing there. Some playing, some just talking happily. And then, one of them bring out the topic.

"Hey, I heard there will be a new kid join in our class.", said the blue-haired boy.

" R-really?", asked the other excitedly.

" What kind of kid he is?" " Is it a girl?"

" I prefer a girl." " No! Boy is better!" " Girl!"

" Hey-Hey! Keep silence !", shouted the blue-haired one calmly. " It's a boy."

Some cheered while some looks unhappy. They keep bickering by themselves , completely ignoring the blue-haired boy.

" Where do you know it from, Mine-kun?", asked a long black-haired girl loudly.

" Well, well, of course I would know it.", said the boy grinned arrogantly.

" Humph. ", the girl just pouting.

" Well, actually I have one more news that I really want to tell you all.", said the boy arrogantly. " If you all want to know, it is.", said the boy arrogantly.

They all looked at the boy immediately.

" What is it?", asked them together.

" I heard he's the son of Vongola Primo. ", said the boy horrorly.

" Vongola?", they all processing the words for a while.

" What? You're talking that strong Vongola?", asked the boys.

" Kyaa, he must be cute.", whispered the girls.

" Well~ Don't forget what kind of kid from Vongola are.", said the blue-haired boy arrogantly.

Well, in fact, the Vongola kids are really scary, you won't want to have a problem with them. The least they can relaxed to is Yamamoto, who's so cheerful all the time.

" Yeah, he must be scary like the others.", said the boys.

" B-but, even so, they all still so cool and handsome.", said girls.

The black-haired girl just stunned in her place, ' The son of that cool Vongola Primo?'

While they're bickering by their own, one of the kid just sit down in his seat surprised. The kid has both red eyes and hair. 'Uncle Giotto has a son?'

-+ Meanwhile +-

Tsuna and the others have arrived there. Tsuna seems really nervous, they are so many kids he never see before, and the kids there some whispering, some just staring at him.

The other seven kids looks unaware of their condition. Tsuna look at Chrome, she's now wearing a black eye-patch with a skull on it.

' When did Chrome-chan start wearing it?', thought Tsuna curiously.

" Uhm, Chrome-chan?", called Tsuna shyly.

Chrome and Mukuro look at him. " Yes, Tsuna?", said the girl softly.

" Uhm, why are you wearing that?", Tsuna pointed to her eye-patch.

" Oh, it just for convenience.", said the girl softly.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, " Convenience? Isn't it halt your eyes?", asked the little brunette concernedly.

" Kufufu, if my Chrome said so, then that's it. You aren't planning to force my Chrome right, Tsunayoshi-kun?", said Mukuro smiling fakely.

Tsuna, again, jerked at the smile, " N-no, Tsu no.", answered the little brunette straightly.

" Kufufu, hmm, good kid.", laughed Mukuro. And they both look in front of them again.

Tsuna looks concernedly at Chrome. Actually, Tsuna somehow has a feeling that it's not like what the girl just said.

The six kids then separated with Tsuna. Tsuna now with one of the suited-man, on their way to meet the principal. Tsuna still look nervously, he feel like many eyes there somehow are directing at him.

The suited-man politely knock and after a moment someone inside speak ' Enter ' So they did as the voice said.

Tsuna nervously walk inside the door opened by the suited-man.

" Ah, you must be Tsunayoshi-kun, right?"

The said child look at the one who's speaking. An old man wearing a white-brown suit, standing up and smiling warmly at them.

Tsuna too smiled and nodded, " Uhn. Who are you, Mister?", asked the kid curiously.

" Well, I am Timoteo, the principal of this school.",said the old man while approaching the little brunette.

Tsuna slightly back away, anyway he didn't know this man in front of him. When the old man crouched down, he closed his eyes and look below.

He then gently patted the little brunette's head, " Welcome here, Tsunayoshi-kun. "

Tsuna slowly opened up his brown eyes and look up at the old man. 'So warm.', thought the kid nostalgicly.

He slowly smile brightly at the old man in front of him. And so, his first impression about this school is good. Yeah, at first..

-+ Class 1-c +-

The children in the class keep talking by themselves, some talking about the soon-will-be-their-classmate and some just talk about another thing.

Then, the door was opened. Their teacher, Nezu-sensei come in without closing the class-door.

" Okay, class. We will have a new kid joining our class from today onward. Please come in and introduce yourself, kid. ", said the teacher while looking wickedly at the door.

Then, a little brunette nervously walk inside. They all quiet down, all eyes directed at the little brunette.

' Ah! Uncle Giotto really did have a son! ', exclaimed the red-haired boy surprisedly.

' So, he's the son of the cool Vongola Primo?', thought the black-haired girl to herself.

The second after her thought, she changed it immediately.

" Ouch! ", the little brunette suddenly tripped down. By nothing?

The class,even the teacher, all stared at the now trying-to-get-up brunette. They all dumb-founded. ' Is he just trip down by nothing?'

" H-Hello, I-I'm Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. ", said the little brunette nervously.

Some of the girsl smile at the cute expression that kid have, while the other girls just look down on him. The boys look intently at the brunette.

" W-well. Then just go to your seat. Uhm.. You sit at the corner .", Nezu pointed to an empty chair at the corner of the class.

Tsuna nodded, then he try to go to his seat while watching his steps so he won't trip down again. But, suddenly a leg's stretched out on his way.

And, being the clumsy kid, he didn't has time to respond, and so he tripped down by it.

" Ouch!", he winced slowly.

Some of them snickered. " My apologise, Tsunayoshi. ", the blue-haired boy hold out one of his hands.

Tsuna smilingly want to receive the help, when the boy suddenly pulled his hand back and look to another direction.

Tsuna surprised at first, but then he got up by himself.

" U-uhm, It's okay. Y-you can just call me Tsuna.", said the little brunette smiling warmly at the one who just trip him down.

The said boy just smile politely. And so, Tsuna continue his walk to his seat. The blue-haired boy look wickedly at him.

' Haha, a good prey.', thought him happily.

-+ That's the end of the ninth chapter +-

Preview for chapter 10 :

Tsuna : U-uhn. Tsu doesn't know

? : You did seems like Vongola Primo.

? : Hide here!

Well, minna. Sorry for the late update. Hehe.. Next week I will start having a test for a whole week. But, I will try to update the next one as soon as possible. And, the next one will be many OOC character there.

Hope u all enjoy it, and feel free to tell me if there's something wrong.

Thank you for reading, minna. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello again, minna.^^ Sorry for the late update, honto ni gomenasai.. 'x' And thank you for waiting for my update. Here is the tenth chapter. I hope u all enjoy it!

-Chapter 10:-

-Namimori School.P.1C-

Tsuna now quietly listen to his teacher, explaining something about multiplication. He is too focused on the teacher that he doesn't realize many girls and boys are whispering, about him.

But, Nezu-sensei aware of it. 'Humph, they're too focused on the new kid here rather than me.', thought the teacher angrily.

" Okay then, Sawada. Come in front and answer this question.", said the teacher writing down on the blackboard.

Tsuna seems confused, but he did go in front. He stared at the question intently.

" 99x9=…"

Tsuna tilted his head, confused. The teacher just explained something about multiplication of 1 digit. And this?

"9 multiple 9 is equal to…", murmured the little brunette while counting with both his hands.

The girls smilingly watching the little brunette's cute movements, while some boys just look at him arrogantly. 'Let see what he can do.', thought them wickedly.

"9 multiple 8 is 72. So, 9 multiple 9 is..", murmured the little brunette while writing 81 on the board. And then he look up at the question.

" And then, 9 multiple 9 is 81, so..", the little brunette then write down 81 again. So, the answer he write down is 8181.

He hesitantly look at his teacher. The teacher just smile wickedly. He know the little brunette will do it wrong. It's because he know it, that he ask him to do it.

" Sawada, are you sure your answer is right?",asked the teacher smilingly.

" U-uhn. Tsu doesn't know.", answered the little brunette nervously.

The girls smiled.'Wuaaa. He's so cute.'

" What do you mean you don't know? Did you listen to me just now?", asked the teacher angrily.

" T-Tsu listened..", answered the little brunette honestly.

" Then, why do you do it wrong?", asked the teacher angrily, he took away the chalk and start writing on the board.

" 9 multiple 9 is 81, so you write down the 1 and save the eight above the nine. And then, 9 multiple 9 is 81, so 81 plus 8 is 89. So, the answer id 891. Understand?", asked the teacher smiling fakely at the little brunette.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly. If he remember correctly, the teacher haven't explained about that.

" Okay then, you can go back to your seat.", said Nezu-sensei boredly.

Tsuna then turned around and start walking to his seat.

" Watch your step, huh?", asked one of the boy teasingly.

Tsuna look at the boy innocently and then nodded nervously. He think it some kind of care the boy directed for him. But, the truth is not.

-+ And so, the break time +-

" Okay then, you all may take a break now.", said Nezu-sensei loudly.

" Yeeyy ! ", the children cheered, while Tsuna just look confusedly at them.

' Is something funny happen?', thought the little brunette innocently.

Tsuna look at Nezu-sensei, who is now going out from the class. He wonder where he's going. He keep looking at the door, when someone called him.

" U-uhn, ano. Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna turned his gaze and look at the girl who just call him. There's three girls standing around his seat.

" Y-yes?", asked Tsuna nervously.

" I'm Mimi, from Tuqozo family.", said the rather short pink-haired girl.

" I'm Diana.", said the curly haired-girl.

" And, I'm Himeko.", said the purple-haired girl.

Tsuna smiled at them, " I'm Tsuna !", said the little brunette happily.

Some of them blushed at the smile.

" Ano, Tsunayoshi-kun, can I call you Tsuna?", asked Mimi nervously.

And, of course, the little brunette nodded happily.

They three brighten, " Ne ne, Tsuna, can I touch your hair?", asked Himeko nervously.

Tsuna surprised that someone actually asked to touch his hair. " U-uhm, okay.", said the little brunette nervously. ' Well, it won't be any harm, right?', thought the little brunette.

" Wuaa, honto?", the three cheered. And then, Himeko slowly touch the little brunette's hair. Her smile widen.

" Wuaa, it's so soft.", she processed to rubbed the hair softly.

" Really? I want to touch it too.", said the other girls excitedly.

" Wuaa.. So soft..", shouted the girls excitedly.

This earns the attention of the class. Quickly, all the girls there surrounded him, all trying to touch the little brunette's hair.

" Wuaaa.." " Wuaaa.." " Hey, I want too !" " Hey, don't push me! " " You're the one pushing me!" " Hey!"

They keep bickering, slowly the little brunette feels uncomfortable.

On the outside, Yamamoto walk carefreely. He can heard some excited scream from certain class. And, when he peek inside, he can see many girls surrounded Tsuna.

' Ohh, Tsuna has got himself many friends. Looks like I don't need to worry, huh?', thought the kid cheerfully, he then turned and continue his walk. Well, he doesn't want to disturb Tsuna and his new found friends.

Tsuna caught a shadow of someone he knew so much, " Yamamoto?", whispered the little brunette lowly.

The other girls keep bickering with each other, they didn't realize that the little brunette already slipped away from them.

But, one girl see it, but she decided to just keep quiet.

Outside, the little brunette searching for the cheerful-kid he know. He find someone with almost the same hair as the one he's looking for.

" Yamamoto! ", called the little brunette happily, holding the black-haired kid's hand.

" Uh? What?", the said man turned around, revealing his face.

Tsuna jerked, " Ah! Sorry, Tsu got the wrong person.", said the kid apologetically.

The boy glared at Tsuna, " Next time, better be careful, brat.", warned the boy.

" A-ah, y-yes.", said the little brunette nervously.

The boy turn his attention back to his friends, but then the boy felt someone poked him.

" You again, what do you want?", asked the boy angrily.

"Ano, do you see Yamamoto?", asked the little brunette innocently.

The boy and his friends raised their eyebrows, " You mean.. Yamamoto Ugetsu?", asked the boy hesitantly.

Tsuna's smile widen, " Yeah! You see him?", asked the brunette happily.

The boy smirked, " Of course I am, go up from the stairs in front and look for a red door there.", said the boy.

" Okay, thank you very much.", said the little brunette politely. He then start depart to where the boy told him.

" Hey, Mochida. Is there any red-door upstair?", asked one of his friends.

" Baka, of course there's not.", said the boy named Mochida, he chuckled wickedly, "That Yamamoto embarrassed me on P.E lesson last week, looks like that kid is his friend, I want to give a lesson to his friends.", said Mochida angrily.

" Haha, if you really feel unhappy, why don't directly take it on Yamamoto?", asked his friends teasingly.

" Well, Mochida won't be able to beat Yamamoto, ne..", said the other one.

" H-Hey! Who said I can't beat him?! Next time, I will ! ", shouted the kid arrogantly.

" Yeah, yeah . Next time, huh?", said his friends mockingly.

_Meanwhile, Tsuna keep searching for the non-existed door_

'Huh? Tsu can't find a red-door here.', thought the little brunette confusedly. He keep looking for the door, ignored the stare the others give him,

" Hey, don't you think he resemble someone?", whispered one of the student, he already primary 4.

" Resemble who?"

" Humph.. I can't really point it out.", said the kid.

" I can tell you, Senpai. "

The four boys turned at the now presence blue-haired boy.

" Ah, you are Oumine Hericto from primary 1-C, right?"

The said boy smiled, " Yes, I am. And, the kid you're talking about is the new student in my class.", said Oumine smilingly.

" So he's a new student, huh? ", asked one of the boys.

" And, you just said you can tell us something?", asked the boys warily.

Oumine smirked, " Yeah, something you would like to know. "

Meanwhile, the little brunette decide to sit down on the floor, he already searching for a while and he can't find any red-door.

He already tired, he should have asked someone about the red door, and there's no one around him now.

The little brunette sighed cutely and closing both his eyes. After a few minutes, the little brunette can feel some student approaching him, so he opened his eyes and see many older student standing there, ehmm. Observing him?

One of them, the purple curled hair leaned closer to the little brunette. His eyes observed the little brunette intensely.

Tsuna really nervous. 'Who are they?', thought the little brunette afraidly. "A-ano.."

" You did seems like Vongola Primo. ", stated the purple-haired kid.

Tsuna's just look at them confusedly, somehow he feel they are not really friendly.

" Hey, kid. Spit out your name.", said the other boy harshly.

Tsuna jerked, "T-T-Tsu-Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi.", answered the kid shakingly.

They all raised their eyebrows. ' Hmm, he did seems like Vongola Primo, but..', they look at the now shaking-brunette. 'This weak kid?'

" Hey, kid. Fight me.", said the purple-haired boy bluntly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, " N-No! Tsu don't want to.", said the kid immediately. He dislike fighting, he don't want to hurt anyone. No.

" What?! You rejected me?", said the boy furiously. His eyes twitched.

The little brunette feels something wrong. His intuition told him to run away now.

" Heh, it's so brave of you to reject Ore-sama, Vongola!", said the boy furiously, while the others just shooting that dead glare too.

Tsuna looked at them apprehensively.

' They gonna do something bad, they really gonna do! '

With that keep playing in his mind, the little brunette start getting up from his seat, and start to run away from the group of kids.

" Oh? Want to play chasing, huh?", said the purple-haired kid amusedly. " Get him!", he gestured his subordinates, and without wasting a second, they start to chasing after their prey.

-Meanwhile-

Tsuna keep running as fast as he could.

" Stop running, kid! "

He can hear shouting and footstep echoing through the hall. He doesn't know where he's going now, he doesn't care as long as he can run away from those scary kids.

He has come across some students, but they just look at the little brunette amusedly. It's look like they enjoyed seeing that.

The little brunette feel nobody would help him, so he keep running on his own. The little brunette now panting hardly, but he doesn't stop running. And, you know right, people can be really fast when they're afraid by something.

And, so did our little brunette.

Finally, after running for so long, Tsuna can see the stair leading down-floor. He feel relieved, he hastily run toward the stairs.

But, because he's too hurried, he didn't watch his step, and so he tripped by his own foot.

**" WOAAH!"**

** THUMP**

The little brunette land on the floor first by his right knee, followed by his face and his whole body.

" Ouchh~~ Itaiii~", the little brunette sit himself, his brown eyes already teary.

" *sob* * sob* H-Hurt.", said the little brunette looking at his now-bleeding right knee. He jolted when he heard many hasty footsteps echoing near him.

" Don't let him run away!"

Tsuna shaking greatly,' It's them! ', thought the little brunette shakingly.

He then try to get himself up, and continue his run. He winced every time his right foot stomped to the floor. But , he try to endure it, he must endure it, he has a feeling that those peoples gonna do something bad to him.

The little brunette now sobbing more. 'W-why? Why are they chasing Tsu? W-why there's no one to help Tsu? ', thought the little brunette in between his sob.

The little brunette slowly feel his foot giving up, it really hurt him so much, he can't run anymore. He stopped his run and panting hardly.

" Damn it, where's he?!"

Tsuna jerked once again. 'W-what should Tsu do?', thought the little brunette afraidly.

" Hide here! " , then suddenly, he felt an arm pulling him from behind, into a dark room. Tsuna now's being hugged by a certain kid, and his mouth covered by the other's hand. Tsuna look up to see a kid with both red eyes and hair.

The said kid leaned on the door while peeking through the gap of the door's hole. They can hear some footstep approaching the door. They two tensed.

" Damn it, he's really fast!", said one of them a little panting.

" He shouldn't run too far.", with that they continue their run.

After the footstep's sound can't reach their ears, they two relaxed.

The red-haired kid released the hold and grab both the little brunette's shoulders.

" A-are you okay?", asked the kid voice is low and soft.

Tsuna smile shakingly, " T-Tsu okay, thank you for saving Tsu..", said the little brunette sincerely.

" We should wait until the bell rang. Now, most the kids are on the field playing, so the chances they find us will be higher.", said the boy while take a glance on the door once again.

Tsuna nodded slowly, " A-Ano, who are you?"

" A-Ah, I-I'm Enma, Kozato Enma.", said the boy nervously.

" A-Ah, I-I'm Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi.", said the little brunette smilingly. Somehow, looking at the same nervous kid as him making him feel a little happy.

Enma look to the other side nervously, while Tsuna just stare at him nervously.

" E-Enma-kun?", called the little brunette slowly.

Enma turned his red-eyes toward the caller, only to receive the bright genuine smile from the little brunette.

" Thank you so much.", said the little brunette sincerely.

Enma blushed at such words and accidentally released his holds on the little brunette, causing the little brunette to lose his balance and fell down.

" Ah! Tsuna-kun! "

Tsuna just winced hardly at the pain brought by his wound.

" Your knee is bleeding!", said the red-haired boy while squat beside the wounded-knee concernedly.

Tsuna just smile weakly while trying to endure the pain he's feeling right now.

" Are they hurting you?", asked Enma seriously.

" N-No!", answered the little brunette honestly. He could felt the raise of Enma's tone.

Enma look at the brown-eyes concernedly.

" Actually, i-it's Tsu's fault for running first. T-Tsu just too afraid of them. ", said the little brunette while smiling assuring. " D-don't angry ne, Enma-kun?"

Enma's eyes widen at such statement, he didn't expect the little brunette to trying to defend the one who's gonna hurt him.

"Tsuna-kun, you shouldn't be too kind to these people. They will just bullied you more. Adelheid always telling me that.", said Enma concernedly.

" B-but, Tsu just couldn't help it.", said the little brunette honestly.

Enma look at him concernedly for a while before smiling at him. " You're really kind, Tsuna-kun. It's so rare to see someone like you in this school.", said Enma slowly.

Tsuna blushed at the praise, " Nee~ Enma-kun, how long have you been in this school?"

" M-me? Since I'm 4.", answered the kid nervously.

Tsuna just stared at him innocently, " How old are you now, then?"

" This year, gonna be 6 ", answered the red-haired boy nervously. It's really rare for him to having such conversation with the other kids,aside from the ones from his family.

Tsuna's eyes brighten, " Honto? This year, Tsu's gonna be 6 too! ", exclaimed the little brunette happily.

Enma just smile nervously at him. Tsuna smile at him too, completely forget about his pain. Then, the bell rang. They can heard some noises and a large amount of foot steps running along the hall.

Enma standing up from his spot. "T-Tsuna-kun, will you wait for me? I will bring some medicine for you.", said Enma.

" Ah.", Tsuna grab Enma's hand, causing Enma to stop and turn at him.

" E-uhm. Will you come back here?", asked the little brunette hopefully.

Enma nodded, " Of course I will, Tsuna-kun.", said the red-haired kid with a smile.

Tsuna then slowly let go of the hand, staring at Enma who's now peeking through the door and then go out. Leaving him alone in this dark room.

-Meanwhile, with Enma-

He walk slowly in the hall, peeking at each corner to check before continue his walk.

' I should be hurry.', said the red-haired kid, but a voice stop him.

" Kozato Enma.", Enma stunned. The voice is so cold, firm. Enma know whose voice it is.

He slowly turned around, only to meet a black-haired kid with those sharp grey eyes.

Enma's eyes widen, " H-Hibari?"

" What are you doing here? The bell already rang, go to your class now.", stated the black-haired kid firmly.

" B-but, I..", Enma know so much how the black-haired kid in front of him hate if someone break the school rules, but..

" Go back or I will make you to. ", Hibari raised both his hands making his fighting stance.

Enma sweat-dropped, he know he can't say no to this person.

-Meanwhile, with Tsuna-

Tsuna still sit quietly waiting for the red-haired kid's return. Somehow, he remember those kids in his orphanage who just giving him an empty promise.

' Will Enma-kun leaving Tsu just like how they did?', thought the little brunette hesitantly.

Tsuna then shook his head, shook so hard that make his knee hurt. He then try to hold his knee carefully.

' No, Tsu sure Enma-kun isn't the same of them.', said the little brunette to himself.

' Yes, Tsu shouldn't doubt him. Enma-kun must be sad if he know Tsu doubt him.', added the little brunette, he smile to himself.

" Tsu will wait.", stated the little brunette firmly.

Then, someone turned the doorknob and open it.

" E-Enma-kun?", called the little brunette slowly, almost whispering.

Then, the door open fully, revealing someone that Tsuna never thought would appear there.

" H-Hibari-san?", called Tsuna surprisedly.

The said kid look at the little brunette coldly. He then caught the red blood forming on the little brunette's right knee. He then walk firmly toward the still-surprised-little-brunette.

" Can you stand up?", asked Hibari coldly.

Tsuna never blinked once, still staring widely at the kid in front of him. Forgetting his wound, he slowly stand up. Only to be resulted by the pain from his right knee.

" Ack.", winced the little brunette while himself start to falling in front.

Hibari caught Tsuna before he fell down. He then turned his back to Tsuna, squating.

" Go up.", stated the black-haired kid firmly.

" A-Ah? B-But..", Tsuna stopped when Hibari sent him his sharp glance, he then quietly crouched up into the offering back.

And so, Hibari bring him out with himself piggy-backing Tsuna.

Hibari didn't say anything along the hall. Tsuna just stared at him thoughtfully. He then remember the one who save him from that beeping-beeping room.

Two person with almost the same appearances, have saved him.

Tsuna smiled happily and hugged Hibari tighter, Hibari seems aware of it, but never speak it out.

They then arrived in the infirmary, but surprisedly no one there. But, Hibari didn't care. Hibari then put Tsuna down on one of the chair there.

Without a word, he then go to the shelf, searching for the medicine he needed. After getting what he needed, he walk back to the little brunette and start by cleaning the wound.

Tsuna never ever once look away from Hibari. He winced when the alcohol touch his wound, but still he never look away from the kid in front of him.

And so the last, Hibari wrapped Tsuna's right knee and finished. Tsuna then awake from his thought and look at his right knee. He stare at it, his right knee now being wrapped so many layers. It's so thick, really really so thick.

" Ano, Hibari-san… Isn't it too thick?", pointed Tsuna directly.

" Hm?", Hibari just look at him with those sharp, grey eyes.

Tsuna then chuckled, " Haha.."

Hibari raised his eyebrows, " What so funny?"

" Haha, nothing.", said the little brunette smilingly.

Hibari just look at him suspiciously, but then decide to let it go. He then put back the thing he has take out before.

Tsuna, again, stared at him, " Ano, Hibari-san.. How can you find me there?", asked the little brunette curiously.

" Enma Kozato told me.", stated Hibari without stopping his movement.

Tsuna's eyes widen, he just remembered that the one who supposed to come back is Enma, not the kid in front of him now, " W-where's he?", asked the little brunette slowly. 'Was he leaving Tsu?'

Hibari turned to look at Tsuna who giving those hopeful-eyes. " I asked him to go back. Class has started, and no one supposed to be outside. I will beat down those who break the school's rules ", stated Hibari firmly, those killing aura around him telling he's serious.

" S-so, Enma-kun told Hibari-san to come get Tsu before he go back?", asked Tsuna still with those hopeful-eyes.

" Hm. ", the answer Hibari gave was so simple, but for Tsuna it means so much.

" H-Honto?", Tsuna smiled relievedly and looked at his lap. " So, Enma-kun really care for Tsu.", said Tsuna to himself.

'He really care.', Tsuna smile happily, chuckling. His brown eyes now teary, he start sobbing. ' Tsu really happy. Tsu really really happy.', said the little brunette repeatedly.

Hibari just stand there, quietly looking at the now-sobbing-brunette.

Honestly, he really didn't seems to understand this kid. The first time he saw him, he was just a weak-nervous kid, but then he could stop the bickering going on that night. And after that, he turned back to weak-nervous kid, but then turned again into a determined and maybe looks… strong?

' What? Am I just thinking he's strong?', thought Hibari to himself. He still looking at the kid in front of him quietly.

Then, suddenly Tsuna stop sobbing and looked up at Hibari.

" Hibari-san..", called the little brunette slowly, still with those teary eyes.

" What? ", asked Hibari coldly.

" Really really thank you for coming and save Tsu. ", said the little brunette, with his bright, genuine smile in his face.

Hibari just look at him quietly for a moment, " Sawada Tsunayoshi.", called the black-haired kid coldly.

" U-Uhn, yeah?", the little brunette still smiling at him.

" Who do this to you? ", asked the black-haired kid coldly.

" Uh?", being the innocent child Tsuna is, he didn't caught the meaning of Hibari's question just now.

" I mean that.", Hibari pointed to Tsuna's right knee. Tsuna look down and realize what Hibari's talking about.

He then look again at Hibari who just looking at him with his sharp-eyes.

' If Tsu told Hibari-san about those scary persons, will he have that same reaction as Enma-kun?', thought Tsuna to himself. He still remember the expression Enma gave him before, that angry one. He doesn't want the kid in front of him to have it too.

" Uh-uhn. T-Tsu fell down from the stairs.", said the little brunette honestly, looking warily at the other kid's reaction.

Hibari nodded, absorbed the information he got, " By?"

Tsuna blinked once, " I tripped by my own foot.", confessed the little brunette innocently.

The room silence for a moment.

" Oh, so that's it.", said Hibari neutrally, he turned away so his back was facing Tsuna.

But, Tsuna can heard it, even if it's so low, he can hear it. " D-Don't l-laugh.", said the little brunette embarrassedly, but at the same time relieved.

Hibari then turned around again, facing Tsuna with his usual cold expression.

" You're interesting.", said Hibari smirking.

" A-ahn?", somehow an image of certain pineapple-haired kid appeared inside Tsuna's head.

" D-don't say something like that, H-Hibari-san sounds like M-Mukuro.", said Tsuna (really) bluntly.

A twitched appeared on the other kid's cold face. Slowly, killing aura surrounding the room.

Tsuna gulped at such change, " H-Hibari-san?", Tsuna's now shaking again.

" I will beat you down.", stated Hibari coldly, already in his fighting stance.

" H-HI-HIIIIIEEEEEEEEE ! ", Tsuna screamed and dashed out from the room, really really really fast.

He keep running like his life depends on it, again, forgetting his wounded right-knee.

" Sawada-san?"

Tsuna stop his running when hearing someone calling his name, he look back and seeing a teacher there.

" Where do you go? Class already start.", said the teacher.

Tsuna look confused, and then he see a board with 1-C written down on it, hanging above the door. It's his class. He then processed to go inside his classroom.

All of the students, including the teacher, look at him, exactly at his right-knee.

" Sawada-san, what happen to your knee?", asked the teacher warily. He didn't realize it before because he just saw the little brunette running.. And he's running with that wounded-knee?

" A-ah, Tsu fell from the stairs. ", answered the little brunette while slightly panting from the run.

The class look at him unbelievably.

" I-Is that so? Then, go back to your seat quickly. You already disturb the lesson."

Tsuna nodded, and start walking to his seat, winced everytime his right foot stomped the floor.

" Tsuna-kun, you should really be careful.", said one of the girls worriedly.

Tsuna nodded nervously, honestly he still afraid of what happen in the class before.

" Hehe. Fall again? My my, you really like falling, huh?", said one of the boys smirking.

" Haha, first right knee, I wonder what could be next.", said the other one beside him, smirking too.

Tsuna ignored it, and continue his walk. He walk to his seat, only to find his chair missing. Tsuna confusedly look around, and found someone in the side row has double chair, one for him and one for his bag.

Tsuna just about to speak, when the fatty-boy there speak first.

" Don't complaining, you Dame. It's your fault for coming late.", stated the kid arrogantly.

Tsuna jerked, he really feel helpless in that time.

" Tsuna-kun, you can come and sit with me! ", shouted Enma from the other corner of the class.

Enma then send a glare to that fatty-boy, and of course that fatty boy won't back down too.

" What are you looking at, huh?! "

" Don't insult Tsuna-kun. ", stated Enma angrily. No one can insult his friends.

" Huh, so what you gonna do? ", asked the fatty boy arrogantly.

" It's enough, Cody. Don't you know class is starting now.", said the long black-haired girl, who sat in front of him.

" O-okay, my Dear Tatsuki.", said the fatty boy winked creepily.

The girl named Tatsuki Nariwa just ignored it, and turned her attention to the board again.

When the girl didn't see, Cody glared at Enma again. Enma didn't back down too. It was Tsuna who stop him.

" Enma-kun.", Tsuna called him genuinely and Enma stop glaring at Cody. He then moved slightly so they two can share one chair together.

" Enma-kun/Tsuna-kun", they both called slowly at the same time, they both chuckled as low as possible so no one hear them.

" Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry I can't come and get you. Are your wound okay? It's so thick.", asked Enma concernedly. Well, he think the thicker the bandage, means more serious the wound is.

"It's okay, Enma-kun. Tsu should thank you for asking Hibari-san to come and get me.", said Tsuna smiled genuinely.

The class continue with them both happily listening to the teacher.

Oumine just look at them wickedly, exactly at Tsuna.

' Well~ Looks how long you can smile like that, Tsunayoshi.'

-+ That's the end for the tenth chapter +-

Preview for chapter 11 :

Oumine: Can I be your friend?

Tsuna: Where can I find you all?

? : You can't run away now

And so this is the tenth chapter, I'm really really sorry for the late update, by my exam and assignment,I really can't find a time to write this down. Sorry.

Hehe, as always, I hope u all enjoy reading it. Feel free to tell me if there's something wrong.^^ And I will try to update as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading, minna.^u^


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello again, minna. I'm happy you still keeping with this story. Thanks for all yours supports to this story, really really thank you. And this, I present to you the eleventh chapter.

As always, hope I don't disappoint all of you, and hope u all enjoy it, minna! ^^

-Chapter 11:-

-+Namimori School+-

That afternoon, Tsuna eat his lunch together with his new friend, Enma. Well, actually you can't say like that.

" Tsuna-kun! Try my riceball! It's so delicious! "

" Tsuna-kun! Try mine! It's more delicious."

" Hey! Stop that! You're disturbing Tsuna-kun's lunch! " " Hey, you too! "

And so, as you can see, the girls there keep making noise around Tsuna. He hasn't even get a chance to eat his lunch one bite. Enma that sitting beside Tsuna also being disturbed.

" Ne ne, minna. Why don't we start eating our lunch?", asked the little brunette sincerely, trying to stop their bickering. Honestly, he wonder why the girls keep bickering because of nothing.

" Tch. The girls are too noisy.", said one of the boys that sit in the front row.

Then, the girls immediately glared at the group of boys that look annoyed.

"What you just said, Tommy-kun?", asked one of the girls, a little angry.

" You're all too noisy.", said the boy named Tommy bluntly.

" Yeah, it's just a new dame-student and you all looks like the old-women in my house.", said another boy irritatedly.

Tsuna surprised at how the boys addressed him, while Enma looks angry.

" What?! We're not old! ", shouted the girls defensively.

" My butler taught me that shouting will fasten the rate of aging.", stated a glasses-boy calmly.

The girls immediately quiet down, well they remembered they has been taught about good manner since they're kids. ' Maybe we're too worked up?', the girls looked at each other as if they thought the same thing.

" Ehem! ", they all composed themselves and then looked up again at the now confused-little-brunette.

" I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun if I have frightened you.", said Mimi politely.

" Yeah, we're sorry if we have disturbed you.", said Himeko apologetically.

" Please don't get angry.", said the other girls apologetically..

They all showed a guilty smiles to the brunette, which the little brunette didn't understand.

" Don't show expression like that, ne. Tsu didn't angry to you all. Really.", said Tsuna while smiling genuinely, making the girls blushed.

" Kyaa, Tsuna-kun is really gentle.", screamed Mimi excitedly. The others just nodded in agreement.

Tsuna blushed slightly at the praise, " N-not really.", said Tsuna nervously.

" Haha.. You're really cute, Tsuna-kun.", said one of the girls directly, causing the little brunette to blushed more.

They all laughing happily, included Enma, while the boys just glared at the little brunette.

" That new kid really like to be the center of attention. I don't like him.", said a boy that hugging a bunny, pouting.

" Haha, just bear for it now, Fu-kun.", said the other boy, smirking. " Mine-san will soon silent him.", said him slowly so it can only be heard by his group.

They all smirked wickedly, then continue their eat.

Tatsuki ,who sit at the other corners on the back, seems aware about the wicked expression the boys showing just now.

" Hey, Cody. Did you see it? That expression, they must be planning something bad for that new kid.", whispered Tatsuki slowly to Cody who sit beside her, her eyes still locked on the group of boys in front.

Hearing no response, she turned to looked at her childhood friend. She then sweat-dropped, Cody's mouth now full of food and his hands still holding more.

" Cody, don't eat like that. You looks creepy.", stated Tatsuki disgustedly.

Cody glanced up at her, " Hm? You're so min, Hatcuri-chan!", said Cody with his full mouth. The food spurted randomly.

" Hey! Don't talk while your mouth's full! ", shouted Tatsuki angrily.

Cody didn't stop, instead he keep talking with that full mouth of his. Tatsuki then trying hard to cover her childhood-friend's mouth. Unknown to them, Tsuna stared at them curiously.

-And then-

The rest of the day was quiet peaceful, Tsuna stayed in his class all the time, with Enma there to accompany him. And then, it 's time to go home.

Tsuna's now following Enma walking silently to the front gate. On the way, Tsuna has bumped into someone, but that boy didn't said anything and go away quickly. Tsuna looked at him curiously.

' He looks panic.', thought the little brunette, continueing his walk.

But he then alerted, from afar he can see some black-suited men standing there.

Tsuna immediately grabbed the other boy's hand.

" What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?", Enma stopped and surprised that the little brunette now looks afraid.

He then followed the little brunette's gaze and didn't find anything suspicious, so he looked back at the little brunette beside him.

" Tsuna-kun?", asked the red-haired kid worriedly.

" Enma-kun, they're bad guys. We better run away before they do something bad to us.", said Tsuna frightenedly while pointing to the front.

Enma's gaze followed to where the little brunette's hand pointed to.

He tilted his head to the side, ' Is Tsuna-kun talking about Perry?'

Then the said man realized someone looking at him, he then walked stoicly approaching the two boys there.

Tsuna jolted and now tighten his hold on the other boy's hand.

The black-suited man stopped right in front of them, he then bowed to the red-haired boy, " Young Master."

Enma nodded, while Tsuna seems surprised at how the man called his friend just now. 'It's the same as how Catherine-san called Tsu and the other..', thought Tsuna confusedly.

" Tsuna-kun, he's Perry. My butler.", said Enma nervously while pointing at the said man.

Tsuna blinked, " B-But, he wear the same clothes as those bad guys.", said Tsuna hesitantly.

Enma confused, " B-but, Perry isn't a bad guy, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna shared the same confused look as the kid in front of him.

" Well, maybe you're talking about another man, Young kid.", said the man suddenly. "I'm Perry, Young master Enma's butler. I won't harm you if you didn't harm young master Enma.", added Perry with a rather serious tone, he glared at Tsuna, causing the little brunette to jerked.

" Perry! Don't scare Tsuna-kun! ", shouted Enma a little angry. " Tsuna-kun won't harm me!", stated Enma firmly.

Perry's eyes then turned back to the stoic one, " Well, if young master said so, I'm apologize for my behavior just now.", said Perry, bowing.

Tsuna jerked, he want to say something, but can't find any word to be spoken.

" I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. B-but, Perry really is not a bad guy.", said Enma smiling assurely.

" Young Master, it's already time to go home.", informed Perry stoicly.

" B-but, I can't leave Tsuna-kun here!", said the red-haired boy concernedly.

" Enma-kun..", Tsuna stared at Enma, they both smiled at each other.

" But young master, you will miss your training if you do so..", said Perry worriedly.

" It's okay, father will understand.", said Enma firmly.

Tsuna keep staring at the red-haired kid, ' Tsu really happy that Enma-kun didn't leave Tsu. But..', thought Tsuna concernedly. He then decided what he has to do.

" Ne, Enma-kun. You can just go home, Tsu's okay alone.", said the little brunette genuinely.

" B-but..", before Enma finished his word, Tsuna already shook his head.

" It's okay, Enma-kun.", said the little brunette while smile assuringly.

Enma just stared at Tsuna concernedly. "Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna smiled widely and released his hold, " See you tomorrow, Enma-kun.", said Tsuna smilingly.

Enma still looked at him concernedly, " U-uuhn. See you tomorrow, Tsuna-kun.", said the red-haired boy hesitantly.

Then, Perry start dragging him away, while the two keep looking at each other.

' Enma-kun is really kind.', thought Tsuna happily. ' Tsu can't wait to tell Giotto-san about him! ', he chuckled at his own thought.

" Ah, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna then looked up at the now-presence-blue haired kid.

' Hm? Tsu felt Tsu know him. Is he one of Tsu's classmate?', thought Tsuna curiously.

The blue-haired kid seems to know what the little brunette is thinking right now. " My, you don't remember me? Ah, seems like I haven't introduce myself. I am Oumine Hericto, and if you would like to know, I am your classmate.", said the kid while bowed politely.

" Ah! Yeah, Tsu remember. Nice to meet you, Oumine-kun.", said the little brunette smilingly.

" Mine-kun is enough.", said the blue-haired kid calmly.

" Then, just call Tsu Tsuna! ", said the little brunette happily.

" Tsuna, is it?", confirmed the kid politely. Tsuna nodded happily.

" Okay then, Tsuna. ", Oumine looked quietly at the now-smiling-happily-brunette. " Ne, Tsuna.", called the boy slowly.

" Yeah?", asked the little brunette cutely.

" Can I be your friend?", asked the boy slowly, observing the brunette's reaction.

Tsuna's eyes widen, " B-be Tsu's friend? ", asked the little brunette surprisedly.

Oumine nodded, " Can't, huh?", asked the kid disappointedly.

" N-No! ", shouted Tsuna immediately. " O-Of course you can! I-It just that Tsu surprised that you want to be Tsu's friend.", explained the little brunette nervously.

" Tsu really happy.", added the little brunette nervously.

" Wuaa, really? Thanks, Tsuna.", said Oumine grinningly, shaking the little brunette's hands happily. Tsuna just smiled nervously at him.

'Well, it's easier than what I thought.', thought Oumine wickedly.

" My my,Tsunayoshi-kun. We're looking for you and here you are, acting friendly with your friend? "

Tsuna and Oumine quickly looked at the now-presence-twin in front of them.

" Ah! M-Mukuro, Chrome-chan!", called Tsuna happily, releasing Oumine's hand and run happily to the twin, again, for the third time, forgetting his wound-right-knee.

" Ouch.", Tsuna winced and fall down on the first step.

" Tsuna-kun! ", Chrome then quickly approached the little brunette helping him, Mukuro sighed in retreat, while Oumine didn't even bother to help the little brunette despite he's the closest to him that time.

" Ah, thanks, Chrome-chan.", said Tsuna nervously, slowly standing up by Chrome's help.

" What happened to your knee, Tsuna-kun?", asked Chrome concernedly.

" Ah, Tsu fell down from the stairs.", answered Tsuna nervously, Chrome just looked at him concernedly.

" You fell?", asked Mukuro while pointing to the little brunette's right knee.

"Y-yeah.", admitted the little brunette embarrassedly, somehow he has a feeling that the boy in front of him will laugh at him.

Mukuro keep staring at the little brunette with such amusement, then he smirked. " My, you really are interesting, Tsunayoshi-kun.", said Mukuro teasingly.

Tsuna then suddenly remembered a face of certain-black-haired-kid that has said the same thing to him that morning.

He was about to said it out, before the said kid joined the scene there.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi.", called the kid firmly.

They all then looked at the owner of the voice.

" Ah, Hibari-san.", greeted Tsuna nervously.

The said kid, Hibari, walked firmly approaching the little brunette, giving a short glare at the pineapple-haired boy when doing so.

" You're late, and if you all still crowding here then I will beat you all down.", stated the kid firmly right in front of the little brunette's face.

" A-ah, T-Tsu sorry, HIbari-san.", said the little brunette hastily.

Hibari just looked at him coldly, before looking at the blue-haired kid behind the little brunette. " Included you.", stated Hibari firmly.

Oumine try to keep smiling, " W-well then, I will see you tomorrow okay, Tsuna?", he then turned and walked away.

" Yeah, see you tomorrow, Miine-kun! ", shouted Tsuna hastily at the now-leaving-kid. Oumine didn't even look back once.

" Tsuna-kun. You know him?", asked Chrome concernedly.

" Yeah! He's Tsu's friend! ", proclaimed the little brunette happily.

Chrome just looked at him worriedly, she then glanced at her twin-brother. Even without any word being spoken out, Mukuro seems to know what his twin-sister want to tell him.

" What's wrong, Chrome-chan?", asked the little brunette concernedly, he somehow can felt the girl beside him has something she want to said too.

" Can us talk about this when we're home?", asked HIbari irritatedly.

Tsuna gulped, he can remember the condition when the boy in front of him get angry.

" Y-Yeah, then let's go home ne?", asked Tsuna hastily.

Chrome nodded, she and Mukuro start to walk off, followed by the little brunette.

Then, suddenly the little brunette felt himself being pulled by his collar from the back, he then looked up to the culprit.

" Don't tell anyone that I'm the one who put that bandage on you, understand? ", stated Hibari cautiously.

Tsuna gulped and nodded silently.

" Hum.", Hibari then release his hold. " Come quick, Sawada Tsunayoshi.", said Hibari, while himself start walking off.

Tsuna try to keeping on behind the black-haired-kid. Mukuro's standing on the far, smirking at them.

"Kufufu, have a little chat, huh?", asked the pineapple-haired boy amusedly.

" None of your business.", answered Hibari coldly.

Mukuro just chuckled, and so they all leaving to where their car waiting for them.

After they're leaving, Oumine coming out from his hiding place.

' So, it seems like he's really come from Vongola. Primo's son, huh?', Oumine smirked to the direction where the Vongola's kids leaving.

-+In the car+-

The car is rather silent than usual. Gokudera looks really irritated, Ryohei and Yamamoto looked at the little brunette concernedy, Chrome seems like she's thinking about something, while Mukuro looked at her worriedly.

And, Hibari, as usual he will just sit quietly on his seat, crossing both his hands and sleeping. If you ask about Lambo.. He's now squating right in front of the thick bandage that wrapped around a certain brunette's knee.

He keep staring at it, then slowly he poked it. He then looked up at the little brunette. Repeating his movement while himself keep looking at the little brunette's face.

Tsuna just stared at the curly-haired kid in front of him curiously. And, Lambo still repeated his movement, he keep poking at the bandage and stared at the little brunette. Slowly a smile formed on his face.

He keep repeated his movement, finding it somehow fun to do. And then, the car stopped, making the curly-haired kid to lost his balance and be throwed to a certain silver-haired kid.

" GUPYAA ! "

" Aho-shi! You stupid-cow, can't you just sit on your seat quietly?! ", shouted the silver-haired kid angrily.

The car's door then opened by one of the butlers.

" Welcome back, young master-tachi.", as usual the maids all bowed at the same time.

But, this time surely different, Gokudera's the first one that get down, looks really irritated. He didn't even wait for the other kids to go down.

" *sob* *sob* Bakadera angry at me.", the curly-haired kid already teary and slowly go down.

Ryohei followed right after him and patting the curly-haired's head softly, " Don't cry, Lambo. Hayato's extremely not angry to you.", comforted Ryohei softly.

" B-But, *sob* he looks really angry..", said the curly-haired kid in the middle of his sob. Ryohei just smile assuringly at him . ' Hmm, there's surely something wrong with Hayato to the extreme.', thought the white-haired boy.

Then, Hibari go out from the car, followed by the twin, and then Yamamoto.

" Need help, Tsuna?",, asked Yamamoto kindly while offering one of his hand for Tsuna, who's trying to go out from the car.

" Ah, thank you, Yamamoto.", Tsuna happily accepted the help, and he go out.

All the maids and butlers there looks surprised, " Young master Tsuna, what happened to your knee?"

Tsuna just smiled nervously at them and told them that he fell down from the stairs. Then, one of the maids quickly pulled him to the infirmary inside to be checked on. Well, the thick bandage really make the one's looking at it worried.

Then, this was informed to the guardians, and also Giotto who's already waiting for the little brunette to come home. Giotto and Knuckle then quickly go to the infirmary to checked on the little brunette.

Asari stayed to asked the kids about what's happened, but all their answers is the same. 'Is it really just Tsuna falling down from the stairs?', thought Asari suspiciously.

" Are there anyone who bullied Tsuna today?", asked Asari calmly.

They all shrugged, except one.

" No, father! I even see the girls in his class surrounded him, looks like they're getting well.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Are you sure, Takeshi?", asked Asari politely.

Yamamoto nodded happily, " You can ask Tsuna if you want, father.", said the kid smilingly.

Asari just smiled politely, ' I hope it's just like what Takeshi said.'

-Meanwhile, with G-

He's now walking on the hall, planning to go looked for a certain kid.

' What's wrong with him, he's pissed than how he's usual.', thought G calmly. He then stopped in front of a red-door. He knocked on it, and didn't even waited for any permission, he go inside.

' Humph, there he is.', said G while himself walking inside the room.

" Hey, Hayato. You haven't take off your shoes, brat.", said G calmly.

The said kid laying on his bed with his head buried to the pillow, still with his complete uniforms. He didn't give any response, and it caused G's eyes twitched.

" Hey, don't ignore me, brat. I know you can hear me.", said G still calmly.

But still, the kid in front of him didn't give any response.

' Damn it, this brat..', thought G angrily, but he then calmly lifted the small body, by the collar, up to the air.

" H-Hey! Put me down ! ", shouted the kid strugglingly.

G then released his hands immediately, causing the kid to fall down immediately on his bed.

" Hey! That's dangerous, Uncle! ", shouted the kid angrily.

G smirked, " Well, you're the one who ignored me first."

The silver-haired kid pouted and looked away angrily. G then pulled the chair there and settle down in front of the kid.

" Well, now tell me. What happened? Have a fight again?", asked G calmly.

Gokudera shook his head slowly.

" So, someone insulted you?", asked G calmly. Gokudera shook his head again.

G raised one of his eyebrows, " So? What's wrong?", asked him calmly.

Gokudera frowned, he clutched both his hands tightly and G noticed it.

" That baka, he must've been bullied. But, he's so stupid to covering for those bullier. He's really a super-baka that I've ever met.", murmured the silver-haired kid angrily.

He remembered when Mukuro and the others came back bringing the late-brunette, he just about to shouting at him for his late, but he immediately quiet down when he see the thick bandage that wrapped around the little brunette's right knee.

He want to asked about it, but Yamamoto and Ryohei already asked it first, so he just stay still, but then the little brunette just smiled nervously and said that he fell from the stairs.

' Big Lie! There must be someone who bullied him, and he didn't want to tell us!', thought him at that moment.

" He's really a baka, is it hard to just telling us about the truth? Baka.", murmured Gokudera non-stopped.

G raised one of his eyebrows, he tried to think who's the one the silver-haired kid is talking about. " You're talking about Tsuna?", asked G slowly.

" Of course I am! Who else that can be as stupid as him! ", shouted Hayato angrily.

G just stared at him widely, before he then start laughing.

' H-Hey! Don't laugh! There's nothing funny to be laughed at! ", shouted Gokudera angrily, throwing one of his pillows to the adult in front of him.

G catched the pillow easily and smirked," Of course there is.", said G teasingly.

He then patted the silver-haired kid's head softly, " If you're worried about Tsuna, then why don't you just talk to him? Well, rather than coming here and muttering things to yourself. ", said G calmly.

Gokudera blushed and immediately pushed the hand away, " W-Who said I'm worried?! I don't care about him! ", shouted the silver-haired kid loudly.

G sighed and stood up from his seat, " Well, keep deny it, Hayato. "

He then go out from the room, leaving the silver-haired kid alone sitting there.

" W-who said I'm denying things..", murmured Gokudera slowly, both his hands clutched tightly.

-Meanwhile, in Tsuna's room-

" Tsu's really happy! ", said the little brunette grinning happily.

Giotto smiled genuinely at him. Since he arrived at the infirmary, despite the wound, the little brunette keep telling him about his friends. Even along the way to his room, he still looked very excited.

He has told him, about a group of girls that keep bickering without any reasons, but kindly offering him their lunch.

And then, he talked about Enma, his first friend at the school. He told him about how kind Enma for not leaving him and caring so much for him.

Well, actually Giotto know who's Enma. Of course he would, because he's the son of Cozart Kozato, Shimon's boss who's also one of his best friends. And, it made the little brunette happier that they both befriends with the kind father-son.

Giotto then ruffled the little brunette's hair, " Ne, Tsuna. You keep talking about the good things there. Is there anything bad happening in the school?", asked Giotto softly.

Tsuna then stopped grinning, his brown eyes stared at Giotto hesitantly.

Giotto become worried, " So there is, Tsuna?", asked Giotto warmly but still Tsuna can heard the worried tone from it.

' Is it okay if Tsu told Giotto-san about those scary kids?', thought Tsuna hesitantly, he averted his gaze to the side.

Giotto then slowly patted his head, "Tsuna.", called Giotto genuinely. He hold both the little brunette's cheeks with both his hands, and slowly turned the little brunette's head so they faced each other.

Giotto smiled genuinely, " You know, Tsuna? You can tell me everything.", said the blonde-haired man warmly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, slowly his eyes become teary and he hugged the man in front of him tightly. Giotto surprised at the sudden act, but he then processed to caressing the little brunette's back.

" Tsuna, so there's really something bad happened?", asked the cloaked-man slowly.

Tsuna then released his hug and looked right at Giotto's eyes, " T-Tsu sorry, Giotto-san. But, that's nothing bad happened.", said the little brunette slowly.

Giotto frowned a little, his intuition told him the kid is lying, " You know, Tsuna? Just like how you can see through my lie. I can too.", said Giotto calmly.

Tsuna's pouted, he know lying is no good, but.. " Giotto-san?", called Tsuna slowly.

" Yeah?", Giotto smiled warmly.

" Will you get angry if you know someone hurt Tsu?", asked the little brunette innocently.

Giotto surprised at the question and he nodded without thinking for it.

Tsuna frowned a little but quickly smiled widely at the blonde-man in front of him, " Tsu happy to heard it. But, there's nothing bad really.", said the little brunette smilingly.

Giotto looked at him deeply, he still worried for the kid in front of him.

It was then, Catherine come informed them that dinner's ready and so Tsuna quickly pulled the blonde-haired man toward the dining hall, and for the fourth time forgetting his wound.

Giotto sighed and carried the little brunette in one of his arms, " Tsuna, you should be aware of yourself more, you know?.", said the blonde-haired man worriedly.

Tsuna grinned cutely. Giotto can't help himself for smiling, looking at the happy-brunette in his arms for a while , he decided to believe in him this time.

' I hope you didn't hide anything, Tsuna.', thought Giotto worriedly.

And so, they go to the dining hall to have their dinner. When they arrived there, Yamamoto and the other kids asked Tsuna about his knee, in which Tsuna told them that it's okay.

They all having their dinner as usual, with Lambo's noisy eating-sound being the loudest. But this time, a certain kid didn't shout at him.

Tsuna looked at the irritated-silver-haired kid quietly. 'Tsu wonder what's wrong with Gokudera-kun.', thought Tsuna concernedly.

After the dinner, Tsuna quickly come approaching the now-want-to-leaving kids.

" Ano, minna.", called the little brunette hastily.

All of them stopped and looked at him, even Hibari too stopped.

" U-uhn, Tsu didn't see you all at school this morning, s-so..", said the little brunette nervously, glancing at each of them slowly.

" Ahaha, don't need to be nervous, Tsuna.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" You must be quick to the extreme, Sawada! Time is running to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei energicly.

Usual in this time, a certain silver-haired kid will shouted too, but instead he just looked at the little brunette coldly." U-uhn..", Tsuna now more nervous, at the gaze that the silver-haired kid giving him.

Mukuro sighed, "My my, Tsunayoshi-kun, don't need to be nervous.", said Mukuro teasingly.

Tsuna frowned, he looked at the ground," Tsu just want to ask where can I find you all?", said the little brunette slowly.

All of them surprised, the little brunette sounds so sad.

" This morning, Tsu want to looked for Yamamoto but I can't find you. ", continued the little brunette slowly. ' And Tsu met those scary kids.', continued the little brunette silently.

He then quickly looked up, " A-ah, Tsu just wonder if Tsu can see you all at school.", added the little brunette, try to smiling at them.

" A-ah, what're you saying, Tsuna? Of course you can! A-haha..", said Yamamoto who laughed awkwardly.

" That's right to the extreme! We're family, of course we can see each other to the extreme, Sawada! ", shouted Ryohei warmly while patting Tsuna's back hardly.

Tsuna, who didn't prepare for the pat, immediately fall forward, then someone immediately moved to caught him.

" Stupid lawn-head, can't you patted his back slower! ", shouted the silver-haired kid angrily.

" Ah, I'm sorry to the extreme! I didn't mean it to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei apologetically.

" Geez, really..", sighed Gokudera heavily.

Tsuna looked at the now sighing-silver-haired kid deeply, " U-uhn, arigato ne, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna, smiling at him.

Then, Gokudera realize what he's doing, he immediately let go of the body. " Don't need to thank me.", said Gokudera who looked away from the little brunette.

Tsuna just keep staring at him, making the silver-haired kid slowly be more nervous.

" **ZZZZZ..**"

They all turned to the source of the snort. A certain curly-haired kid now sleeping soundly on the floor.

" U-uhmm~ Candyy~", said the curly-haired kid in his sleep.

Tsuna smiled at how cute the kid is. " Lambo.."

" Geez, this aho-shi..", Gokudera then approaching the sleeping-kid and carried him in his arms.

" I will bring him to his room.", said Gokudera to all of them, and start walking off.

Tsuna just keep staring at him, before Yamamoto patted his shoulder slowly.

" Ahaha, looks like we all are tired, well~ Tsuna, if you want to look for us then just go to the rooftop of the school. There's where we usually hanging out in the break time.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Ah, o-okay..", answered Tsuna happily.

" Kufufu, so the problem is settled, right? We will excuse ourselves then, let's go my dear Chrome.", said Mukuro while smile meaningful and dragged Chrome together with him.

" O-Oyasumi.", said the pineapple-haired girl shyly.

" A-ah, yeah. Oyasumi, Chrome-chan, Mukuro.", answered Tsuna nervously, while Yamamoto and Ryohei just nodded and said, " Oyasumi"

Tsuna keep staring at the leaving-twin and seems to realize on something, 'Chrome-chan didn't wear her eye-patch in home.', thought Tsuna curiously.

" Then, Tsuna. We will go to sleep too.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

After saying their oyasumi, Yamamoto and Ryohei both walked off. Tsuna keep staring at them, until he turned to called someone.

" H-Hibari-san?", called Tsuna nervously.

But, there's no one there anymore. " Uh? Where's Hibari-san?", the little brunette looked around him and didn't find the black-haired kid there.

" Uh? Did he already leaving?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Then, suddenly he felt a shadow passed behind him, but when he turned around there's no one there.

He then followed his intuition and walked to that direction. He keep followed his intuition, until Catherine suddenly called him from behind.

" Young master Tsuna, are you searching for your room?", asked the maid politely.

" A-ah, well, actually..", Tsuna keep glanced at the direction where his intuition told him.

" Young master Tsuna, you won't be able to wake up tomorrow if you sleep too late.", said Catherine stoicly.

Tsuna then jerked, "U-Uhn.", he nodded nervously.

Tsuna then followed the maid quietly, staring at the maid, 'S-somehow Tsu felt Catherine-san is different.', thought the little brunette concernedly.

Meanwhile, unknown to Tsuna, the shadow he saw before is peeking at him at the corner where the little brunette planning to go just now. He just silently watching the little brunette leaving.

' Not yet.', thought the person there.

-And so, with Tsuna-

" Here you are, young master.", said Catherine politely, she opened the orange-door for the little brunette.

Tsuna nodded nervously, but he didn't move from his place. His brown eyes keep staring at the maid.

" Is that something you need, young master?", asked Catherine politely, still with her unusual stoic-face.

" A-ah! N-nothing.", answered the little brunette nervously.

He looked at the ground for a second before looking up at the maid, " I-Is there something wrong, Catherine-san?", asked the little brunette concernedly, but still with his warm smile.

Catherine's eyes widen, " Is there something that made you think something wrong with me, young master?", asked Catherine surprisedly.

" W-well, Catherine-san didn't smile at me, and your voice is colder than usual..", said the little brunette nervously. "Catherine-san that Tsu know is a kind and warm mistress.", he then smiled widely at her, with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Catherine stunned at such confession, her eyes slowly soften and she smiled genuinely at the little brunette, " I'm sorry young master, if I've made you worry. It just that there's something happened to my family in my hometown, causing my mood to be worsen.", said the maid warmly.

" Catherine-san's family? Are they okay?", asked the little brunette concernedly.

Again, Catherine-san surprised at the concerned tone the little brunette's using. 'He's really a kind kid.', thought Catherine smilingly.

" Yeah, they're okay, young master. Thank you for your concern.", said the maid warmly.

" R-really?", asked the little brunette hesitantly.

Catherine surprised, " O-of course it is, young master.", said Catherine smilingly.

Tsuna still stared at her concernedly, but then he smiled, " That's good then, Catherine-san! ", said the little brunette genuinely.

Catherine smiled back at him, " Young master, it's already late. You should go to sleep now.", said the maid politely, but still with those warm smile on her face.

Tsuna nodded happily and go inside, he peeked at the door before it closed, " Oyasumi, Catherine-san.", said the little brunette cutely.

" Oyasumi, young master.", said Catherine warmly.

Then, Tsuna closed the door. Catherine still standing there, her smile slowly fade away, ' Did young master Tsuna just see through my lie?', asked the maid to herself.

She frowned, 'I'm sorry for lieing, young master.', said the maid guiltily, she then slowly walked away.

* * *

-And then-

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

The sound of footsteps-running can be heard all along the hall. There's a kid running there, he already panting hardly.

He keep running, then an image of blood spreading come across his mind. He closed his eyes tightly and running toward a class.

He then closed the door and leaned on the door. He keep panting there.

" You can't run away now.", suddenly a voice was heard.

The kid jolted and then hastily trying to open the door, but it locked. The kid keep trying and trying.

" I said to you, right? You can't run away now.", said the voice again, getting closer.

The sentences keep echoing through the kid's mind, he looked at the owner of the voice frightenedly.

" N-no… NNOOOO! "

* * *

" NO! ", shouted Tsuna loudly, he immediately get up and sit on his bed.

He's sweating so hard, his heart beats so fast, " W-what's that? W-who are they?", said the little brunette afraidly, his hands clutched his clothes tightly.

The dream was so blur, he couldn't see the face of the person there.

" I-It's so scary.. S-Scary.. T-Tsu afraid..", the little brunette start sobbing. " T-Tsu afraid.", repeated the little brunette.

Then, suddenly an image of his passed-away parents come into his mind.

" Momma.. Daddy..", called the little brunette sadly. 'T-They're not here anymore*sob*', thought the little brunette who started crying.

He keep crying, when suddenly an image of certain man that looks so alike him come across his mind. " G-Giotto-san.."

The little brunette then go down from his bed, planning to search for Giotto, the man that he felt so closed to.

He keep walked randomly, followed his intuition. He still sobbing on the way.

" Who is there?! ", suddenly someone asked suspiciously from the little brunette's behind.

That's dark there, the little brunette can't see who's there, but he know that voice.

" G-Giotto-san..", called Tsuna sobbingly.

The man recognized the voice too, " Tsuna?"

The man, Giotto quickly come closer so now he get the better look on the little brunette. " Tsuna! What's wrong, huh? Why're you crying?", asked the cloaked-man concernedly, he squatted in front of the little brunette so he's in the same height as the kid.

Tsuna immediately hugged the man in front of him and cried loudly.

" Tsuna, Tsuna. Calm down.", said Giotto worriedly while himself caressing the little brunette's back softly.

" Calm down, Tsuna. Tell me what's wrong.", asked Giotto genuinely.

It's really his first time facing such condition and he really didn't know what to do.

" T-Tsu*sob* Tsu have a bad dream.", said the little brunette in the middle of his cry.

" B-bad dream?", asked Giotto assuringly.

Tsuna nodded, " *sob* Really scary dream.", added the little brunette afraidly.

Giotto then continued his caressing, " Sshh, don't afraid, Tsuna. It just a dream, it just a dream.", said Giotto genuinely.

The little brunette clutched the blonde's clothes tightly.

" Ssh..It's okay, Tsuna.", whispered Giotto genuinely. " I am here for you, okay?"

The little brunette nodded silently.

" Then, let's go back to sleep, okay?", Giotto then carried the little brunette up and start walking off to the little brunette's room.

The little brunette still sobbing and hugged him tightly.

' I wonder what dream he just had?', thought Giotto concernedly. ' I hope it's not like what happened to me. I had those bad dream when my hyper intuition sense something danger coming.'

Giotto smiled a little at himself, ' Well, that's impossible, right? Tsuna doesn't have the hyper intuition as me. I hope it just a simple bad dream.', thought Giotto assurely.

Well, unfortunately, Tsuna did have that hyper intuition as him.

-Well, that's the end of the eleventh chapter-

Preview for chapter 12:

Enma: " Don't come near him, Tsuna-kun.

Gokudera: Who said you can bring him here, baka?!

?: Hihihi, they're looking at you.. They will soon coming at you~~

Well, that's the eleventh chapter. I'm really sorry minna, for my late update. Really sorry, hehe. I hope I don't disappointed you all at this chapter.

And as always, I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, minna^^


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello again, minna.^^I'm sorry for the late update. Thank you as always for keeping with this story, really thanks so much for your support.

And here is the twelfth chapter. As always, hope u all enjoy it, minna.^^

-+Chapter 12:+-

- In the morning -

Inside an orange-bedroom, there sleep two person that looks so alike. The blonde-haired man hugged the little brunette assurely, while the little brunette leaned on the man beside him as if he's his only reliance.

They both sleep soundly, it was the blonde-haired man who waking up first.

" Uugh..", the blonde-haired man tried to stretch his hands, only to realize that someone's there beside him, exactly above one of his arm.

First he was surprised, he quickly snapped at his left, but after looking at who is the one that's beside him, his eyes then soften.

' Ah, I remembered . Last night Tsuna asked me to sleep with him here.', thought Giotto warmly, he then slowly rubbing the little brunette's cheek.

' He sleep peacefully, I'm happy that he did.', thought Giotto at himself, looking at the now-sleeping-soundly-little-brunette.

He stopped his hand, his orange-eyes looked deeply at the sleeping-brunette. Then, suddenly the conversation that he had with Asari few days ago come into his mind.

_**Has Tsuna started calling you father?**_

Giotto looked at the little brunette quietly, " Ne, Tsuna~ I wonder why you hasn't called me father.", asked Giotto slowly.

' Is it that you haven't accepted me as your father?', thought Giotto a bit disappointed.

Then, the little brunette snuggled and slowly opened up his eyes, revealing his honey-brown eyes. He blinked cutely at the man in front of him.

Giotto chuckled, ' So cute.', " Good morning, Tsuna.", greeted Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna stared at the man for a while before his eyes widen, " HIEE, G-Giotto-san?! ", screamed the little brunette surprisedly, he quickly moved away.

Honestly, Giotto's really disappointed about the little brunette's reaction, and it was showed right at his face.

Tsuna noticed it, " T-Tsu sorry, Giotto-san. Tsu didn't mean to scared you. T-Tsu just surprised someone was here.", explained the little brunette apologetically.

Giotto smiled a little, he then sit himself down liked what the little brunette do, "W-well, it's okay, Tsuna. I was surprised too just now.", said Giotto nervously.

" U-uhn, really?", asked the little brunette hesitantly.

Giotto nodded firmly, smiled nervously at the little brunette. Actually, his disappointment just now still reside inside his heart.

Tsuna looked at his lap nervously, his small hands playing with the blanket. He keep peeking at the blonde-haired man beside him nervously.

" U-Uhnn, G-Giotto-san?", called the little brunette who still looked at his lap.

" Yeah?", answered Giotto nervously.

" D-Did you sleep with Tsu l-last night?", asked the little brunette slowly.

" U-uhn, y-yes?", answered Giotto hesitantly, he really wonder why the little brunette asked him that.

The little brunette jerked and he looked down more to his lap.

Giotto really curious, so he peeked slowly at the little brunette, only to meet with the little brunette's redden-face. His orange-eyes widen at the sight he's seeing right now.

While Tsuna keep looking at his lap nervously, ' G-Giotto san slept with Tsu last night.', said the little brunette to himself, his face redden more.

Actually other than his parents, Tsuna never sleep together with anyone before. While in the orphanage, he slept in the same room with so many kid, but at least he has his own bed to sleep.

And, for him to sleep with other person other than his parents, he somehow feel really nervous. He then glanced up at the blonde-haired man nervously, his brown eyes stared right at the surprised-blonde.

He pouted a little, thinking of something. He really did felt so close with the blonde-man in front of him. That feeling that he get from him, is almost the same as what he get from his parents.

Then, suddenly a words from Bardy-san come through his mind. It was when he and the other kids first asked him about the meaning of adoption.

_**An adoption means the kid will soon have his new family and new parents.**_

His brown-eyes widen and he quickly looked back at his lap, ' P-Parent?', thought the little brunette surprisedly. It's really his first time for thinking about this.

" T-Tsuna? What's wrong?", asked Giotto concernedly, he patted the little brunette's head softly.

" U-u-uhnn, uhnn.", the little brunette looks really nervous, he keep looking right and left nervously.

Giotto now become more worried, " Tsuna? Are you okay? Something wrong?", asked Giotto worriedly, he checked on the little brunette's forehead.

" Is it your knee?", added Giotto worriedly.

" N-No, T-Tsu isn't hurt, b-but..", the little brunette looked again at the concerned-blonde-haired man in front of him nervously.

Giotto just raised his eyebrows, waiting for the little brunette to finished his words. But, then someone knocked at the door.

" Young master Tsuna? Have you awake? You need to prepare yourself for school now.", said a maid from outside.

Giotto glanced at the door, while the little brunette still looked at him thoughtfully.

" Ehmm, Tsuna. I think you must prepared yourself now.", said Giotto who glanced at the clock, he then looked down at the little brunette.

"B-But..", the little brunette still tried to voiced out something.

Giotto then patted the little brunette's head softly, " If you really had something you want to said, then I will listen to it, but we will talked about it after school, okay? Now, you should prepared yourself or you'll be late ,Tsuna. ", said the blonde-man genuinely.

The little brunette stared at him deeply, " P-Promise?", asked the little brunette cutely.

Giotto surprised, " Haha, of course. I promise.", stated Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna then raised his pinky-finger, he just looked at Giotto nervously. Giotto understand what the little brunette want to do, so he raised his pinky-finger too and linked it with the smaller-one.

" Giotto promise to the dear Tsuna that he will listen to him after he come back from school.", said Giotto in a singing voice.

Tsuna giggled cutely, while Giotto just smiled relievedly , well at least the little brunette now already back to his usual-self.

Then, suddenly the door was opened by a maid, " Young mas-", she stopped when she see the lovely sight in front of her.

The two looked alike person sitting on a bed with both hair looked messedly, their clothes too. They are now linking their pinky-finger cutely.

" A-ah, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb both of you, Master. I thought young master Tsuna hasn't awake.", stuttered the maid nervously, she bowed try to hide her redden-face.

" Ah! We're the one that should apologize, we forgot to answer your call just now." , said the blonde-haired man warmly.

" Ah! Yeah, we're sorry, Amanda-san! ", added the little brunette smilingly.

They both smiled at each other, while the maid named Amanda just peeked at them nervously. ' My~ They really look soooo alike~', the maid smiled at her own thought.

" Now go prepare yourself, Tsuna.", said Giotto, ruffling the little brunette's hair.

The little brunette giggled and go down from his bed, followed Amanda out.

Giotto rubbed his head slowly, " Well, I think I will ignore how Tsuna called me for now.", murmured the blonde-haired man slowly. Honestly, he did hope the little brunette will soon call him father, but well~ he won't force the little brunette for it.

-And then-

Today the children have their breakfast as usual, somehow Gokudera already turned back to the always-shouting-kid, which make the little brunette feels relieved.

And then, they depart to their school. While in the car, Tsuna seems to noticed both the pineapple-haired twin keep looking at him, well in different way exactly. Chrome looked at him shyly, and looks like she has something she want to say.

" Chrome-chan? Do you want to tell Tsu something?", asked the little brunette genuinely.

Chrome jerked and was ready to speak, when her hand suddenly being grabbed by her twin-brother. She glanced at him, and with just the cold look on his face already made the little girl lose her courage.

She then looked down on her lap.

" It's nothing, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufu, why does my dear Chrome want to tell you something? Or is it you that want to get her attention, huh? Kufufu..", said Mukuro with his usual meaningful-smile.

Tsuna shivered, he really felt uncomfortable with the tone the pineapple-haired boy used to him.

He then shook his head slowly, " N-No, but Tsu just have a feeling that Chrome-chan want to tell Tsu something.", said the little brunette honestly.

Chrome glanced at him surprisedly, ' He can see it?', thought the little girl surprisedly.

And looks like it also earned the other kids' attention.

" Haha, you can see it, Tsuna? That's amazing, haha.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Yeah, that's amazing to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei loudly.

Tsuna looked confused, 'Is it that unusual for being able to see it?', thought the little brunette innocently.

" Wow, Tsuna really can see through Chrome-nee's expression? That's cool! Lambo-san want too! Teach me! Teach me! ", shouted the curly-haired kid excitedly.

" Shut up, you stupid cow! Do you think it's something that can be easily being taught to!", shouted the silver-haired kid. ' Hmm, I wonder how that kid learned it', added Gokudera inside his mind. His green-eyes observing the little brunette slowly.

They keep talking on their own, leaving Tsuna to looked at them confusedly, he really can't find what he just done is unusual. And being the calm, cheerful kid Yamamoto is, he's the first one to noticed it.

" Well, actually Tsuna~ Chrome is really a shy girl, and she just always looks like that all the time, making the others hard to differentiate what she want to expressed.", explained Yamamoto cheerfully.

" That's right to the extreme! And sometime we still can't differentiate it to the extreme too!", added Ryohei loudly.

" Shut up, you lawn-head! You're too noisy! ", shouted Gokudera the same loud as Ryohei.

" Maa maa, calm down everyone..", said Yamamoto cheerfully, he then glanced at Tsuna, " Ne, Tsuna. Can you read what I'm feeling right now?", asked the boy cheerfully.

" U-Uhn, happy?", answered the little brunette nervously.

" Ahahaha, you're right. Wow, you really understand us, huh, Tsuna? Although we just met few days ago, ahahaha..", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" You stupid! Of course he would know it! It's all wriiten on your face!", shouted Gokudera angrily.

The others just nodded in agreement, while Tsuna smiled nervously.

" Ahaha, is that so? ", asked Yamamoto nonchalantly.

Gokudera's eyes twitched, " Of course it is! ", shouted Gokudera loudly.

Slowly, the car now filled with shouts and laughs.

" You all.", stated someone firmly.

They all stopped, and turned to the now-looks-really-irritated black-haired boy.

" I will beat you all down for disturbing the peace here.", with that Hibari already in his fighting stance.

" HIIEE! ", screamed the little brunette afraidly.

" OHHH! You want an exercise to the extreme, Hibari?", asked Ryohei excitedly, he too already raised both his fists.

" Ahaha, looks like this's fun.", said Yamamoto cheerfully, he already pulled out his mini wooden-sword from his bag.

" You asked a fight, huh?!"

"YEEAAH! Lambo-san want to join too!"

With that, all five of them already on their own fighting stance.

" HIIIEE, M-Mukuro, Chrome-chan! Do something!", asked Tsuna hastilly to the twin that sit on their seat quietly.

" Kufufu, how dare you asked my dear Chrome to take care of this, huh, Tsunayoshi-kun?", asked Mukuro meaningly.

Tsuna shivered a little, " T-Then, you do something, Mukuro! ", said Tsuna hastily.

All inside his mind now is to prevent this fight, he's too panic that he didn't realize he.. has asked the WRONG person.

" Kufufu..", Mukuro slowly get up from his seat and walked toward the crowds, still with that meaningful smile on his face.

" Kufufufu. You're all still immature, stop this nonsense ruckus.", said Mukuro teasingly.

" What do you said, pineapple-head?! ", asked Gokudera loudly.

" Guahahhaha..! He's pineapple.". laughed Lambo loudly.

The other three laughed together too, slowly a dark aura's emiited from the pineapple-head boy. **" I'm not- a pineapple-You immature kids**.", stated Mukuro angrily.

And so, they six started fighting, with Mukuro being the sixth kids.

" HIIE, HIIE, minna! S-stop it!", screamed Tsuna afraidly.

The limo keep sliding right and left because of the fight they had inside it.

-+ And so, at school+-

Tsuna now walked tiredly toward his classroom, he still remembered what happen in the limo just now. He almost fainted because of panicking, but fortunately they've arrived at school before they can go further more.

And amazingly, all the six boys stop their fight immediately and went down from the car as if nothing big happened. And he's the most affected one.

" Tsuna-kun! "

Tsuna's eyes brighten at the voice, he then quickly turned his head around. His smile widen, " Enma-kun! "

The red-haired boy, Enma, run approaching the little brunette, also with his wide smile spreads in his face.

" Tsuna-kun! ", called the red-haired boy happily, he stopped right in front of the little brunette and slightly panting from the run.

" Enma-kun! ", called Tsuna happily too.

The said boy looked up, right at the little brunette in front of him.

" Tsu happy Tsu can meet you again, Enma-kun! ", said the little brunette happily, with his wide smile.

Enma smiled, " Me too, Tsuna-kun! "

They both giggled and continue their walk toward their class.

" Are your right knee getting better?", asked Enma concernedly.

" Yeah, it's no hurt anymore! ", proclaimed the little brunette confidently.

Enma sighed in relief, " That's good then, Tsuna-kun."

On their way, suddenly Tsuna's eyes caught a boy glooming alone a little far from him, the boy stared to the outside through the window there.

Tsuna stopped on his tracks, eyes still locked on the glooming-boy. Enma, who realize that Tsuna stopped, he stopped too.

" What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?", asked Enma nervously.

Tsuna still stared at the glooming-boy there, " Enma-kun, do you know who is he? S-Somehow, Tsu felt his eyes looks so empty.", said the little brunette slowly.

Enma then followed his gaze and his eyes widen. He then looked back at Tsuna who still stared at the glooming-boy.

His red-eyes then harden, "Don't come near him, Tsuna-kun.", said Enma seriously.

Tsuna then looked at him surprised, " U-Uh? W-Why, Enma-kun?", asked the little brunette innocently.

" Just don't, Tsuna-kun. He's dangerous.", said Enma concernedly.

Tsuna glanced at the glooming boy then back to the red-haired kid in front of him, " B-But, h-he didn't look dangerous.", said Tsuna hesitantly.

" Tsuna-kun, just believe at me, will you?", asked Enma softly.

Tsuna glanced back at the glooming boy, he still can't find the boy to be dangerous.

" Tsuna-kun?", called Enma worriedly.

Tsuna then looked back at him and smiled nervously, " O-Okay, Enma-kun."

They both then continued their walk to their classroom, when they go inside, Tsuna's greeted by the girls and being asked about his right knee.

The girls still screamed excitedly, but it's more polite than the day before.

While the boys smirked at the little brunette, Oumine's there with the group of boys.

" Ohayo, Mine-kun, minna.", greeted Tsuna warmly at the group of boys.

Some of the boys just ignored him, while Oumine smiled politely at him, " Good morning, Tsuna.", greeted the boy politely.

Tsuna just smiled at him, and going to his seat.

And so, the bell rang and the teacher come inside,her name is Shihoki Kara.

She's teaching social lesson, because they're still primary, they just being taught the simple thing, like how to perform a good manner in this social world, how to interact with the others.

" When someone need your help, what should you do?", asked the petite teacher.

" Huuh, why should I care?", answered one of the boys nonchalantly.

" Yeah! My mother always teach me to only help those who will be a benefit for me.", answered one of the girls innocently.

" Yeah, why should we bother about that 'someone'. ", answered the other kids.

The petitie teacher sighed, she knew from the beginning that the students here are from the mafia family. You can expected this kind of answers from them, but.. ' Really, they're still a kid, and they've already being taught such things?', thought the teacher angrily.

" B-But, shouldn't we help them despite of the benefit?"

The petite teacher and all the students turned their attention to the little brunette who looked disagree with the answers the kids just gave.

" What? Why should we? It'll just be a burden for us.", said one of the boys.

" Ehen, don't try to act heroic, new kid.", said the boy who hugging a bunny-doll.

" Yeah, Tsuna-kun. You shouldn't involved yourself with the people who you didn't know. My brothers said it dangerous.", said Himeko.

" B-But..", the little brunette still looked kind of disagree.

' Wait.. Tsuna? Is he Sawada Tsunayoshi, the rumored Vongola Primo's son?', thought the teacher calmly.

She then stared at the little brunette thoughtfully, " Well, actually what Tsuna-kun just said is the right answer, minna."

All the students now turned their attentions back to the teacher, and before they could say anything, the teacher continued her words, " I know what you all want to said. But actually, in this world, we should help each other whether he or she can be a benefit for us."

" I don't know what your parents or maybe your siblings or maybe the other people told you, but you must know.. We're social creature in this world, we need each others and the relation, the bond we formed with the other is something that can't even be compared with the money.", said the petite teacher genuinely.

Some of the students just looked at her boredly, while someone just simple pouted and the others just simply listened. But at least there's one student that looked at the teacher in awe, his brown eyes shine so bright, full of admiration to the teacher.

And Kara noticed it, she just smiled at the little brunette, " Great answer, Tsuna-kun.", said the teacher genuinely.

The little brunette blushed at the praise, while the boys looked angry that the little brunette's being praised.

The rest of class was really bad for the little brunette. The next lesson is Language class, taught by Ruskic Aplelabo.

Just by his name, already enough to make the little brunette confused. He talked about a need to master many languages in order to competing in this world, and much to the little brunette's surprise, his classmates can master at least one foreign languages.

Even if he said it like that, he just teaching English there, and Tsuna really confused whenever he said some words in English. Along the lesson, he just stared at the teacher confusedly, and the boys seems to noticed it, they keep talking something in English to the little brunette.

The little brunette didn't understand it at all, but he just hesitantly nodded at it, which make the boys laughed hardly.

The little brunette feels uncomfortable at the laugh, but he didn't have the courage to fight it back, followed his intuition, he know they're somehow bad-mouthing him.

But, he decide to followed what his heart want.

' Tsu want to laugh together with Tsu's friends.', so the little brunette giggled too, which make some of the boys laughed harder, while some quiet down.

' Is he an idiot?', thought a kid that hugging a bunny doll.

While, Oumine just simply looked at the little brunette coldly.

And so, the most waiting time for the little brunette and the other kids come, the lunch-time. Grabbing his lunch, he quickly approach the red-haired boy and they both go out, before the girls can halt them down.

" Tsuna-kun, where do we gonna go to eat our lunch?", asked Enma cutely.

" Uhnn, Tsu remember Yamamoto told Tsu that Tsu can find them on the rooftop, so we gonna go there, Enma-kun! ", proclaimed the little brunette excitedly.

Enma just smiled at him, and let the little brunette to drag him wherever he want.

But really, it's not that easy to reach their destination.

" Hello.", suddenly the group of boys from yesterday stopped them in their way.

Tsuna surprised and immediately stopped in his way.

" Hahaha, gonna go somewhere?", asked the purple-haired boy. " Why don't you join us eating?", offered the boy smilingly.

" U-Uhn, s-sorry. B-But, Tsu w-want to eat somewhere.", answered the little brunette directly.

The purple-haired boy stunned, also his other friends.

" You rejected me again?", murmured the boy angrily.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, again he felt he should run away from the boys in front of him.

Enma looked at them cautiously, he has faced with these kind of situations so many times, " Tsuna-kun, we should run away.", whispered the red-haired boy lowly.

Tsuna looked at the red-haired boy, and they both nodded. Without waiting any seconds, they both start run to the direction where they come from.

" Hey! They run away! " "Gorka-san, should we run after them?"

The purple-haired glared at his subordinates, " Am I need to said it?", asked the boy smilingly.

Then, as a cue, they start running after the boys. The purple-haired boy combed his curly-hair elegantly, ' No one can oppose Ore-sama, Vongola~', growled the boy angrily.

-Meanwhile, with Tsuna and Enma-

They both now running really fast. They can hear many footsteps echoing behind them.

" HIEE, they're behind us!", screamed the little brunette afraidly.

" We must be quick, Tsuna-kun.", said the red-haired boy pantingly, he pulled the little brunette and turned left at the corner.

When the chasers turn left, they're nowhere to be found.

" Hey, are you sure they turned this way?", asked the boy behind to his friend in front of him.

" Y-yeah, I saw it. They turned this way just now."

" They must still around here.", then some of the boys continued forward, while one of them stayed behind.

He slowly scanned around. On the left side, there're some lockers that aren't really high., and beside the lockers are windows. The boy approaching the lockers, and none of its could be opened, checking on the windows, there're nothing suspicious.

" Hm, maybe they're not here.", with that the boy leaved the scene and continued forward.

Few seconds later, you can see red-hair and brown-hair peeked out from above the locker.

" They've gone.", spoke out the red-haired kid, then slowly he jump down from the locker. " Tsuna-kun, can you jump down?"

The little brunette nodded and jumped down, but being the clumsy kid he is, he can't jump well, and end up tripped down.

" Ouch!", winced the little brunette cutely.

" Tsuna-kun! Are you okay?", Enma offered his hand to the little brunette.

" Haha, Tsu's okay, Enma-kun.", said the little brunette nervously, he accepted the help and stand up.

Enma just smiled nervously, while the little brunette stared at him in awe.

" Enma-kun, how do you know we should hide there?", asked the little brunette curiously.

He remembered when they turned left, Enma stopped beside the locker, then he asked the little brunette to wait, while himself try to climb up. After he climb up, he help Tsuna to climb it up too.

It was done so fast as if he's an expert on this.

" U-Uhnn, actually I already get used to these.", confessed the red-haired boy nervously.

It was then, the sparkle the little brunette emitted dimmed down, he then looked at the red-haired boy worriedly, " Enma-kun always being chased by scary boys?", asked the little brunette slowly.

Enma looked up to the little brunette, " Yeah, I-.", Enma immediately stunned when his red-eyes met the honey-brown one.

From those honey-brown eyes, shown such worry and concern.

' Those gaze.. No one beside my family ever looked at me like that..', thought Enma stunned. 'No one..', slowly and unconsciously tears start to flow down from his red-eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widen, " Enma-kun, you're crying."

Enma then wiped his tears with his shirt's sleeve, " Tsuna-kun, thank you.", said Enma genuinely.

" Eh? But, w-why? Tsu's the one that should thank you, Enma-kun.", said the little brunette confusedly.

Enma just smiled at him and shake his head slowly, " No, Tsuna-kun. I'm the one that should thank you."

Tsuna's ready to speak again, before Enma grabbed his hand gently.

" Ne, Tsuna-kun. Didn't you want to go to the rooftop to meet your family?", asked Enma gently.

" U-Uhn..", Tsuna hesitantly nodded.

" Then, let's go! ", Enma excitedly pulled the little brunette with him, the little brunette still looked unsure, but just let himself being pulled.

It was then, someone suddenly appear in front of them again, Enma stopped and looked cautiously at the boy, while Tsuna's eyes widen at the recognizement.

" Mine-kun.", called Tsuna surprisedly.

" Hello, Tsuna.", greeted the blue-haired boy politely, he then glanced at the other boy there, " Hello to you too, Enma."

Enma didn't answer his greet, instead he glared at the blue-haired boy suspiciously. But, Oumine didn't stuttered under the glare.

" U-uhn, Mine-kun. Have you eaten your lunch?", asked the little brunette nervously.

Oumine smiled, " No, I haven't Tsuna.", answered the boy politely.

" T-then, how about you coming with us?", offered the little brunette kindly.

Both the kids presence there eyes widen, Enma then looked at the little brunette unbelieveably, while Oumine just simply raised his eyebrows.

" Tsuna-kun, why do you invite him?", asked Enma slowly, almost whispering.

Tsuna just looked at him confusedly, " U-Uh? B-because Mine-kun is our friend?", answered the little brunette slowly.

Enma's eyes widen, 'Did Tsuna-kun just addressed him as his friend?'

" Well I don't mind, Tsuna. But, can you hurry up? I'm rather hungry now.", said Oumine politely.

" U-Uh, okay. Then, let's go, Enma-kun?", asked the little brunette slowly. He could feel Enma didn't like Oumine to be there with them.

Enma just simply followed Tsuna, but his eyes never leave the other kids that come along with them. He know from when the little brunette just moved here, that this boy has no good intention for the little brunette.

He know it so he will put an eye on him, ' I won't let him hurt Tsuna-kun.'

Oumine know that he's being watched on, but he'll just ignored him. ' It's him that offered me this kind of opportunity, so why I bother?'

-Meanwhile, at the rooftop-

There sit down seven kids eating their lunch peacefully, with Lambo being the most excited one. Gokudera will (still) shout at him, but sometime he'll steal a glance toward the door, as if waiting for someone.

" Ahahaha, are you waiting for Tsuna, Hayato?", asked Yamamoto nonchalantly.

And now, all of them stopped whatever they're doing before.

" Sawada's coming here to the extreme?", asked Ryohei loudly.

" Ahaha, well~ yesterday I told him that we'll be here, right?", answered the spiky-haired boy cheerfully.

" You told him, doesn't mean he'll come here! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

" Hmph.", said Hibari simply.

" Kufufu, but I think a naïve kid like him will come.", said Mukuro nonchalantly. Chrome nodded in agreement.

" Really? Horreey! I want to play with him! ", shouted the curly-haired kid excitedly.

" Aho-shi! It's not absolutely that he'll come and even if he come, it's for eating lunch, not playing!", shouted Gokudera angrily.

It was then, the door in the corner that far away from them opened. They all turned their gaze there. The first one to appear is a little brunette who peeked nervously there, as if he's gonna enter a very dangerous area.

Some of the Vongola kids giggled at the sight, included Gokudera who actually feel relieved that the little brunette actually come. But, then his eyes widen when he see there're two more kids come out from the door too.

He recognized one of them, because he has came visit before.

' If I remember correctly, he's Enma Kozato, Uncle Cozart's son.', said the silver-haired kid to himself.

The little brunette then find the seven kids he looking for, his face brighten.

" Minna! ", he then come out from the door and run happily to the group of kids there.

" Ahaha, I know you will come, Tsuna!", proclaimed the cheerful kid as usual.

Lambo's ready to jump at the little brunette, when Gokudera suddenly raised his hand in front of him. Lambo's gonna to shout at him, when he see the serious expression in the silver-haired kid.

When he looked around, he see the other kids also has that serious face on their face, except the usual cheerful-kid.

" Minna..Tsu happy to meet you all! ", said the little brunette grinning happily.

" Ahaha, yeah we too, Tsuna.", said Yamamoto cheerfully, he then looked at the other boys there. " Hello, Enma.", greeted the cheerful-kid.

" Eh? You know Enma-kun?", asked the little brunette surprisedly.

" Ahaha, of course we do. Our family are really close, you know Tsuna?",said Yamamoto cheerfully.

Then, Tsuna remembered that Giotto has told him about the relation between him and Enma's father, he then grinned happily, " Ah! Yeah, Tsu forget, hehe.."

They both grinned happily, " By the way, Tsuna.. He is?", asked Yamamoto while pointing to the blue-haired boy there.

" Ah! He's Mine-kun.", answered the little brunette happily.

" You all don't know me? Then let me introduce myself, I am Oumine Hericto.", said the blue-haired boy politely.

The Vongola kids just looked at him suspiciously. They all of course know his name, it's not what they want to know.

" What're you doing here?", Mukuro decided to asked it out directly.

" Ah! Tsu offered him to eat with us! ", the little brunette answered happily, he still didn't realize what mistake he just done.

"Who said you can bring him here, baka?!", shouted Gokudera angrily.

Tsuna jerked at the angry tone, " U-Uhn, can't Tsu?", asked the little brunette innocently.

Gokudera's eyes twitched, " Of course! How can you let a foreigner to come joining us!", shouted Gokudera angrily, his finger pointing at the blue-haired kid.

" If it's that Enma, then I will let it be. But, how can you invited him! "

" B-But, he's Tsu's friend! ", shouted Tsuna back, well not as loud as Gokudera's.

" What?! You said he's your friend?! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

" Y-Yeah, Mine-kun is Tsu's friend.", said the little brunette back.

" Mine-kun? Hoho, so you're already that close to him, HUH?! "

" Maa maa, calm down Hayato.", Yamamoto immediately stand up holding the silver-haired kid down.

" How can I calm down?! He just randomly invited the other kids to join us eating here! ", shouted Gokudera angrily, trying to get free from Yamamoto's hold

" That's enough to the extreme, Hayato.", Ryohei too helped Yamamoto to calm Gokudera down.

Tsuna looked guilty while Enma looked worried and Oumine just simply enjoy it.

" Kufufu, you're the kid from yesterday, huh?", said Mukuro with his meaningly smile. The said boy turned his gaze to the pineapple-twin.

" Well, I don't know what our little brunette said to you, but you know? We don't like our lunch to be joined with some foreign people.", said Mukuro meaningly.

Oumine somehow can get the meaning behind those words.

" But, Mukuro, Mine-kun is Tsu's friend! ", proclaimed the little brunette loudly.

Mukuro twitched at the sentences, also Gokudera who's already on his limit.

" You baka! Can't you understand what are we trying to do! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

Tsuna looked troubled, he did know that they didn't welcome Oumine here, but..

" Enough! "

They all immediately shut down at the command of the black-haired boy.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, you've disturbed the peace here. You better do something before **I** do something.", said the black-haired boy threateningly.

Tsuna gulped, he know that the black-haired kid means what he said.

' B-But, what should Tsu do?', Tsuna looked at the ground troubled.

Unknown to him, Hibari sent a piercing glare to the blue-haired boy. Oumine gulped, he did enjoy the quarrel the Vongola now having, but he know that he shouldn't play with the kind of Hibari.

" Ah, Tsuna. I think I will just go eat somewhere.", said Oumine smilingly, while himself now turning back to the door.

" M-Mine-kun! ", called Tsuna worriedly.

But, just like yesterday, Oumine didn't turned back and just simply continue his walk and go down from there.

Tsuna still stared at that direction, Enma seems to aware of the little brunette's expression. Hibari processed to continue his eat, the same as the pineapple-twin.

" Maa maa, now he already left, Hayato. So, calm down, okay?", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" That's right to the extreme! ", added Ryohei loudly.

" Come on! Let's eat! Eat! Eat! ", shouted Lambo loudly.

" Humph! ", with that Gokudera settled down on his seat, and continue his eating.

" Ahaha..", Yamamoto gonna settled down on his seat too, when he realized the little brunette still standing on his place.

" Tsuna?", called Yamamoto slowly.

Then, all the kids looked at the still-standing-little-brunette.

" Tsuna-kun..", called Enma worriedly.

Tsuna then looked back at the Vongola kids. " U-Uhn, minna. T-Tsu's sorry.", said the little brunette bowing.

" Ahaha, that's okay, Tsuna! ", said Yamamoto happily.

" Come and sit down to the extreme, Sawada! ", shouted Ryohei energeticly.

But Tsuna shook his head and smiled genuinely at them, " T-Thank you, but Tsu think Tsu will eat somewhere for today.", said Tsuna genuinely and then he run to the door with his lunch in his hands.

They all stunned. They really did. The little brunette just smiled genuinely while he's going to chase for the blue-haired boy?

-Meanwhile,with Oumine-

" Shit. That Hibari's really scary.", murmured Oumine on his way.

He's now walking on the hall. ' But, at least I have seen a good show just now. Just quarrel more, Vongola.',thought Oumine wickedly.

He smirked at his own thought, when suddenly someone called him.

" Mine-kun! "

Oumine turned and see the little brunette running toward him, his eyes widen. It's not a fake, he really surprised.

" Mine-kun.", called the little brunette again, while himself stopped right in front of Oumine.

" T-Tsuna? What're you doing here?", asked Oumine surprisedly. It's not a fake, he really really didn't expected the little brunette to come after him.

The little brunette then looked up at him and grinned nervously, " A-Actually, first Tsu want to say sorry to you. Tsu was the one that invited you, but..", said Tsuna apologetically.

Oumine stared at the brunette in front of him unbelieveably, " Actually, it's okay, Tsuna. I don't mind it.", said Oumine honestly.

Tsuna smiled at him genuinely, " Mine-kun's really kind! Tsu really confused why Gokudera-kun act so angry to you.", said the little brunette pouting.

Oumine still stared at the little brunette in front of him, ' Well, actually he didn't do it wrong.', said Oumine inside his mind.

But then, he realized the little brunette's gaze now turned to the right, so he followed the gaze and find a boy glooming there.

' Wait, he is..', thought Oumine hesitantly.

' Ah! He's the one from this morning.', thought Tsuna. He then stared at him intensely, ' Enma-kun said he's dangerous, but..'

Tsuna still stared at him, when he see the glooming boy opened the window and slowly climbed up.

' Eh? He's gonna.', without waiting for any seconds, Tsuna immediately run toward the boy there.

" Hey! Don't! ", unconsciously Oumine chased after Tsuna, trying to stop the little brunette.

" Don't! ", Tsuna immediately pulled the boy away from the window. " W-What're you doing?! ", asked Tsuna worriedly.

Then, suddenly the glooming-boy smirked wickedly.

" Hahaha..", he started to laugh evilly, making Tsuna shivered at the laugh.

" U-Uhn, y-you.."

` The boy looked at the little brunette, showing his evilly-smirk.

" HIEEE! ", Tsuna immediately pushed the body away. He then quickly back away, " A-Ah, T-Tsu's sorry.", he immediately apologize after he realized he just pushed the boy harshly.

The boy just keep laughing eerily.

" Hihihi, they're looking at you.. They will soon coming at you~~", said the boy eerily.

The sound of the laugh make both Tsuna and Oumine to shivering.

" Damn it.", Oumine then immediately grabbed the little brunette's hand and start running away. The glooming-boy still laughed eerily.

Oumine still running with Tsuna's being pulled by him.

But unknown to him, their surrounding slowly being engulfed by an black-golden mist.

-This is the end of the twelfth chapter-

Preview for chapter 13:

Oumine: We can't come back now.

Gokudera: Damn it, where's he?

? : H-help me.

And so, this is the twelfth chapter, minna.^^

I'm really sorry for the late update, I'm trying to update on Saturday, but my head suddenly hurt so much so I go to sleep immediately. So, I'm trying hard to finished it on Sunday. But, my computer's used by my brothers, so I can published it today.

I'm really sorry for it, minna.^^ I hope I still not disappointed you, and hope u all enjoy it. Also as always, I will try to update as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading, minna^^


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello again, minna ^^ Again and as always thank you for all your support to me and this story, I'm really really appreciate it. And sorry for the late update, I somehow get my schedules full this week.

And this is the thirteenth chapter. As always, hope u all enjoy it, minna ^^

-Chapter 13:-

-Namimori P.1-A-

Nezu-sensei now standing in front of the class explained something about multiplication.

" So, if you want to multiple two-digit numbers, you must first multiple the right digit.", explained Nezu-sensei.

He keep explaining when his eyes caught a silver-haired kid that ignored him, instead he looked outside through the windows there.

" Gokudera Hayato.", called Nezu-sensei calmly.

But, the silver-haired kid didn't answer him. Some of the kids just laughed at the truth that his teacher was ignored.

Nezu-sensei tried to stay calm, " Gokudera Hayato, answer this problem.", he then write down the problem in the board.

' Well, I shouldn't make a too difficult problem for a primary kid.', thought Nezu-sensei wickedly.

**199x27=?,** he smiled wickedly at the problem he made. He will make sure to make the silver-haired kid learn to respect him.

" Okay, answer this.", said Nezu smilingly.

Gokudera just glanced at the board boredly, "5373", answered the silver-haired kid immediately.

Nezu-sensei's eyes widen, he then turned and start counting on the board and the answer's the same as the one the silver-haired kid.

" What?", murmured Nezu unbelievably.

When he turned around again, the silver-haired kid's back staring to the outside.

' Damn it, how can a primary kid like him answered this so easily?', asked Nezu unsatisfiedly, he then unwillingly ignore the silver-haired kid and continue his explanation.

Yamamoto that sitting on the back row of the class looked at the silver-haired kid worriedly. He then glanced at Chrome who shared the same worried glances as him, she sit two row beside Yamamoto.

He then looked through the windows too.

Actually, since the little brunette left the rooftop, no one of them said anything, Enma nervously stand there for a minute, before himself said he want to looked for the little brunette.

And they just simply continue their eat, still with Lambo as the usual noisy one. But, aside from that no one said anything to him. The situation suddenly become so quiet.

' I wonder what Tsuna's doing now?', thought Yamamoto who staring at the blue sky.

Gokudera too, staring at the blue sky outside, he can't get the little brunette away from his mind. ' Damn it, that baka. He choose that Hericto rather than us?', thought the silver-haired kid angrily.

He hold his wooden-pencil so hard, until it broke into two part.

Some of the kids that sit around him, noticed it and sweat-dropped. They know that the silver-haired kid's irritated by something, but they won't asked him. They won't if they still want to be complete in the class.

Chrome looked at him from afar, she then looked at her own lap. She remembered the blue-haired boy that's with Tsuna before.

' Tsuna..', called Chrome worriedly.

-Meanwhile, in P.1-B-

The class continued as usual, now they have the writing lesson and the students are now doing their exercises. But if you observed it more carefully, there surely something different.

The teacher, Nathan-sensei, looked at the certain white-haired boy. He just simply stared at him, before he decided to called the kid.

" Ryohei-kun?", called the tall-teacher slowly.

The said boy looked up to the teacher, " Yes, Sensei?"

Nathan-sensei raised his eyebrows, " U-Uhn, nothing. Did you find any difficulty on doing the exercise?", asked the teacher slowly.

" No to the extreme, Sensei.", answered the white-haired kid flatly .

" Ah, o-okay then, please continue your work."

Then, Ryohei continued doing his exercise which make the teacher more confused.

' Where's the usual shouting and energic kid?', asked the teacher to himself.

Unknown to the teacher, a black-haired boy glanced at the white-haired kid in the middle of his work, but he just continued his exercise silently.

While a pineapple-boy just looked at the scene in front of him meaningly, " Kufufu.", he laughed lowly. ' He's really interesting, by just a simple attitude of him, he could affect us so much.', thought the boy with the meaningful-smirk at his face.

He then remembered the blue-haired boy that come with the little brunette to the rooftop that afternoon, 'I wonder if they have a nice lunch, kufufu..'

Aside from that, the curly-haired kid that sit beside Ryohei, just simply drawing a big tuna on his exercise-book. He looked so happy, focused completely on his draw.

" Ngaargh. I'm dizzy to the extreme! ", said Ryohei retreatingly, he then looked at the curled-kid beside him.

He peeked to see what the curly-kid's doing now, " Hey, Lambo. What're you drawing to the extreme?", asked Ryohei slowly.

Lambo jerked and covering his draw, " D-Don't see it! ", said the curled-hair kid embarrassedly.

" Ahaha, just let me see it, Lambo. I won't tell anyone to the extreme! ", said Ryohei confidently.

Then, Lambo slowly pulled his hands back, letting his draw to be seen by the white-haired boy beside him.

" Hmm..", Ryohei stared at the drawing hardly. " What's that, Lambo?", asked Ryohei confusedly.

" It's Tuna!", answered Lambo proudly.

" Ohh, so this's Tuna? Tuna, huh? It remind me of..", Ryohei stopped his sentence when he's reminded about the little brunette.

He then pouted and looked at his own lap, ' I wonder if Sawada's alright to the extreme?', thought Ryohei worriedly.

Lambo just simply continue his drawing, didn't bother to write down his exercises.

-Meanwhile, now back to Tsuna-

Tsuna now sitting on the floor panting hardly, he's run for a long time. He then looked up to the blue-haired boy in front of him, the boy keep looking at the surrounding cautiously.

" Mine-kun, are you okay?", asked the little brunette worriedly.

Oumine smiled politely, " I'm okay. By the way, can you continued the walk? I want to check on something.", asked the boy politely.

" Ah! O-Okay.", the little brunette smiled and immediately stand up from his seat.

Then, Tsuna followed Oumine to wherever Oumine going now. He closen up to Oumine and looked scariedly at his surrounding. Somehow the building now become eerie.

Oumine then stopped, and Tsuna didn't realize it, so they bumped.

" T-Tsu sorry, Mine-kun."

" Hm, it's okay.", Oumine then opened up the door in front of them.

It was then, Tsuna realize they've stopped in front of a classroom, he then glanced up and see a broken board with P-1.C written down on it.

' Eh? Is this Tsu's classroom?', thought Tsuna confusedly.

He then walked inside and the inside 's almost the same as his classroom, at least it looks old and eerie.

Somehow, he feels uneasy for being there, " U-Uhnn, Mine-kun? W-Where are we?", asked Tsuna slowly.

Oumine just stand still before himself turned to face the little brunette.

" This is our class, Tsuna.", said Oumine simply.

" U-Uhh? O-Our class?", asked Tsuna surprisedly.

He then looked around the class again, " B-But, this.."

Oumine sighed, " I don't know what happen too, but I assumed we're in another world now, Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes widen, " Another world?", asked Tsuna slowly. The uneasiness he felt now keep getting stronger.

Oumine ignored Tsuna's surprised look and sit down on one of the seat.

**BUUK**

" Ouch, damn..", Oumine slowly get up while rubbing his back and glared at the broken-chair in front of him.

He then touched another chair, and sit down after he make sure it safe to be sitting on.

" This is all that boy's doing.", said Oumine calmly.

" Eh? Y-You mean that glooming-boy?", asked Tsuna warily.

" His name's Konra Yarigu. He just a normal kid, but he suddenly change after he graduated to the primary two.", said Oumine calmly.

" It was said that every kids that speak with him will disappear in that moment. Even thought there were not direct witness about this, but there was said some of the kids really disappear in these years and some of them are almost the same age as him. ", said Oumine calmly, crossing both his hands.

" Well~ I didn't expected the rumor to be true.", said Oumine slowly.

He then glanced up at the little brunette, who just stared at him.

He raised his eyebrows, " What?", asked Oumine simply.

" U-Uh, Mine-kun speak just like an adult.", said Tsuna nervously.

Oumine blinked, " Well, you know in this mafia world, information is everything, you won't survive if you don't know anything.", said Oumine calmly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, " M-Mafia?", asked Tsuna surprisedly.

Oumine looked at Tsuna confusedly, " Yeah, mafia."

Tsuna's now looked so worried, " Mafia're scary, Mine-kun! You shouldn't involved with them! ", shouted Tsuna concernedly.

"Ah?", Oumine looked at the little brunette there unbelieveably.

" What're you saying? We're all the same, right?", asked Oumine straightly.

" Ah? T-Tsu not! Gokudera-kun, and the others and Enma-kun are not! ", said Tsuna innocently.

Oumine stared at the little brunette, ' He didn't look like he's lying. But, what're he saying?', thought Oumine confusedly.

" Mine-kun?", called Tsuna worriedly, earning the said boy's attention.

" You're Tsu's friend, so Tsu don't want you to be hurt, so please?", said Tsuna sincerely.

Oumine's eyes widen, he's too affected by the sincere gaze that he unconsciously nodded.

Tsuna smiled widen and he grinned, " Thank you, Mine-kun! "

Oumine then realized what he's doing just now.

' W-What? How can I talked to him like a friend? Remember, Vongola is your enemy, Oumine! He's Vongola, so he's my enemy too!', thought Oumine hardly, he slapped his own face repeatedly.

" U-Uh? M-Mine-kun?", called Tsuna worriedly.

Oumine stopped, then looked at Tsuna again and smiled politely, "I'm okay, Tsuna.", said the boy politely.

It was then, Tsuna realize those eyes and smile the other boy shown seems not true at all.

" Now what should we do, Tsuna? I never heard anyone come back after disappeared.", said Oumine politely.

" U-Uh? What do you mean, Mine-kun?", asked Tsuna hesitantly.

" We can't come back now.", said Oumine calmly.

Tsuna blinked once, " We can't come back?", repeated Tsuna slowly.

Oumine nodded, and Tsuna blinked again before his eyes widen and..

" HHHIIIIEEEEEEE !"

-Meanwhile, in Vongola mansion-

Giotto's now on his office, busy on signing all the paperworks there. He really wonder why his guardians keep on making damage while doing their mission. Can't they think that what they done will be resulted on him here?

Giotto sighed, he should have known it. They're his guardians by the way. He known them so much.

Giotto smiled and continued his work. It was then someone knocked the door and go in after Giotto allowed it.

" Alaude.. Welcome back.", greeted the blonde-haired man genuinely.

" Hmph. This is the report of my last mission.", said the platinum-blonde haired man coldly, handing a report to the blonde-haired man.

" Ah, I'll see into it later. By the way, have you faced some trouble in the mission?", asked the blonde-haired man while putting down the report on his own table.

" No, you doubted me?", asked the platinum-blonde man coldly.

" Ahaha.. You know I won't, right?", said Giotto warmly.

" Hmph.", answered Alaude coldly.

Then, someone knocked the door, it was Asari, he come in with a cup of green tea in his hand.

" Ah, Alaude. You already back from the mission, welcome back! ", greeted Asari cheerfully. He then processed to the front of Giotto's desk.

" This, Giotto. I met with a maid on the way here. She said you asked for a cup of green tea?", asked Asari politely, offering a cup of green tea to the blonde-haired man.

" Ah, yes. Thank you, Asari. Sorry I'm troubled you.", said Giotto politely, he then took a sip of the tea.

" You look tired, Giotto. Is that because of your paperwork?", asked Asari politely yet concernedly too.

Giotto smiled nervously, " Ahaha. Actually I think it is, but.."

Asari raised his eyebrows, " But?"

" Hehe, actually since this morning I've had this uneasy feeling with me. First I think it's just because of..", said Giotto nervously, he slowly rubbed his hair.

Asari and Alaude just keep quiet, waiting for Giotto to continue.

Giotto looked at them nervously, before he sighed. He then told them about what has happened this morning.

Alaude raised his eyebrows, " Tsuna? That little brunette?", asked him coldly.

" Ah! Yes, you haven't formally met him, right?", asked Giotto nervously.

Alaude didn't said anything back, just quietly receiving the information given to him.

" So, Giotto. You felt down because Tsuna haven't called you father?", asked Asari calmly.

Giotto glanced at him nervously, " Well, Asari.. First I think it's like that, but.."

Giotto looked at his desk, smiling. " When I saw Tsuna smiled, I have decided to ignore about that detail for now. B-But, this uneasiness won't get away. A-As if..", Giotto stopped for a second.

" As if something bad gonna happening.", continued Giotto slowly.

Asari's eyes widen and Alaude become alerted.

" Is it your hyper intuition?", asked Alaude coldly.

Giotto didn't answer, he himself didn't sure of it.

" Do you want me to check on each our territory, Giotto?", asked Asari calmly.

Giotto glanced at Asari, then he closed his eyes and take a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes, what seems in it aren't hesitation anymore, but firmness.

" Alaude, Asari. I want you both to check on our families outside. Also, I want you to informed the other guardians as well, included Daemon, to assist both of you.", Giotto paused for a moment.

" Told Lampo to check on the children on school.", said Giotto firmly.

' School?', first Asari was surprised, but he immediately calmed down.

Both the guardians nodded and go out from the office, ready to do the order given to them.

Giotto covered his face with both his hands.

" I hope it's not like the latter I thought.", said Giotto to himself.

-Meanwhile, back with Tsuna-

**SOB SOB SOB**

In an old-empty classroom, sit down two little kids. One with the blue-haired just leaned his face on his desk, meanwhile the other kid, the little brunette now sitting on the floor sobbing continuously.

Earlier, he was told that he would never come back again to where they come from. He can't help himself for not to cry.

He has cried for a long time, he already tired for it, so he's just sobbing now.

He then stared at the blue-haired boy in front of him curiously.

" A-Ano, Mine-kun?", called Tsuna slowly.

" Yes?", answered Oumine, he didn't move from his stance.

" Why do you not cry?", asked the little brunette innocently.

There's a silent for a second, before then the blue-haired boy answered, " No, why should I?", answered Oumine coldly.

Tsuna pouted, he then walked approaching the blue-haired boy.

" U-Uh? Don't Mine-kun miss your family?", asked the little brunette innocently.

Tsuna then settle down on the chair in front of the blue-haired boy.

There's a silent again, " I don't have family anymore.", answered Oumine shortly.

" U-Uh? What do you mean, Mine-kun?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Unseen to him, Oumine clutched both his hands tightly. " They're murdered.", stated Oumine shortly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, ' A-ah. S-So, Mine-kun is the same as Tsu.', thought Tsuna slowly.

They keep silent for a moment, before Tsuna then jumped down from his seat and stand right beside Oumine.

" Ne ne, Mine-kun. Do you want to hear a funny joke?", asked Tsuna excitedly.

Oumine didn't answer, instead he buried his face more.

" A dog combined with a cat become-?", asked Tsuna excitedly.

" Catdog! Ahahhaha..", laughed Tsuna loudly.

But, the other boys didn't budge a little at the little joke the little brunette said just now.

Tsuna pouted a little, he's really not good at this, he then covering his eyes with both his hands.

" Mine-kun. Mine-kun. I can't see you.", said the little brunette hastily, causing the blue-haired boy to immediately get up and ..

" BWAA! ", Tsuna uncovered his eyes and surprised the blue-haired boy.

Oumine jolted from his seat and too surprised until himself fall down from the seat.

" Ah! Mine-kun, are you okay?", asked Tsuna worriedly, he offered his small hand for the boy.

Oumine slapped it harshly, " I don't need your help.", stated Oumine coldly.

He then get up by himself and go sit on another seat, leaning his face into his left palm.

Tsuna frowned, he then slowly approaching the boy.

" T-Tsu sorry, Mine-kun. Tsu didn't mean to scare you. I-It just that Tsu want to cheer you up.", said Tsuna apologetically.

" No need.", stated Oumine shortly.

Tsuna frowned, he sure that the boy in front of him's angry at him now.

' W-What should Tsu do to make Mine-kun happy?',thought Tsuna innocently.

-Meanwhile,in Namimori school-

In front of the building, stand a young-man with curly-green hair. He wear a simple shirt and looks so bored.

He sighed, " Haah, Giotto know I don't like kids, so why he asked me to check on them?", murmured the man boredly.

' Well, if it Giotto's order, I'll accomplish it by any mean.', thought the man firmly.

Just three seconds passed, he sighed again, " Haah, still. I hate kids."

He then boredly walked inside, the school ground seems so quiet, remembering that they still on their class.

' Well, shouldn't the class finished now?', thought the man boredly.

Then, as a cue, there's a long bell rang throughout the whole primary-building. Then, many childrens run outside excitedly, while some just walked out nonchalantly.

He covered both his ears, upon hearing the sudden noise coming out from the group of kids. Some of the kids shouted, some laughed hardly.

' And just by the sound of their running, already enough to make you deaf.', thought the man boredly. He stand on the corner, covering both his ears protectively.

' Aaargh~ They're noisy, I hate them!', screamed the man in his mind.

Then suddenly, he felt someone tugged his shirt, so he looked down and there a spiky-haired boy staring at him, before he then laughed.

" Ahaha. So, it's really you, Uncle Lampo!", said the boy cheerfully.

" G-Good evening, Uncle Lampo.", greeted the pineapple-haired girl shyly.

While the silver-haired kid looked confused, " What're you doing here, Uncle?", asked the kid straightly.

" Haa? WHAT?", asked Lampo loudly, leaned his covered-ears to the kids.

Gokudera's eyes twitched, " Put down your hand, Uncle!", shouted the kid angrily.

" Haa? What did you say just now?", asked the man louder.

Gokudera then harshly pulled the hand that covering Lampo's ears," I said put down your hand, Uncle! ", shouted Gokudera right at the now-uncovered-ear.

Lampo then immediately pulled away, " HEY! Why do you shout at my ear, Hayato! I may become deaf, you know?", shouted the man angrily.

" Haah, your fault, Uncle. How can you hear us if you covered your ears by the way?", said the silver-haired kid simply.

" Ahaha..", Yamamoto laughed, while Chrome just smiled nervously.

Inside Lampo's mind, he already screamed, ' AAARGGHH! I hate kids!'

" So Uncle, what are you doing here? Are you the one who'll picked us home today?", asked Yamamoto cheerfully.

Lampo frowned, " Giotto asked me to check on you, kids.", answered Lampo boredly.

" Uh? U-Uncle Giotto did?", asked Chrome lowly.

" Why should you check on us, Uncle?", asked Gokudera confusedly.

Lampo shrugged, " Giotto said he felt uneasy today.", answered Lampo shortly. He don't want to explain too many to primary kids, actually he's too lazy to do so.

" Uh? Is it Uncle's hyper intuition?", asked Gokudera alertedly.

" Yeah, now stop asking me questions, kids. Where's the other?", asked Lampo lazily.

" Uhmm, maybe we should wait on the front gate? Usually we gather there.", asked Chrome shyly.

" Then, don't waste my time anymore, kids.", said Lampo lazily, he already started walking to the front gate.

The three kids looked at each other and nodded, they then started running passing the curly-haired man, or more correctly that we said leaving him behind.

" Hey, kids!", called Lampo angrily.

" Ahaha.. You said we shouldn't waste time right, Uncle?", said Yamamoto glanced back.

" Quickly, Uncle! You're so slow!", shouted Gokudera hastily.

Lampo sighed lazily, ' Oh my.. I really hate kids like them.'

-Meanwhile, on the front gate-

There stand many bodyguard from many family. They each come to pick their own master up. Among many kids there,exactly below a tree stand four Vongola kids.

The curly-haired kid sitting on the ground, " HUAA~! So hot~ I want to go back now~", complained Lambo loudly.

" Just wait to the extreme, Lambo!", shouted Ryohei while himself scanning around, and he can see three kids they're waiting for, now running approaching them.

" Hey, that's them to the extreme!"

" Kufufu.. You're unusually late, my dear Chrome.", said Mukuro when the three kids arrived in their place.

" I'm sorry, Nii-sama.", said Chrome shyly.

" Kufufu, it's okay, my dear Chrome. It must be them two that slowed you, right?"

Gokudera glared at him, before he told them about Lampo and the reason he's here. Lampo arrived there, along with Gokudera who's already finished his explanation.

" Uncle, you're so slow!", shouted Gokudera angrily.

Lampo just shrugged lazily, " Are you all already here?"

They then looked at each other, " Tsuna's not here.", said Yamamoto worriedly.

" That's right to the extreme, where's Sawada to the extreme?", shouted Ryohei worriedly.

" Kufufu.. He's late again.", said Mukuro with his meaningful smile. Chrome looked at his twin-brother concernedly.

" Hmph, I'll beat him down if he doesn't appear in three minutes.", stated Hibari firmly.

" Maybe, he's lost?", said Lambo randomly.

" Eh? He did? But, yesterday we gathered here too.", asked Yamamoto worriedly.

" Haah, kids're really troublesome.", said Lampo boredly.

Gokudera frowned, he clutched both his hands tightly. 'Don't tell me, he's with that Hericto-brat now.'

" Uncle Lampo! Minna! "

They all turned their attention to the source of the voice. Some expected it to be the little brunette, but they know that the voice doesn't belong to him.

"Uh? You're Kozato Enma, right?", said Lampo lazily.

Enma panting hardly because of the run, he then hastily check on the Vongola kids presence there, " Where's Tsuna-kun? He's not here too?", asked Enma worriedly.

They all sensed that something's wrong.

" Enma, what happened to Tsuna? Have he go out from the class?", asked Yamamoto worriedly.

Enma shook his head, " Tsuna-kun didn't even come back to the class after the break.", said Enma worriedly.

They all surprised, " What do you mean, he didn't even come back to the class?", asked Hibari firmly.

Enma nodded hastily, " When I went down from the rooftop, I was looking for Tsuna-kun. But I couldn't find him. When the bell rang,I went back to class waiting for him, but he didn't come back.", told Enma worriedly.

" Then how about that Hericto brat?! ", asked Gokudera angrily.

Enma shook his head, " He didn't come back too. I couldn't find them both."

They all surprised, so did Lampo.

Then, all the Vongola kids looked at each other and nodded, they then run off to the different directions.

" Hey! Where're you going?", shouted Lampo lazily.

" We gonna look for Tsuna, Uncle, you just stay here. Who knows maybe Tsuna will come here by himself.", told Yamamoto who then continued his run.

Lampo sighed, " Damn it, who's the adult here now? They're acting all mighty.", said Lampo lazily.

Enma looked determined and was about to get going, before Perry stopped him, " Where're you going, young master?", asked Perry stoicly.

" It's obvious! I want to looked for Tsuna-kun too! ", said Enma loudly.

They both looked at each other, both determined.

" Uhmm, pardon me.", said Lampo slowly, earning Perry and Enma's attention.

" Even if I don't want to admit it, but this's our own problem. We'll taking care about that brunette. Please don't worry.", said Lampo lazily.

Enma pouted and Perry aware of this, " Alright, Mister, we'll leave this to you.", said Perry stoicly, which make Enma to looked at him unbelievably.

Actually, he felt angry, how can he decided it without asking for his decision.

" Please inform us if you've any news about little Tsuna.", continued Perry sincerely, bowing.

Enma surprised, along with Lampo.

" U-Uh, okay. You don't need to bowed like this.", said Lampo awkwardly.

" No, it's needed. That little Tsuna is young master's best friend, as young master Enma's butler I need to make sure his best friend is alright.", explained Perry stoicly.

Enma's eyes widen, " Perry.."

Perry looked down on the little boy, " I'm sorry, young master. But, just leave this to them, alright?"

Enma looked on the ground, then slowly nodded.

" Then, please excuse us.", said Perry stoicly. He started dragging the boy with him.

" Uncle Lampo.", called Enma slowly. " Please find Tsuna-kun.", asked Enma sincerely.

Lampo surprised, but he nodded firmly, " Yes, we will." He somehow reminded of his best friend and also his boss at the same time. ' So, that kid has such best friend too.'

Enma smiled a little, then looked at the ground, letting his butler dragging him to the car.

" Young master Enma.", called Perry slowly on the way.

" Y-Yeah?", Enma looked up at his butler's eyes.

" I'm sorry for my bold behavior just now.", said Perry apologetically.

Enma surprised, he then hastily shook his head, " N-No, Perry. You don't need to apologize to me. You just said that Tsuna-kun is my best friend, right? I-I'm really happy that you did. "

"You're right.. He's really my best friend.", said Enma genuinely with his wide smile, remembering the moments he has with the little brunette on the way to the rooftop that afternoon.

' Tsuna-kun.. I hope you're alright.'

-Meanwhile, with Gokudera-

" Damn it, where's he?", murmured Gokudera angrily.

He's already looked at the little brunette's class, also the other room on the first floor.

" Hayato! ", called Yamamoto from another direction,.

They both run approaching each other, " Have you find him?", asked Gokudera hastily.

" No, I have asked some of Tsuna's classmate, but nobody saw him after the break.", said Yamamoto hastily.

Gokudera hissed, " RRGGH, where did he go?", shouted Gokudera angrily.

" Maa maa, calm yourself down, Hayato.", said Yamamoto calmly. " Let's look for the others first."

Gokudera nodded, and they run to their meeting place.

-Namimori School, school hall-

Yamamoto and Gokudera joined up with the other Vongola kids, but no one found the little brunette.

Then, Hibari come dragging a student by the collar. He joined up with the other kids and release the hold harshly, " Spit it out.", stated Hibari firmly.

" H-Hey! I'm three years older than you, at least pay respect to me! ",shouted the boy angrily.

Hibari glared at him fiercely, " I didn't bring you here for complaining, weakling. ", stated Hibari coldly.

" H-Hibari, why you drag him here to the extreme?", asked Ryohei confusedly.

" He has a trail about Sawada Tsunayoshi.", explained Hibari shortly.

They all face brighten, " R-Really?"

" H-Hey! I just said I heard a scream on the break, I don't know who you're talking about! ", shouted the older-boy angrily.

" U-Uuhm, sorry, Senpai. But, what kind of scream that you heard?", asked Yamamoto politely.

" Well, it's like th-", the boy suddenly stopped. " H-Hey, why should I scream in front of you?! I'm older than you, I can beat you all even if you're Vongola kids! ", shouted the older-boy angrily.

The Vongola kids twitched, " Kufufu.. Do you want to go for a round?", asked Mukuro with his meaningful smile.

They all surrounded the older-boy, emitting a murderous aura.

The older-boy gulped, " O-Okay, I retreat.", said the boy apprehensively. ' D-Damn it, Vongola're scary.'

" Now, scream.", stated Hibari firmly.

The older-boy gulped, ' D-Damn it, whoever has screamed like this,he's gonna pay for it!', thought the older-boy retreatedly.

-Meanwhile, with Tsuna-

Tsuna has tried to make a conversation with the blue-haired boy with him, but it never worked well. The other boy would end it shortly, or if Tsuna asked something unnecessary, he'll just ignored him.

" Ne, Mine-kun. Are we gonna sit here forever?", asked Tsuna tiredly.

Oumine glanced at him, then he averted his gaze again, " What're we going to do by the way? We can't go out from here.", stated Oumine coldly.

" B-But, w-we haven't try it, right? ", asked Tsuna nervously.

" Why we should try it even if we know it'll be no use?", answered Oumine coldly.

" H-How do Mine-kun know it'll be no use then? W-We haven't try it yet. T-Tsu felt we should try it.", said Tsuna nervously,he looked at Oumine hopefully.

Oumine keep quiet for a while, " It'll be a waste of energy.", said Oumine coldly.

The little brunette didn't said anything, it was too quiet that make Oumine to curiously peeked at the little brunette slowly.

He's surprised again, the little brunette now looked at him with sparkle on his honey-brown eyes.

" W-What?", asked Oumine reflexely.

Tsuna grinned cutely, " Tsu've tried to make a conversation with Mine-kun, but Mine-kun always answered Tsu shortly and just a single one time, but this time Mine-kun answered me three time and not short! Haha, Tsu's really happy.", said Tsuna happily.

" You see, Mine-kun? If you try it, it'll somehow worked! ", said Tsuna genuinely.

Oumine stared at him, just simply stared at the smiling-little-brunette, ' He's so happy just because of this trivial thing?'

" Pfft Pfft.", slowly Oumine started laughing. " You're really weird, Tsuna.", said Oumine directly.

" Uh?", Tsuna blinked cutely.

But then, he smiled genuinely, " Yokata, Mine-kun.. You laughed. Haha, now Tsu've cheered you up too! ", proclaimed Tsuna grinningly.

" Eh?", Oumine surprised, he then realized that the little brunette's right.

' Baka! How can you let your guard down, Oumine!', shouted Oumine to himself.

Tsuna's still giggled, when he heard a voice.

**H-help me**

Tsuna jerked and looked at the door, " M-Mine-kun. Did you hear something?", asked Tsuna slowly.

Oumine raised his eyebrows, " There's no any sound.", said Oumine shortly.

" But, Tsu heard it, s-someone asked for Tsu's help.",said Tsuna firmly.

" Uh? ", Oumine looked around, " There's nothing, Tsuna.", stated Oumine politely.

Tsuna keep quiet, eyes still locked on the door.

**H-help me**

" Ah! Again, Mine-kun! ", proclaimed Tsuna hastily.

Oumine looked at him suspiciously, ' Is this one of his trick again? He must be trying to get me looked around with him, as what he wishes from before.', thought Oumine surely.

" Mine-kun, let's try to see it.", Tsuna turned to looked at Oumine hopefully.

Oumine think for a while, ' He didn't look like playing any trick.',thought Oumine hesitantly.

Oumine sighed, " Okay, we'll be looking for it.", said Oumine with his polite smile.

Tsuna smiled, " Then, let's go, Mine-kun."

They both get up from their seat and walked out from the class.

On the way, Oumine never averted his gaze from the little brunette.

' I must be careful. I won't let him get any chances to trick me again.', thought Oumine inside his mind.

Tsuna's walking on the front, looked slightly frightened by the eerie surrounding, but he determined to looked for the source of the voice, so he will endure it.

' I have Mine-kun with me too', thought Tsuna happily.

They then stopped in front of a door.

" This's class P-1-A.", stated Oumine politely.

Tsuna gulped slowly, his hand slowly reaching for the door, and he slide it open.

It was just a simple class that looked the same eerie and old, but darker than the other class.

Tsuna stepped inside, followed by Oumine. When they got inside, the door suddenly closed by itself.

They both surprised, and suddenly the wind become colder, the dark surrounding slowly become brighter, revealing the glooming-boy they met before, now standing with his back to the kids.

" Konra Yarigu.", stated Oumine surprisedly.

-That's the end of thirteenth chapter-

Preview for chapter 14:

?: Go away, Vongola!

Tsuna: We can share it!

Oumine: I'll never forgive them.

Hello again, minna ^^ I'm sorry for the late update, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you all too. I'm kinda feel hesitant on this chapter.

But as always, thank you for reading this story and supporting it,minna! I'm really appreciate it !

Also, I'll update as soon as possible again for you all again !^o^

Thank you for reading, minna ! ^o^


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello again, minna^^ Really thanks so much for your waiting, and for that I'm sorry too for the late update. I kinda hard to find my time on writing this, hehe.

By the way, this is the fourteenth chapter, as always, I hope I don't disappoint you all, and hope u all enjoy it.^u^

-Chapter 14:-

-Hericto's mansion-

Now, in front of this mansion, stand so many guards there on guard. All holding either knife or gun. All looks so serious with the guests that suddenly come to their mansion.

" What are you doing here, Vongola?! ", asked one of them angrily.

The guests seems so calm even if they're now being surrounded by so many enemy that hold their weapon on them, but they shown no fear. Rather, the leader of the guests just looks at them so calm but also serious.

" We have no intention on fighting here, put down your weapon now. ", said the blonde-leader calmly.

" You don't have the right to command us! ", the man gestured the others to start their shot.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

So many bullet was fired to the guest's direction, causing the surrounding to be covered by smoke.

" BWAHAHAHA.. Just go die, you Vongola! ", shouted the man histericly.

The smoke start to dissolved and you can see the guest, Vongola, stand unharmed, for the bullet now laying on the ground, melted with such heat.

" W-What?", whispered the men shockedly.

One of the men clenched his teeth tightly, then suddenly he charged forward, right to the Vongola's leader.

" Go away, Vongola! ", shouted the man, aiming his knife right at the blonde's head.

Easily, the blonde caught the knife, he gripped it so hard that his blood start flowing down from his right palm.

" NNRGH, let go of me! ", shouted the man, who trying hard to release the grip the blonde has on him.

The blonde gripped it more hard, " I said that I have no intention to fight with you all.", said the blonde calmly.

" Shut your mouth! ", shouted the man loudly.

" You destroyed this family one years ago, and now coming here saying you have no intention to fight us? Are you saying that we're so weak that we're not worth of your fight, HUH?! ", shouted the man angrily.

Then, he raised his another hand to land a fist to the blonde's face.

The blonde release the first grip and hold the fist.

" I said I'm not coming here to declare a war with you all ! ", now the blonde has lost his patience, he's now shouting.

" The reason I come here concerned my son and your family's heir ! ", shouted the blonde loudly.

The man surprised, then loosened his fist, " What are you saying?", asked the man suspiciously.

The other men also showed the same suspicious expression.

Giotto sighed heavily, " Put down your weapons and I'll explained it to you.", said the blonde calmly.

The man looked hesitant on the blonde's words.

" You should believe Giotto to the extreme. He won't ever take a joke about his son.", added the white-haired priest calmly.

The man then looked again at the blonde, the orange-eyes shown such concern and honesty.

The man then gestured his men to put down the weapons.

" You better have a good enough reason, Vongola Primo."

And so, Giotto start explaining about what has happened and joining the informations they both have.

' I'm gonna find you, Tsuna. Just wait. Wherever you are.. Wait for me.', said Giotto inside his mind sincerely.

-Meanwhile, back with Tsuna-

" Konra Yarigu.", stated Oumine surprisedly.

Tsuna was the same surprised as him.

Then, the said kid turned his head toward the new guests there.

" Umm, you are-?", asked the kid slowly.

Both Tsuna and Oumine surprised at the sudden question and more, his expression didn't looked so scary like before.

" I am Tsuna, and he's Oumine-kun.", answered Tsuna innocently.

' Why did he told him our name?', thought Oumine sighingly.

" Ah, so it seems you're the other victims that were brought here.", said the kid, almost whispering to himself.

But, Tsuna could hear what he just talked. He didn't know why, but he, again, has a feeling that this kid in front of him didn't mean any danger to him.

" U-Uhm, ano.. Konra-kun? Why did you brought us here?", asked Tsuna innocently.

The said kid looked up at him and rather his troubled-face shown some curiousity.

" D-Don't you feel afraid or angry to me?", asked Konra slowly.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows and grinned, " U-Uhm, Tsu didn't exactly know why, it just that Tsuna didn't feel like that to you, Konra-kun.", said Tsuna honestly.

Those words surprised Konra more, it was shown right at his face.

Oumine just could only sighed inside his mind, ' This is it again, this kid always said and do something that surprised the other, this Vongola Primo's son.', said Oumine inside his mind.

" Y-You didn't?", asked Konra slowly.

Tsuna nodded, a hint of blush shown on his chubbie face.

Konra stared surprisedly at the little brunette, before he looked down and smiled contently. Then, suddenly his eyes widen as if he saw something coming.

" G-Go a-away fr-from h-here.", shuttered the kid slowly.

" U-Uh?", asked Oumine hesitantly.

" R-run from here, hide anywhere ! P-Please.. Don't let me find you two! ", said the man pleadingly, both his hands holding his head tightly.

" Uh? B-but, Konra-kun..", Tsuna tried to approaching the kid.

" HIDE ! ", shouted Konra loudly and firmly.

Then, as a cue, Oumine grabbed Tsuna's hand and start running away while dragging the surprised little brunette with him.

" O-Oumine-kun?", called Tsuna slowly.

Oumine didn't say anything, because he know the little brunette won't just accept his reason if he told him.

Inside the class, Konra now already put his hands down to his side, he seems calm.

" Hihihihhi, looks like we have new visitors here.", whispered Konra to himself.

-Meanwhile, still with Tsuna-

They both keep running and decide to hide inside the cafeteria.

' We can't hide here for too long, it's so easy to be found. But, where could we hide?', thought Oumine calmly.

He then glanced on the panting-little-brunette beside him.

' I can't rely on him. No. I mustn't and I won't.', stated Oumine to himself.

**GROWLL~~~~**

" Uh?", they both looked at each other.

" Oumine-kun, are you hungry?", asked the little brunette innocently.

Oumine then blushed slightly and looked away, " N-No. It's not mine. It's yours.', stated Oumine directly.

" Uh? Tsu's?", the little brunette then hold his own stomach. " Ah, maybe Oumine-kun's right.", said Tsuna honestly.

Then out of nowhere, the little brunette hold up his lunch and start opening it.

" W-What? Where do you get it?", asked Oumine reflexely.

" Uh? Did Oumine-kun forget that Tsu have this lunch when Tsu go to see you?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Oumine blinked, " So.. You're holding your lunch since we get into this world and until now?", asked Oumine slowly.

Tsuna nodded happily, in fact he didn't find what he's doing was strange.

' Even if he's in dangerous, he still holding on his lunch. My, this kid.', thought Oumine, again, sighingly.

" Then, Oumine-kun. I'll have my lunch now, okay?", asked Tsuna happily.

Tsuna then praying first and hold his spoon high, " Itadakimasu! ", said the little brunette before he start eating his late lunch.

Oumine just glanced at the little brunette from the corner of his eyes. There's only the chewing sound that could be heard before one voice joined them.

**GROWL~~**

Tsuna turned to see the stunned-blue-haired-kid beside him, " Oumine-kun, you're hungry.", stated Tsuna straightly. It's not a question anymore, because he's so sure now that the kid beside him's hungry.

Oumine blushed and looked away, " W-Well, we have run so far, of course it will use up all my energy.", said Oumine trying to act cool.

" But, there's no food here, so don't bother me.", added Oumine before the little brunette beside him said anything unnecessary.

" We can share it! ", shouted Tsuna excitedly.

Oumine immediately snapped at him, " No.", stated Oumine firmly.

"Uh? Why? Oumine-kun's hungry and Tsu have food here, we can share it together right?", asked Tsuna confusedly.

" I said 'No'. ", stated Oumine firmly.

Tsuna opened his mouth, ready to speak again but before he can, Oumine already added, " Eat quickly, Tsuna. Are you forget that we're on the run? ", added Oumine coldly.

Tsuna pouted and continue his eat silently, while Oumine looked to the side silently. A few minutes passed and suddenly Tsuna called him.

" Huh?", reflexely Oumine turned to him.

**AMM**

Suddenly, a spoon of food was fed to him, Oumine was completely caught off guard. The little brunette just grinned happily, and close his already-empty-lunchbox.

" Ne, Oumine-kun. We're on the run, right? ", said Tsuna cutely, tugging the kid beside him slowly.

Then, Oumine recovered from his shock and coughed, " Y-Yeah. Let's find the way out.", said Oumine awkwardly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, he still remembered the boy said that they won't be able to get out,and it's a waste to try to find it. But, just now he said 'Let's find the way out.'

Tsuna giggled, " Okay.", said Tsuna cutely.

-Meanwhile, back to Vongola's kids-

Seven kids now sit on the long bench inside the school aula, together with two adults, one with the platinum blonde-hair and one more with the black-haired man. The principal also there with them.

The seven kids has got a few information concerning the little brunette. From one of his seniors, they got that the little brunette was there on the third floor at the break time, screaming. But, that's all. The seniors said that when he and his friends came to the place, no one was there.

And after that, they couldn't find any clue anymore, they just know that something must happen, caused the little brunette to scream.

Is it Oumine Hericto? Did he do something to Tsuna? But, why did he disappear too, just like Tsuna? Is it that he run away because he's afraid?

They have told what they knew to Asari, who come here along with Alaude. They was told that Giotto now was on the way to the Hericto's mansion to search for Tsuna.

They didn't allowed to come along, they was told to leave this to the adults. But, how can they just sit at home, eating and playing, when the little brunette could be in danger anytime?

That's why, they decided to wait at school here, hoping that the little brunette will just appear and then they could go home together.

" Are you all hungry? You have sit here since the school end. How about we go back and have a dinner first?", asked Asari politely.

No one answered him, Chrome just shook her head politely.

Asari frowned a little, " You know if you not get yourself full, you won't have the energy to look for Tsuna.", said Asari politely.

Still, no one answered him.

' It's my fault. I-If he..', thought Gokudera hardly, he clenched his teeth so hard.

" Tsuna'll be okay, Hayato.", said Yamamoto who noticed the hard expression the silver-haired kid's showing.

' Tsuna, I hope you really are okay.', prayed Yamamoto quietly inside his mind.

Lambo keep peeking right and left, then he tugged Ryohei who sit beside him, " I want to pee~", whispered Lambo slowly.

" You want to pee? Do you need me to go with you to the extreme, Lambo?", asked Ryohei rather loudly.

All the eyes turned toward the curly-haired kid, " N-No! Lambo-san can go alone! ", shouted Lambo pridely.

" Really? I will accompany you.", said Ryohei who's ready stand up from his seat.

" No! Lambo-san's not a coward! I can go alone! ", shouted Lambo, and he quickly run off before anyone could stop him.

" Lambo! ", called Ryohei loudly.

" That Aho-shi! ", Gokudera was ready to run after him before Asari hold him down and then turned and nodded at Alaude.

Alaude understood what Asari want to say, so he start going after the curly-haired kid.

" I'm really sorry.", said Timoteo suddenly.

All the eyes turned toward him, " Vongola helped me to reach my dream on building this school. But, I can't even protect my students here. I'm really shameful.", said Timoteo apologetically.

Asari was ready to say something, but the kids already said it for him.

" No, Principal. It's not your fault to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei loudly.

" That's right, Principal! Don't worry, Tsuna will sure be okay.", said Yamamoto, rather hesitant.

" It's his fault that he's gone, after he come back, I will beat him down myself.", stated Hibari firmly.

" Kufufu, I too will give him a lesson for letting us wait for him here.", added Mukuro meaningfully.

Chrome just smiled to Timoteo shyly, while Gokudera just clenched his hands tightly completely unaware of his surrounding.

" Don't follow my words, you pineapple-haired.", warned Hibari to the smiling pineapple-boy.

" Kufufufu, I have already think of it since the start, so it's you that followed what I'm gonna do, little Hibari.", said Mukuro teasingly.

" I'm not little and I'm not following you. I'm the one that think of it first.", stated Hibari firmly.

" Kufufu, yes you are and. No. I'm the one thinking of it first.", stated Mukuro with his meaningful smile.

They both glared at each other.

" Maa maa, come on everyone. This isn't the time to fight for this.", said Yamamoto calmly, ready to stop both of them.

Asari grabbed Yamamoto's hand and shook his head slowly. Yamamoto looked at him curiously and before he know it, both the kids have started their fight.

Ryohei then tried to stopped them, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Asari just stand at the side, watching them.

Timoteo approached the calm-Asari, " Isn't it better that you stop them?", asked Timoteo worriedly.

Asari just shook his head, " No, it's their way to expressing their worry for Tsuna. Just let them be.", said Asari politely.

-Meanwhile, back with Tsuna-

Tsuna and Oumine've arrived in front of the building main door, but it couldn't be opened.

" What should we do, Mine-kun?", asked Tsuna worriedly.

Oumine thought for a while, ' Is it no other way anymore?', thought Oumine calmly.

Then, suddenly they heard a ball bouncing's sound from the right, so they turned their attention there and see a ball lying on the ground , no one there.

" HIIIEE ! M-Mine-kun. ", called Tsuna shakingly, pointing to the door in front of them.

Oumine looked at the door and yelped when he see the blood writing there

~ **Let's play together~**

" S-Since when did this written here?", asked Tsuna afraidly.

Oumine immediately grabbed the little brunette's hand and started run away from there.

" M-Mine-kun?", called Tsuna slowly. He sure feel uneasy, but he can't point out why.

Oumine didn't waste time to answering the little brunette's call, just keep running.

They turned right and suddenly meet with one corpse lying on the floor, leaning on the wall and the blood shattered everywhere.

" H-HIEEE! ", screamed Tsuna loudly, he hide behind Oumine who seems ready to vomit.

" Hehehe~ It's fun, ne?", suddenly they can hear a voice there. They recognized it, as this's not their first time hearing it.

Oumine hissed and continue his run, pulling the little brunette with him.

Wherever they run, there's always something they don't want to see there. Tsuna almost lost his strength by the scary image he has seen.

Then suddenly, the image of his bad dream come ,joining, into his mind.

" NO! ", Tsuna immediately pulled his hand back and sat down hugging both his knees shakingly.

" Hey! Don't stop running! ", shouted Oumine who already stop his run for the little brunette.

" N-No, M-Mine-kun. T-Tsu's afraid. S-Scary. S-So scary.", said the little brunette shakingly, the tears've already started forming on the little brunette's eyes.

Oumine clenched his fists tightly and come approaching the shaking little brunette, harshly pulled him up, " Don't be such a coward, you're Vongola Primo's son, right?! Then, stop crying and stand up, you coward! ", shouted Oumine angrily.

Tsuna shocked from the sudden shout, but then continue sobbing, " B-But.. S-Scary..", said the little brunette shakingly.

Oumine gritted his teeth tightly, " You said you want to go back, right?! Then, stand up! ", shouted Oumine loudly.

" B-But.."

" Stop 'but'-ing, you coward! ", interrupted Oumine loudly.

Tsuna's cry turned into a sob, he start wiping his tears, " S-Sorry, M-Mine-kun."

Oumine just looked away and continue his run without grabbing the little brunette anymore, but this time Tsuna started run by himself.

' What was I doing just now?', asked Oumine inside his mind. ' I never thought I'd said this to Vongola one day.'

Oumine frowned as the image of his family, included his parents, being murdered right in front of his eyes, appeared inside his mind.

Oumine flinched, his heart hurt so much remembered that, ' All because of THEM. VONGOLA.', stated Oumine hurtedly.

But then suddenly, he can felt a small, but warm hand grabbing his hand, he looked to the owner of the hand, the little brunette just smiled nervously at him.

' Why.', asked Oumine inside his mind. ' Why. Why's he so kind ? He's Vongola, right? He's that cruel Vongola that took away my family. Why? Why can't I.. hate him.', asked Oumine sadly.

They keep running in silence before suddenly at the intersection, Konra Yarigu appeared in front of them, " Hehehe, I found you~", said him in singing voice.

" HIEE! ", screamed Tsuna afraidly..

They both immediately back away, but being the clumsy kid Tsuna is, he tripped by his own foot.

" Ouch.", winced the little brunette lowly. When he looked up, he can see Oumine's standing in front of him with his back facing him.

Oumine glanced his hands tightly, and continue his run without even turning back for Tsuna.

" M-Mine-kun?", called Tsuna surprisedly.

As always, just like how it always be, the blue-haired kid never turning back for him.

Tsuna stared at him widely, " M-Mine-kun! ", called the little brunette louder.

" Hehehe~ How does it feel? Being left off.", asked the approaching Konra with his evil smile on his face. " Did you enjoy it? The scenes you see before."

" Y-You killed them?! ", asked Tsuna unbelieveably, looking at the approaching kid, while himself start back away.

" Me? Hehehe~ ", the said kid stopped and laughed louder and louder, " Hahahaha, me? That's not me who done that.", stated the kid slowly.

Tsuna still stared at him, as if waiting for him to tell him the truth.

" Did you believe me?", asked Konra Yarigu with his evil smile.

Tsuna shivered under the not-real-smile, " T-Tsu don't know.", answered the little brunette afraidly.

" Hehe.. Hahaha.. Of course I am the one who done this.", the kid hold up both his hands high, " With these hands. Yes, with these hands.", added the kid thoughtfully.

Tsuna's eyes widen, then he used the energy he has to stand up and continue his run.

Konra Yarigu slowly turned his eyes to the run-away little brunette. He know Tsuna's running away now, but he didn't seem to be panic.

He then smiled evilly, " You can't run away."

-Meanwhile, with Giotto-

" You said you didn't know anything? Please just tell us the truth, God will sure give you a chance to the extreme.", said the certain white-haired man pleadingly.

" I'm not lying! Why should me?! This's our young master who involved! We're worried too! ", shouted the man loudly.

That keep the guests to silent down, especially the blonde-cloaked man.

He know it, by his intuition, he know that the man in front of him didn't lying, but..

' Then where do you go, Tsuna?', questioned the blonde-haired man desperately.

The man observed the stressed-blonde haired man silently, he gritted his teeth tightly, " Vongola Primo.", called the man.

The said Primo looked up at the man.

" I hate to said this, and so I won't say this for the second time. ", the man paused for a second. " I will believe in you this time, we'll work together finding our dear master and also that kid you have.", continued the man calmly.

Giotto's eyes widen, but he then smiled, " Okay, and by the way my son's name is Tsuna.", said Giotto genuinely.

" Tch, who cares about that?", said the man ignorantly. He then turned to his men and start commanding them to search in some place.

Giotto smiled, he could see how much they love their master, that love is so much that they can put away their hatred toward him, the one who took away their reputation before.

' I shouldn't lose to them! ', proclaimed Giotto inside his mind. He then get up from his seat, " Let's go, Knuckle, G.", said Giotto firmly.

He then approach the busy-commander there, " I will go to the school now for checking again. I will tell you if I have any trace about them.", said Giotto firmly, but also in friendly tone.

The man didn't even bothered to answer him.

Then, they three got out from the mansion, walked toward where their car waiting for them. Some of the Hericto's guards there still looked at them with unfriendly gaze, one of them even stood into their way.

It was because his other friend who told him about having to endure this for their master, that the man stepped away and let the Vongola passed through and get into their already-waiting-car.

" Giotto, is your hand okay to the extreme?", asked Knuckle worriedly, when the car has started departing.

" Yeah, this's just a small wound. No need to worry.", said Giotto genuinely.

" Giotto, I'm thinking is it okay we let them search by themselves?", asked G calmly.

" Hm? What do you mean, G?", asked Giotto confusedly.

" You see, right? They hate us, if they're the one who find Tsuna first, don't you think they will use this chance for take revenge on us?", stated G calmly. " I think we need to leave one person there with them.", added G calmly.

Giotto smiled and slowly shook his head, " There's no need to do so, G. I'm sure of it.", said Giotto genuinely. He has seen how much they care about their master, and by that he knew he can believe on them.

' Love sure is unpredictable. ' , thought Giotto smilingly.

G looked confused, but he didn't say anything, he believe on his best friend.

' If something really happen, I'll just do all my best.', stated G inside his mind.

-Meanwhile, with Oumine-

Oumine hide himself in the teacher's office. He's run for a long time, so he has decided to have a rest first.

He sat musingly on one of the chairs there, ' I wonder if he's caught by that boy.', thought Oumine suddenly.

" Uh? What?", asked Oumine to himself.

He then slowly shook his head, " What's wrong with me? Why did I worry about that Vongola?", asked Oumine to himself.

Then without he knowing, he started remembering how kind the little brunette was to him, even if he didn't want to admit it, but the little brunette really different from the other Vongola kids.

Of course before the little brunette, he's tried to harm those Vongola kids. But, it turned out to be him that being beat down.

He's ever asked many kids together grouping on the always seems to be alone Hibari.

But, he soon learnt that he shouldn't have put a fight on him. It also happened with another kids. Some of the senior kids even challenge them, and ended up beaten so bad in the end.

Then, he decided to retreat for a moment, well~ 'Retreat doesn't mean you have lost, but it's just some kind of tactic to win this war.', was what Oumine thought at that moment.

He decided to just train himself hardly and then one day, yes one day, he'll sure make the Vongola to kneel down in front of him.

But then the little brunette come, first Oumine just trying to checking what kind of kid he is to thought for a right plan. But the first time he tripped him, the little brunette didn't get angry and rather he's smiling to him.

Honestly, that time he felt that the little brunette's different from the Vongola kids he know. The little brunette's the right person for him to take his revenge on, so he started planning his revenge,

But while doing so, he came to known the little brunette more, the little brunette's a simple-minded kid, not a smart kid, coward. But aside from that, he's naïve also friendly, thoughtful and those smile..

Really bright.. So warm..

He seems so different with the Vongola he's told and he's known. The family who destroyed his family, who took away his parents from him, who took away the authority and the name his family ever has once.

" I'll never forgive them.", murmured Oumine slowly.

Oumine closed his tired-eyes and leaning on the desk in front of him.

' Mother, father.. ', called Oumine inside his mind. ' Is it okay for me to have this thought about that kid? Is it okay if I didn't hate that kid? I-I..', slowly Oumine, because of his tiredness, fell asleep.

Few minutes passed before someone slide the door opened.

" Kehehe. He can sleep in this condition?", asked the kid amusedly.

The said kid didn't show any sign of waking, so the other kid decide to approach him.

The other kid, Konra Yarigu, held a knife in his right hand.

" What should I do, ne? Kehehehe.. It'll be no fun if I just end this like this.", then suddenly he remembered of a certain-little-brunette.

" Kehehehe, I've thought about a great idea.", said Konra Yarigu evilly.

-Meanwhile, with Tsuna-

Tsuna sitting beside the lockers on the second floor, hugging both his knees tightly. His bad dream keep hunting him, and worse, he's alone now without anyone to accompany him.

" G-Giotto-san.. *sob* *sob*, help Tsu.. Tsu's afraid. ", said Tsuna shakingly.

But, just as what he thought, no one would answer him. Instead, he heard the same voice from before.

**" Someone… h-help me.."**

Tsuna looked up to his surrounding, ' Ah, it's the same voice as before.', said Tsuna to himself. He then wiped his tears and tried calling for the owner of the voice.

But, no one answer him.

**" Please.. P-Please."**

The voice keep begging for help, but he/she won't answer the little brunette's call.

Then, suddenly something hit the little brunette's mind.

' C-Could it be.. ghost?', thought Tsuna afraidly.

He then started walk away from his place, from andante to faster pace, until he start running.

" H-HIEE! Don't run after Tsu! ", shouted the little brunette afraidly.

Then suddenly the toilet door in front of him opened by itself.

" HIIE ! ", shouted the little brunette who bumped into the door.

" GUPPYYA ! ", shouted the other kid the same loud as Tsuna.

The little brunette recognized this voice, so he turned to look at the new-kid that appear before him.

" A-ah, you're ..", murmured Tsuna surprisedly.

-This is the end of fourteenth chapter-

Preview for chapter 15 :

Gokudera : W-Who is that kid?

Oumine : Why do you come for me?

? : Arigato..

Hello, minna. Aaa~ I feel really really really sorry for you all, my readers. I haven't update for almost two weeks, and it hurt me everyday when I thought about you all that're waiting for my update.

I still have my tests, but at least I have finished my assignments today. I just need to focus on final tests, teaching and the school events that will be held after my final tests. Hehe.. But, still and as always I'll find a time to write this story.

By the way, as always thank you for waiting and reading the story. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you all. I kinda hasty on this chapter. But, I will work more better for the next one.

Hehe, so again, thank you for reading and as always I will try to update the next one as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello, minna ^^ Really sorry for the late update, also really thanks for your supports as always for me and this story. I really really appreciate all of it. ^^

And this is the fifteenth chapter. I hope I don't disappoint all of you and hope you all enjoy it as always.^u^

-Chapter 15:-

-Namimori School_Primary Building-

Floor 1- Hall

" What're you all doing here?", asked the platinum-blonde man firmly.

The group of kids shivering under the fierce gaze the platinum-blonde man giving them. Just now, they're crowding together and were looking into something, when suddenly the man came approaching them and asked what they're doing.

" N-Nothing, we just come here to get our things that was left here.", explained the kid afraidly.

The man, Alaude, looked at them coldly, then he lower his gaze toward the kids' hands.

" So, that unchecked test paper are yours? ", asked Alaude coldly.

The kids jolted, " A-Ah, ehemm~ Yes, it is."

" Let me see it.", said Alaude firmly.

" U-Uh? A-Ah? What will you do with our test papers?", asked one of the kids afraidly, refused to hand over the paper.

Alaude looked at them coldly, " Come to the school to see the problem of your test tomorrow. You're all breaking the school rules, I'll arrest you here.", said Alaude coldly.

He already took out his handcuffs, the kids panicked and looked at each other worriedly. But suddenly, a familiar shout was heard by Alaude, he turned his gaze to the right.

The kids took this chance to run away. Alaude glared at their direction, but decided to go to the source of the scream first.

Not too long, he arrived at the toilet. Boys' toilet.

He quickly opened each toilet's room, searching for a certain curly-haired kid. But, he found nobody. He then scanned his surrounding for something that may tell him where the curly-haired kid go.

But, there's nothing suspicious.

Alaude then decided to go back to where the others waiting for him, the aula.

Upon himself arrived there, Asari keep glancing to his behind.

" Alaude? Where's Lambo?", asked Asari who peeking to Alaude's behind repeatedly. This caused the other kids there to do the same as what Asari did.

Alaude narrowed his eyes, " He hasn't come back?", asked Alaude suspiciously.

" Huh? No, Lambo hasn't come back, didn't you go with him to the toilet?", asked Asari confusedly.

" I met with some kids who tried to peeked the problem of their tests tomorrow.", Alaude looked right at the principal's eyes.

Timoteo's eyes widen, " They did?",asked Timoteo surprisedly.

Alaude nodded, Gokudera then jumoed right in front of him.

" Uncle.. Where's Lambo then?", asked Gokudera worriedly.

Alaude looked at him with his usual cold-gaze, making the others hard to telling what's happening now.

" When I scolded those kids, suddenly I heard Lambo's scream. But when I head to the toilet, I couldn't find him anywhere.", said Alaude coldly.

The others' eyes widen." W-What?", said the kids almost at the same time.

" You said he disappeared too?! ", asked Gokudera unbelieveably.

Without waiting for any second, Gokudera already run off, shouting the curly-haired kid's name repeatedly.

" Hayato! Don't run by yourself! ", shouted Asari concernedly.

" Father,I will run after him.", said Yamamoto, who already run after the silver-haired kid.

" Takeshi! ", called Asari worriedly. " We still didn't know what cause the disappearance of Lambo. We shouldn't move by ourselves for now.", said Asari calmly.

" Leave them to me.", said Hibari firmly. He then departed from there, running after the silver-haired kid.

" Yeah! We'll bring them back safely! Included Sawada and Lambo to the extreme! ", with that being said, Ryohei too, run after Gokudera.

" Kufufu.. They sure are impatient kids.", said Mukuro with his meaningful smile.

" Nii-sama. Let's go after them too.", said Chrome shyly.

So, the pineapple-twin run after the kids too.

" Hey! Wait, minna! Don't just run by yourselves! ", shouted Asari worriedly. " Alaude, I'll run after them, I afraid there's actually someone dangerous here."

Alaude nodded and let Asari run after the kids. When he turned his gaze to the principal, Timoteo already commanded his men to guard all the exit and looked at the whole school for any suspicious person and also Lambo.

He too has done the same before, checking the whole school for the little brunette, but it ended in nothing. But this time's different, the sudden event just happened , so there still a possibility ,whoever the culprit is ,could be find in this school.

" I'm sorry, Alaude-san. I'll make sure the culprit can't run away now.", said Timoteo apologetically.

" Principal, I hope you give more attention toward the school safety.", stated Alaude firmly.

Timoteo nodded, while himself looked at the ground guiltily. Without a word said, Alaude took out his phone and try to contact his boss. He sure must report this to his boss.

-Meanwhile, with Tsuna-

Just now, Tsuna was running alone in the hall screaming something about ghost when suddenly he bumped into the toilet door.

He's not so clumsy to bumped himself to the door, it just that the door suddenly being opened right in front of him. And yet, because of his clumsiness, he didn't have enough time to stop himself and so he bumped into it.

He ended up sitting on the ground by the impact. But, instead of the pain, he's more aware of the voice he just heard.

" GUPPYAA !"

The little brunette immediately looked up at the shaking curly-haired kid in front of him, who closed his eyes tightly.

" L-Lambo?", called Tsuna surprisedly.

" Uh?", the curly-haired kid opened his eyes and looked at the surprised little brunette in front of him. " T-Tsuna?", called Lambo slowly.

Lambo's eyes now teary and he immediately jumped into the little brunette's lap.

" Tsuna-you-baka! Where did you go?! We're looking for you! ", shouted Lambo loudly, while himself hitting Tsuna continuously with his little fists.

" E-Eh?", Tsuna still shocked at the sudden appearance of the curly-haired kid. 'I- Is this real? L-Lambo.. He's here?', asked Tsuna in his mind.

He then recovered from his shock when he heard sniffing sound from the kid on his lap.

" L-Lambo? Are you crying?", asked Tsuna slowly.

" NO ! ", answered Lambo loudly.

He clutched the little brunette's shirt tightly, hiding his face from the little brunette's eyes. " *sniff* Tsuna is a baka! *sniff* Lambo-san's hungry now! *sniff* Let's stop playing and go home. *sniff*", murmured Lambo slowly.

Lambo's sniff now louder, Tsuna slowly moved his hands and hugged the curly-haired kid protectively.

He caressed the curly-haired kid's back slowly, "T- Tsu's sorry, Lambo. Tsu made you all worry. ", said Tsuna genuinely.

"Tsuna-baka ! ", shouted Lambo loudly.

Tsuna smiled, even if it sound offensive, but he know the kid didn't mean it. He's happy that he could see the curly-haired kid again, it was then that he remembered something.

" L-Lambo? D-Did you come here alone?", asked Tsuna hopefully.

Lambo looked up at the little brunette with his teary eyes, you could even see his snot hanging from his red nose.

" O-Of course ! Lambo-san's not a coward, I could go to the toilet alone! ", said Lambo proudly.

Tsuna chuckled, the tone the kid used and the expression he had didn't suit at all. But, then Tsuna seems to think about something. " So, Lambo.. You met Konra-kun too?", asked Tsuna slowly.

" Uh? Who's that? Lambo-san didn't know him! ", said Lambo confidently.

But then his confident seems to fade away, " L-Lambo-san just see a boy in the toilet, L-Lambo-san's not naughty! L-Lambo-san d-didn't peek at him.", said Lambo, looking to the side.

He already sweating, it's obvious he's lying about not peeking at the boy.

" Lambo, is the boy somewhat looked scary? He looks gloomy.", said Tsuna slowly.

" Yeah! ", answered Lambo immediately. " That boy started laughing eeriely and then the wall turned black.", said Lambo histericly.

" But, Lambo-san didn't afraid of him! ", added Lambo proudly.

" Hontou?", murmured Tsuna smilingly. ' So, Lambo met Konra-kun too.', thought Tsuna silently.

" Ne ne, Tsuna. Let's go back already, everyone's waiting.", said Lambo, tugging the little brunette's shirt slowly.

" Uh? But Lambo, Tsu don't know how.", said Tsuna honestly.

" Lambo-san know! I'll lead the way! ", said Lambo, huffing proudly.

Tsuna nodded, he tried to stand up but the curly-haired kid still hold into him.

" Lambo?", called Tsuna, who put down the curly-haired kid gently.

" Piggyback me, Tsuna! Lambo-san's tired.", ordered Lambo childishly.

Tsuna, being the kind boy he is, do as what the curly-haired kid asked him.

And so, Tsuna start walking, following the direction the curly-kid told him. Just by few minutes, they then arrived in the empty aula.

" Uh? Where's the other? How could they go back without Lambo-san?! ", asked Lambo, who already in the urge to cry.

Tsuna seems to understand what's happening there. ' Just like what Mine-kun told Tsu.', thought Tsuna a little sad.

Tsuna then smiled warmly to the curly-haired kid on his back, " Don't cry, Lambo. Tsu's here with you.", said Tsuna genuinely.

Lambo seems to calm down a little, he wiped his own tears and nodded.

Tsuna smiled contently, he then looked at the ground, ' Even though Tsu have said that, but what should Tsu do? ', thought Tsuna hardly.

Then suddenly a noisy voice could be heard there, Tsuna looked up at the rectangular thing that hanging on the wall at the corner. The noisy voice came from the speaker on the corner.

" Konnichiwa.", said the familiar voice from the speaker.

" U-Uh? Konra-kun?", murmured Tsuna, recognizing the voice.

" Greeting for the visitors. I would like to tell you that I've one of the visitors with me here. Within ten minutes, he will have the same fate as those who you see before on the floor. If you want to save him, come to me.", said the voice evilly.

" You know what I am saying.", added the boy before he laughed evilly and then the voice disappeared.

" U-Ugh. W-Who's that, Tsuna?", asked Lambo shakingly, he hugged the little brunette tightly.

Tsuna pouted, he still thinking about what the boy just said to him. ' W-Who is the person Konra-kun talking about?', thought Tsuna silently.

He then remembered the rest of the words he just said, ' The persons before?', Tsuna reminded of the bloody-corpses before that suddenly disappeared now.

It was then, the little brunette realized what the boy tried to tell him, ' Konra-kun want to kill that person?', asked Tsuna unbelievably.

He then quickly run on search for the boy, " T-Tsuna? W-Where are you running to? W-Who's that, Tsuna? ", asked Lambo shakingly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, realizing that he's now accompanied by the curly-haired kid.

" Lambo, don't afraid. Tsu will protect you.", said Tsuna firm, yet genuinely.

Lambo didn't say anything anymore, just tighten his hug on the little brunette.

-Meanwhile, with Vongola kids-

Gokudera keep running, shouting for the curly-haired kid. But, there's no one there to answer him.

Yamamoto soon caught after him, " Hayato, don't run by yourself. We don't know if someone dangerous is in this school.", said Yamamoto worriedly.

They both now stopped, " Don't try to stop me ! If there's really some dangers here, then we must hurry, am I wrong ?!", said Gokudera angrily, almost shouting.

" That's right.", said Yamamoto seriously, but then he grinned. "But at least bring me with you. ", said Yamamoto genuinely, yet cheerfully.

" Uh? Yamamoto, you… ", said Gokudera surprisedly.

Yamamoto grinned, " It's not just you who want to protect our family, Hayato. I want too, and I'm sure the others too.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Hayato! Yamamoto! "

They both turned their heads upon hearing their names being called.

The white-haired kid and black-haired kid're running approaching them.

" Ryohei, Hibari ! ", called Yamamoto happily. The two kids stopped in front of him.

" You both are not capable on protecting yourselves, so don't just run by yourselves.", stated Hibari cold and firmly.

Gokudera glared at him, while Yamamoto just smiled nonchalantly.

Soon, the pineapple haired-twin joined them too. They six made a circle there.

" Hahaha.. It's been a long time since we worked together to capture a bad person.", said Yamamoto nonchalantly.

" Kufufufu. You could laugh at this situation, huh? But, seems like you're right.", said Mukuro as always with his meaningful smile.

" Whoever the culprit this time, I'll surely give him what he deserves for declare a fight with Vongola.", hissed Gokudera angrily.

" Who gave you all permission to making moves, hmm?"

They all turned their head toward the now-presence-Asari behind them.

" Father." " Uncle.", they all called at the same time.

Asari sighed, " I know you're worried, but we're the same worried as you all, ne?", said Asari politely.

" Saa, let's go back to the mansion already. Giotto already on his way coming here, we'll take care of this, you kids should go back with Lampo, okay?", continued Asari calmly.

" No, Uncle! ", shouted Gokudera immediately.

" We've said it before, we'll wait for them here.", stated Gokudera firmly.

The other kids there nodded in agreement.

" No, you're going back.", stated Asari with the same firmness. " We don't want for you all to take any risks by staying here. Just leave this to the adults.", said Asari firmly.

" No, Uncle! We could protect ourselves! ", shouted Gokudera loudly.

" That's right to the extreme, Uncle. I will protect the family with my fists to the extreme.", said Ryohei, raising both his fists.

" Hm.", said Hibari firmly.

" No matter what you said, you all must go back now.", said Asari firmly.

They all pouted, "You're all still a kid, if you already grown up to be capable to protect yourselves then I'll let you stay. But as long as you're all still a kid, then it's our responsibility to protect you all.", said Asari politely.

Gokudera gritted his teeth hardly, ' J-Just because we're still a kid?'

" Saa, listen to me and go back when Giotto arrived here, okay?", said Asari with his polite smile.

Then, Yamamoto and the other kids started doing what they're told to do. They seems can't accept this, but despite that they still obey what their older told them.

But, that's different with the certain silver-haired kid.

' I can't accept this. So what if I'm a kid? I'm Vongola, I could protect myself! ', shouted Gokudera in his mind.

He clenched his fists tightly and then ready to run away when suddenly a click sound could be heard from one of his hand.

He looked at his now-being-handcuffed-hand and up at the platinum-blonde-man, " U-Uncle Alaude...", whispered Gokudera surprisedly.

" You're not going anywhere, Hayato.", said Alaude firmly.

Gokudera huffed and looked to the other side retreatly.

Asari could only sighed, he has known that the kid won't obey him so easily, actually they all know it. The other kids just sighed retreatly, actually the kids understand how the silver-haired kid felt, couldn't do anything just because they still are kids, this fact really annoys them.

But, just as what it said, it's a fact. They can't deny it.

They then started walked off from there, but suddenly Gokudera see a shadow of a kid at the corner. The kid looked at him coldly and then go away from there.

" W-Who is that kid?", murmured Gokudera slowly.

He looked up at the platinum-blonde man who looked at the same direction as he did.

" U-Uncle, you see that too, right?", asked Gokudera hopefully.

Alaude looked at him coldly, " No.", he then turned around, pulling the silver-haired kid with him.

Gokudera pouted, " You did, Uncle! "

Alaude didn't answer him, Gokudera certain that the man saw it too but the man decided to just ignore it because he's with him there.

' B-But, what's that kid doing here? And he kinda looked suspicious for me.', thought Gokudera calmly. Gokudera hissed for his incompetence to do anything.

' Tsuna.. Lambo..'

-Meanwhile, back with Tsuna-

Tsuna stopped in front of the class-1-A. He didn't know why, but he just has a feeling that Konra is inside this class.

He glanced at Lambo worriedly, " Lambo. No matter what happen, stay close to Tsu, okay?", said Tsuna genuinely.

Lambo nodded and tighten his hold. Tsuna took a deep breath before sliding the class door open.

" Ah, you're fast.", stated a familiar voice there.

Tsuna surprised, there're two kids in the center of the classroom. Konra now playing with his knife and Oumine's tied down on a chair beside him. The tables seems to be moved to the side, leaving the center to be empty and wide.

" Konra-kun.. Mine-kun..", called Tsuna slowly.

Oumine surprised that the little brunette was there and now there's one more kid with him, ' Lambo from the Vongola.', thought Oumine in recognizement.

" Kehehehe. 9 minutes 35 seconds. Almost, huh?", said Konra teasingly.

" Konra-kun, what do you want to do to Mine-kun?", asked Tsuna sincerely. He looked right at Konra's eyes.

" Kehehe, you don't know?", asked Konra evilly.

He then holding the knife close to Oumine's throat. " You need me to show you?", asked Konra meaningly, he then hold his knife high and ready to give a deep slice at the kid's throat.

" NOO ! " " HIIEE! ", screamed Lambo afraidly.

Konra stopped the knife right in front of the throat, " Kidding. That'll be no fun if I'm the one who doing this.", said Konra shruggingly.

He then tossed the knife to the little brunette on the floor.

Tsuna confused on such action, " K-Konra-kun?"

" This boy left you, right?", said Konra suddenly.

" He run away by himself, leaving you alone before. You hate him, right? You do, right?", said Konra hypnotizingly.

Oumine looked away guiltily, Tsuna looked at Konra and Oumine continuously. He then put Lambo down, " Lambo, stay here okay?", whispered Tsuna genuinely.

Lambo nodded, his body already shaking too much for him to move either.

Tsuna smiled and looked back at the two kids with his serious expression.

" Kehehe, I'm giving you a chance. Take that knife and give him what he deserves for leaving you.", said Konra hypnotizingly.

" No.", stated Tsuna firmly.

" Uh?", both Konra and Oumine surprised and looked at the little brunette questioningly.

" T-Tsu didn't hate Mine-kun.", said Tsuna nervously yet firmly. " And T-Tsu didn't hate you too, Konra-kun.", said Tsuna sincerely.

The little brunette didn't know why, but it just what he truly felt.

"**HELP ME.."**

Tsuna surprised, ' This's the same voice from before.'

" Kehahhahaha. You said you don't? Stop thinking so naively, you did hate him. You do, but you just try to deny it.", said Konra evilly.

" No, Tsu didn't try to deny it! ", said Tsuna seriously. " Mine-kun.. He's Tsu's friend and Mine-kun just tried to save himself before.", said Tsuna with his sincere smile.

" He's right.', said Oumine suddenly. " I did want to leave you, Tsuna.", said Oumine slowly, he looked at the ground guiltily.

" I hate Vongola, they took away my parents, destroying my childhood. I hate them.", said Oumine hurtedly.

Tsuna could heard it, from the tone he's using.. He must feel really hurt now.

" That's why... I hate you.", continued Oumine slowly.

Tsuna's eyes widen at such confession, Oumine looked up at him. " Haha, you think I really want to be your friend? I just did that as part of my revenge plan for Vongola. I'm waiting for a suit time for me to take action.", said Oumine, laughing half-heartedly.

" You know what I felt when I saw you arguing with those Vongola kids? I'm happy. I'm very happy with that.", continued Oumine, still with that half-heartedly smile.

" And you know one more thing?", asked Oumine teasingly. " I was the one telling those senior about you, Tsuna.", confessed Oumine.

Tsuna's eyes widen, " T-Those scary-kids? N-No, M-Mine-kun, you.."

" Ahahahaha, that's the truth, Tsuna. I never ever thought of you as my friend. ", said Oumine with his half-heartedly smile.

Tsuna stunned at his place, that's too much for him to know at the same time.

' I've said it, now that he knew about the truth, he'll stop thought of me as his friend.', said Oumine in his mind.

Oumine tried to laugh, ' W-What is this? S-Somehow, s-somehow I felt.. I felt.. hurt..', frowned Oumine silently.

" Kehahahaha. As you heard, huh? ", said Konra, who leaned on the table at the side, looking at them amusedly.

" You know? The thing's ready for you to use.", said Konra amusedly.

**" Why? Why should it end like this? This is reality, just like what happened on me. There's no one could hear me, no one to stop me. I-I"**

" Uh? ", Tsuna looked right at the amused-Konra at the side. ' The voice.. Is it Konra-kun's?'

" Saa, let's end this already. You know? Maybe I'll let you go back if you kill this kid in front f me.", said Konra amusedly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, he glanced at the now-still-looking-on-the ground kid.

' For going back, Tsu should k-k..', Tsuna couldn't even finished the sentence.

He then glanced at the shivering curly-haired kid behind him, " T-Tsuna. Let's go home already.", whispered the kid afraidly.

Tsuna caressed Lambo's hair for a second, then looked back to the front.

Tsuna clenched his fist tightly. Konra smirked, ' Kehaha, it's so much fun seeing them like this. Soo~ what will you do?'

Tsuna then slowly reach the knife and approaching the blue-haired kid.

Oumine didn't move from his stance, head still looking down. Tsuna hold the knife in front of his chest, Lambo stared confusedly at the little brunette's back.

While Konra smirked at how the event going to turn out.

**" So, there's just the same anywhere. Everyone would just do the things they could for protecting their ownselves, even if it means sacrificing the others. That kind of reality.."**

Oumine closed his eyes, ready for the pain that going to greet him.

' I've no reason to live since my parents gone. This is for the best.', thought Oumine silently.

**SLICE**

" Uh?", Oumine opened his eyes as he felt the rope that tieing around his body loosen. He looked at the now-already-being-cut-rope surprisedly.

" Tsu don't want to sacrifice anyone.", Oumine looked up at the sincere gaze the little brunette giving him now.

" E-Even if Mine-kun said it like that, T-Tsu.. Tsu still thought of you as my friend, Mine-kun.", confessed Tsuna genuinely, with hint of blush on his cheeks.

Oumine's eyes widen, that also happen to the other kids there. Tsuna then turned to looked at the surprised-Konra there.

" It's not always the same, Konra-kun. T-Tsu never have a friend before, so maybe if Tsu said this, Tsu sounds arrogant.", said Tsuna nervously.

" But, friendship's not something that just could be sacrificed for our own sake, a-at least that's what Tsu thought.", continued Tsuna sincerely.

Konra's eyes widen, **" D-Did he hear my voice?"**

" Tsu heard it, Konra-kun. Tsu heard it, your voice.. Asking for Tsu's help.", said Tsuna, offered his warm smile.

Oumine glanced at both of them confusedly, he didn't hear Konra said anything about helping him. He didn't hear any voice there.

" Kehaha, who asked for your help?", asked Konra evilly.

**" You could hear me? R-Really? Y-You could hear me? P-Please.. Help me.. "**

Tsuna surprised, the voice he heard sounds so desperate for his help.

**" P-Please.. S-Stop me."**

" H-How? What should Tsu do for helping you?", asked Tsuna sincerely.

" Shut up! ", shouted Konra loudly. He hold his head so tight as if he tried to surpressed something.

Tsuna looked at him worriedly, when suddenly his nightmares occurred to him.

* * *

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

The sound of footsteps-running can be heard all along the hall. There's a kid running there, he already panting hardly.

He keep running toward a class. He closed the door and leaned on it.

He thought he's safe there, before suddenly a voice could be heard from the room.

" You can't run away now. ", he looked up at the tall-black-coated man who smirked evilly at him.

The kid jolted and then hastily trying to open the door, but suddenly the door couldn't be opened.

" S-Someone.. Is there someone outside?! P-Please open the door. I beg you.", the kid knocked continuously at the door.

Outside the class, few men was standing there.

" I said to you, right? You can't run away now.", said the man, getting closer.

" Now.. Be a good kid and come back with me already, Konra-Yarigu-kun.", said the man meaningly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, the blur vision now become clearer. Tsuna could see the kid clearly.

" T-That's.. ", murmured Tsuna surprisedly.

* * *

-Meanwhile, with Vongola kids-

The Vongola kids come back to the hall retreatedly together with Asari and Alaude. They all either looked to the ground or to the side, frowning.

" Giotto.", called Asari and Alaude at the same time.

The kids immediately snapped at the now-presence-blonde-man.

" Uncle Giotto! ", called them in unison together.

The said man only smile weakly at them, " I'm sorry that I took a long time."

" Uncle! How is it?! Have you found where the Hericto hide Tsuna?!", asked Gokudera hastily.

" That's right to the extreme, Uncle.", added Ryohei hastily too.

The other kids looked at him hopefully. Giotto just slowly shook his head.

" They don't have any clue about this too.", said Giotto genuinely.

The kids all showed a disappoint expression, " H-How could it be?", murmured Chrome disappointedly.

" Are you sure, Uncle? Maybe they're lying?", asked Yamamoto hopefully.

" That's right, Uncle. They won't just admit their crime.", said Mukuro with his meaningful smile.

Giotto shook his head firmly, " I'm sure they're telling the truth.", said Giotto firmly.

They all silent down, they all know how the hyper intuition their uncle proved to be accurate. They won't doubt this, b-but still..

Then suddenly G and Knuckle come back, bringing four-men with them.

" Giotto, I've catched them.", reported G calmly.

They all turned their attention toward the four men there.

" W-Who are they?", whispered Yamamoto slowly.

Giotto turned to looked at the men there, " Sir, may I ask what are you doing on the trees outside the school ground?", asked Giotto politely yet firmly.

All the persons presence there surprised, except Giotto, G and Knuckle.

Actually when they arrived in the school, G spotted some noises from the trees a little far from the school ground. He informed Giotto about this, then Giotto ordered him and Knuckle to check on there, while himself checking the situation inside.

" Nothing in particular.", answered one of the men ignorantly.

" Are you the one responsible for the whole accident today?", asked Knuckle.

They can't just point them as the culprit for this accident without any evidence. But the men just looked away, didn't bother to answered them.

Giotto glanced at Alaude, Alaude received the signal and released Gokudera from his handcuff, approaching the men there.

" Right now,we're facing a real trouble concerning the disappearance of some students here. If you couldn't give any good reason for being here, then we would think of you as the one that participated in this kidnapping accident.", said Alaude firmly.

One of the men snapped at him, " We don't know what you're talking about! "

Alaude looked at him coldly, " 10 seconds for you to start explaining.", stated Alaude firmly.

" W-What?", asked the men surprisedly.

" You still have 6 seconds.", stated Alaude firmly.

" H-hey, wait for a minute! ", shouted one of them, panicking.

" Time's up. You're all under arrest now.", stated Alaude firmly.

In a blink of eyes, four of them already being handcuffed by Alaude.

" W-Wait, we didn't know anything about this! ", explained one of them panickedly.

" You could explain it when we arrived at my investigating chamber.", stated Alaude firmly.

" W-Wait! W-We are just looking at our young master! ", confessed one of them immediately.

Alaude stopped his movements, " Who is your young master?", asked Alaude coldly.

They all frowned, looked troubled at this question.

Alaude didn't see any hint from the men for answering, so he continue his movement on arresting four of them.

" W-Wait! O-Okay, we'll tell all the things we know.", said one of them, panicking.

Alaude didn't seem to believe them, but then Giotto speak up, " Alaude, let them speak.", said Giotto firmly.

Alaude glanced at him coldly, before giving in and give the chances for them to continue.

" Actually.. W-We've worked under Konra's family since we born.", started one of them weakly.

" Konra's family? We heard that that family was suddenly disappeared because of unknown reason as if they never existed before.", said G calmly.

Of course they know it, even if that family didn't really famous, but the sudden disappearance sure famous, flow all around the mafia world.

"Y-Yeah, actually it's not for unknown reason.", said one of them nervously.

Giotto raised his eyebrows, " So you know why they suddenly disappeared?", asked Giotto calmly.

They nodded, " A-Actually, that.."

They all waiting for him to continue, the man glanced at his friends hesitantly, who in return nodded at him, as if telling him to continue.

" The truth is, Konra's family has since long tried to make ourselves being known all around the world, so.. The head made an experiment.", said the man, frowning.

" Experiment, you said?", asked Knuckle surprisedly.

The man nodded, " And the subject is… our young master, Konra Yarigu-san.", continued the man.

All of them surprised, "Konra Yarigu? I know that child, he always isolates himself alone in the school.",said Timoteo surprisedly.

" I heard the head said that our young master has some kind of special ability, and if he could develop it, the family would be feared by all.", continued the man.

" What kind of special ability is it?", asked G calmly.

" W-We don't know exactly.", answered the man. " Actually, we're just a small fry in the family, so we don't know such important information.", continued the man.

" B-But that day, we learnt about the special ability they're talking about.", continued the man.

" What happened?", asked Asari politely.

" That day, our young master ran away from home.", said the man sadly. " He's just a little kid, so he really didn't have any place to run off, except for school.", continued the man.

" But, the head knew about this too, so he ordered us to bring our young master back.", continued the man.

" T-That day..", said the other one, afraidly. " We're just standing on the gate, watching the car when we suddenly hear our young master screaming.", continued the man.

" That day, I was inside with the seniors. We locked our young master inside a classroom.", continued the other one guiltily." I couldn't hold it, so I took a distance from the class."

" B-But suddenly I heard the seniors're shouting, a-and when I turned back to the place, the others were looking into something afraidly..", continued the man slowly.

The Vongola and Timoteo put their full attention on him.

" I could hear the class door being opened, and even if it just a glance.I- I saw it.", said the man afraidly. " Our young master.."

" He looks so different, then I heard he said.."

**" You want this, right? This ability.."**

" Then, dark mist flowed out from his little body and the surrounding started being engulfed into dark. I-I was too afraid, so I immediately run away at that second.", said the man afraidly.

" That's how we four met in the front gate.", continued the other man.

" We waited and waited, but no one ever come out from the school. W-We were too afraid to check it by ourselves and we reported this to the boss. ", said the man weakly.

" But they disappeared too when they tried it.", continued Alaude coldly.

They nodded, " We continued to look at our young master from afar and he never left the school since then."

" Uh? He never left the school? But my people didn't ever see him after school.", said Timoteo confusedly.

" W-We don't know.. Maybe that's one of young master's ability?", suggested the man nervously.

Giotto looked at the ground thoughfully, " Ability to make the others disappear.", murmured Giotto lowly.

He then looked up at the men, " You said you're looking at him from afar, right?", asked Giotto hastily.

They nodded slowly, " U-Umm, yeah… "

" Then, this afternoon.. Did you see him meeting with a little brunette?", asked Giotto hastily.

The others, included the Vongola themselves all looked at him surprisedly.

" You're saying that Tsuna disappearance was related to that kid?", asked G concenedly.

Giotto nodded and continued to look at the men.

" U-Umm, you know?", started one of the men smilingly.

They all stiffen, waiting for the man to continue.

" There's a new shop nearby selling some food, and this afternoon we went there eating.", continued the man sheepishly, rubbing his back of head.

They all looked at them flatly, " Baka.", said the kids directly.

Giotto sighed, " But at least we have a clue now.", said Giotto, earning the attention of the persons there.

" There's a possibility that Tsuna, Lambo and also Oumine Hericto disappeared because of the kid they're talking about.", said Giotto calmly.

" They said the kid never left the school, so we're going to split into four groups together with them to search for him.", continued Giotto calmly.

" UH? Wait? We too?", asked the men shockedly.

" That's right, you know the kid's face, of course you gonna come with us.", stated G calmly.

" U-Uhmm, b-but.."

Giotto looked at them deeply, " If anything happen, you could just run from there, we just need you to lead us to the kid.", said Giotto genuinely.

The men looked at Giotto surprisedly, " I-Is that so? T-Then we'll go, right?", asked the man to his friends, who nodded nervously.

Giotto smiled," Arigato.", said Giotto warmly. " So we.."

Suddenly, the kids jumped in front of him, " Uncle, count us in! ", shouted Gokudera hopefully.

The other kids shared the same hopeful face.

Giotto stared at Gokudera for a while, before he gently rubbed the silver-haired kid, " No, Hayato. You all should go back.", said Giotto genuinely.

" Uncle Giotto! "

Giotto squatted down, so they're on the same height, " Why don't you all go back and prepare something for Tsuna after he go back? I'm sure Tsuna will be happy if you all do. And..", Giotto paused for a second.

" I'm sure you're the one that need that the most.", continued Giotto genuinely.

Gokudera blushed a little, " I-I.."

Giotto stood up, " Lampo, I leave them to you.", said Giotto warmly to Lampo.

" U-Ugh, o-okay.", Lampo nodded lazily. ' Haah, why should I be the one to take care of them again?', thought Lampo retreatedly.

" You know, Lampo? This's a very important mission.", added Giotto genuinely.

Lampo stared at him, before he smiled and shrugged, " Well~ I won't say no if that's what you want, Giotto.",said Lampo nervously.

Giotto smiled, "Thank you."

And so, Lampo lead the kids to the car and go back to the mansion. Giotto looked at them until he lost sight of the car.

" So, let's split into four teams and start searching. Be careful, minna.", said Giotto calmly.

'Tsuna… Wait for me, I will save you.', stated Giotto in his mind.

-Meanwhile, back with Tsuna-

" K-Konra-kun..", Tsuna walked forward to the now-looks-deep-in-pain-kid.

" Stop it! ", shouted Konra loudly. He clutched his head hardly with both his hands.

" D-Don't come close…", said Konra weakly.

But then he suddenly straighten up, " That's right. Don't come close.", said Konra with different tone.

" You brat, because of you I remembered those bad memories of mine. I'll make sure you pay for it.", stated Konra evilly.

Konra hold up one of the chairs beside him toward Tsuna's direction, which Tsuna dodged reflexely.

" HIIE! K-Konra-kun! ", called Tsuna afraidly.

" Stop calling me like we're friend! ", shouted Konra loudly.

He ran toward where Tsuna stand, intending to give him a hit.

But again, he dodged it reflexely while screaming afraidly.

**" I-I can't stop myself… I-I have had enough of this! I-I don't want to do this! W-Why? Why can't I stop?! "**

" Konra-kun! ", called Tsuna loudly.

" UGGHH! ", Konra hit Tsuna right on the face, caused the knife on Tsuna's hand to fall down.

" Tsuna!", called Oumine and Lambo at the same time.

**" DODGE IT! "**

Konra grabbed the knife and aiming it at the little brunette. Tsuna, followed his intuition, dodged it perfectly.

He immediately back away from Konra.

" K-Konra-kun..", called Tsuna weakly. He really afraid, his body shook so much. The feeling of apprehensive for that knife.

" Kehahhaha. You afraid, right? You afraid, right?", asked Konra evilly.

Tsuna just stared at him shakingly, didn't even have the courage for answer him.

"Kehahaha. It feels so good, no one could oppose me, no one could do anything to me. I'm the lord here! ", shouted Konra evilly.

He's gonna took a step forward, but suddenly he felt his body being held by someone. He looked down at the blue-haired boy who's now hugging his body tightly.

" M-Mine-kun?"

" I-I won't let you come close to him.", whispered Oumine slowly, so it could only be heard by him and Konra.

" U-Ugh, let go!", Konra struggled to let the grip go. He then used his knife to give a slight slice on Oumine's hand, but Oumine still didn't let it go.

Konra smirked and then held the knife highly.

" U-Uh? Mine-kun, let it go!", shouted Tsuna, he has a bad feeling about what the kid gonna do.

Konra then cut through Oumine's hand deeply, causing Oumine to scream in pain and immediately let go of it.

" Kehahhaha, I think I should just let you quiet down first.", said Konra evilly.

Tsuna still sit on the ground, shaking. 'T-Tsu felt it, s-somehow Tsu felt it. Konra-kun gonna hurt Mine-kun. T-Tsu should stop it.', thought Tsuna in his mind.

'B-But Tsu can't move. T-Tsu's too afraid.'

" T-Tsuna.", called Lambo worriedly, he himself's hiding under one of the table near the door. He's the same afraid as the little brunette.

**" P-Please d-don't, p-please stop. W-why can't I stop? I-I don't want to hurt anyone. T-That time, I was just trying to protect myself! W-why?! Why it end up like this? I-I hate seeing blood spreading, I-I hate hearing the others' scream, I-I hate seeing those hurt expressions of them! P-Please just stop this! "**

Tsuna's eyes widen, 'A-ah, Tsu hear it again.', said Tsuna in his mind.

Konra glanced at Tsuna for a while, smirking evilly at him. But Tsuna could see it, the shadow of his sad, hurt face.

Konra looked back at Oumine who's still holding his wounded-hand. Unseen to him, Konra approached him, and again held his knife high, ready to give the now-bowing-kid last slice.

Oumine sensing someone approach him, looked up and was surprised seeing the kid who's already swinging the knife down, he closed his eyes tightly.

But again, he didn't felt the pain that should have engulfed him. He slowly opened his eyes hesitantly, only to see the back of the little brunette.

The little brunette grabbed the knife with both his hands, a little amount of blood's now flowing down from his hands.

" W-Why do you come for me?", asked Oumine surprisedly.

" U-Ugh, stop getting in my way! ", Konra tried to release the grab by giving more power into it, causing it to slice a little of the little brunette's hands.

Tsuna winced and let go of the knife. They both back away from each other.

" I-Itai..", said Tsuna in pain, holding his hands tightly.

Konra's eyes widen, " Y-You.."

Tsuna looked up at him, his gaze harden. He remembered what he just heard from the inner voice of Konra's.

He then stepped forward, approaching the now-still-stunned-boy.

" D-Don't come close.. I-I ", said Konra weakly, holding the knife in front of him.

" Tsu heard it, Konra-kun. You want someone to help you, right? ", said Tsuna in such genuine voice.

Konra's eyes widen, " I-I don't..", said Konra weakly.

" Tsu saw it, Konra-kun. The bad memories of your.", said Tsuna still with the same tone.

Konra surprised, " L-Lying.. " ' H-How could he…'

" Tsu felt it, Konra-kun. The fear you have that time.", said Tsuna with his genuine smile.

Slowly and unconsciously Konra lower the knife, Tsuna stopped in front of him and hugged him, " T-Tsu's afraid too. T-Tsu don't like seeing the others in pain too.", said Tsuna genuinely.

" Just stop this, Konra-kun. T-Tsu know that's what you want.",whispered Tsuna genuinely.

" I-I can't.", answered Konra weakly.

" You can do it, Konra-kun. I-If you can't , t-then.. Tsu will help you.", continued Tsuna, hugging the boy more tightly. Tsuna silently winced by the pain he felt at that moment.

Konra's eyes soften, slowly the empty-gaze his eyes showing turned back into a beautiful colour of yellow.

Slowly the surrounding turned back to the colour it should be. The sound of footsteps could be heard from the outside, slowly approaching the class.

" Arigato.", whispered Konra before he fell asleep.

" This is the class when we locked young master in! ", the words outside could be heard from the inside.

And then, the class's door was slide open revealing a black-suited-man there.

" Young master! "

Upon the door being opened, the little brunette and the kid fell to the ground with Tsuna on the top of Konra.

The man run inside, and you could see a blonde-haired man following after him.

" Tsuna! ", called the man in joy and also worry.

Lambo ,upon hearing the familiar voice, crouching out from below the table, only to see a black-haired priest right in front of him.

" WUUAAHH! U-Uncle! ", Lambo immediately hugged the priest tightly, tears alreasy streaming down from his teary eyes.

" Lambo! Yokata, God bless. You're okay.", said the man in joy.

The others behind smiled happily too, before they heard their boss shouting from inside.

" T-Tsuna! ", called Giotto concernedly.

Giotto's now holding the little brunette who's shirt already coloured in red, with a knife stuck on his stomach.

-That's the end of the fifteenth chapter-

Preview for chapter 16: Connection

…. : Young master, we're worried about you!

Giotto: P-Please… I'll do anything to save him.

Tsuna: Papa…

Hello, minna^^ Thanks again for reading the story. And also really sorry for the late update, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint all of you. And as always, I'll update the next one as soon as possible.

Again thank you for reading, minna. ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello, minna. ^^ Sorry for the late update, really really thank you for your supports as always, and so this is the sixteenth chapter. Hope u all like it ^^

-Chapter 16: Connection-

-Namimori Hospital-

" Doctor, p-please. Please, I beg you, please save him.", said a certain blonde-haired man pleadingly.

" G-Giotto, you'll just hindering the doctor for saving Tsuna.", a certain red-haired man tried to hold the blonde away from the doctor.

Giotto slowly let go of the doctor, letting G to pull himself away.

" Don't worry, I'll try my hard, that's my duty as a doctor.", said the doctor calmly before he went inside.

Giotto walked to the wall and punched it once, he then leaned on it, " T-This's my fault, i-if if only I've come earlier.", said the man guiltily.

His guardians looked at their boss worriedly.

' It's already a really long time since Giotto shown such expression. He just showed it whenever someone dear to him was hurt really bad.', thought G, frowning.

' I-I'm a really really bad father.', thought Giotto in his mind. ' No, I didn't even have the right to call myself a father.', he punched the wall continuously.

" Giotto, stop it.", Knuckle stepped forward, tried to stop his boss.

But Giotto didn't stop at all, he keep murmured that it's his fault that Tsuna ended up like this.

" If only I—", before Giotto could continue his blabbering, G stepped forward and give him a punch right on his right cheek.

The punch's so hard that Giotto ended up fell right on the floor.

" Stop wailing already, Giotto! ", shouted G angrily. " That's not your fault that Tsuna ended up inside.", said G, pointing at the surgery room.

" Is that alright for you to wailing now? Don't you have something to do now rather than wailing about the thing that already happened?! ", shouted G angrily.

Giotto looked down at the ground, he then slowly rubbed his right-cheek, " I'm sorry, G. You're right. ", said Giotto, finally standing up.

" I should stay strong now.", said Giotto firmly, looking right at his right hand man's eyes.

" Thank you, G.", said Giotto, rubbing his head nervously.

G smiled, and so the other guardians too.

Oumine, who sitting on the bench a little far away from where the Vongola're standing, glanced at them coldly , before looking down and clutching his shirt tightly, ignoring the pain he felt from his bandaged-hand.

Oumine silently huffed there, ' Such a kid.'

Few seconds later, a shout could be heard there. Oumine, felt the shout to be familiar, looked up at two persons who run hastily toward him.

" Uh? Kairi… Teressa..", murmured Oumine silently.

The woman immediately hugged the little blue-haired kid, " Young master, we're worried about you! ", said the woman, rubbing her face into the kid's hair.

" H-Hey, Teressa. M-My hand..", said Oumine, who tried hard to push the woman away.

The woman immediately let go, and shocked when she see the bandaged-hand of the kid's.

" Young master, your hand! ", the woman, Teresa, held the hand up and scanned at it worriedly. " What happened, young master?! Is your hand okay? H-hey, it kinda look bad.", said Teresa histericly.

Oumine looked at her boredly, " It just a cut, the doctor said it'll heal in maybe a week if I keep changing the bandage.", said Oumine boredly.

" A week?! ", shouted Teresa histericly. Oumine covered his ear with his free hand.

" That's enough, Teresa. You make him uncomfortable.", said the man calmly.

" Ah! Sorry, young master! I-I-I just c-concerned about you.", blabbered the woman nonstop.

Oumine just covered his ear and kept a distance away from the woman, " This is hospital, Teresa. You just disturbing the other.", said Oumine boredly.

" A-ah…", Teresa quiet down and seems like she's going to cry. " S-Sorry.", murmured the woman lowly.

Oumine just sighed retreatly, while the man chuckled and approached the blue-haired kid, " Hey, kiddo. ", greeted the man carefreely, messing with the kid's hair.

" H-Hey.", said Oumine boredly, didn't bother to get away from the man's hand.

The man crouched down, so he's in the same height as the blue-haired kid, " I'm glad you're okay.", said the man genuinely.

Oumine slightly blushed, " H-Huuh, who care about me.", murmured the kid really, really lowly.

But it didn't escape the man's ear, he patted the kid's head a little too hard, " Kiddo, we do care about you.", said the man calmly.

" H-Hey, you...", Oumine, already lost his patience, slapped the hand away.

" Don't touch me so casual.", stated Oumine coldly.

That sure surprised all the adults there, included Vongola. They kept like that for a second, before the man, Kairi, once again messed the blue-haired kid's hair.

" H-hey! ", protested Oumine angrily.

Kairi placed his face right in front of Oumine's, " I has always listens to you, because you're my young master. You ordered us to stay away from you, so we did. Because it's your wish.", said Kairi calmly, with his serious expression.

Those serious gaze made Oumine somehow can't look away, the man never used those gaze on him before.

" But if it made you feel being uncared for, then I'm sorry, I won't obey you this time.", continued Kairi firmly.

Oumine's eyes widen, while Kairi just smiled genuinely at him.

" I care for you, young master. No, but that're we.", said Kairi genuinely.

Teressa smiled, and nodded while herself grabbing a handkerchief histericly.

Oumine's body slightly shaken, slowly tears formed on the corner of his eyes. The tears found their way right through the kid's face.

Kairi let the blue-haired kid leaned on his chest, hichupping.

Kairi let out a sigh of relief, " You finally cried, you never did since that accident. My, you're really a stubborn kid.", murmured Kairi to himself.

The others smiled at the scene, before Giotto come approaching the three.

Kairi and Teressa turned their attention toward the blonde.

" I'm here to apologize for what I've done one year ago, I know just apologize won't enough for repaying my crime. B-but still, I need to apologize for it.", said Giotto sincerely, bowing toward the three.

Teressa looked away, while Kairi just stared at him coldly.

" We don't need your apologize, Vongola. Just as you said, there's no use. Just stay away from us.", stated Kairi coldly.

Giotto looked at them guiltily, he really feel sorry for what he's done. That time, the Vongola was having a war with some family who had a bad intention concerning the other small families, and Hericto was included on it.

That time he just can't stay at the side, seeing the small family being destroyed one by one. So, that's why Vongola joined together with the other family to stop them. Actually, they just want to keep down the issues.

They've had many arrangement with the other families, which lead to the peaceful ending. But, the Hericto's family didn't want to given in. They continued their plan, and when Vongola tried to stop them, they started the fight and ended in their lost.

" But still, for saving this kid.. Thank you.", said Kairi suddenly, looking away from Giotto while saying this.

Giotto surprised at the sudden words, but then he smiled.

' My, the Hericto's really stubborn. From the boss till their men.', thought Giotto chucklingly.

-Meanwhile, with Vongola kids-

Now, it's already half past seven p.m , and no one come back since them.

" Uncle, did you get any information about the search?", asked Gokudera impatiently.

" Yeaah, it's already this late to the extreme.", said Ryohei worriedly.

" I don't know.", answered Lampo, looking away from the kids.

The kids frowned, they sure they heard the phone rang before and Lampo even jumped in joy calling their uncle Giotto name.

Lampo went outside to answered it. They've tried to eavesdropping on him, but they couldn't really hear what they're talking about. Lampo also has his back on them, so they couldn't see his face.

When the call ended, they immediately asked him about the call.

But Lampo just lazily answered, " I don't know."

After that, whatever the questions the kids asked him, he would just answered "I don't know."

" I'm certain Uncle's hiding something.", said Gokudera on the sudden meeting.

Yes, they're now holding a meeting on the playroom, between the Vongola's kids.

" But, he didn't want to tell us.", said Chrome nervously.

They all thought hardly about how to solves this problem.

" Maybe it's better if we asked Uncle Giotto immediately?", suggested Yamamoto nonchalantly.

All eyes landed on him, " But we didn't have his number.", stated Hibari directly.

" I have it, ahahaha. ", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

He then opened the closet and tried to search for a certain book of his.

" Nah! Here it is.", proclaimed Yamamoto happily, who returned with a book with the name 'Emergency Use' on it.

" Father told me to only use it when it's emergency.", explained Yamamoto, flipping the pages one by one.

He stopped at the pages with the list of Vongola guardians' numbers on it.

" W-What? I don't know such a thing exist.", said Gokudera shockedly.

" Ahaha, but we could only use it when emergency, Hayato.", said Yamamoto nonchalantly.

They six walked to the phone on the living room, Yamamoto's ready to entered the numbers when suddenly Hibari stopped him.

" Don't you think Uncle won't tell us the truth if you're the one calling? ", asked Hibari coldly.

They all looked at each other slowly, and nodded in agreement.

Later, they got Catherine to make the call for them. Catherine held the phone tightly, she's worried about the little brunette too.

" Hello?", answered the person from the other side.

" Ah, master Asari right?", asked Catherine politely.

" Yeah. This-"

" Catherine's calling, Master.", added Catherine immediately.

" Oh, Catherine-san? Why do you call me, did something happen to the kids?", asked Asari concernedly.

" A-ah, no, Master. Young master-tachi are doing well.", answered Catherine nervously, glancing at the said kids on her side.

" Is that so? Yokata then~ So, may I ask the reason for your calling, Catherine-san?", asked Asari politely.

" A-Actually, I want to ask about young master Tsuna. I've heard about what happened and I just want to know if Master already find him?", asked Catherine concernedly.

There's a silent for a second before Asari sighed, " We've found him, together with Lambo too.", said Asari unspiritedly.

" U-Uh? What's wrong, master? ", asked Catherine concernedly. She's happy to know that the little brunette already being found, but the tone her master using somehow sounds wrong.

Asari sighed once again, it's rare for him to sighed like this and it made Catherine feel more and more uneasy.

" When we found Tsuna, he has a knife stabbed on his stomach and now he's been in the surgery for almost an hour.", said Asari in such a low voice, as if he didn't want the others to hear this, especially the certain-blonde he know.

" W-What? I-Is he alright? H-He's gonna be alright, right? R-Right, Master?", asked Catherine concernedly. She can't control herself, who cares about manner now? She concerned about her young master, she really really just—.

Catherine was caught off from her thought when she felt her apron being tugged on. She looked down only to meet those concerned gaze the kids are showing now.

It was then she realized she ,losing her temper, already made the kids worried.

" Catherine-san?", called Asari again.

" U-Uh, y-yeah, I'm here, Master. I'm sorry for my impoliteness just now.", said Catherine apologetically yet politely.

" No, that's alright. I understand how you felt and yeah… Tsuna'll be alright. He's a strong kid.", said Asari ensuringly.

Catherine felt herself relaxed a bit, " Y-Yeah, young master Tsuna's a strong kid.", murmured Catherine, repeating what her master said just now.

The kids looked at each other, they shared the same question in their minds, 'Actually, what's happening now?'

Catherine nodded, " Alright then, thank you, Master. I'm sorry for disturbing you.", said Catherine politely before she put the phone back.

" Catherine-san! What's wrong?! ", asked Gokudera and Ryohei almost at the same time.

" You looked pale.", said Chrome concernedly.

All the kids stared at her concernedly, Catherine sighed and told them about what's happened to the little brunette.

" U-Uh?", all the kids share the same shocked face.

" S-Sawada?", murmured Ryohei unbelieveably.

Gokudera was the first one to run off, followed by the other kids.

"Young-master, where are you going?! ", asked Catherine, running after the kids.

" Going to the hospital, of course.", stated Hibari coldly.

" Uh?", Catherine didn't say anything else, just running after her young masters. Deep inside her heart, she want to see the little brunette too. At least make sure he's okay, so she can be relieved.

But then, she stopped along with the kids when they saw a man standing in front of the door that connected to the outside.

" Young master-tachi, where're you heading to? It's almost the time for you all to be in the bed.", said the butler, with long blonde-hair that put into a ponytail, neutrally.

The kids gulped, ' Why should we meet him instead of the others?', thought them at the same time.

" Catherine, escort them to their bed.", ordered the man, Adam, expressionlessly.

Catherine glanced at the kids, before stepping up in front of the Adam, the head of the butlers.

" Sir, we want to pay a visit to the hospital for young master Tsuna.", said Catherine politely.

" Young master Tsuna? ", repeated the butler coldly.

He then glanced at the kids expressionlessly, making the kids shivered. He then looked back at the maid.

" Who give you the permission for doing so?", asked Adam coldly.

" We decided it by ourselves. ", answered Catherine politely, looking right at the man's eyes.

" So that's it.", murmured Adam neutrally.

" Then, I don't give you all permission for going out.", continued Adam coldly.

" W-What? Why?! ", asked Gokudera shockedly.

" We're your master. We don't need your permission for going out.", stated Hibari firmly.

" Well~ The little Hibari's right. You don't have the right to restrict us.", said Mukuro with his meaningful smile.

" You're right, but I'm the head of the butler and I've given the right to make a decision when it's necessary.", said Adam neutrally.

" Now it's already almost 8 pm, considering that you still have to go to school tomorrow then you must head to the bed soon. And if young master Tsuna's in the hospital, then Master must be there too. So, that's no need for you to go there.", explained Adam neutrally.

" You all would just troubled the others by going there. Remember young masters, you all shouldn't make trouble for the other. "

" Manner.", chorused the kids flatly.

" Tch.", Gokudera hissed, while the others sighed, except Mukuro and Hibari whose expressions didn't change.

" Now go to your bed already, young master. I don't want to see you all late tomorrow.", said Adam neutrally. It almost sounds like a warning for them.

The kids frowned, even if they really really don't want to do it, but they knew that this man in front of him isn't someone to joked with.

They turned back, walking retreatedly along the hall.

Catherine stared at them worriedly, she knew the kids must really want to visit the little brunette.

" Catherine.", called Adam coldly, the said maid looked at him guiltily.

" You know that you've done what you're not supposed to do. I hope you won't repeat this unappropiate manner. ", said Adam neutrally.

Catherine looked at the ground guiltily and nodded silently.

Adam then locked the door behind him and walked away leaving the maid to be alone.

' Young master Tsuna, I wishes you're alright.', prayed Catherine right there.

-Meanwhile, in the hospital-

After a really long time, the doctor came out from the surgery room.

" D-Doctor, how's Tsuna?", asked Giotto immediately, approaching to the doctor hastily.

" He lost so many blood, and we kinda lack of blood supply here.", explained the doctor.

Giotto's eyes widen, ' T-Tsuna…'

" Is there anyone here with A blood?", asked the doctor hastily after his explanation.

" I am A! ", snapped Giotto immediately.

" Me too, doctor.", said Asari calmly.

" I'm O, you should try it.", said G calmly.

" Me too is O to the extreme! ", added Ryohei quickly.

" I am A.", said Alaude calmly.

The doctor slightly surprised, he didn't expect the whole family to have the bloods that could be donated, but…

" But his blood's not an ordinary A blood, his are the rare one.", explained the doctor calmly. The others were surprised.

" You mean that even if we've the same blood, there still a possibility it won't suit?", asked Asari calmly.

The doctor nodded, "Now please follow Miss Iru for the test. I hope one of you could have the bloods that suitable with the kid.", with that the doctor immediately go back inside.

The Vongola's quickly followed the nurse as what they're instructed.

' P-Please… I'll do anything to save him.', said Giotto in his mind. ' Please let my blood to be suit with his.'

Oumine stared at them coldly before turning to the man beside him, " Kairi, what's my blood type?", asked the kid coldly.

Kairi raised his eyesbrows, " Well~ You're B, kiddo.", answered the man smilingly. " Why the sudden question, huh?", asked Kairi teasingly.

" Nothing.", answered Oumine flatly, looking up at the surgery room.

Kairi looked at Teressa, who's just shrugging and shook her head as if saying she doesn't know too.

* * *

Back in a certain time, in front of a certain graveyard…

A little brunette was crying in front of it. He's just three years old that time.

He didn't really understand what was the stone in front of him used to. But, seeing his parents pictures on it and by following his intuition.

He knew this's the place his parents gonna sleeping at forever.

Yeah… Forever… leaving him alone … he would never see them again.

That day, it rained heavily.

One woman that came with the kid just stood there below the umbrella, saying something to the kid, but it didn't stop the kid from crying out loudly.

The kid keep crying, until he unconsciously slept on his parents' graveyard.

~ Time flew~

The little brunette's sent to an orphanage by the acquaintance of his mother's soon after that day. The little brunette never played with the others.

Rather than playing together with the other kids, he would just stay at the side and staring into space.

The little brunette rarely said something and somehow looked afraid all the time toward the peoples in the orphanage.

No matter what the adults done to tried to get himself spoke, he would just simple "Um.", and backed away from them.

That's really worried them, they've heard what happened to the little brunette's parents and seems like the little brunette still couldn't get used to this.

And then one day…

The little brunette was sitting on the field alone, spacing out when suddenly a ball flew near to him.

" Hey, new kid! Help us please.", said the kids on the field.

The little brunette looked up at them curiously and then his eyes landed on the ball near where he's sitting now. He slowly reached out for the ball.

He stared at it confusedly, as if it was the first time he ever see a ball.

He then glanced up at the kids who're pointing toward the roundy-thing in his hands.

The little brunette stared back at the ball confusedly, the kids asked him to help them.

' B-But how?', thought the little brunette confusedly.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed his hands and held them up with both his hands.

" You throw it like this.", said the boy and then he swang the little brunette's hands.

The ball then flied slowly toward the kids. " Thank you.", said the kids.

The little brunette didn't seems to focused on them, he tilted his head up at the boy.

His eyes was locked on the boy that just grabbed his hands.

The boy has a blue-hair and his eyes were azure-blue.

The boy then looked down on him, " Hey, they said thank you to you.", said the boy.

The little brunette didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the boy above him.

The said boy looked at the honey-eyes confusedly, slowly reaching out his hand and gave the little brunette a slight impact in the middle of his honey-eyes.

" HIIE..", the little brunette screamed and immediately back away from the boy, rubbing his forehead while murmured, " I-Itai.."

The boy chuckled, " I-I'm sorry. Is it hurt?", asked the boy casually.

The little brunette pouted cutely, before running away from there.

The boy was left dumb-founded there, at the reaction the little brunette's giving him.

After that, the boy find himself interested with the little brunette. He often make a joke with him, in which the little brunette would just stared at him or run away from him.

That keep continue after that day, the accident occurred.

Kiko wanted to give the little brunette chances to be opened to the people around here. So, he gave the little brunette an important mission.

Taking care of the kids that're younger than him.

When he was given this task, the little brunette just stared at Kiko as if he didn't understand what he's talking about.

But when the little brunette got his hands on the baby, he's unexpectedly good at this.

First, he would get scared for touching the babies. But soon after, he seems to overcame it.

At that time he showed a smile that he's never shown before ever since he moved into the orphanage.

The little brunette continued to caressing the little babies' faces happily. Kiko even gave him a chance to try holding up the baby, in which the little brunette tried.

Being overjoyed, the little brunette didn't focus on his feet and tripped down by his own feet. The little baby in his hands ended up hitting the floor too and start crying.

It was that time that the blue-haired boy immediately came close and looked at the little baby worriedly. Unknown to the little brunette, the baby he's holding coincidentally was the boy's little sister.

Since that day, the blue-haired boy didn't speak to the little brunette again. And being the three years old kid he was, the little brunette didn't realize it.

He too, never come close to the little babies since that day. He afraid he might ended up hurting them once more.

Day by day, the little brunette didn't show any sign of being opened.

The caretaker really worried for him, but one day when one of the caretaker there with shoulder-length black hair, was in the kitchen washing plate.

The little brunette suddenly came to her. Actually, not directly came to her, he just peeked nervously at the door.

" Tsuna-kun, right? ", asked the caretaker first.

The little brunette stared at her and nodded, " I-Ikumi-san… M-May Tsu asked for water?", asked the little brunette nervously.

The caretaker, Ikumi, surprised that the little brunette came to her and asked her for something, " Sure.", answered the woman warmly.

The little brunette also knew her name, she always thought that the little brunette never listen to whatever they're saying.

She then filled up a glass of water and handed it to the little brunette, " Here you are, Tsuna-kun.", said Ikumi warmly.

" A-Arigato, I-Ikumi-san. ", said the little brunette nervously. He smiled at the water and then ran away.

Ikumi stared at the little brunette confusedly, the little brunette didn't seem like he's gonna drink the water. She wondered what the little brunette gonna use the water for.

She then put down her apron and went following the little brunette.

Ikumi stopped when she found the little brunette, squating in front of the gate. He put the glass of the water in front of a stray-dog, who seems so weak.

The dog then started drinking it, while the little brunette just smiled at it.

" Ne ne, are you better now?", asked the little brunette innocently, when the dog finished the drink.

The dog barked and swang it's tail happily.

" Yokata then… Y-You must be careful, ne?", said the little brunette innocently, hesitantly rubbing the dog's dirty fur.

The dog once again barked and licked the little brunette right on his face.

" U-Uh?", the little brunette back away, slightly afraid by the dog.

The dog barked again, and this time it jumped toward the little brunette and purred.

" U-Uh? S-Stop... T-Tickle.. U-Uhmm.", the little brunette was pinned down to the ground by the dog and now struggling to go away from it.

Ikumi chuckled and decided to help the little brunette.

Later the dog, after saying its thank you to the little brunette, it continued its journey toward who know where.

The little brunette stared at it, even after the dog disappeared from his sight, he still stared there.

" Tsuna-kun? The dog's already gone.", said Ikumi confusedly.

The little brunette nodded, while himself still stared at the same direction.

" Tsuna-kun.", Ikumi kneeled down in front of him, earning his attention.

" You're a kind kid, Tsuna-kun… I'm sure the dog must feel better now by your water.", said Ikumi warmly.

The little brunette blushed and looked down at the ground sadly.

" Uh? Tsuna-kun? What's wrong?", asked Ikumi concernedly.

" M-Momma… S-She ever said the same thing like I-Ikumi-san…", said the little brunette sadly.

Ikumi's eyes widen ,she then hold the little brunette's face up, " Tsuna-kun, you… still miss your parents, right?", asked Ikumi slowly.

The little brunette nodded, " T-Tsu loves Tsu's parents.", said the little brunette sadly. " T-Tsu don't want they leaving Tsu.", the little brunette start sobbing.

Ikumi immediately hugged the little brunette and caressed his back. They kept like that until the little brunette's cry slowed down.

Ikumi released her hug and looked right at the little brunette, " Tsuna-kun. Listen to me.", said Ikumi, earning the little brunette's attention.

" One day all the people will die, included you and also me. But, the memories they have with the people who still alive will always and always be there.", said Ikumi warmly.

The little brunette stared at her confusedly, " I know it's still too early for you to learn about this.", said Ikumi sadly.

" But Tsuna-kun, just remember this. It's okay for being sad because someone dear to you passed away. ", Ikumi paused for a second.

" But if you stay sad for too long, you will make the other sad, included your parents, Tsuna-kun.", continued Ikumi warmly.

The little brunette pouted and looked at her hopefully, " T-They'll be sad?", asked the little brunette slowly.

Ikumi nodded, " You know? Even if they're not here with you anymore, they still looking at you from afar. They will and always will. Because you're their precious son.", said Ikumi warmly.

" U-Uh? R-Really?", the little brunette looked up at the sky.

" One more thing, Tsuna-kun.", said Ikumi suddenly, once again earning the little brunette's attention.

" The kids here have the sad past like yours. We lived here, relying on each other. We're your family, Tsuna-kun. So you shouldn't hold your sadness alone, okay?", asked Ikumi genuinely.

The little brunette wiped his tears and nodded. " T-Tsu sorry, Ikumi-san."

Ikumi smiled and helped the little brunette wiping his tears. Unknown to both of them, a blue-haired boy stood at the corner and was looking at them.

* * *

-And then-

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, first his vision was blurry, but few seconds later it become clearer.

The first thing he saw was a white ceiling with a small fan hanging there. He then moved his gaze to his left, toward a wide window that revealing the scene outside the room.

" W-Where Tsu?", ,the little brunette finally managed to say a word, he then slowly sitting up on the bed, he winced when he felt pain from his stomach.

He then curiously and slowly pulled up his shirt, only to see his stomach being wrapped by the bandage.

The little brunette then looked to his right and found someone he so familiar with, is sleeping there on the other bed on his right side.

" G-Giotto-san?", called the little brunette surprisedly.

He then slowly unwrapped his self from the blanket and get down from his bed.

He walked slowly toward the chair there and tried to climb up to the bed by it.

The little brunette then find himself sitting on the bed, beside the sleeping-blonde.

' G-Giotto-san? Why is he sleeping here? ', asked the little brunette to himself. ' He looked unwell.', thought Tsuna worriedly.

" G-Giotto-san? ", called the little brunette slowly. The said man didn't respond to him.

" Giotto-san…", called Tsuna again. He slowly shake the blonde's left hand.

" G-Giotto-san…", called Tsuna again, somehow, yes somehow he find himself shaking.

' W-Why is Tsu feels so afraid?', asked the little brunette to himself.

" U-Uhmm.", the blonde stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes brighten, he smiled really really widely, " Giotto-san! ", called Tsuna once again, but this time with full happiness and reliefness.

" U-Uh?", the said man seems to be haven't recovered from his sleep. " T-Tsuna?"

The little brunette nodded happily, " Giotto-san, why're you sleeping here? ", asked Tsuna curiously.

Giotto blinked his eyes and then his eyes widen, " Tsuna! ", the blonde immediately hugged the little brunette after shouting his name loudly.

" Yokataa~", the blonde released his hug and looked at the little brunette, " Is there anywhere that you feel hurt, Tsuna?", asked The blonde genuinely.

Tsuna shook his head and smiled at the blonde, " Daijoubu! Tsu didn't feel hurt anywhere.", said the little brunette confidently.

Giotto chuckled, " Is that so? You must tell me if you did, okay?"

Tsuna stared at the blonde curiously, " Giotto-san, how could you find Tsu? And and did you see Konra-kun, and also Mine-kun. Ah, Lambo was with Tsu too. And and why're we here? T-This isn't our home, right? T-Then, is this all real?", blabbered the little brunette hastily.

Giotto then patted the little brunette's head gently, " Slow down, Tsuna. This is all real.", said Giotto gently.

" U-Uuh? H-Honto?", asked Tsuna slowly.

Giotto nodded firmly, " You did disappear, and I was so worried about you. But then I didn't do anything special.", said Giotto genuinely.

" When I arrived at that class, you already there together with the other kids.", continued Giotto genuinely.

" U-Uh? T-Then how's Konra-kun and Mine-kun doing? K-Konra-kun seems in pain so much and M-Mine-kun was injured. A-And also Lambo… He's really frightened there. Are they alright?", asked the little brunette concernedly.

Giotto surprised a little, the little brunette cared more about the others than himself first " Yeah, they're alright. Lambo already went home together with the others last night. Oumine-kun's hand will heal in a week. A-And about Konra Yarigu-kun…", Giotto seems to slowed down at the last words.

" U-Uh? What's wrong with Konra-kun?", asked Tsuna concernedly.

" Ever since he arrived in the hospital, he didn't even show any sign of waking up. The doctor said he didn't have any physical injury, s-soo… Seems like it's his mental problem. ", said Giotto worriedly.

Tsuna's eyes widen, he remembered how the kid has suffering for he didn't know how long. " Konra-kun…", murmured Tsuna slowly.

" But don't worry, Tsuna! Now, he's already being taken care by his men, I think it's his last relative he has. ", said Giotto assuringly.

" But, I'm sure they're better than his previous family.", continued Giotto genuinely.

The little brunette stared at him surprisedly before he smiled relievedly, " Tsu glad for knowing it.", murmured Tsuna really slowly.

Tsuna then snapped at the blonde, slightly surprised him in the process, " Then why we're here, Giotto-san? Actually, Tsu want to know why you're sleeping here? Giotto-san said this is hospital, right? Are you feeling unwell?", asked the little brunette innocently, yet concernedly.

Giotto couldn't help himself for chuckling, he really really like the feeling when the little brunette's here with him.

"You're the one that injured, Tsuna.", answered Giotto genuinely.

" You lost so many blood and fortunately my blood and yours suit.", continued Giotto genuinely.

He still remembered last night, he and his guardians went for the test. He kept walking back and forth waiting for the result.

Then, the nurse came out and told him a news that really really made him relieved.

" Among the five of you, only one that suit with Tsunayoshi's blood. And it's you, Giotto-san.", said the nurse last night.

" So I transfused my blood for you, Tsuna.", said Giotto genuinely.

The little brunette blinked his eyes, " T-Tranfused? ", asked Tsuna confusedly.

Giotto nodded, " Yeah, so now inside your body, Tsuna, flew my blood too.", said Giotto genuinely. He put his finger on where the little brunette's heart supposed to be.

" It's as if we've already being connected, Tsuna. Connected by blood as if we're—", Giotto stopped his words.

Tsuna just stared at him, waiting for him to finishing his words.

" Like a string that'll never ever being cut down, Tsuna.", continued Giotto warmly, yet with a little awkwardness.

' I-I still can't pull myself to say those words.', thought Giotto in his mind, rubbing his blonde-hair nervously.

Tsuna stared at him widely, before something occurred to him, " A-Ano, Giotto-san. It's already morning, right?", asked the little brunette while himself looking outside, which being shined by sun brightly, through the window.

" Yeah… And we found you last night.". explained Giotto slowly. He's a little confused at the sudden question.

" If you're worried about school, then don't worry. I've asked G to informed the school,.", said Giotto warmly. " And seems like the principal himself already knew about this.", added Giotto nervously.

Tsuna shook his head and pouted a little, " Tsu's not worried about school.", said Tsuna chidldishly.

" U-Uh? T-Then?", asked Giotto hesitantly. He didn't really understand what a kid usually thinking about at a time like this, more than that, the little brunette's pouting as if he want something.

' W-Wait, he want something?', thought Giotto to himelf. He tried to remember what kind of thing the little brunette has taking a like for.

" Our promise.", stated Tsuna proudly.

" Uh?", Giotto stopped at his train of thought and looked right at the little brunette. " Our promise?", repeated Giotto slowly.

Tsuna nodded, " Yesterday, we made a promise to have a talk after school.", said Tsuna poutingly. But, then he seems to realized about something.

" Ah, that's right. Yesterday, Tsu didn't go home after school. ", said Tsuna to himself. He then pouted and looked down, " So, Tsu's the one that break the promise.", murmured Tsuna slowly to himself.

He then immediately looked up at the stunned-blonde nervously and then grinned, " Hehe, T-Tsu's sorry, Giotto-san. Tsu broke our promise.", confessed the little brunette innocently, rubbing his right cheek nervously.

Giotto then crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed, " Hummph, say the one that broke his own promise, huh?", said Giotto, trying to act angry.

" A-Ah! T-Tsu's really sorry. T-Tsu didn't mean to broke it. T-Tsu just… Tsu just…", the little brunette looked really troubled there.

Giotto chuckled, ' So this's how you feel when you try to joke with a kid, so cute.'

" Giotto-san… T-Tsu's sorry.", said the little brunette sadly.

" A-Ah, i-it's okay, Tsuna. I didn't angry at you.", said Giotto hastily. " I'm just joking with you. I'm happy that you're safe here in front of me, that's already enough for me.", continued Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna blushed a little and smiled relievedly.

" Saa, Tsuna. Can you tell me now about the thing you wanted to talk with me about? ", asked Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna blushed one again, " U-Uhmm, t-that's…"

" Hmm?", Giotto smiled genuinely at him.

Tsuna looked at his lap and blushed hardly," P-p-p…"

" Hm? What do you said, Tsuna?", asked Giotto, closen his ear to the little brunette.

" U-Uhn-n, P-P.."

" Tsuna? I can't hear you.", said Giotto, closen his ear more.

Tsuna murmured the word once again, it reached Giotto's ear so clearly.

Giotto's eyes widen, he slowly pulled back and stared at the little brunette surprisedly. The word that the little brunette just said keep resonating in his ears.

" T-Tsuna, can you repeat the word once again?", asked Giotto really lowly.

Tsuna shook his head, took a deep breath and then looked up right at the blonde's eyes.

" Papa…", said Tsuna clearly.

Giotto's eyes widen more, " T-Tsuna. Can you repeat it once more?", asked Giotto slowly.

" Papa…", said Tsuna nervously.

Giotto's still have the same expression, " S-Sorry, Tsuna. Once more?"

" P-Papa…", called Tsuna more nervously.

Giotto still have the same expression, " Do you not like Tsu called you that? T-Then Tsu will just called you Giotto-san like before.", murmured Tsuna disappointedly.

" Uh? N-No! ", shouted Giotto immediately, startled both himself and the little brunette.

" I-I'm sorry, Tsuna. I-It's not that I don't like it, I-I was just too happy just now.", explained Giotto nervously.

" Uh? R-really?", asked Tsuna hopefully.

Giotto smiled and nodded, " Is this what you want to talk with me yesterday morning, Tsuna?"

Tsuna blushed a little and nodded nervously.

Giotto's eyes widen, ' Yesterday morning, it was the same time when I thought about when Tsuna would start calling me father.', thought Giotto to himself.

He then looked down at the little brunette and smiled genuinely, 'So Tsuna thought about the same thing as me that time.', thought Giotto smilingly.

He then patted the little brunette's head gently, earning the little brunette's attention.

" Tsuna.", called Giotto genuinely. He then hugged the little brunette gently.

" P-Papa feels really really happy right now.", said Giotto genuinely, tears forming on his corner of eyes.

' I know I'll be happy when Tsuna started calling me father. But I didn't know that it'll be this happy. I felt really really happy right now, Tsuna.', said Giotto inside his mind, hugging the little brunette tightly.

Tsuna wrapped his hands around the blonde's wraist, " T-Tsu feels really really happy too. A-Arigato, P-Papa.", said Tsuna sincerely.

' I'm the one that should say thank you, Tsuna. My dear son. Yeah, my son.', Giotto purred himself into the little brunette's hair more.

-That's the end of the sixteenth chapter-

Preview for chapter 17:

… : I'm not a baby, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna : We make it back, Mine-kun.

Gokudera : I'll just saying this once.

That's the sixteenth chapter, minna. Hope u all like it, I'll busy for class meeting next week, so I want to update the new one before the next week start. Hehe, I hope you all will like this chapter.

And as always, I'll still find my spare time to write the next chapter as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading, minna.^u^


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family , Friendship , Adventure

Rate : T

Hello, minna. I'm sorry for the long update here. Really really thanks as always for all the readers here, thanks so much.

And this is the seventeenth chapter. Hope I don't disappoint you all.^^

-Chapter 17:-

Namimori Hospital

Later that afternoon, Asari went to the hospital to visit Giotto and Tsuna, although Tsuna was taking a nap when he arrived there. He then told Giotto about the kids' reactions when he and the others went home last night.

" They kept asking to skipped their classes to come here. We used a long time to finally got them to go to school quietly. ", said Asari politely.

" Is that so? How about Lambo?", asked Giotto calmly.

" Lambo went to school together with them, he said he didn't want to be left alone again.", answered Asari politely.

He then smiled at Giotto, " This morning, Lambo kept talking about how scary he was and how heroine Tsuna was last night.", added Asari smilingly.

" Seems like Tsuna has done a good job yesterday, ne?", continued Asari while looking at the sleeping brunette there.

Giotto followed Asari's gaze and smiled warmly. They keep looking at the sleeping-Tsuna before Asari turned to Giotto.

" Actually Giotto, beside for visiting, I came here to report something to you.", said Asari calmly, but at the same time he sounded serious.

Giotto looked at him warily and seems like he knew how important the things Asari's going to talk about, " Then we'll talk outside. I don't want to disturb Tsuna.", said Giotto genuinely.

" Is that okay for you?", asked Asari worriedly.

Giotto nodded and so they quietly left the room, leaving Tsuna alone there.

Few minutes have passed since they left, the window in the room slowly being slided open. A small figure carrying a basket of fruits jumped inside and went to the little cupboard beside the little brunette's bed.

Unknown to him, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes at the same time he got inside.

A small figure wearing a black-fedora, an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. The figure was so small like a…

" Baby.", murmured Tsuna slowly.

Slowly the said figure turned to looked at the little brunette.

Tsuna's eyes widen, the baby in front of him have a really cute hairstyle and there's a green chameleon on the brim of his hat. And… there's also a big yellow pacifier hanging on his small neck.

" Wahh, such a cute baby.", said Tsuna, smiling happily.

The baby smirked and jumped at him, landing a kick right at the little brunette's head.

" Ouucch! I-Itaiiii! ", screamed Tsuna, eyes already tearing.

" I'm not a baby, Dame-Tsuna.", stated the baby flatly and he spoke so fluently despite his baby figure.

Tsuna jerked, " D-Dame?", asked Tsuna surprisedly. " A-And how do you know Tsu's name, little baby?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Once Tsuna finished his words, he already facing a little green-gun.

" Call me that again and I'll shot you, damn-Tsuna.", stated the baby menaciously.

Tsuna stared at the gun in front of him apprehensively, he slowly nodded. The baby then put down his green-gun.

" A-Ano, if you're not a baby, then who are you?", asked Tsuna innocently.

The baby smirked and leaned his gun on his shoulder, " I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn.", said the baby, that proclaimed himself as a hitman, confidently.

Tsuna stared at him, before he giggled, " That's a really amazing dream. But you know? That thing is really dangerous for you, you shouldn't play with it.", said Tsuna genuinely.

Reborn looked at the little brunette flatly, " I'm not playing with it. Wanna try it?", asked Reborn smirkingly, held up his gun at the little brunette again.

" H-HIIE! D-Don't, p-put it down please?", said Tsuna afraidly, covering his head with both his hands.

Reborn sighed, " Dame."

The small-gun then turned back to a cameleon and returned back on his fedora.

" W-Wow, t-the gun?", Tsuna looked at the cameleon in awe.

Reborn glanced at the sparkling eyes the little brunette showing now, " He's Leon and he can turn into anything I want it to be.", explained Reborn flatly.

" U-Uh? W-Waah, t-that's so cool… Like a magic...", said Tsuna in awe, reaching his hand out to pet the green cameleon.

And much to Reborn's surprise, Leon didn't reject him. Rather he seems to enjoy the little brunette's touch.

' It's rare for Leon to be close with some foreigner. Hmm... Seems like this kid have something special about him other than his look-alike with the Vongola Primo.', thought Reborn, smirking.

" T-Then, R-Reborn-san… What're you doing here? Did you lost?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Reborn slightly felt offended by that question, " I'm not dame enough to get lost.", answered Reborn calmly.

He then jumped to the cupboard, where the basket of fruit he's holding before being put.

" I came here by the order of Principal to give you these.", said Reborn flatly.

" P-Principal? For Tsu?", asked Tsuna confusedly.

Reborn nodded and gave an envelope to the little brunette.

" Read this and you'll understand.", said Reborn, turning to the window.

" U-Uh? Where do you want to go?", asked Tsuna worriedly.

Reborn turned and smirked at him, before he let himself jump backward.

" Nooo! ", Tsuna immediately got down from his bed and looked out through the window, only to see a little parachute's now flying in the air.

Tsuna stared at the parachute in awe, and at the same time the door to his room opened, revealing Giotto and Asari who looked concerned.

" Tsuna, who're you talking with just now?", asked Giotto worriedly, approaching the little brunette.

" Papa, Tsu met an amazing little baby just now.", answered Tsuna excitedly.

Asari raised his eyebrows at how Tsuna just called his boss, while Giotto tilted his head in confusion, " A little baby?"

" Yup, and he gave Tsu this.", Tsuna showed the envelope he just received from the little baby he said.

Giotto took the envelope and opened it, he then read the content inside silently. ' Oh… This is from Timoteo-san, and then… The little baby Tsuna talking about, it must be …'

" What's written inside, Papa?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Giotto smiled, " Your principal sent this for you, Tsuna. He hopes you'll get well soon and so you can go to school again. ", answered Giotto warmly.

" Waa, r-really? T-That oji-chan's so kind..", said Tsuna nervously, with a hint of blush on his chubby cheeks.

Giotto grinned happily and picked the little brunette up in his arms, " So, you should take a good rest so you can get well soon, Tsuna.", said Giotto warmly, laying Tsuna down on his bed.

Tsuna chuckled, " Hai, Papa! ", said Tsuna cutely.

Giotto chuckled too and realized Asari's gaze on them, " What's wrong, Asari?"

Asari stared at both of them straightly before he smiled politely, " Nothing, I felt happy for you both.", said Asari politely.

Giotto blinked together with Tsuna, but then his intuition caught what his rain guardian's talking about and so he smiled to the said-guardian, " Thank you, Asari."

They both smiled at each other, while Tsuna stared at them confusedly before he decided to just smile with them.

-And then, now already evening-

" I can't wait to see him. ", said a certain black-spiky haired boy cheerfully.

Seven kids are now walking behind a certain red-haired man, toward a certain room. Without the man in front of them, maybe they'll be running now.

" Remember, when you arrived there, you shouldn't scream or anything.", said the red-haired man calmly.

" Huh? Why should we scream?", asked the black-spiky haired kid innocently.

" Uh? Did Uncle said Sawada's injury is really bad to the extreme?", asked the white-haired kid concernedly.

" He didn't say it.", stated the black-haired kid calmly.

" Kufufufu. You've no need to worry about us, Uncle.", said the pineapple-haired boy meaningly.

The said man sighed, " Because it's you guys that I should be worry.", said the man sighingly.

The pineapple-haired boy just chuckled, while the other just smiled at the 'compliment'.

But then, Yamamoto realized the unusual-quite silver-haired kid behind him. He then slowed down his pace, so he was beside the kid now.

" Don't worry, Hayato. He won't be angry with you.", whispered Yamamoto cheerfully.

The said kid jerked, " W-What?! Who worried about it! I don't care what that kid think about me! ", shouted the kid loudly.

That sure loud enough to be heard by the other kids in front of them, causing them to looked at him at the same time.

Gokudera surprised, " W-What are you looking at?! Just watch your step and walk faster.", stated Gokudera rather calmly, actually he's trying to be unsuspicious.

But all the kids there know him so well, so they just shook their head at the same time and looked back to the front.

" W-What?", murmured Gokudera shockedly.

" Hahahaha.", while Yamamoto just laughed slowly beside him.

And then without wasting too much time, they stopped in front of a room with number 227 on it. G knocked the door politely and then opened it.

The father and son inside turned to the door at the same time.

" Ah! G/Uncle G, you come.", said the father and son unisonly.

They both looked at each other and giggled, while G just sighed, " I'm not the only one here though.", said G calmly.

He then stepped aside, let the kids to be seen from the inside.

" Tsuna! /Sawada! ", shouted Yamamoto, Ryohei and also Lambo at the same time. They three then ran inside to the little brunette, followed by the other kids who just walked normally, except one who stay in his place.

The said brunette, Tsuna, smiled widely. " Minna! "

Lambo then jumped and hugged the little brunette tightly, " Tsuna! Y-You'r okay, right? L-Lambo-san worried! ", said Lambo accompanied with his tears.

Tsuna winced at the hug, but make no move to released the hug, " Yeah. Tsu's okay, Lambo.", said Tsuna genuinely, patting the curly-haired kid's back slowly.

" Sawada! Sawada! I know you're strong to the extreme. Did you beat those villain all by yourself? ", asked Ryohei excitedly.

" U-Uh?", Tsuna tilted his head to the side, obviously looked confused.

" Ahahaha… Lambo said that you beat all the villain by yourself, Tsuna. ", explained Yamamoto cheerfully, at the same time answering the little brunette's questioning look.

" I know it, we should have some spar to the extreme, Sawada! ", shouted Ryohei excitedly.

" U-Uh?! ", Tsuna looked extremely confused now.

" Kufufufu. Spar with the little Tsunayoshi, huh? I'm in.", said Mukuro, as always with his meaningful smile.

" U-Uh?! ", Tsuna snapped at him surprisedly.

" Heh. I'm in too. I'll beat him down.", said Hibari with his smirk.

' Smirk?! ', thought Tsuna afraidly. " N-No, wait, minna."

" Ahahaha. Seems fun, count me in too then! ", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Oho, extreme! That's decided then! ", shouted Ryohei energicly.

Tsuna looked really troubled now, " N-No, minna. W-"

" Can't you see that he doesn't want to do it?"

All the eyes then turned toward the silver-haired kid who still stand by the door and looked irritated like usual.

" Hayato, did you say something just now?", asked Yamamoto smilingly.

" Yes, I did. ", answered Gokudera shortly. " He doesn't want to do the spar, can't you see?", repeated the silver-haired kid coldly.

" Uh?", all the eyes turned toward the little brunette again.

" You don't want, Tsuna?", asked Yamamoto slowly.

Tsuna awkwardly nodded, while Giotto smiled at G. " He's a good right-hand man, huh?", whispered Giotto slowly, so it could only be heard by they both.

" You could just tell us then.", said Ryohei slowly.

" He's tried to tell you all but you all kept cut his words.", said Gokudera sighingly.

The kids looked at each other, and Tsuna could see some of them feel guilty for that.

" A-Ano… That's okay, minna. By the way Tsu heard Tsu've made you all worried, Tsu really really sorry.", said Tsuna apologetically, at the same time tried to change the topic.

" Ah! That's okay, Tsuna. As long as you're safe, we're happy.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" That's right to the extreme, Sawada! Next time you should be more careful! ", shouted Ryohei loudly yet also caring.

Tsuna nodded and smiled genuinely at them, " Thank you, minna."

He then looked at Gokudera, who seemed surprised by his gaze on him, " Thank you too, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna, offering his genuine smile.

Gokudera surprised, but he hid it by looking at the ground. Tsuna seemed surprised by the reaction the kid gave him.

' Did Gokudera-kun still feel angry to Tsu?', thought Tsuna sadly, looking at his lap.

But then, he immediately looked up when he heard Gokudera's shout. Lambo too was surprised, and he immediately went down from the bed.

" What're you doing here?! ", shouted Gokudera angrily, toward someone outside the door.

There's no answer first, but then they know why Gokudera looked so angry.

" Mine-kun.", called Tsuna slowly.

There in front of the door stood a blue-haired boy accompanied by a man wearing a gray-black suit. Oumine ignored the glare Gokudera giving him, and he just went inside the room, together with the man.

" Hey! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

" Kid, you should learn to cool your head down.", said Kairi , giving a cold gaze at Gokudera, which being returned by an intense glare.

" A-Ano, G-Gokudera-kun?", called Tsuna worriedly.

" Kairi, stop it. Don't forget our purpose here.", said Oumine calmly.

" My apologize, young master.", said Kairi calmly, bowing to the said kid.

Oumine then stepped in more, but he was stopped by the Vongola kids.

" Hey! I've told you he's a victim too here.", said G angrily.

" Y-Yes, kids. You shouldn't be harsh toward them.", said Giotto genuinely.

"B-But, he..", said Yamamoto troubledly.

" Well, you all should listen to your elder.", said Kairi teasingly, earning glares from some kids.

Aside from that, the little brunette and the blue-haired boy keep looking at each other.

" We make it back, Mine-kun.", said Tsuna smiling genuinely.

Oumine nodded, " Thanks to you though.", said Oumine politely.

Tsuna shook his head, " Not only Tsu, Mine-kun. We worked together, along with Konra-kun too.", said Tsuna innocently.

Oumine sighed, " You won't change, huh? ", said Oumine retreatedly.

Tsuna chuckled cutely, " M-Mine-kun… Can you come closer?", asked Tsuna slowly.

Oumine raised his eyebrows but he did as what the little brunette want, standing three feet away from the bed.

Tsuna pouted cutely but then he smiled again, " Closer, Mine-kun."

Oumine hesitantly stepped forward until he arrived right beside the little brunette's bed, " What do you-?"

Before Oumine could finish his question, Tsuna suddenly hugged him, surprised all persons present there, included Oumine himself.

" H-Hey! L-Let go! "

" Tsu know you won't let Tsu hug you ne, Mine-kun.", said Tsuna who just tighten his hug.

" But, Tsu want to say sorry for you. Really really sorry that Tsu've hurt you.", said Tsuna apologetically yet genuinely.

Oumine surprised at the sudden apologize, he furrowed his eyebrows first, but then he realized what the little brunette's talking about. Yesterday, he told the little brunette about his hatred toward Vongola.

' Did he apologize for that? ', he was just about to return the hug, but he stopped his hand and he slowly pulled away from the little brunette. He then flicked the little brunette right at the between of his eyes.

" O-Ouch.. I-Itaiii…", said Tsuna, whose eyes already teary.

" Baka. Stop being so naïve. You didn't hurt me.", said Oumine casually, earning the little brunette's attention. " They did.", added Oumine casually, pointing toward his behind, exactly at Giotto and G.

Giotto and G surprised at the sudden words, while Kairi just smiled arrogantly.

" So no need to feel sorry, Tsuna.", continued Oumine slowly. " I'm the one who should.", said Oumine who bowed politely toward the little brunette.

" E-Eh? M-Mine-kun, t-that's okay.", said Tsuna hurriedly.

Oumine straighten himself and looked away from the little brunette, while Tsuna himself just stared at him.

The Vongola kids just looked at them both quietly, while the adults one just smiled at them. It was only Gokudera who seemed unable to receive this.

Gokudera then angrily walked away from there and G noticed it, he then followed the said kid.

-In the hall-

Gokudera keep walking until there's no one around him, and he stopped. He looked at the ground irritatedly.

'Why he acted so friendly with that kid?!', thought Gokudera angrily.

" Hey, brat.", called someone from behind him.

Gokudera turned back with his calm face which he's faking, facing the red-haired man calmly. " Uncle.", called Gokudera shortly.

G just simply looked at him before he smirked, " Jealous?"

With just only one word, it's already enough to make the kid lost his calm.

" W-What?! Who would jealous and why SHOULD I ?! " shouted Gokudera irritatedly.

" Hey hey, we're in the hospital. ", said G calmly.

Gokudera surprised, " I-I don't jealous.", shouted Gokudera in a whisper voice.

" Haha.", G chuckled and kneeled down. " Come here, Hayato."

Gokudera did came approaching G and letting G ruffled his hair, " You're jealous because Tsuna's being kind toward the other kid, huh?"

" No. ",murmured Gokudera slowly.

G sighed, " Stop being so stubborn, Hayato."

" I'm not being stubborn.", murmured Gokudera slowly.

G sighed again and held the kid's face so it was faced right at him.

" Tell me then Hayato., do you have anything you want to tell Tsuna? ", asked G calmly.

It was a silence first, before the silver-haired kid answered " I-I… I have.", admitted Gokudera slowly.

" Then why I didn't see any movement from you to told Tsuna? ", asked G calmly.

" I-I I just haven't find a right moment to tell him. ", murmured Gokudera slowly.

G sighed, " Come on, Hayato. I believe the thing you want to tell him wasn't something so complicated. Stop finding excuse and just tell him what you want to tell him.", said G calmly.

" B-But, Uncle…"

" No 'BUT'.", cut G off. " Tell me, who are you?", asked G calmly.

Gokudera stared at his uncle for a while, then his wavering gazes turned into a confident one, " I'm Gokudera Hayato, from the Vongola.",stated Gokudera firmly.

G smiled, " That's right. Now do you want to tell Tsuna your thought or hide under a blanket? "

Gokudera pouted, " Why should I hide under the blanket, Uncle?! ", shouted Gokudera embarassedly.

" Ahahaha. ", G laughed contently. " Try to hold your temper, Hayato.", said G, once again ruffling Gokudera's hair.

Gokudera gritted his teeth and was ready to shout again when his eyes saw the figure of a certain blue-haired boy along with a man of his, walking toward his direction.

" Hericto.", murmured Gokudera angrily.

Gokudera then stepped toward the said kid, " Hey you.", called Gokudera harshly.

" What?", asked Oumine shortly.

Gokudera glared at him first, but then he closed his eyes and opened it again showing a calm gaze, " I'll just saying this once. So, listen."

Oumine didn't answer him, instead he just looked at Gokudera coldly, waiting for the other kid to continue.

Gokudera too looked at him before he then bowed, " I apologize for my rudeness before. ", he then straighten himself and continued, " Don't think it wrong. My apologize didn't mean for anything beside my bad-words at you and so I'll just remind you again. I'll not forgive whoever tried to hurt the Vongola. ", stated the kid firmly.

Kairi raised his eyebrows, ' This kid, he's a little kid yet he hold an aura of a mafia. Humph, well~ Sounds like Vongola.'

Oumine just simply stared at him and then he smirked, " Is this how you tell me that 'If I harm Tsuna, you won't keep quiet?' ", asked Oumine teasingly.

Gokudera jerked, "N-No. I'm not only talking about h-him. I-I talked about the Vongola. ", defensed Gokudera awkwardly.

" Well, someone's embarrassed, huh ?", teased Oumine with his smirk.

Gokudera twitched, " WHAT? YOU…"

" Hayato.", called G calmly, and that did calm the kid down.

Gokudera took a really really deep breath, " Whatever. Humph.", said Gokudera as calm as he could.

He then walked passed the kid and also the man of his, G followed after him. " Pardon.", said G politely before leaving.

Kairi and Oumine both looked at their leaving back, " Well, Vongola will always be Vongola. ", said Kairi sighingly, earning a simple hum by his master.

Kairi glanced down at his master, " Seems like someone here was moved?", teased Kairi.

Oumine just simply looked up at him, " Who? ", asked Oumine coldly. "And don't try to answer that's me. I don't being moved or anything.", added Oumine before his man could answer him.

Kairi chuckled lightly, " I saw it, young master. The way you looked at that brunette of Vongola's. ", said Kairi calmly.

Oumine looked away and turned around, " Let's go home.", stated Oumine simply.

Kairi stared at his gonna-leaving-young-master and smiled, " Hey, wait kiddo! "

' Well… I can ignore the fact he's Vongola, as long as he can make this kiddo show that kind of expression again.', thought Kairi silently.

-Back to Tsuna-

Tsuna was sitting on his bed, listening to Ryohei and Yamamoto chattering. But he really couldn't completely listen to it, as his mind was worried about a certain silver-haired kid. Giotto seems to noticed it too and all he could do was looking at the door , waiting for his right-hand man to bring the kid back.

But not long after that, the door opened and revealed the persons they're waiting for.

Tsuna's face brighten," Uncle G… G-Gokudera-kun… ", greeted Tsuna happy yet also nervous. He still afraid that Gokudera still angry with him.

Seeing the awkwardness between both kids, Giotto decided to stepped in, " Hey, kids. Are you hungry? I know the café below sells a really delicious bread, let's go there to eat.", suggested Giotto, who's already got down from his bed.

He walked toward the kids and pushed them out.

" B-But, h-how about Tsuna?", asked Chrome concernedly.

" Well, Tsuna still need rest, so you'll stay here okay ?", asked Giotto toward the confused-little brunette.

" Leaving him alone?", asked Hibari coldly.

Giotto chuckled, " Of course not.", he then glanced at the silver-haired kid , " Hayato, can you stay here with Tsuna? I'll bring your and Tsuna's portion up. Okay?"

Without waiting for any responses from the kids, Giotto and the others (included G) already left.

Gokudera still looked at the direction they're leaving shockedly. He didn't even move or say anything since they left.

" A-Anoo, G-Gokudera-kun? W-Why don't you just come inside? ", asked Tsuna nervously.

Gokudera surprised at the sudden invitation and so he nervously walked inside, closed the door and then settled down on a chair beside the little brunette's bed.

They both looked at their own lap and no words come out from them.

' W-What should Tsu do? T-Tsu want to apologize, b-but Tsu feels really nervous.W-Why? T-Tsu didn't feel nervous when Tsu said it to Mine-kun… ', thought Tsuna nervously.

He unconsciously touched the wound on his hand and winced silently. Yes, he winced silently, which means he didn't voice it out.

But…

" Is your hand hurt?", asked Gokudera worriedly, he held the little brunette's wounded hand carefully and scanned at it throughoutly.

In the process, Tsuna just stared at him widely.

" Hmph, seems like it's okay. You should be more careful to not touch it, your wound might open up.", said Gokudera, who still focused on scanning the wound.

Hearing no response, Gokudera then looked at the little brunette who just stared at him the whole time. He jerked and immediately put the hand down carefully.

There's silent again, but then…

" How deep was it?", asked Gokudera slowly, eyes still locked on his lap.

" Uh?", answered Tsuna innocently.

" The wound. Is it deep?", asked Gokudera slowly, yet there's a concerned tone in it.

Tsuna blinked and looked at his wounded-hand, " U-Uhmm… T-Tsu think it's not. Tsu didn't remember it exactly. Hehehe…", answered Tsuna straightly.

Gokudera immediately snapped at him, " You didn't remember it? How could you just said you didn't remember it?! ", asked Gokudera a little angry.

Tsuna grinned nervously, " W-Well, T-Tsu don't know."

Gokudera sighed retreatly and murmured in a low voice, " Why won't he change, sigh."

Tsuna blinked and then he smiled warmly, " But Tsu know it's okay, Gokudera-kun. Y-You don't need to worry.",said Tsuna nervously.

Gokudera stared at him before he once again looked at his lap.

…

" Sorry."

"Uh?", asked Tsuna surprisedly.

" If I didn't say something like that to you, this wouldn't happen. ", said Gokudera guiltily. He then looked up at the little brunette, " I'm really sorry.", said Gokudera sincerely.

Tsuna surprised at the guilty gaze he received from the other kid, " G-Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera frowned, he should feel relieved that he's finally told the little brunette what he want to told him, but he didn't know why… It's not like he never ever made mistake before, and of course this's not his first time to apologize too. But this time, there's an itchy feeling he felt from his heart, yesterday he felt like he would lose him.

" Sorry.", murmured Gokudera once again.

Tsuna's still too surprised so he didn't say anything at first. But then he grabbed both Gokudera's small hands with his small hands too and shook his head slowly.

" It's not your fault, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna genuinely. " Y-You remembered? Tsu was the one that want to go after Mine-kun, so what happened wasn't your fault.", continued Tsuna with a hint of blush.

" T-Tsu's a coward, Tsu didn't have the courage to say sorry to you, Gokudera-kun. T-Tsu hope you won't be angry to Tsu.", said Tsuna smilingly, tears already cloating both his honey-eyes.

Gokudera surprised at the sudden confession, " M-Me too. I-I'm a coward too.", confessed Gokudera looking away from the honey-eyes.

Tsuna blinked, he then wiped his own tears with his sleeves and chuckled, " S-So… Friends?", asked Tsuna nervously, holding up his pinky finger.

Gokudera stared at the pinky finger for a while and then he linked his to it, " Y-Yeah… Friend.", mirmired Gokudera embarassedly.

Tsuna then smiled contently, " Arigato, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera still looked away from him, he really felt so nervous now. No one ever used a 'friend' term with him. Even with Yamamoto and the others, they always use 'relative' or 'family' term, well~ actually they never really think about it.

In school too, he didn't befriend with any kids there, if you ask the reason… It's because he couldn't trust them to be truly kind to him. He couldn't trust them because they're all from mafia.

And so for these five years since the silver-haired kid born, this is the first time Gokudera ever have the 'friend' term with the other.

" H-Hey. I-Is it okay to be friend?", asked Gokudera nervously.

" U-Uh? W-Why not?", asked Tsuna with the same nervousness.

" W-Well, w-we're family, right?", answered Gokudera nervously.

Tsuna's eyes widen, 'G-Gokudera-kun …'

Tsuna then giggled happily, " We can be both family and friend, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, while the little brunette just continue giggling cutely.

" H-Hey, don't laugh like that.",murmured Gokudera embarrassedly.

Tsuna stopped giggling and looked at him confusedly, he then slowly reaching out both his hands, cupping the silver haired kid's face.

" H-Hey! ", Gokudera looked surprised at the sudden act of the little brunette's.

Tsuna stared at him straightly, then his hands slowly stretching the other kid's face into a small smile, " You looked good when you smile, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna honestly.

Gokudera's eyes widen, suddenly an image of a very beautiful woman came through his mind.

**' Smile, Hayato. You looked beautiful when you did.'**

Gokudera then suddenly grabbed Tsuna's hands, startled Tsuna in the process. But what surprised Tsuna more is the fact that now, there's tears flowing down from the other kid's green eyes.

" U-Uh? G-Gokudera-kun, what's wrong? ", asked Tsuna concernedly. He then hugged the silver haired-kid assuringly, rubbing his back continuosly like what his mother and Ikumi usually do to him whenever he cried.

Gokudera continued his cry silently, hugging the little brunette tightly as if he's his only reliance he has.

Tsuna looked really worried for the silver-haired kid while himself continue rubbing the kid's back genuinely, 'Tsu wonder why Gokudera-kun cry?'

Gokudera pulled away and wiped his tears with his sleeves, " I-I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to cry.", murmured Gokudera sadly.

" Uh? No, Gokudera-kun! ", shouted Tsuna hurriedly.

Gokudera looked at him confusedly with his still-teary-green-eyes.

" S-Somehow Tsu felt someone has told Tsu before.", said Tsuna hesitantly. Slowly he could remember some words he has heard before when he was younger.

" I-It's okay to cry if we're sad. But you shouldn't stay sad for too long because the others will feel sad too seeing you sad, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna genuinely.

Gokudera stared at him for a while before he looked down to his lap again, " M-My mother, she passed away one year ago. My father didn't love me and my mother, so I hate him too. That's why Uncle G took me under his care when my mother passed away.", told Gokudera sadly, clutching both his hands tightly.

" Gokudera-kun…"

" I've tried to get through this, b-but I just couldn't smile like how I usual did when my mother's still alive .I smiled because she's there with me. It hurt me so deep to smile without her being here.", continued Gokudera hurtedly.

' Gokudera-kun has a sad past too.', thought Tsuna, frowning.

Tsuna stared at the kid in front of him before he called for him, " Ne, Gokudera-kun. W-What did your mother last told you before she…", Tsuna let the question stop right there, as he felt not right to said those words.

" Uh? She last told me? ", repeated Gokudera slowly. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to remembered what his mother last told him.

" I-if Tsu's parents… ", said Tsuna suddenly, caused Gokudera to looked at him. " They told Tsu that they loves Tsu and they want to see Tsu's smile.", said Tsuna nervously.

Gokudera blinked, before he once again looked at his lap, " My mother told me the exact same thing. She said that my smile's beautiful.", murmured Gokudera slowly.

" Then you should smile! ", proclaimed Tsuna happily.

" Uh?", Gokudera looked at him confusedly.

" Gokudera-kun's mother must love to see you smile, so you should show your smile.", continued Tsuna happily.

" But she's not here anymore, and I'm not gonna go on with something like ' she still watch me even if she's not here with me' ! :, shouted Gokudera, full in emotion.

Tsuna looked at him concernedly, " T-Then how about Gokudera-kun try to smile for someone other than your mother?", said Tsuna slowly.

" Uh?"

" You can just smile for yourself too, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna nervously. " T-Tsu's not really good into advicing someone, b-but Tsu hope Tsu could help you, Gokudera-kun. ", continued Tsuna nervously with a small smile.

Gokudera blinked at him many times, " You always said that, you know? About helping the others…"

" Uh? Hehe, that's because Tsu want to be able to do it.", said Tsuna with his bright smile.

Gokudera blinked, " The other may take advantage on you if you still being like this.", said Gokudera flatly.

" Uh? B-But Tsu think Tsu will still do it, because helping the others make Tsu feel so happy. ", said the little brunette innocently.

Gokudera blinked again, and then a sweet smile formed on his chubby face, " Then let me protect you at least, from those who want to take advantage from you.", said Gokudera sincerely with a hint of blush decorating his cheeks.

Tsuna surprised at first, but then his gaze soften, " Thank you so much then, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna with his genuine smile.

Seeing that smile making Gokudera himself smile too, ' Seems like I've found someone for me to smile for.', said Gokudera inside his mind.

' I swear I'll protect him, Mother.', he silently made an oath to himself.

Then the door there being opened, revealing Giotto and the others who's already came back from eating.

" Hello, sorry for the wait. Here I bought yours' bread.", said Giotto warmly.

Gokudera immediately wiped all his tears quickly and looked at his uncle, " Thanks, Uncle."

Gokudera took the breads and gave Tsuna one, he himself start eating it too.

All along the process, Giotto just blinked on his place. He then shared a look with his right-hand man, G, who just stared at them confusedly too.

The other kids surrounded the bed and start chatting once more. But this time, the silver-haired kid will stepped out defending the little brunette whenever someone start insulted him anyway.

-That's the end of the seventeenth chapter-

Preview for chapter 18:

Enma : I'm glad you're okay!

… : Nufufu… so you're here, huh?

Yamamoto : He broke it again.

Well, this is the seventeenth chapter, I'm sorry if it kinda shorter than before. And also sorry for my late update here. Really really sorry, and as usual I hope u'll enjoy this chapter too.

When I saw the anime, I thought that Gokudera is a kind of kid who spoke harsh yet his heart was so soft. So, I made him like this on this story, hope you all'll be okay with this.

And, hehehe.. I want to said for some of the readers that your guess was right about Reborn. I;m happy that you do. And, I've thought about including another Arcobaleno too, but I myself can't sure when. So please wait for it ^^

And as usual, thanks for reading minna. ^o^

And I'll try my best to update sooner as possible.. ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family, Friendship, Adventure

Rate : T

Hello again, minna. It's a really long time since my last update, so really sorry for it. And again, as always thanks for all your support to this story, my readers.

And this is the eighteenth chapter. Hope you all will like it. ^^

-Chapter 18:-

-In front of Vongola Mansion-

" Tsuna, be careful at the school, okay? ", said Giotto in front of the gate.

" Don't worry, Uncle. I'll look after him at school! ", shouted Gokudera, popping his head out at the car opened-door.

" Yeah, we'll all look after Sawada to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei, popping his head out too, leaning above Gokudera's.

" Hey, get away from me, you lawn-head! ", shouted Gokudera irritatedly at the head above him.

" Don't move too much, Hayato! Or we'll fall down to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei loudly.

But as always, Gokudera didn't listen to him and they ended up falling outside the car.

" A-Ano, are you two okay?", asked Chrome shyly through the window.

" Kufufufu… Don't worry about them, my Dear Chrome. They won't die because of such trivial thing.", said Mukuro, rubbing Chrome's hair softly.

Meanwhile, Knuckle's helping them up while G's lecturing them about their uncarefulness.

Tsuna chuckled silently, " Don't worry, Papa. Tsu'll be okay.", said Tsuna to his said father.

Giotto smiled and ruffled the little brunette's hair slightly, he then turned to the father and son behind them, who still standing at the door inside.

" Then you shouldn't forget it , okay Father?", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

Asari smiled, " Of course I won't, Takeshi. You should get going already, the others're waiting for you. ", said Asari politely.

Yamamoto grinned and then followed his father to the car, toward the still arguing silver-haired kid and the others.

" Maa maa, Hayato. We should go now or we gonna be late, you know? Hahaha..", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Humph. You're the last one so you don't have the right to said that.", said Gokudera irritatedly.

" Hahahahaha. But now I'm faster than you.", said Yamamoto while stepping inside the car and grinned back at the widen-eyed silver-haired kid.

" That's right to the extreme, now you're the last one, Hayato.", followed Ryohei who's now already inside the car.

" Humph, who said I'm the last one? Tsu-", Gokudera turned back, expecting the little brunette behind him but there's no one except their uncle.

" Are you looking for me, Gokudera-kun?", asked Tsuna nervously who popped his head out through the window.

Gokudera seemed surprised while the other kids chuckled or smiled ( Chrome )and smirked ( Hibari and Mukuro), except the little brunette himself who seemed surprised.

" T-Tsu's sorry, Gokudera-kun. T-Tsu thought if Tsu got inside first then it won't waste us much more time for going then. ", said Tsuna nervously.

Gokudera surprised, " I-It's okay. You're right, Tsuna. ", said Gokudera nervously while himself stepping inside the car.

Then the butler closed the door and the car started departing to it's destination.

" Alright, minna. Now, do anyone know where's Daemon now?", asked Giotto toward his guardians.

" I asked Alaude to extremely get him.", answered Knuckle energicly.

The others froze, then G looked at Knuckle calmly, " You said you asked Alaude to get Daemon?", repeated G calmly.

Knuckle nodded, " Well, this is emergency and Alaude can move fast to the extreme.", said Knuckle energicly.

Giotto and his other guardians sighed at the same time, " My my…", said Lampo lazily.

" Knuckle, you sure know they both not getting well.", said Giotto politely.

" Of course I know it to the extreme! But I have talked to him and I'm sure they know how important this issue is.", said Knuckle energicly.

Giotto smiled, " Well, thing's already happened… I just hope my paperwork won't increase by then.", said Giotto hopefully.

" Then let's get inside and wait for them. I'll make some tea for you all.", said Asari politely.

" My my, I don't like waiting. ", wailed Lampo while going inside with the others too.

-Namimori Primary Building-

Enma just arrived in the school and was walking to his class, when some older students blocked his way.

" Hey, the weather's good huh?", said one of the boys, smilingly.

Enma looked at them warily, " What do you want?", asked Enma try to looked strong.

" Oww~ Come on, don't be so rude. ", said the other one stepping closer to Enma and putting his hand and Enma's shoulder.

" We just wanna invite you to join our side at the coming competition. You know right, the annual Sport Competition.", said one of them politely.

" M-Me? B-But why?", asked Enma confusedly.

" Well~ Actually we've always recruit primary one students each year, you know more people we have, the better our chance to beat another team.", explained the other boys grinningly.

" U-Uhmm, b-but I'm no good at sport.", said Enma nervously.

" It's okay, you just need to join us and left it to us !", said the boys casually.

" U-Uhmm…"

" You don't need to answer us now. Just consider about it, 'kay? After that, just come to 4-B and tell me your decision. See you ! ", and so the boys left Enma alone.

Enma still standing there, looking at the boys who're now talking to other kids about the same thing they just told him.

" S-Sport, huh? ", mumbled Enma slowly.

" Enma-kunn! "

Enma's eyes widen at the recognisation of the voice, he immediately turned around only to find himself being hugged so tightly by the little brunette.

" T-Tsuna-kun?", asked Enma surprisedly, Tsuna then released the hug.

" Enma-kun, Tsu's happy Tsu can see you again.", said Tsuna happily.

" T-Tsuna-kun?", asked Enma ,still surprised.

" Um?", asked Tsuna cutely.

Enma still looked at Tsuna wide-eyedly before he smiled contently, " I'm glad you're okay! ", said Enma energicly.

Tsuna chuckled together with the red-haired boy there. Tsuna then turned back at Gokudera and Yamamoto who're standing far away from them.

" Tsu's okay here, you two can just go to your class.", shouted Tsuna happily.

Gokudera pouted, while Yamamoto grinned, " Ahaha… Okay then, see you at the break, Tsuna.", shouted Yamamoto cheerfully.

Tsuna nodded and waved good-bye at them. Then, they each walked to their own classes, actually Gokudera's class and Tsuna's are in different direction and Tsuna don't want to troubled them to walk him there.

" So Tsuna-kun, have you heard about sport competition here?", asked Enma on their way.

" Uh? S-Sport?", asked Tsuna nervously.

Enma nodded, " They said they held it every year. Each team will compete in many kind of sports. "

" U-Uhnn, hehe… A-Actually T-Tsu's really really no good at sport.", confessed Tsuna nervously.

Enma looked at him surprisedly before he smiled too, " Same with me."

" U-Uh? B-But Enma-kun was very good at it Tsu think… E-Enma-kun has saved Tsu many times before.", said Tsuna sincerely.

Enma chuckled nervously, " I'm not, Tsuna-kun. I'm terrible at it."

Tsuna blinked, " Really? Then, is it okay for us to not participate in it?"

" Uhhmmm~ I don't know. Maybe we can ask Sensei later?", suggested Enma nervously.

Tsuna nodded and then chuckled, " Tsu really happy to see you again, Enma-kun.", said Tsuna sincerely.

Enma smiled too, " Me too. "

" Waaaa~ Tsuna-kun, you came to school today! ", shouted one of the girls inside the class when they arrived at the class.

" Tsuna-kun! " " Are you okay?" " I heard you was in the hospital." " Are you okay?", the girls bambered Tsuna with so many questions at once.

The boys looked at their direction annoyedly, " What so good about him coming back?"

" Uh-un, as usual that boy's annoying.", said the other boys.

" Ohayo, minna.", greeted Tsuna when he walked pass them, the boys just 'Hm' disheartedly.

" Ne, Mine-kun. You will get rid of him, right?", whispered one of them to the said blue-haired boy.

Oumine looked at them straightly, " You know, guys? I think there's no need to do so. He'll soon being get rid because of his own naiveness.", said Oumine casually.

The others looked at him confusedly, " Are you sure it's okay?", asked one of them confusedly.

Oumine shrugged, " I think it's.", answered Oumine casually. " Rather than thinking about a kid like him, why don't you all think about the coming-sport-competition? Have you all decided which group you gonna join?", asked Oumine casually.

" Ah, that's right! You know, in the morning there's so many seniors came to me and invited me join them." " Yeah yeah, me too! " " Wow, you too? How about you?"

Oumine sighed and joined their conversation, which is not involved the little brunette anymore.

-Meanwhile, at the Vongola Mansion-

Giotto and his four guardians are now gathering at the meeting room, with Giotto now looking at the reports that his guardians have prepared for him.

" Yaawwn~~~~~ They're taking too long.", wailed Lampo lazily.

As if it could be heard by the said persons, the door opened up revealing the two persons they're waiting for. They both silently walked to their seat. And yes, they peacefully went there.

" Okay then, I see everyone's here. Then let's start our meeting.", said Giotto calmly.

They are discussing about the issue of some mysterious-attacker recently. They destroyed the mansion and seems to not specially aiming for the peoples there. And all those attack only directed to the mafia family not the civil's one.

They seems to left the same symbol over every fire-scenes they created.

" An eagle biting a spear.", stated Alaude coldly.

" Daemon, you said that you witnessed this in your previous mission?", asked Giotto calmly.

" Yeah, nufufu… But I could just see a sea of flame far away from my place that time. When I went there, there's already nothing I could do.", said Daemon calmly.

" That was the seventh in this week. ", said Asari calmly.

" All family have set their eyes on them, The 'Unnamed' Organization . ", said G calmly.

" The others are planning to work together to fight that organization, with the information the survivors of the accident had.", continued G calmly.

" So what should we do, Primo? Are we gonna join them?", asked Knuckle seriously.

Giotto leaned on his crossed palms on the table, thinking quietly, " What do they know about that organization?", asked Giotto calmly.

" Some said that they're street fighter that specializing on weapon, they were a really good fighter.", reported G calmly.

" Is there any message from them about their intention for doing all of these? ", asked Giotto again.

" I heard they want to annihilate all of the mafia existed here.", answered Asari calmly.

" If they really want to annihilate mafia, so why they just burnt the property and not the person? ", asked Lampo lazily.

The room was silent for a moment, " So we still didn't know exactly their intention?", asked Knuckle calmly.

There's silent again, " So Primo, what's your decision?", asked Alaude coldly.

Giotto keep quiet for a while, " Even if we didn't do anything, they will come at us in the end. So before they could do more damage, we'll stop them.", stated Giotto calmly.

His guardians' faces turned serious while Giotto continued, " G, inform our decision to the Cavallone's Primo. Alaude, Daemon, I want you two to search more information about that organization. Asari, strengthen the guards in the mansion and assisted Knuckle. And for you two…", Giotto looked at Knuckle and Lampo.

" I want you both to check our territory, just to make sure they're safe from danger. ", continued Giotto calmly.

They all nodded, " You all can dismissed now.", stated Giotto calmly.

They all stood up and went to do each their duty that're given by their boss.

Giotto still sit on his seat and looked again at the reports he held in his hands.

-Meanwhile, back to Tsuna-

Today, Tsuna's having P.E lesson just before the afternoon breaks started. They were asked to run 10 laps throughout the large field the school had. Tsuna couldn't even finished the third laps and ended up fainted right there.

When he's carried to the infirmary, the doctor said that the little brunette was too tired by running like that with his just healed-wound he has in his body.

Enma went there after he finished the P.E lesson.

" Daijoubu, Enma-kun. T-Tsu just too tired, Tsu have had enough rest. L-Let's go back.", said Tsuna when Enma started asking his condition.

" Are you sure, Tsuna-kun? You can just rest more here.", said Enma worriedly.

Tsuna chuckled, " Daijoubu, daijoubu.", said Tsuna cutely.

Tsuna then thanked the nurse there, before he pushed Enma out from there. They both went to the boy's changing room, where the other boys from their class still changing there.

" Hey, look who has came back.", teased one of the boys ,smirking.

" Feeling better? ", asked the other one teasingly.

" U-Un.", Tsuna nodded nervously.

He then processed to one of the changing room there, with Enma in the room next to his.

From inside, they could hear the other boys' snickering.

" He's so weak, right? " " Yeah, he just ran two laps and he's already fainted." " Such a Vongola Primo's son he is." " Even me, I could finish it 'till the end."

Tsuna has finished changing to his uniform and he went out only to see Enma angrily walked out.

" E-Enma-kun…", called Tsuna slowly. He held the said kid's hand gently, " I-It's okay."

They both then went out from there after Tsuna politely excuses themselves.

" He must be finding excuses to get away from the P.E lesson."

" Hey, maybe we could try it too.", suggested the other kids excitedly.

" Don't even try to.", cut Oumine casually. " You know? You won't get strong if you keep passing on the training.", continued Oumine casually.

" Mine-kun's right. Why should we follow that brunette? That won't give us any benefit.", said one of the boys calmly.

The other boys nodded at the same time, agreeing to that boy.

The bell then rang, starting the lunch break. This time, Gokudera and Yamamoto already waiting for Tsuna outside his class. Tsuna then invited Enma to have his lunch together with them.

Along the walk to the roof, Gokudera has asked so many question to Tsuna regarding his day, he has heard about what happened on the P.E lesson before. The rumours of the fainted Vongola Primo's son spread so quick to all the school, and honestly it's not the nice one that're spreading .

But, Tsuna still being his usual self, " T-Tsu's okay.", said Tsuna assuringly.

" Are you sure, Tsuna? You shouldn't push yourself too hard, you just recovery from your injury.", said Yamamoto worriedly.

Tsuna nervously smiled, " Y-Yeah, T-Tsu know it. Thank you, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna genuinely.

They then arrived on the rooftop, and Tsuna was bambered with the same questions immediately from the most energic kid in his family.

The rumours sure spread so quick. Tsuna then smiled nervously and told him he's alright , so they all settled down and start having their lunch.

" Hey, have you all heard about the coming sport-competition?", asked Ryohei in the middle of their eat.

" Ahahaha, yeah. The seniors keep coming at me and Hayato before.", answered Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Yeah yeah, same here! It's so exciting to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei excitedly. " Should we join?", asked Ryohei excitedly.

" I'm not going to play for another team. ", stated Gokudera flatly.

" W-Why, Hayato?", asked Ryohei confusedly. " It looks fun to the extreme! "

" Shut up, you stupid-lawn head. It's a shame if we, Vongola, play under the other's lead! ", shouted Gokudera irritatedly.

" Kufufu, can you two please aware that your food're flying everywhere? ", asked Mukuro with his meaningful smile, shutting down both of them.

They then continued their lunch silently, " But if we not gonna play for any team, is it mean that we're not participating?", asked Ryohei who's already finished his lunch.

" Ahahaha, if we really don't want to play for another team, then why don't we just form our own team?", suggested Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Baka! We're just a primary one student, they won't allow us to form our own team! If that's allowed, then the other would just form their own team too! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

" M-Maybe, they weren't sure about their ability for beating the seniors?", answered Chrome shyly.

There's a silent for a moment, " So… Give it a try?", asked Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Kufufu… It's the most suitable job for little Hibari, right?", asked Mukuro teasingly.

Hibari glared at him, " I'm not going to follow any command from weakling.", stated Hibari coldly.

" Come on, Hibari! The teachers trust you so much! I'll go with you to the extreme, if you mind. ", said Ryohei energicly.

Hibari's glare turned to Ryohei, " I'm not interested."

" You know if we form our team, then we'll face our seniors! Isn't it boiled you up when we can compete with the older seniors or rather the entire school ? It's gonna be a great great challenge.", said Ryohei extreme energicly.

Hibari's eyes litten up at the mention of compete with the entire school, " So we'll face the entire school in all kind of sport competition? ", asked Hibari coldly.

Ryohei nodded energicly, " Of course we do !"

" A-Ano~ ", all the eyes turned to the kid beside the little brunette. " Isn't it kinda impossible to participate in all competition with just few members? ", asked Enma confusedly.

Tsuna nodded agreeing, actually his intuition give him a feeling of uneasy about forming the team .

" We shouldn't say impossible before we try it to the extreme!", said Ryohei energicly.

" Kufufufu… You know, Enma ? When you said impossible, it trigger the others' desire to do it more.", said Mukuro meaningfully, smirking.

The others either smiled or smirked, they all gave an expression that said, ' I'll show it possible', even Lambo who has settled on Tsuna's lap smirked too. Both Tsuna and Enma glanced at each other worriedly.

Hibari suddenly stood up, " I'll get the permission for the eight of us.", stated Hibari firmly.

Tsuna surprised, 'E-Eight?', he then slowly and curiously counting all of them presence there.

When Tsuna's counting, Yamamoto spoke up, " Why don't we invite Enma to our team?", suggested Yamamoto cheerfully, he made Enma jerked surprisedly.

" Stupid! If we invite him, our team won't be called Vongola anymore! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

" Then why don't we change the name into 'Vongola-Alliance'?", suggested Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Uh? 'Vongola-Alliance'?", repeated Gokudera surprisedly.

Yamamoto nodded happily, " Yepp. Ahaha, just like our fathers and uncles, making an alliance with another family. So then Enma can join our team then, how do you think?"

" Hmm~ Not bad, I'm surprised you can think of this.", murmured Gokudera slowly, but it still being caught by Yamamoto, who's just grinned cheerfully in return.

" Kufufu… Making alliance, huh? Interesting.", said Mukuro with his usual meaningful smile.

" I don't agree.", said Hibari suddenly. " We don't need a weakling in our team to troubled us.", continued Hibari coldly.

" You shouldn't say something like that, Hibari! ", shouted Ryohei loudly. " You should apologize to the extreme! "

Hibari just simply 'Hm' and looked away, making Ryohei surprised at the reaction.

" U-Uhmm, minna.", cut Enma again, earning himself attention from the Vongola's kids. " It's okay, I didn't say I want to join. ", said Enma honestly.

" It's okay, Enma. Don't give up yet, I'll convince a place for you! ", shouted Ryohei energicly.

Enma sweat-dropped, ' But I really don't want to join.', thought Enma retreatedly.

" Ahaha… That's right. We should share our fun together! So it's okay, Enma.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

Enma just smiled awkwardly to him, " B-But..."

" Hibari, let Enma join! ", shouted Ryohei loudly, earning a simple 'No' from the said kid.

" It won't be an alliance if we don't include him in! ", shouted Ryohei again.

" It's Vongola then.", stated Hibari coldly.

Ryohei still tried to convince HIbari and it was this time that Tsuna decided to cut in, " Umm~ Minna? Mind if Tsu ask a question?", asked Tsuna slowly.

All the eyes turned to him, " Kufufu… Little Tsu have a question, huh?", asked Mukuro teasingly.

Tsuna slightly blushed but shrugged it off, " Hibari-san just said he want to get a permission for the eight of us. Hibari-san, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Ryohei-san, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna while pointing to the person he mentioned.

" Umm~ Do you two want to join, Chrome-chan, Lambo?", asked the little brunette looking at Chrome then Lambo who's sitting in his lap.

Chrome nodded nervously while Lambo nodded energicly, " Of course I'm joining, baka-Tsuna! "

" T-Then, it made seven.", said Tsuna nervously, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei nodded at the same time.

" U-Um~ Who's the eight person?", asked Tsuna curiously.

The other Vongola's kids stared at him, then blinked and blinked, " Of course it's you, Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-kun/Tsunayoshi.", said all of them unisonly.

First Tsuna just blinked and tilted his head to the side, " Uh?", said him surprisedly. But then slowly his curious-face changed into a panic one.

" U-UHH?! ", screamed Tsuna loudly.

The others covered their ears at the same time, " My my, such a good voice you have there, little Tsunayoshi.", said Mukuro teasingly.

" W-Wait, b-but why Tsu? T-Tsu don't want to join.", said Tsuna surprisedly.

" What are you saying, Tsuna? It's 'Vongola' team, of course you must join too.", said Gokudera confusedly.

" It's 'Vongola-Alliance', Hayato.", corrected Yamamoto cheerfully.

" However it still have Vongola name on it, of course you must in too.", said Gokudera again.

" Yeah! We'll beat those dummy right to the floor. Gyahahaha.", laughed Lambo hysterically.

" B-But…", before Tsuna could finish his words, Hibari already turned and walked to the door.

" Hey Hibari, you will count Enma in, right?! ", asked Ryohei loudly when he realized Hibari's already gone.

" I'll talk to him.", said Ryohei determinedly and started running off to the door, but he turned to look at Tsuna in front of the door and said, " You must join too, 'kay Sawada?", with that being said genuinely, he already run through the door.

" B-But, T-Tsu's not good at sport.", said Tsuna retreatedly.

" It's okay, Tsuna. You can rely on us.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" B-But then, Tsu'll just become a burden.", said Tsuna sincerely.

" N-No! You won't be a burden for us, Tsuna! We're family, helping each other is a basic.", said Gokudera truthfully.

" Yap. Don't think bad of yourself, Tsuna. ", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

' Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto… ', Tsuna looked at both of them touchedly.

" Kufufu, if you really don't want to be a burden then you just need to get stronger, Tsunayoshi-kun. Wailing won't help you achieve anything.", said Mukuro with his usual meaningful smile.

' Mukuro…', Tsuna turned to look at Mukuro.

Chrome, who sit beside Mukuro nodded and give Tsuna an assuring smile.

' Chrome-chan…', Tsuna then turned to the pineapple twin-girl.

" That's right, baka-Tsuna! You must be brave like Lambo-sama.", said Lambo proudly.

' Lambo…', Tsuna looked below to the said kid and then turned to look at Enma who's smiling to him.

Enma sighed retreatedly but nevertheless he nodded firmly to Tsuna, as if giving him courage. Tsuna smiled, ' Enma-kun…'

Tsuna then turned to look at his family and grinned, " Alright, Tsu'll try it.", said Tsuna cheerfully.

" Ahahaha. That's great, Tsuna.", Yamamoto laughed happily and patted Tsuna's back continuously.

Gokudera came and shouted at Yamamoto about how Tsuna's wound just recovered. Yamamoto stopped and grinned sheepishly while apologize.

" Gyahahaha. Round 2! ", shouted Lambo who's jumped to Tsuna's stomach and tickled him down to the ground.

" Ahahaha- S-Stop- Haha- L-Lambo-o- S-S…", said Tsuna under his laugh.

Gokudera immediately come to help Tsuna by carrying Lambo off Tsuna's stomach, " Aho-shi! Can't you understand that Tsuna have just recovered from his wound! "

" B-Baka-dera! L-Let me off! ", struggled Lambo from his grasp.

Gokudera sighed and let him go, Lambo immediately run three steps from Gokudera and stick his tongue out at Gokudera, " Baka~dera~ You can't catch me~", said Lambo in a singing voice.

A tick appared at Gokudera's forehead, " YOU ! ", Gokudera start chasing after the laughing Lambo.

Yamamoto, Tsuna and Enma just sit at their place laughing and chuckling at them both, while Mukuro just sighed, " Such a kid they're, huh?", murmured Mukuro slowly.

Chrome looked up at her twin-brother, " Nii-sama…", called Chrome slowly earning her twin-brother's attention.

" You looked happy.", said Chrome straightly.

Mukuro blinked and then smiled, " No,my dear C-"

" Yes, you are, NIi-sama.", cut Chrome off. She looked at her twin-brother sincerely.

Mukuro sighed, " Okay okay, I admit it.", admitted Mukuro sighingly earning a smile from his twin-sister. " We should just enjoy this while we can, my Dear Chrome.", said Mukuro gently.

Chrome's smile faded, she knew what her twin-brother's talking about. She then eyeing each of her family-member and then she realized a pair of honey-brown eyes are directed to her direction now.

The owner just looked at her worriedly and then mouthed a word, 'Daijoubu?'

Chrome smiled and nodded at him, she really wonders… It's as if the little brunette could always read her mind.

-Skipp to after school-

Tsuna and the other went back to their home, only to find that neither their father or uncles were home. They each went to their room and changed their cloth.

After finished changing his clothes, Tsuna went out to take a look at the others, it would be boring if he just stayed in his room 'alone'. He keep walking mindlessly, because until now he still can't remember the rutes inside this huge mansion he lives in.

" Young master Tsuna?", called Catherine from behind.

" Ah, Catherine-san… Good evening.", greeted Tsuna with his warm smile.

Catherine smiled too, " Good evening too, young master.", by now Catherine's standing right in front of Tsuna.

" Did you get lost again, young master?", asked Catherine politely, crouching herself in the same height as the little brunette's.

Tsuna grinned nervously and nodded, " T-The hall looks all same for Tsu."

Catherine sighed and then smiled, " So where do you want to go, young master?", asked Catherine politely.

" Umm… T-Tsu don't know.", said Tsuna honestly.

Catherine raised her eyebrows, " Why so, young master?"

Tsuna didn't answer, rather he looks like he's thinking of a word to say. But Catherine somehow felt like she knew what the little brunette want to do." I know where young lady Chrome is. Do you want to go there?", asked Catherine politely.

Tsuna's eyes brighten and he nodded happily. Catherine smiled and then led the little brunette to where the said girl is.

They arrived at the garden, near the fountain they could see a girl with a pineapple-hairstyle's sitting on a bench facing the water. The fountain itself isn't so big or so noisy, rather it just a small size of fountain and the sound of the water rising and flowing down slowly is so peaceful to hear for.

" Then I'll be taking my leave, young master. ", said Catherine, bowed politely and turned back into the mansion.

Tsuna glanced at her for a while and back to the girl over there, the girl just looked at the small fountain peacefully. Tsuna somehow realized that the girl never shown such expression before.

He then slowly approaching the little girl there, " U-Umm… Chrome-chan?"

Chrome seemed surprised and turned to Tsuna with her widen blue-red eyes, " T-Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna smiled nervously, " M-May I take a seat beside you?", asked the little brunette shyly.

Chrome nodded and moved slightly to offer some place for the little brunette. The little brunette then settled down beside her. Chrome looked back at the fountain, while Tsuna just glanced nervously at her continuously.

" Do you always sit here alone, Chrome-chan?", asked Tsuna slowly.

Chrome nodded without turning her glance, " I like this place.", said Chrome sincerely without any nervousness.

Tsuna blinked and looked at the fountain too, closing his eyes to listening to the sound of the water slowly falling down, " It's so peaceful, ne?", asked Tsuna straightly without any nervousness anymore.

" Yeah, it is.", answered Chrome without any nervousness too.

" Chrome-chan, where's Mukuro? ", asked Tsuna casually, turned to looked at the girl who stared at him a little surprisedly.

" I-It just that both of you always together, so T-Tsu just curious why you're alone here without him.", explained Tsuna rather awkwardly.

Chrome stared at him for a while before looked back at the fountain again, " Nii-sama's in his room resting. He kinda having a bad dream recently.", said Chrome worriedly.

" U-Uh? Mukuro's having a bad dream?", asked Tsuna surprisedly. He wouldn't ever have that thought on his mind and the pineapple-boy looked okay today for him. Ah. Wait, it was this one time on the rooftop today that he somehow felt something wrong about the twins.

" Is that really bad? The dream…", said Tsuna concernedly.

Chrome turned to look at the concerned-little brunette, " Umm… Honestly if it's Nii-sama, he would say it's okay. But being his twin, I could feel that's a really bad one.", said Chrome concernedly.

" Chrome-chan could see his dream too?", asked Tsuna curiously.

Chrome shook her head slowly, " No, I can't. But I could feel his fearness that time."

Tsuna's eyes widen , ' M-Mukuro? Fearful about something? Then it must be a really really extremely bad dream.'

" Tsu hope Mukuro's alright.", murmured Tsuna concernedly, looking at his lap.

Chrome smiled, " Thank you, Tsuna-kun.", said Chrome sincerely, looking at her lap too.

They kept silence but this time Chrome broke it first, " Tsuna-kun?", called Chrome slowly.

" Yeah?", Tsuna looked up at Chrome curiously.

" Do you feel happy being in this family?", asked Chrome slowly.

Tsuna stared at her for a while and then he smiled genuinely, " Of course Tsu do! ", proclaimed Tsuna happily. " Tsu have you all beside Tsu. I love you all and this family so so much.", continued Tsuna happily, stretching his small hands to both his sides cheerfully.

Chrome smiled, " You'll always do? You know people might change someday, Tsuna-kun.", said Chrome rather seriously.

Without any hesitation, Tsuna nodded firmly, " Tsu'll always love you all.", said Tsuna genuinely.

Chrome smiled at him, " Sou ka." But actually she's frowning right now inside her heart, ' Maybe Nii-sama's right, Tsuna-kun still too naïve.'

" How about you, Chrome-chan? Do you feel happy here?", asked Tsuna, looking right at her eyes. He truly want to know the answer, the girl in front of him always seems to covering her true feelings up and he didn't want it.

" Yeah, I do too.", answered Chrome slowly.

Tsuna stared at her for a while, " You know, Chrome-chan? Tsu somehow felt you didn't feel really happy.", said Tsuna straightly, making Chrome looked at him surprisedly. " Daijoubu, Chrome-chan. You could just tell Tsu about it. Tsu'll help you if you have a problem.", continued Tsuna with his genuine smile.

Chrome still too surprised that time to answer him, but someone already interrupted them.

" Nufufu… So you're here, huh? "

Both the kids turned behind at the now presence melon-hairstyle adult.

" Uncle.", called Chrome surprisedly.

Tsuna glanced at her confusedly, then back to the now-looking-at-him adult. Ah, he seems to have seen him somewhere before.

" Nufufufu… Isn't this Sawada Tsunayoshi? So Primo really adopted you, huh?", said the adult with the same meaningful smile as Mukuro's but it's more creepy for him.

" W-Who're you? W-Why you looked so alike with M-Mukuro and Chrome-chan?", asked Tsuna a little afraid.

" Nufufu, you didn't know me even if I was there to save you that time.", said the adult with a fake-hurted-tone.

Tsuna's eyes widen at the recognization, " T-Tsu have seen you before, b-but Tsu didn't know your name.", said Tsuna still with the same afraid tone.

" Nufufu… Then let me introduce myself, my name's Daemon Spade, Primo's Mist Guardian.", said the adult politely.

" Ah, n-nice to meet you, Daemon-san. T-Thank you for saving Tsu before.", said Tsuna, standing up from his seat.

" Nufufu, you're welcome and you can call me Uncle like the others do.", said Daemon with his meaningful smirk.

" U-Uhn.", answered Tsuna, still didn't comfortable with the smirk.

" Uncle, did you have a reason to look for me?", asked Chrome politely.

" Nufufu, don't be like that Chrome. And no, I just can't find you in your room, while Mukuro's in his room so I'm worried.", said Daemon with his usual tone.

" I'm okay here, Uncle. Thank you and sorry for making you worry. ", said Chrome politely, standing up from her seat.

" Nufufu, I've told you no need to be so polite to me.", said Daemon, but Chrome didn't answer him. Daemon could just only sighed, " So~ I still have something I need to report. See you two at the dinner later.", Daemon then went in to the mansion without turning back.

Chrome then sighed and settled down on her seat once again, she looked a little tired from Tsuna's view. Tsuna then sit back on his seat, " Chrome-chan, are you okay?", asked Tsuna concernedly.

" Yes, I am. ", answered Chrome slowly.

Tsuna blinked, thinking whether to speak out his thought, " You seems afraid of Daemon-san, Chrome-chan.", said Tsuna directly.

Chrome's eyes widen again, she couldn't remember it's already how many times the little brunette has seen through her expression.

" Is it because of his weird smirk?", asked Tsuna straightly, he then looked at the front, " Tsu think it's somehow scary too, why should he always said Nufufu? It's almost the same as Mukuro, but Tsu honestly think that he's scarier than Mukuro. ", said Tsuna full in emotion.

Chrome stared at him, before she started chuckling.

" U-Uh? W-What's wrong, Chrome-chan?", asked Tsuna, a little confused and embarrassed.

" He would be mad if he heard you, Tsuna.", said Chrome in the middle of her chuckle.

" U-Uh? R-Really?", Tsuna's face darken at the thought of the said man looked at him angrily. " T-Tsu think Tsu should try to love that smirk like Mukuro's.", said Tsuna innocently.

Chrome chuckled louder, Tsuna then stared at her. When he thought about it, the extent Chrome could do since he came here was smiling but now she's chuckling sincerely.

" Chrome-chan?", called Tsuna slowly.

Chrome seemed to realize what she's been doing just now, she blushed and looked away from Tsuna.

" Chrome-chan, can Tsu ask a question again?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Chrome nodded nervously, still looking away from Tsuna.

" Why do you using an eye-patch in school? Your eyes are so truly beautiful.", said Tsuna innocently. He's asked this question before and Chrome said that it was for her convenience. But really, each time he saw the girl wore it, he always want to asked about it.

" Are you really feel better being covered one eye?", asked Tsuna innocently, while himself tried to covering his left eyes. " Tsu couldn't see much like this.", said Tsuna pouting.

Chrome looked at him straightly and then smiled, " If you always wore it, then you'll be more accustomed to it.", said Chrome sincerely.

Tsuna looked at Chrome confusedly, " But Tsu didn't find any good by using it… Is your eye hurt?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Chrome shook her head slowly, " No, my eyes are alright."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, he really couldn't find any reason for the girl to wear it. Or… Maybe it's her liking? She just simply like it, so she wear it? If that's the reason, then he couldn't say anything again. Everybody have the things they like.

" Kufufufu… What're you doing here with my dear Chrome huh, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

They both turned their head behind and Tsuna almost jumped up from his seat by seeing the dark aura the pineapple boy's emitting right now.

" H-HIIEEE.. M-Mukuro?! ", screamed Tsuna afraidly, he then stood up immediately.

" Nii-sama?", Chrome stood up too, but she didn't surprised like Tsuna was.

" You already have enough rest?", asked Chrome concernedly.

" Kufufu… Of course I do, the presence of Uncle Daemon already made me fully awake. ", said Mukuro, approaching his twin-girl.

Tsuna caught the glimpse of alerted in Mukuro's eyes when he mentioned Daemon's name.

" I was worried when I couldn't find you, my dear Chrome.", whispered Mukuro gently while rubbing his twin-girl hair slowly.

Chrome smiled, " I'm okay, NIi-sama. I'm with Tsuna-kun when he came here.", said Chrome assuringly.

Mukuro turned to the little brunette who just stared at them curiously, " Kufufu… I see that you have helped me to look after my dear Chrome, so I will let this pass.", said Mukuro still with his meaningful smile.

" BUT.", added Mukuro loudly. " Don't let me find out that you're trying to seduce my dear Chrome okay, Tsunayoshi-kun?", continued Mukuro smilingly.

Tsuna shivered, " T-Tsu's not seducing.", said the little brunette poutingly.

Mukuro smirked at how naïve the little brunette was, " Kufufu. Let's go, Chrome.", said Mukuro, grabbing his twin's hand and start walking toward the mansion.

Chrome just smiled nervously at Tsuna who just returned her smile with a smile too.

When the pineapple-twins couldn't be seen anymore, Tsuna settled down at the bench again, ' Tsu wonder why? Tsu felt Mukuro and Chrome-chan didn't like Daemon-san…', thought Tsuna confusedly.

-Meanwhile, inside the mansion-

" Excuse me, Miss.", called Yamamoto to a maid who's cleaning in the living room now. He's now holding into a wooden-little-sword behind his small body.

" Did you see my father?", asked Yamamoto with the usual cheerful smile.

" Master Asari? I'm sorry but I didn't see him, young master.", answered the maid politely.

" Is that so? Ahaha, no need to say sorry. Thank you, Miss.", said Yamamoto cheerfully. He then walked out from the living room and wandering from place to place to look for his father, but he didn't find him anywhere.

" Ah, Uncle Daemon! ", called Yamamoto cheerfully to the man he saw when he turned to the right , and he ran there.

" Did you see my father?", asked Yamamoto cheerfully, without giving a need for Daemon to ask the reason he's called him.

" Asari? ", asked Daemon slowly, earning a nod from the kid. " Nufufu, he's on a mission right now. What's wrong, Yamamoto?", asked Daemon with his usual smirk.

" Uh? A mission? Will it take long?", asked Yamamoto surprisedly.

Daemon shrugged, " Nufufufu, who know? It may take one or two days, I think?"

Yamamoto's eyes widen, " That long?", asked Yamamoto surprisedly. " Did… Did he say something before he left? ", asked Yamamoto hopefully.

Daemon raised his eyebrows, " Nufufu… It's better if you ask that to Primo."

" Ohh. Ahahaha, then thank you, Uncle.", said Yamamoto cheerfully and then turned away from there.

He keep walking and walking toward where a Japanese-style door's standing. He then slided the door opened, it was a simple room with a small round-table in the middle. It was his and his father training place.

Usually he'll ask his father to teach him some swordship because as a son, he want to at least inherit his father's swordship. But, as you all can see… As a mafia who's day by day can't relax because someone might want your life anytime and anywhere.

As a kid, Yamamoto didn't really like that kind of thing like killing or be killed.

But his father has told him before… That Vongola didn't created to be the strongest mafia or to be feared by the other. It's a vigilante organization created by his uncle Giotto for protecting the people.

And Yamamoto has always carved that in his mind, he want to protect his family too. But…

Yamamoto settled down in front of the round-table and put his mini-wooden-sword to his side. He then realized there's a memo lying on the table, so he took the memo and read it.

" **I'm sorry, Takeshi. I've got something emergency to do today, we'll train when I come back from it. Meanwhile, if you want you can train by yourself. I hope for your understanding, my son. –Asari Ugetsu-**"

Yamamoto, who's usually cheerful, is now frowning. He understands his father is busy but even so, he still just a 6 years old kid.

" He broke it again.", murmured Yamamoto disappointedly.

It's not the first time this happened, and Yamamoto couldn't stop feeling disappointed by it.

" Well~ I'll just train by myself then.", said Yamamoto who tried to smile and then reached his wooden sword.

' I hope we could train together again soon, Father.', wished Yamamoto inside his heart.

-That's the end of the eighteenth chapter-

Preview for chapter 19 :

Tsuna : Something different about him…

…. : Nobody would ever guessed about this move.

Ryohei : I don't think this'll happen to me.

And so, that's the end of the eighteenth chapter. As usual, I hope you all didn't disappointed by it. I'm sorry again for the late update, minna ^^ My computer was being used by my brother recently, hehe… I hope this chapter'll be worth your wait.

And as usual, I'll try to update as soon as possible^o^

-And again, thank you for reading this story, minna.^^ Arigato gozaimasu-


	19. Chapter 19

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family, Friendship, Adventure

Rate : T

Hello, minna. I'm really sorry for my late update. Really really sorry, well~ many things happened lately, making me don't have time to write the story. But as I remembered about all of you, I couldn't just let this story stayed put like this.

So here the nineteenth chapter, hope u all enjoy it.

-Chapter 19 :-

-Vongola Mansion-

*Knock**Knock*

" Who is it?", answered a certain kid from inside, behind the certain red door inside the mansion.

" U-Umm, it's Tsu. May Tsu-", before the little brunette could even finished the sentences, the door in front of him already opened by the certain silver-haired kid.

" T-Tsuna? W-What're you doing here?", asked Gokudera surprisedly.

" Umm, Tsu don't know what to do… Soo.. Can Tsu stay with you?", asked the little brunette nervously.

Actually after the twins left him at the garden, he felt bored and decided to go find the other kids. Walked and walked, he found this certain red door, even if he's unsure about whose room is that, but seeing such red color painted on the door, his intuition told him that it's either G or Gokudera's room.

" D-Do Tsu disturbing you? ", asked Tsuna guiltily when he saw the silver-haired kid didn't answer him, rather he just stared at him surprisedly.

" A-Ah, n-no… Come in, Tsuna.", said Gokudera politely yet nervously, opened the door fully to let the little brunette get inside.

Tsuna smiled happily and walked in nervously, the room was very tidy and almost all are in red or flame coloured. The bed, the wall, the spray, the curtain, the cupboard. Only the desk was simple white and black coloured.

" Take a seat, Tsuna. Sorry if it's untidy.", said Gokudera nervously from behind.

" Uh? It's very tidy, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna honestly, turning around to face the kid.

" T-Thanks.", said Gokudera nervously. " You can sit here, Tsuna.", offered Gokudera, pointing to the red long-sofa facing his bed.

Tsuna settled there while Gokudera sat down on his bed, " Soo… Why do you come here, Tsuna? You have a problem?", asked Gokudera, slightly concerned.

"N-No..Hahaha, Tsu just want to find someone to talk with. I-It's kinda lonely if we just stayed at our room alone.", said Tsuna nervously, whispering the last sentence lowly.

Gokudera knew what the little brunette has just talked about, well~ he never bothered about being alone or not, instead he has gotten used to be alone. Well but, the little brunette was different. He's not like them that can bear to be alone.

" So Tsuna, is there anything you want to do? I'll play with you! Don't worry! ", said Gokudera grinningly.

Even if Tsuna didn't express it directly, but those brighten eyes he has now shown how happy he felt by Gokudera's offer, which made the said kid slightly blushed.

" But is it okay? Tsu afraid that Tsu might disturb you…", said Tsuna nervously.

" Of course it's okay! You won't be a disturbance for me, Tsuna! And,ohh! Wait, Tsuna! ", Gokudera immediately ran to his drawer and searched for something. He came back with a paper in his hand.

" Please take this, Tsuna. ", said Gokudera politely, offering the paper to the confused little-brunette.

Tsuna took the paper and looked into it, " U-Uh? T-This is… A map?", asked Tsuna surprisedly at the certain place's map drawn on the paper.

" Yeahh, I heard that you always get lost in this mansion. So, I think maybe with a map you won't get lose anymore.", explained Gokudera nervously, looking hopefully at the little brunette, waiting for the said-brunette's reaction.

Tsuna looked at the map in awe, " Waaahh, there's even the faces of Tsu and the others.", said Tsuna in awe.

Then Tsuna looked up at him with his bright honey-brown eyes, " With this, Tsu won't get lost again. Thank you so much, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera grinned nervously, " Well you're welcome, Tsuna."

" Nee, Gokudera-kun… Can Tsu ask you a question? ", asked Tsuna with his innocent tone.

" Yeah? What's it?", asked Gokudera confusedly.

Tsuna hummed for a minute before he started speaking up, " Mukuro and Chrome-chan are Daemon-san's niece and nephew, right?", asked Tsuna, earning a nod from Gokudera.

" Is there something bad happened between them and Daemon-san? ", asked Tsuna then.

Gokudera tilted his head slightly, " Something bad? Well~ They've already like that since they lived here. I don't know what's wrong, but maybe Uncle Daemon did something bad to them in the past? ", answered Gokudera hesitantly.

" Did something bad? ", asked Tsuna surprisedly. " Is Daemon-san a bad guy?", asked Tsuna hesitantly.

Gokudera hummed, " Well~ Not really, I think that he looks creepy sometimes, but never have I seen him did anything bad."

" Ah, soukaa..", said Tsuna slowly.

" By the way, why're you asking this so suddenly, Tsuna?", asked Gokudera confusedly.

" Haha… Tsu just met with them and Tsu felt that Mukuro and Chrome-chan were somehow afraid of Daemon-san.", answered Tsuna slowly.

Gokudera looked at the looks-like-worried-little brunette for a second before he spoke up" Ohh, you shouldn't worry too much about them, Tsuna. They'll be able to take care of their own problem, Tsuna.", said Gokudera calmly.

Tsuna just hummed thoughfully, Gokudera knew how kind the brunette was. Even if he asked him to not worrying about the other, he'll always worry about them. This was also the reason why he respect the little brunette.

" So Tsuna, do you want to play something? How about we go to the play room? ", suggested Gokudera excitedly, hoping he could make the little brunette forget about his worry.

And right, the little brunette's brown eyes brighten up upon hearing the offer, " Okay, then let's find the others to play together! ", said the little brunette cheerfully.

Gokudera slightly frowned, but just one happy look from the little brunette already enough to make the silver-haired kid to shrugged it off.

" Okay then! Let's find the others!", said Gokudera, grinning widely.

Tsuna grinned too, and both of them walked out together from the room toward their first destination. Umm. Yes, their first destination… Where?

" Gokudera-kun, where are we going first?", asked the little brunette innocently.

"My room was closest to Aho-shi's, so we'll go there first.", answered Gokudera calmly.

They arrived in front of a green door and Gokudera knocked at it harshly, " Aho-shi! Get out! Let's play together! ", shouted Gokudera loudly.

" Gokudera-kun, you should not knocked too hard.", said Tsuna worriedly.

" It's okay, Tsuna.", answered Gokudera simply and continued his 'harsh' knocking at the door.

But after 2 minutes knocking, there still nobody answered him. Gokudera already pissed so much, while Tsuna tried to calm him down.

" I don't care anymore, I'm going in! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

He then opened the door and stormed inside, " Aho-shi, can't you answer when someone was knocking?!", shouted Gokudera angrily.

But then he stopped on his place, when he saw the curly-haired boy was now sleeping so soundly on his full of candies bed.

' Wahh, Lambo must be a heavy sleeper if he could sleep when someone knocked his door so hardly.', thought Tsuna in awe.

" Geez, what he's doing all days was just sleeping, sleeping and sleeping. That Aho-shi.", murmured Gokudera angrily.

He then moved forward to the bed and picked up the candies that were filling the kid's green bed. Tsuna smiled and joined the boy, " Gokudera-kun was really kind.", said Tsuna honestly.

" U-Uh? N-No, I just can't stand seeing such messy bed. ", stuttered Gokudera surprisedly, his cheeks redden in embarrassment. " I-I'm not being kind to him.", added Gokudera, still embarrassed.

Tsuna chuckled, these days living together with him, he already knew what kind of person Gokudera is. Even if his mouth was somehow bad, but he actually has a very kind heart.

After they finished tidying the green room, they went out from it and continued to their next destination.

" Where're we going now, Gokudera-kun?", asked Tsuna excitedly. They somehow looks like adventuring and in each stage they need to accomplish the mission there. So, Tsuna was now so happy.

" Hmm, let's find the stupid lawn-.", before Gokudera could finish his sentence, suddenly a shadow has just run passed them.

" W-Who is that?", asked Tsuna surprisedly.

Gokudera hissed, " That stupid lawn-head~! How many times did I tell him to not running inside the mansion?! ", murmured Gokudera angrily.

" Uh? That's Ryohei-san? ", asked Tsuna surprisedly.

Gokudera nodded, " Just forget about him! Let's find another one.", said Gokudera angrily, he started walking to different direction.

Tsuna glanced at the direction that Ryohei just run to worriedly, before followed Gokudera.

Next, they arrived in front of a blue door and Gokudera started knocking on it.

" Uh? Hayato? Tsuna?", asked a certain black-haired boy from their behind.

Both the kids turned to the sweaty black-haired boy, " Ah, Yamamoto-kun.", Tsuna's eyes then looked down on the wooden-sword the sweaty-kid was holding. As if he realized it, Yamamoto hid the sword behind himself, which surprised Tsuna.

" What are you two doing here? Are you looking for me?", asked Yamamoto with his polite smile.

" Change your clothes quickly! Tsuna want to invite you to play with us.", said Gokudera shortly.

" Uh? Playing? ", Yamamoto looked at the little brunette directly.

" Yeah… Uhmm… We haven't decide on the game, but Tsu think the more the merrier.", said Tsuna innocently.

Yamamoto blinked his eyes once, but then he 'smiled', " I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm not in it today.", said Yamamoto politely and walked to his door.

" Hey, Yamamoto! What do you mean 'I'm not in it'?! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

Yamamoto opened the blue door and turned to them, " That means I'm not joining.", said Yamamoto 'cheerfully'.

" I'm sorry.", murmured Yamamoto before he closed the blue door.

-And then…-

" What's with him? We have invited him to play and yet he said he won't joining?! ", said Gokudera angrily.

Both of them are now walking on the hall after being rejected by the certain kid.

" Something different about him… ", murmured Tsuna thoughtfully.

" Uh? ", Gokudera turned to the little brunette who was now looking up at him.

" Gokudera-kun, do you feel that something different about Yamamoto-kun? ", aksed Tsuna innocently.

" Uh? Yamamoto? ", repeated Gokudera confusedly. " Hmm.. Well~ It's rare for him to said something like I'm not joining. Usually, he'll said 'Haha, looks fun. I'm joining.'", said Gokudera, mocking the way Yamamoto usually speak.

Tsuna hummed slowly, " So there's really something different with Yamamoto-kun.", murmured Tsuna thoughtfully.

Gokudera looked at the little brunette for a while before he spoke up, " Just forget about it, Tsuna, he'll be okay by himself! Now because no one want to join, then let's play together with just the two of us! ", beamed Gokudera excitedly.

" Uh? But we haven't invited Hibari-san, Mukuro and Chrome-chan.", said Tsuna innocently.

Gokudera stared at Tsuna surprisedly, " You want to invite them too? They won't want to join us, Tsuna.", said Gokudera truthfully.

" Uh? Let's try it first, Gokudera-kun.", said Tsuna gently.

And so, both Tsuna and Gokudera went to the twins…

" Kufufufu… What did I say about not disturbing us, Tsunayoshi?", asked Mukuro meaningfully.

" What?! We kindly invite you and this's what you said ?! ", shouted Gokudera angrily.

" Gokudera-kun! ", said Tsuna while trying to hold the silver-haired kid back.

And for the next, they both went toward their last destination.

*knock* *knock*

" Who is it?", came the calm respond from behind the black door.

" I-It's Tsu, we came to invite HIbari-san to play together.", said Tsuna nervously.

"…", there's a silent for a moment, " I'm busy. Go away."

" Grr.", Gokudera already clenching his fist angrily.

" Gokudera-kun, calm down.", pursued Tsuna worriedly.

And so, both of them went to the playroom. Just the two of them.

-Meanwhile, in a certain place-

" I heard that the Mafias has started their moves.", said someone in blue suit, smirking.

There's six more peoples in the same room as him. One was playing dirt, the others two were playing cards, one was holding a mirror in front of himself, one was caressing his sword, and the last one was standing behind the desk facing the window.

The one who was talking just now, just standing in front of the door quietly. Slowly a tick appeared in his forehead, following the another one.

" Don't ignore me! ", shouted the man angrily.

Five of them looked up at him for a second before going back into their own activities.

The man hissed and went straightly to the desk, " Boss, the mafias have started their moves. They're going to work with each other in order to took our lives.", said the man calmly.

" An alliance, is it?", asked the one who he called 'Boss'.

The man nodded, " So what will we do for the next? They must highen their alert in each their places.", said the man calmly.

The 'Boss' hummed soundly, " I have thought of a plan. And I think it's a beautiful one, minna. Please hear about it.", said the 'Boss' sweetly.

All of them stopped anything they were doing just now, focusing on the 'Boss'. The 'Boss' started revealing his/her plan, making some of them raised their eyebrows surprisedly, some smirking.

" How is it? Nobody would ever guessed about this move… Right?", asked the 'Boss' sweetly.

-The next morning-

Tsuna and the rest of them went to school like usual, doing their study like usual. Nothing really special happened, except the news that the school has approved the forming of 'Vongola-Alliance' Team, which surprised the entire school.

All of them started gossiping about it, about how crazy they were, how reckless they were. But none of them were worried. Because…

" Haha, they're just nine primary one-kids. We're winning over numbers." " We'll use this chance to take revenge." " Yeah yeah, that's right… We'll teach them for not be arrogant." " Seriously? Just only nine?"

Tsuna was fully worried, whenever he walked pass the other students, they will all look at him as he is their pray. And plus, he had has a bad feeling ever since he heard about the sport competition. He knew it from experiences that this feeling was a warning to him that something bad gonna happen.

" -da? Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna jerked upon hearing himself being called by his own teacher and it was the one that seems to dislike him the most, Nezu-sensei.

Nezu-sensei secretly smirked, " What're you doing spacing out in my class? Go out! ", said Nezu angrily, but inside he was smiling evilly.

Tsuna slowly stood up and went out as what his teacher told him. He looked out through the window, staring at the blue sky quietly.

His honey-eyes then caught someone was planting in the small yard behind the primary building. Curiously, the little brunette slowly ran to the small yard that he saw, forgetting that he was being punished at the moment.

He stopped when he could finally see the yard clearly and also the one that was planting it.

Tsuna hide behind the wall and stared at the beautiful young lady there, she was planting the flowers gently, looking at how smooth her hands move and also those eyes and smile she has in her face.

' Waa, so kind.', thought Tsuna in awe, slightly blushed.

The lady suddenly stopped and turned at the little brunette, who quickly hide when she did it.

" I can see you, kid. Come out now.", said the lady gently, while chuckling.

Tsuna slightly hesitant at the first, but he did come out from behind the wall.

" Now, come here, kid.", said the girl gently.

Tsuna nervously walked to the lady while looking at the ground.

" Do you like flower?", asked the lady gently.

Tsuna looked down more, but nevertheless nodded.

The lady chuckled, " Then do you want to help me here? I need you some help here.", said the young lady gently.

Tsuna looked up with his sparkling brown-eyes, " May Tsu?"

The young lady chuckled once again, " Of course. This.", she handed a little scoop to the little brunette. " Make a hole with this, and then…"

" Put the seed into it, buried it again and then watering it, right?", cut Tsuna happily.

The young lady slightly surprised, " I'm surprised that you know how to do it?", asked the girl honestly.

Tsuna blushed, " U-Umm. Tsu have did this before.", explained Tsuna embarrassedly.

The young lady then smiled, " That's great then. ", she continued her own work, while Tsuna too started planting in the small yard there.

" By the way, you're a student here, right? Why were you here when the lesson was going inside? You're not skipping class, right?", asked the young lady gently.

" Tsu's teacher told Tsu to go out from the class.", answered Tsuna, slightly pouted.

The young lady glanced at the little brunette from the corner of her eyes, " Hmm.. There must be a reason why he told you to go out, you must be a bad kid in class.", said the young lady, chuckling.

" Uh? N-No, T-Tsu was just worried about something, so Tsu didn't listening to him.", explained Tsuna truthfully.

The young lady raised her eyebrows in interest, " Oh? You have something you worry about too? You still young, little kid.", said the lady gently.

Tsuna didn't answer and just keep his frown on his chubby face while burying the seed.

" You know, little kid? If you keep your frown while planting, the seed will be hard to grow.", said the young lady, continuing her work.

Tsuna looked up at the now smiling-young lady, " When you plant a seed, you should plant it with a smile. If you're happy while planting it, then the flower will feel happy too and grow healthily. ", continued the young lady gently.

" Uh? R-Really? ", asked Tsuna surprisedly.

" Yep, you can see the differences, just like a kid. Being raised by love and being raised by dislike, which one do you think was better? ", asked the young lady gently.

Tsuna stared at the young lady in awe, " Love…", whispered Tsuna innocently.

The young lady chuckled, " So forget about your worry for now, and plant the seed with your sweet smile, kid.", said the young lady gently.

Tsuna's smile widen, he looked down to the seed he just planted with frown, " Tsu's sorry, please grow up healthy.", whispered Tsuna gently, rubbing the soil gently.

The young lady was impressed by what the little brunette was doing now, and so both of them continued planting the seeds with a happy smile on their face.

They quickly finished it at 10 minutes or more. The young lady then led Tsuna to wash their hands together.

" Wow, you're such a great help, little kid.", said the young lady happily.

Tsuna blushed at the praise, " T-Tsu g-glad to help. Ah! ", Tsuna suddenly looked up at the startled young lady with his wide smile, " Thank you too for teach Tsu something so important about planting, Onee-san! ", said the little brunette in pure happiness.

The young lady's eyes widen and then she ruffled her long-black hair nervously, " W-Well, not really. Don't look at me like that, I'll be very embarrassed.", murmured the young lady nervously.

Tsuna tilted his head slightly and just stared up at the still-embarrassed young lady.

" Ah, by the way. I haven't knew your name, have I? So what is it? I remembered you keep calling yourself Tsu Tsu.", said the young lady curiously.

" Tsu's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. U-Umm, what is Onee-chan's name?", asked Tsuna curiously too.

" Clarisa, you can just call me Risa, Tsuna.", answered Clarisa, smiling.

" Risa-nee?", asked Tsuna innocently.

" Uh? No need to add the –nee, Tsuna. Just call me Risa. Risa only.", said Clarisa, embarrassed.

" But Risa-nee was older than Tsu.", answered Tsuna innocently.

" Hahaha, but if I said it's okay then it's okay, Tsuna.", said Clarisa cheerfully.

Tsuna just stared up at her innocently, " But…"

" Now now, Tsuna. You don't want to skip your class, right? Hurry and go back to your class.", said Clarisa, hussing the little brunette.

" But Tsu didn't skip it, Tsu was told to go out.", answered the little brunette innocently.

" Now now, that things didn't really matter, okay? Just go back to your class and wait until your teacher told you to go in.", said Clarisa carefree-ly.

" B-but…"

" Stop but-ing, Tsuna. That's not a good manner to do as a kid.", said Clarisa carefree-ly.

Tsuna glanced back at her worriedly, while Clarisa just waved at him, " Be careful, Tsuna. Thanks for your help."

Tsuna smiled a little and turned to walked toward the building while continuosly glanced back at Clarisa, making Clarisa chuckled, " So there's still an innocent kid like him in this school. Mafia school, huh?", Clarisa looked up at the building that stood in front of her.

*Ring* * Ring*

Clarisa took out her cellphone and jerked up, " I forgot the time! ", she immediately ran back while opening her cellphone and write a reply

**' I'm in Namimori School, nothing special but I met a unique kid.'**

**-**And so, few days passed…-

There still one month before the Sport Competition started, all the students were focusing on their special training. All, included 'Vongola Alliance' team.

" 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67,…", counted Ryohei loudly, while doing his push-up.

He was now staying most the time in his training-room, a.k.a his bedroom. He will just go out for eat, taking a bath or for doing his exercises outside. Aside from those, he didn't come out from his room anymore.

" I wonder if Ryohei-san will be alright.", murmured Tsuna worriedly.

He was just finished changing his school uniform in his room, and ever since he got inside his room he could already heard Ryohei counting with a really loud voice. Everyday, always like that. Worrying, Tsuna decided to take a look at the older-kid.

He used his map that he got from Gokudera before and searched for Ryohei-room. He stopped in front of yellow-door with the board 'Training…' hanging on it.

*knock* *knock*

" Ryohei-san? ", called Tsuna uncertainly.

After a few seconds passed, the door opened to revealed a white-haired boy with a towel hanging aroung his neck and sweat dripping his hairs.

" Oh! Sawada! What're you doing here? Do you want me to help with your training to the extreme?", asked Ryohei energicly.

" U-Uh? N-No, thanks, Ryohei-san. But Tsu just want to checking on you.", said Tsuna nervously.

" Uh? Checking on me? For what, Sawada? You don't need to worry about me to the extreme! I'm doing fine to the extreme! ", shouted Ryohei loudly.

" B-But, Ryohei-san always training and training.", said Tsuna worriedly.

Ryohei raised his eyebrows, surprised but then he ruffled the little brunette's brown hair gently, " Thanks for worrying about me, Sawada! But I'm okay to the extreme! I'll stop when I felt tired to the extreme, okay?", said Ryohei genuinely.

Tsuna stared at him worriedly, he hasn't sure that the older-boy will stop when he felt tired. And he was right.

The adults were all in home currently, free of their work. Because for these few days, there's no movement from the 'Unnamed Organization', but they still can't let their guard down.

So at the dinner, for the first time since Tsuna came to that mansion all of the family members were there to have dinner together. All, but except one.

The dining-hall was full of chattering and the usual talk, it was merry. But it will be marrier if the certain white-haired boy was there together with them.

Tsuna glanced at the empty chair beside Knuckle worriedly, ' Tsu should have stopped him before.', thought Tsuna guiltily.

That expression of Tsuna's was seen by two certain kids and also two certain adults. And they knew exactly why the lttle brunette showing such expression.

-And then, later…-

After dinner, rather than going back to his bedroom… He used his map and walked to a certain room he has gone before in the afternoon.

The room's door was yellow with a board 'Training' hanging on it.

*knock* *knock*

Tsuna knocked the door slowly for not disturbing the owner inside. After knocking it twice, he opened the door slowly and went inside. There he could see the wall was painted in bright-yellow resemble a sun and filled by some mini weight-training tool.

There, on the yellow bed beside the window, sleep a kid with white-hair. He's sweaty,his breath was heavy and there's a small tower laying on his forehead. He has a fever now.

Tsuna approached the kid and took the already-dried-towel and sink it into the bucket on the desk beside. He then took the towel up and compressed it before he put it again on the kid's forehead.

Feeling the cold sensation, the kid flinched and slowly opened his eyes.

" A-Ah, S-Sawada…", called the white-haired boy weakly. Not with his usual loud and energic voice, he's having a fever now.

Tsuna just looked at him worriedly, then Ryohei smiled weakly, " I don't think this'll happen to me.", said Ryohei weakly.

Tsuna frowned, " Every kids will fall sick one day. It's normal, Ryohei-san.", said Tsuna slowly.

Ryohei chuckled, " So why are you crying to the extreme, Sawada?", asked the boy weakly.

Tsuna hichupped and wiped his tears with the back of his right palm, " T-Tsu don't know. T-Tsu just felt it sad to see Ryohei-san laying here. ", said the little brunette innocently while keep wiping his tears and hichupped.

Ryohei looked at the little brunette panickedly, " I-I will be okay, this fever won't take me down to the extreme, s-so stop crying, Sawada.", said the boy panickedly.

Tsuna keep hichupping, " B-But Tsu can't stop it.", said Tsuna innocently.

Ryohei looked at him worriedly, he keep looking right and left for help, but there's nobody there except he and the crying little brunette. Then he suddenly think of something he could think of at the moment.

" Sawada, if you don't stop crying, I-I won't get better to the extreme.", blurted the boy panickedly.

" Uh?", Tsuna used his teary eyes to looked at the now-smiling-awkwardly boy.

" If you smile, t-then my sick will go away quickly to the extreme.", added Ryohei awkwardly.

' **When you plant a seed, you should plant it with a smile. If you're happy while planting it, then the flower will feel happy too and grow healthily.'**

" Uh? Is it the same as when we plant a seed?", asked Tsuna innocently.

" U-Uh?", Ryohei tilted his head confusedly.

" If we plant a seed with a smile, then the seed will grow healthy. But if we plant it with a frown, then the seed will grow unhealthy.", continued Tsuna innocently.

" U-Uh? U-Umm… Y-Yeahh, that's right.", Ryohei didn't understand it at all but looking at those brown-eyes that are now staring at him hopefully, he just couldn't say no.

Tsuna's eyes brighten, he quickly swept all his tears and grinned widely, " T-Tsu's sorry then. Tsu won't cry anymore.", said Tsuna innocently.

Ryohei couldn't help himself to not smiling, " That's great to the extreme, Sawada! ", shouted Ryohei weakly.

" Yep! That's great to the extreme! ", shouted Tsuna too.

Both of them chuckled together, Gokudera and Yamamoto who were both peeking since then just smiled to themselves. They already knew that the little brunette will come here after dinner, because he's Tsuna by the way.

After some chatting with Ryohei for almost one hour, Tsuna went out from the room to let the boy rest more. He took out his map and started walking with the help of it. He then heard a sound of wood and wood clashing from a little far from where he's standing right now.

Curiously, he walked toward the source and stopped at the window. He tried to look through it, but it was higher for him to reach.

" What're you doing here, kid?", asked someone coldly from beside.

Tsuna stopped his effort and looked at the platinum-blonde man that are now standing right beside him. Tsuna's eyes widen in admiration, he didn't know why but ever since the man helped him before, he always looked up at him with pure admiration. A hero.

" Alaude-san. ", greeted Tsuna cheerfully but in a low voice. " Tsu want to looked outside, but it was too high.", said Tsuna, pointing to the window outside.

Alaude looked at him with his usual cold gaze before he moved forward and looked through the window to see what exactly the little brunette want to see, and he find someone that were so familiar to him.

" Do you want to see it?", asked Alaude coldly.

Tsuna's smile widen, he then nodded happily. Then unexpectedly, Alaude picked Tsuna with his strong arms and sit him down on the window's frame. Tsuna then moved his gaze outside to see a certain two black-haired kids was 'fighting', one with a wooden sword and one with a pair of tonfas.

" Yamamoto-kun! Hibari-san! T-They're fighting! Alaude-san, we must stop them! ", said Tsuna panickedly.

Alaude just stared at the little brunette with his usual cold gaze, " Ah! Gokudera-kun was there too! Why didn't he stop them?", asked Tsuna worriedly.

Outside, Yamamoto defensed himself from Hibari's right tonfa, but not from the left tonfa. So, Yamamoto was thrown to the side because of the strong impact he received. Tsuna was shouting his name worriedly from inside.

" You still lack focus and speed.", stated Hibari coldly.

Yamamoto grinned and slowly stood up again, " One more time.", said Yamamoto seriously. Yamamoto dashed forward with his wooden-sword, but a shout from inside the building stopped him.

" Stop it, Yamamoto-kun! Hibari-san! ", shouted Tsuna who has opened the window by himself.

All three of them looked up at the same time and were surprised by the shout, " Tsuna?", called Gokudera and Yamamoto at the same time, while Hibari just looked at him quietly.

" Why are you two fighting with each other? Fighting is no good! We're family, right? Family shouldn't be fighting against each other! ", shouted Tsuna with pure worry showing on his face.

Alaude suddenly remember of a certain words he heard from his boss when this famiglia was just formed.

' **From now on, we'll be a family and as a family we should help each other. Fighting was no allowed.'**

Alaude looked at the panting little brunette coldy, quietly analyzing how resemble the little brunette is with his said boss.

" They're not fighting, Tsuna! ", shouted Gokudera from below.

" Uh?", Tsuna looked up at them confusedly.

" Yeahh! I just asked Hibari to have some spar with me! So it just a sparring! Not fighting, Tsuna! ", shouted Yamamoto from below too.

" Uh? Sparring?", repeated Tsuna confusedly.

" Yeah! There still one month before the competition start so I want to train myself and Hibari was the perfect trainer for this! ", continued Yamamoto cheerfully.

" We don't want to lost to that stupid lawn-head! ", shouted Gokudera too.

Tsuna blinked and… blinked again…

" If you kids want a trainer then why don't ask us to be its?", suddenly from a floor above Tsuna's, a blonde-haired man said.

" Papa.", called Tsuna slowly.

" I've heard about the competition. 9 vs the entire school, huh? You all are very reckless as always. Don't forget that you're still five years old.", shouted Giotto genuinely.

Gokudera and Yamamoto grinned while Hibari smirked.

" So how about we to be your special trainer? We don't want you to push yourself too hard like Ryohei. Isn't it, Knuckle?", asked Giotto loudly.

The said priest popped out from the window on the first floor, " That's right to the extreme, kids.", said Knuckle genuinely.

" So do you want to take the offer? " asked Giotto genuinely.

Hibari looked at Alaude and both nodded in the silent agreement. And Gokudera looked at G, surprisedly, " Uncle…"

And Yamamoto looked at Asari with his wide-smile which being returned by a smile too by the said man, " Father…"

" Lampo, you'll be included in this and teach your brother, 'kay?", asked Giotto genuinely to the said man who's standing behind him.

Lampo sighed, " Yare yare, it's so troublesome…", murmured Lampo lazily.

Giotto then popped his head out again, facing the little brunette below," I'll be in charge for teaching you, Tsuna. Do you want it?", asked Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna's eyes widen and without thinking, he immediately nodded happily.

" So, everyone agree. The training will start tomorrow after school. Now you all should go to bed and rest yourself, okay?", asked Giotto genuinely.

The three of them below nodded happily, which surprised the little brunette, ' Papa is so awesome. He could stop Yamamoto-kun and Hibari-san.', thought the little brunette admiredly.

He too want to be able to stop his friends when they're fighting. He too want his friends to get along well. He too want… to be able to help them, to protect them.

But can he? He's bad at sport and also bad at study. How can he protect his friends like that? Someone like him…

" You'll be able to do it."

Tsuna jerked and looked to his right to see the back of the platinum-blonde man who was now leaving him alone after putting him down.

' Uh? Was it Alaude-san who spoke just now?', thought Tsuna confusedly.

Tsuna blinked and blinked, but then he smiled, " Tsu'll ask for Papa's help tomorrow.", said Tsuna to himself cheerfully.

-Meanwhile, in a certain place-

" How was the preparation?", asked someone from behind the desk.

" Everything was ready, 'Boss'.", said the man calmly ,handing a certain file toward the said 'Boss'.

The 'Boss' opened the file and later a smile bloomed on his/her face. Putting down the file, with a profile of a certain man named Kazaru Yamagika, the 'Boss' smirked.

" Wish for your safe trip there, Kazaru-sensei."

-To be continued-

Preview for chapter 20 :

…. : Hello, minna! I'll be your new home room teacher from now on!

Giotto : Of course it's possible.

Daemon : Nufufufu… I won't let you refuse it.

That's the end of chapter nineteenth, very very sorry, minna. This time I was more late than the last time, Aaa~ Really really sorry..*bow*

But as always, I want to thank you all for all your support here. Really thank you very much *bow*

I'll do my best for the next time, please tell me if I have done something wrong, 'kay?

And this is it, again. Thank you for reading and hope u like it all.


	20. Chapter 20

Title : Famiglia

Genre : Family, Friendship, Adventure

Rate : T

Hello, all! ^o^ Haha, thanks for all your supports for me and this story! I was surprised that I have reached my 20th chapter! I'm really should thanks you all for this… Thanks so much…! ^^

This is the twentieth chapter, hope u all enjoy it!

-Chapter 20:-

-Namimori School_P-1-C-

The students there was having their chattering like usual, but it's already 15 minutes since the bell rang yet nobody came to the class.

'Hmm… Sensei was late…', thought Tsuna looking at the door quietly.

Suddenly, the door was slided open and came in a young men wearing a pair of round-glasses, his hand hugging some books in front of his chest. All the students there stared at the man confusedly.

" Who are you, Mister?!", asked one of the boys in front harshly.

" Ah hello, minna! I'll be your new homeroom teacher from now on! ", said the man cheerfully.

Most of the students looked at him flatly, " You are not our homeroom teacher.", stated one of the girl coldly.

" Ahahaha, so I said that I'm your NEW homeroom teacher! My name is Kazaru Yamagika, call me Kazaru-sensei! ", said Kazaru cheerfully. "I'll be the one that teach P.E too, but only for your class that is, hahahaha…! "

" Uh? But why so suddenly?", asked the other girl confusedly.

" Yeahh, where's our homeroom teacher?! ", asked the other boy loudly.

Kazaru looked at the students quietly, most of them seemed to not believe in his words. He then pushed his glasses up, " Haha, seems like being raised in a mafia family made it hard for you to believe in the other, even if you're still just 5 years old, huh?", said the man calmly.

Tsuna and Enma felt something wrong with their said-new-homeroom-teacher.

" No, it's because you just 5 years old, that you'll be easily influenced.", murmured the man then.

He then took out a certain file of his and showed it in front of the class, " Here here, if you don't believe at me… You can look at this file. On this file written 'Because the homeroom teacher of P-1-C will be absent for one month, the new teacher 'Kazaru Yamagika' will be pointed as the new homeroom-teacher of P-1-C until the real homeroom teacher back to his position.' Do you all satisfied with this?", asked Kazaru cheerfully.

" Uh? So you really are our new homeroom teacher?", asked Oumine quietly.

" Only until your homeroom teacher back that is, hahaha… ", answered Kazaru cheerfully.

Some of the boys hummed and looked at the laughing-teacher quietly, " So Sensei, you said that you will teach us P.E, right?", asked one of the girl quietly.

" Yep, oh yeah. Before we could start anything, let's introduce yourselves first! First, start from you! ", said Kazaru cheerfully while pointing to the right corner in front.

Tsuna stared at his new-homeroom-teacher quietly, 'Kazaru-sensei is so cheerful… Different with the other teachers here.', thought Tsuna silently.

Kazaru suddenly glanced at the little brunette and gave him a small smile before looking at the other students with the same smile he gave the little brunette. After all the introduction were done, they talked about the soon arrived sport competition.

Because he's the one that will teach them P.E, so the students asked him if he will make them do some special training for the sport competition one month later.

Tsuna first didn't like the idea about having special training, there's only just one reason why. Because he didn't good at sport. Having special training means he will have to move his body so much until he can't move.

But when he thought about having that special training with his father, he didn't feel any burden from it. Just by thinking of it, made himself felt sooo happy.

" Hahaha, no… I'm sure if you all were so desperately want a special training, then that means you all must have your own in your home. So I won't let you use your school time for that again here.", said Kazaru cheerfully.

Most of the students groaned and some giggled, " So I want you all to do something a primary student would normally do.", said the man cheerfully.

He took many A4 sheets from his files and gave one to each students, " I want you to took your pencil and make a list of the people dearest to you, also the reason for it.", said Kazaru cheerfully.

" Ah? Why must we do something so boring?", asked one of the boy confusedly.

" Haha, don't say it boring! ", Kazaru hit the boy's head slowly with his book. " If you couldn't even write down the list, then you won't survive in this world.", said Kazaru gently.

" Uh? Why so?", asked the boy confusedly.

" Do you all really have no clue about it?", asked Kazaru walking toward the front. He scanned through the class, " Please raise your hand if you know why I said that you won't survive if you can't write down the list of the people dearest to you.", said Kazaru cheerfully.

Kito raised his hand, " Isn't the reason we can survive is because we're strong? My father told me that anyone weak will be eliminated.", said the boy calmly.

Kazaru covered his disapproval by a smile, " Of course that's wrong, Kito-kun.", said Kazaru cheerfully, forming a 'X' in front of his chest.

" Uh?", the class shrieked at the same time.

" What's wrong with that, Sensei?", asked Mimi confusedly.

" If we strong, nobody will hurt us, right?", asked Kendo confusedly.

Kazaru chuckled, " It's not entirely wrong, but could you connect that with my question and then give me a more suitable answer? ", asked Kazaru cheerfully.

" Uhh?", the students thought so hardly, they whispered to each other, together asking for an answer.

However Kazaru could see two kids that didn't whispering to their friends and just looking directly at him, "Enma-kun and Tsuna-kun, right?", called Kazaru cheerfully.

All the students stopped whispering and glanced toward the two kids that were called by their sensei just now.

" I see that you both didn't try to find the answer, can I take that as you both have it?", asked Kazaru cheerfully.

Enma and Tsuna glanced at each other and nodded at each other.

" Okay then, stand up please and let the class hear your answers.", said Kazaru cheerfully.

Tsuna and Enma stood up at the same time, " Great, now you may start your answer.", said Kazaru cheerfully.

Enma looked at his sensei directly, " That's right that we must be strong so we can survive…", started Enma somehow nervously. " But my father told me that I can't be strong if I didn't have someone that I want to protect.", continued Enma, looked at his sensei determinedly.

Tsuna nodded, "And we could be stronger if we have more things we want to protect.", continued Tsuna nervously.

Kazaru smiled, even if both the kids looked nervous… But he could see from their eyes, their determination. " From where that you learn it, may I know?"

" My family.", was the answer both of them gave.

Kazaru smiled, "Hahahhaha, great! That is the answer I wanted, please give applause to both of them! ", said Kazura cheerfully.

The students looked confusedy, but nevertheless followed their sensei's command. Both Enma and Tsuna smiled at each other and sat down nervously.

' So, the Vongola and Shimon have taught their kids very well, I see..', thought Kazura quietly.

" So everyone…", said Kazaru suddenly, receiving his student's attention back. " Just like what Enma-kun and Tsuna-kun said… Without having people you want to protect, you can't be strong. You'll just be a very very weak person , no matter how much muscles and powers you got there.", said Kazaru firmly.

All the students looked at their sensei silently, slowly absorbing the new information they got.

" Soo~ Now… I want you to list down people dearest to you, as many as possible. But, I don't want you to cheat, do it honestly, 'kay?", said Kazaru cheerfully.

All the students started writing down the list, they all thought hardly. Kazaru knew that it must be rather hard for them who were raised in a mafia family, that only taught them about raw power. But it shouldn't be hard from the start. Every normal kids should have easily write the list without thinking hard like that.

It should be a easy thing for them, not hard as if they're doing an exam at the moment.

Kazaru walked around the class and saw his students' work. Almost all write down their father and mother, because they're their parents. A simplest answer. And yet some didn't even have their list filled.

Kazaru stopped at the certain red-haired boy and looked into his work, ' Wow.' He was honestly impressed at the list Enma was making. It's different with the other students, he could see that those peoples he wrote on must be the one that really were the dearest for him.

His father, his mother, many Uncles, Adelheid, Julie, Kaoru, Koyo, Rauji, P? and many other names before he ended it with all his family members, he wrote the reason because they were his precious family. And also, at the end he could see the name 'Tsuna-kun', because he was my first friend I had since I got into Namimori.

Kazaru couldn't help himself to ruffled the red-haired boy, " Great work, continue it 'kay, Enma-kun?", said Kazaru cheerfully.

Enma just looked at him nervously and nodded, the other students tried to see Enma's work, " Not peeking.", stated Kazaru cheerfully, earning few complains from his students.

He continued to walked around and saw his students' work, and finally he stopped at the little brunette who was writing the list happily. He tried to peek into it, but the little brunette surprisedly covered his work.

" U-Umm? Tsuna-kun? Can I see your work?", asked Kazaru cheerfully.

Tsuna stared at him hesitantly, before moving his hands away and let his sensei looked at his work, 'Wow.', he was impressed by Enma's work and yet this one was longer.

Dad, Mom, Papa?

" Tsuna-kun? You wrote this twice.", said Kazaru, pointing to the words.

Tsuna nodded, " They both are dear for Tsu.", answered Tsuna innocently. " But Tsu couldn't protect Dad and Mom.", murmured Tsuna sadly.

" Uh?" 'So he has two fathers? And his parents have…', thought Kazaru silently. He then continued his read.

Uncle G, many other Uncle, Catherine-san, many other names. Because they are Tsu's family that was so kind to Tsu.

Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Hibari-san, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome-chan. Because they are Tsu's family and also Tsu's very very good friends.

Enma-kun, Mine-kun, Dennis-kun, many other names. Because they are Tsu's best friends too! And…

Kazaru blinked at the unfinished sentences, " You may continue your writing, Tsuna-kun.", said Kazaru cheerfully.

Tsuna nodded and continued his work. Kazaru was surprised that he wrote many new different names, 'Wow.. Are those really people dearest to him?', thought Kazaru surprisedly.

Honestly, Kazaru kind of doubting the little brunette's work. But he shrugged it off, there's a possibility that this little brunette is the type that appreciate every bond he have, and it's not bad. Kazaru hoped that the little brunette really was the type that he thought he is.

He smiled and ruffled the little brunette's hair before continued to walked and saw the other's work. The students keep doing the list until thirty minutes've passed, after that they used the remaining time to have a simple game made by Kazaru-sensei.

-After school-

As usual, Yamamoto and Gokudera already waited in front of Class 1-C. Both of them, together with Tsuna and Enma, walked together to the school gate like usual.

" Our father and uncles will conduct our training.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Yeah, so you told your father the same, okay Enma?", asked Gokudera directly. " Train yourself for the sport competition.", added Gokudera seriously.

" U-uhn, okay. I'll try it. ", said Enma nervously.

Tsuna was looking at them when he saw his new homeroom teacher was standing below a tree far from their place, having a call. Kazaru seemed to notice him too because he waved at him. Tsuna waved back at him, while the three companions looked at that direction.

Enma bowed slightly to the smiling-sensei, while Yamamoto doing the same.

" Who's he, Tsuna? I think I haven't seen him before.", said Gokudera directly.

" He's Kazaru-sensei, the new classroom teacher in Tsu's class.", answered Tsuna happily.

" Uh? He?", Gokudera looked back at the smiling-so-widely teacher there.

" Ahahaha, he looks friendly.", said Yamamoto cheerfully.

" Yeah, he do, doesn't he Enma-kun?", asked Tsuna innocently.

Enma nodded in agreement, the four of them continued their walk. Kazaru himself put the cellphone back to his ear, " Ah, sorry. My students just greeted me.", said Kazaru simply to the receiver on the other end.

The receiver whistled, " Wow, seems like you have been liked since the first day, huh? Think I should congrats you, hmm?", said the receiver casually.

Kazaru laughed slowly, " Actually I'm not being liked by them, the two who just greeted me was a special case, that's it.", said Kazaru simply.

" Hmm, is that so?", asked the receiver casually.

" Yes, by the way I'm here not for them to like me, so it's not really important for me.", said Kazaru simply.

" Haha, such simple way for think. So, we wait for your last conclusion, 'kay?"

" Yes, don't worry.", Kazaru glanced at his watches, " I'm going to have a meeting with the other teachers. See you later."

-Meanwhile, with Tsuna-

In Vongola Mansion

Tsuna and the other Vongola kids went to change their clothes and then went to the meeting room. The adults were all already waiting in the room.

" Umm… Everybody has arrived here?", asked Giotto as the leader, scanning at each of them that present there.

" We've all extremely assemble here, Uncle! ", said Ryohei energicly.

Giotto sighed slowly, " Really, you kids are all so reckless. 9 vs the entire school… If you're old enough then it's another matter. But you all are still a primary one kids.", said Giotto retreatedly.

Since yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about how reckless their kids are, " But what done has already done. So no turning back now, right?", asked Giotto, earning either smile or smirk from the kids.

" Since we are going to compete, then our goal of course is…"

" Be number one!" " Beat them all!" " Of course to win this!", answered each of them excitedly.

Giotto chuckled, " Good, that's the spirit, kids! For first, we will separate your training to train your individuality and then we will train together at each sport that will be competed. Any question?", asked Giotto calmly.

" No! ", answered all the Vongola kids each with their own excitement.

Giotto smiled, " Then you all may start.", Giotto looked at each his guardians and nodded.

They all got up and walked out from the room, leaving only the little brunette and the blonde there. Tsuna looked at his father nervously, silently waiting for his father's instruction.

" So…", Giotto turned to the little brunette and ruffled his own gold-blonde hair, "Well~ Honestly, Tsuna… This is the first time I'm going to train someone, especially someone so young like you.", said Giotto nervously.

Tsuna smiled, " It's okay, Papa! Let's try it first!", said Tsuna assuringly.

Giotto smiled and ruffled the little brunette's brown-defying hair, " Yes you're right, Tsuna. Sorry, I'll make sure you be ready in the competition.", said Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna nodded happily and both of them went out to the garden.

" Papa, where have everyone gone?", asked Tsuna curiously while looking around the way.

" Well~, I'm not sure where they went. But, I'm sure they have found the suitable place for them.", answered Giotto smiling.

" Okay, we'll train here.", both of them stopped at the empty part of the garden, which resemble a small field.

" Okay, I think before we started anything, let's have a small test first.", said Giotto throwing a soccer ball slowly toward Tsuna. He himself walked to another side of the field and bent down a little.

Tsuna held the ball and looked at his father confusedly, Giotto soon realized the confused gaze his son is giving him, " You can shoot from there, Tsuna. I want to know how good you are, so I can decide what training should I give you.", explained Giotto genuinely.

Tsuna looked at the ball hesitantly and slowly put the ball on the ground.

" Shoot with all the power you have, Tsuna! ", shouted Giotto from the far.

Tsuna glanced at Giotto hesitantly and back to the ball, then with full resolve reflected on his honey-brown eyes, he raised his right foot to the back and swang it with all the power he have, like what his father has told him.

But the ball didn't even reach Giotto, it has already stopped on the ground and then rolling to where Giotto's standing. There's an awkward silence for a second…

" Uhmm, Tsuna? Is the range too far for you?", asked Giotto slowly. " You can step closer.", continued Giotto, picked the ball up and throwed it to the little brunette who has stepped 6 steps closer.

" Try it again, Tsuna! Don't hesitant…", said Giotto genuinely, bent down a little again.

Tsuna glanced at his father hesitantly, before he run forward and kicked the ball as hard as possible. This time, the ball was shot right in front of Giotto, which Giotto catched easily. Giotto looked up from the ball to the nervous brunette.

" Now, Tsuna. Let's try the baseball.", Giotto walked to the side and picked a baseball together with the wooden bat and the catcher's mitt.

Giotto gave the bat to Tsuna, while he himself wore the catcher's mitt on his left hand. Walking back to his place and squatted down, he held the ball inside the mitt.

" Get ready, Tsuna.", Giotto raise both his arms and then swang his right hand back and threw the ball straightly to where Tsuna's standing.

" H-HIEE.", Tsuna used his bat and hit the ball. But not from back to front, but from up to down. The ball ended up rolling on the ground and stopped.

Once again, the awkward silence filled the place. " Umm… Tsuna?", Tsuna looked up to Giotto. " Do you happened to not know what is baseball?", asked Giotto slowly.

Tsuna jerked, slowly he nodded his head, " Tsu haven't heard of it before.", said Tsuna shyly. " T-Tsu's sorry.", continued Tsuna sadly.

Giotto immediately retrieved the ball and ran toward the little brunette there, " I-I'm the one who should say sorry, Tsuna… You are just 5, it's normal for you if you haven't heard of it. I should have explained it to you first. Sorry, Tsuna.", said Giotto apologetically.

" Uh?", Tsuna looked at his father surprisedly.

" Now let me explain it to you first, Tsuna.", Giotto started explaining the baseball game's rule. What is pitcher, what should the batter do, how the scores are made, and how to win the game. All of it, Giotto explained it to Tsuna patiently.

Tsuna listened to it carefully and then Giotto taught Tsuna how to swang the bat correctly. All the while, Tsuna enjoyed all the things Giotto currently teach him.

" Now, we will try it again, okay Tsuna?", asked Giotto, walking back to his position before.

Tsuna nodded firmly and raised his bat like what his father has just taught him.

" Here I go, Tsuna!", Giotto throwed the ball slowly toward Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna stayed focus on the ball and then " Hah!", he swang the bat hardly, but it was too late.

" Tsuna, try to swang it before the ball's reaching you!", told Giotto from the other side. Giotto picked another ball and throwed it again.

This time, Tsuna hit it too fast. Giotto throwed it again, but still Tsuna missed it again. They have tried it 50 times, and never did once Tsuna hit it.

" Haah, haah, haah, haah…", Tsuna already panted so hard since the 35th ball. It was obvious that his power started decreasing.

And of course, Giotto noticed it. " Tsuna, let's stop and take a rest first.", said Giotto gently.

" But Papa…"

" You're tired, Tsuna. Let's take a rest first. ", cut Giotto firmly.

He then grabbed Tsuna's hand and walked to where the fountain, that Tsuna have came to yesterday, is and sat down on the bench.

" It's good that you have such spirit, Tsuna. But you should know that there are time to rest too.", said Giotto gently while rubbing the little brunette's hair.

Tsuna looked down on the fountain with such sad expression, " Papa…", called Tsuna slowly.

" Yeah, Tsuna?", asked Giotto peeking at the little brunette.

" Tsu is really no good. Papa has taught Tsu patiently, but Tsu still couldn't do it. Tsu is really no good. Tsu's sorry, Papa…", murmured Tsuna sadly.

" Uh?", Giotto surprised and immediately turned the little brunette's body to face him. " Don't say it like that, Tsuna! It's your first time trying baseball, so it's normal if you still having a hard time in it.", said Giotto gently.

" No, Papa.", answered Tsuna slowly. " Not only this one, but Tsu really is no good in sports, all of it…", continued Tsuna sadly.

" Tsu have known it since Tsu still in the orphanage… Everyone always say that Tsu is really dame…", continued Tsuna sadly.

" Tsuna… Can I ask you a question?", asked Giotto, making Tsuna to looked up at him with his solemn-face. " Why did you join this competition? I can understand if the others want to join it, but you seemed to be not interested in sport competition like this… ", continued Giotto gently.

Tsuna stared at his father directly, " It's because this is Vongola team, as Vongola kids Tsu should join it too.", answered Tsuna innocently.

" Uh?", Giotto looked at him surprisedly. " So you only joined because of that? No other reason, Tsuna?", asked Giotto gently.

Tsuna kept staring at his father before he averted his gaze to the side, " A-Actually… T-Tsu want to be able to help the others…", answered Tsuna . " There are only eight of them facing one school… So, at least Tsu want to help them."

Giotto stared at his son for a while, " Tsuna, have you ever felt that their decision was reckless? 9 vs the entire school.", asked Giotto curiously.

Tsuna nodded repeatedly, " Of course Tsu did! ", answered Tsuna bluntly. " Tsu also had told them before… But when Tsu saw how exciting they were, Tsu could only decided to follow it in the end.", said Tsuna honestly.

" From the start, Tsu want to be a help for them. But still… Tsu think despite of help, Tsu will only be a burden for them .", said Tsuna sadly.

" Tsuna.", called Giotto firmly, holding the little brunette's face to faced him. " Listen, Tsuna.", started Giotto seriously. " You aren't a burden for me and also for the kids… I believed they also thought so.", said Giotto seriously.

Tsuna remembered of the words they had said before on the rooftop. That's right that they said he isn't a burden and Tsuna himself too has promised to try it.

" But… Papa… Is it possible for Tsu to at least be a help for them? Just now, even if Tsu have tried to focus on the ball, Tsu still couldn't hit it…", asked Tsuna truthfully.

" Of course it's possible, Tsuna. As long as you aren't giving up on it, there will always be a possibility. The possibility will turn zero when you have given up on it", said Giotto firmly. " It also just your first try, right? It's no good to think of reaching the top instantly, Tsuna.", said Giotto flicking his son's forehead slowly.

" Haha… Step by step, Tsuna. We still have one month before the competition. Or are you going to give up just because you failed on the first day, Tsuna?", asked Giotto gently.

" Of course not!", shouted Tsuna relfexely, he himself surprised that he just shouted so loud.

Tsuna blushed slightly, " T-Tsu want to keep trying… T-To be able to help the others… And…", Giotto smiled while waiting for Tsuna to continue.

" To be like Papa.", continud Tsuna truthfully.

" Uh? Like me?", repeated Giotto confusedly.

" Y-Yep. T-Tsu want to be strong like Papa, so Tsu could protect all of you.", said Tsuna, smiling nervously.

Giotto blinked at the little brunette before he smiled and ruffled his son's brown hair, " I'm happy that I have you here as my son, Tsuna.", said Giotto gently.

Tsuna could only smiled and blushed at the words, " So, Tsuna… Ready to continue the training?", asked Giotto casually.

" Hn!", Tsuna nodded firmly.

-Meanwhile...-

The other Vongola kids are all having their own training, each is hard like a life or death training. It was totally different with our little brunette there. They trained as if they are going to join a battlefield rather than school competition.

Well, you could consider that when you are a team of (just) nine primary one students that will face the entire school. Not only that, but all the other students considered them as their pray because of such small team they are.

Considering how much they felt unsatisfied with Vongola usually, they will mostly think of this as their golden chance to revenge them.

But no one of the Vongola's worried about that. They only set their eyes on one thing. That's to win the competition. For that, they will train and train to be strong, much much stronger. Much much stronger, and then win this competition.

For that sake, and only for that sake. They will give their all in their training. But some of them want to just have their own way in improving themselves.

" Nii-sama…", called Chrome slowly. " Where are we going now?", asked Chrome then.

Mukuro is now grabbing Chrome's hand and walked inside the mansion.

Mukuro halted his step and turned to face his twin-sister, " My dear Chrome…", called Mukuro seriously.

Chrome just looked at his brother, silently waiting for him to continue his words.

" Everyone is having their own training with their own trainer, right?", asked Mukuro slowly.

Chrome nodded, then Mukuro continued, " Kufufufu… You know? They need a trainer because they're weak. But we're different… We don't need someone to train us. We don't NEED it.", said Mukuro with his sweet smile.

Chrome immediately got his signal, she understood what her twin brother's trying to tell her.

" Yes, we don't need it, Nii-sama…", said Chrome expressionlessly.

Mukuro smiled, but as they wanted to continue their walk, suddenly someone that they have been trying to avoid appeared right in front of them.

" Nufufufu… Where are you two intending to go, Mukuro, Chrome?", asked Daemon with his usual smirk.

Mukuro smiled, " Kufufu, why ask Uncle? Of course training.", answered Mukuro calmly.

" Nufufufu… Training? But you two were running away from your trainer here.", said Daemon back.

" Kufufufu… We don't need you to train us, Uncle. I believed you are busy, right? Just mind your business and we'll mind ours.", said Mukuro firmly. He then continued his walk with Chrome following behind him.

All the while, Daemon just stood there and kept his smirk. " So you hate me that much, huh?", murmured Daemon to himself.

Meanwhile, Mukuro and Chrome still on their way to their bedroom, intending to pick the things they need for training.

They keep walking and walking, but they still haven't arrived at their destination.

" N-Nii-sama?", called Chrome worriedly. She has some bad feeling, she has engraved the way to their room in her heart. Of course she knew when should they arrive there, and yet they still haven't arrived there now.

Mukuro kept his calm face before he suddenly raised his right foot and kicked the wall on his left side. He didn't feel hurt by doing so, rather the wall started dissolving into mist and so did their surrounding.

" Nufufufu… Impressive… I'm surprised that you know how to break my illusion, Mukuro…", the mist gathered in front and from there appeared Daemon.

Mukuro looked at him in full alert, " What do you want?", demanded Mukuro seriously.

" Nufufufu… I just want to accomplish the work Primo gave me.", answered Daemon with his usual smirk.

" Kufufu, the work, is it? I should have known from the start…", said Mukuro calmly.

" Nufufufu… Why can't you just accept my kindness here and let me train both of you?", asked Daemon sweetly.

" Kufufufu… Then we should say our thank you for your kind offer, Uncle. But we don't need it.", said Mukuro, immediately walked away from there.

" Nufufufu… I won't let you refuse it.", murmured Daemon to himself.

He then disappeared into mist, meanwhile Mukuro and Chrome found themselves now in the middle of flying balls. And so started their unwanted training…

- Meanwhile…-

" Hurry up, Enma! You still need to do this 78 times.", shouted a girl with long curly-black hair loudly.

" Adel, aren't you being hard toward Enma? I'm afraid Enma can't endure this.", said a boy who's wearing a pair of square-glasses carefreely.

" Shut up, Julie! Enma is the one who asked for this… If we keep going easy on him, he won't be able to get stronger!", said the girl named Adelheid, hitting the boy named Julie with her rolling-paper.

" But Enma… Why did he join competition like this? I'm sure he didn't like sport, right?", asked a very big boy worriedly, Rauji Ooyama.

"I-I heard Vongola is the one that invited him…", said a very tall and seems to be the oldest boy between them, Kaoru Mizuno.

" Uh? Vongola? Isn't that where Gokudera-kun's living in?", asked a girl named interestedly.

" Hah, Enma really is… He should have say no to them. It's impossible that Enma can win this competition…", said another glasses-boy bluntly, his name is Koyo Aoba.

Currently, all six of them were all standing on the side of the field while Enma staying in the middle of the field and kept swinging his bat like what Adelheid has instructed him to. All six of them, are all Enma's childhood friends.

" Don't say it impossible from the start, Koyo! Enma's trying now!", shouted Adelheid angrily.

" But it still impossible, no matter how hard Enma try… ", said Koyo bluntly.

" Don't say something so bad like that, Koyo…", said P calmly. "Can't you see Enma is trying so hard there?",asked P amusedly.

" Yeahh, it's very rare to see Enma trying so hard and it's sport we're talking about! Wow, I wonder how Vongola persuade Enma to do this!", said Julie carefreely.

" Yeah, I don't know that they're so close… I think they never really talked before in school.", said Kaoru curiously.

" Recently, I heard Enma has befriend a kid called Tsunayoshi.", said Raoji thoughtfully. " Seems like they are very close."

" Really? I haven't heard of it, where did he come from?", asked Julie amusedly.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Primo's son.", answered Adelheid calmly.

" Adel! I have finished it!", shouted Enma from the middle of the field, still panting from the training just now.

" Okay, next let's try hitting the ball directly.", said Adelheid calmly, retrieving the balls and the pitcher's matt.

Few minutes later, you could hear some shouting came from inside the field. All of it came from the same person.

" I tell you to hit it, not to hide from it, Enma!", shouted Adelheid loudly, throwing the ball again.

It happened that Adelheid didn't even going easy on him since the first ball, she kept throwing the ball hardly, making Enma (who still new with it) to unconsciously hid from it. Don't look down on her, even if she's a girl but she has the same power as a boy.

" Hahaha, I think we should stop Adel before Enma became traumatized with it.", said Julie carefreely, approaching both of them.

The others followed right behind him and soon joined the said training.

Meanwhile, a man who resembles with Enma was watching from inside the mansion.

" Seems like Enma is serious on this competition.", murmured the said man genuinely, Cozart Simon.

He felt kind of sorry that he couldn't train his son for now. Because there are some things he should take care of for these days. But he made a silent promise, that he will pull out his time to train his son there.

His son always so introvert and didn't have any confidence with himself, so as his father… He was relieved that his son finally braven himself to try participating in school event.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, is it? I shall remember to ask for Giotto's explanation about his son later. Haha…", murmured Cozart to himself.

He has heard Enma talking about Tsuna all the time. From the first day they met, after Enma came back, he already ran to him and said, 'Father, Uncle Giotto has a son!'

The next time, he kept telling him about how kind Tsuna is, his first friend he got in the school.

Cozart was honestly relieved now… Before, he was worried that Enma would have a hard time there, looking at how shy and introvert his son is. Honestly, he had planned to let Enma went to the same school as Adel and the other kids before.

But he wanted his son to walked out from his own box and tried not to be so introvert. So with such heavy heart, he let his own son went to the mafia school. First he kind of doubting his own decision before, seeing that Enma still hadn't changed.

But he really really was sooo relieved now, knowing that his son has slowly walked out from his own box. Enma had even said it to himself, ' Father…Thank you that you let me go into this school.'

Could you imagine how happy Cozart was when his son said that? It really warmed his heart that he almost crying out of happiness.

" Primo… The car is ready.", someone knocked at the door, stopping Cozart train of thought.

" Alright.", Cozart took a last glance outside before he walked to the door, toward his waiting-guardian.

- On the other side -

In a certain graveyard, in front of a certain grave, stood a certain man wearing a formal suit. His right hand is holding a bucket of white-lily flowers.

Slowly, he crouched down and put the flowers down, " I bring your favorite flower.", said the man calmly.

The man didn't say anything and just stared at the grave silently. Sadness is reflected on his seemed to be calm eyes. Words seemed to be exchanged with just the silent gaze. A minute felt like a year there.

Feeling the silent trill from his pocket, he pulled his cellphone out.

'Gathering', is the short message he just accepted.

The man's expression didn't change much, he then calmly put his cellphone back inside his pocket. After a short pray, he stood up and glanced at the grave for the last time before he turned and walked away from the row of graves there.

The wind blew slowly there, the lily flowers shook each other in front of the grave with the name 'Kazaru Yamagika' on it.

- To be Continued -

Preview for chapter 21:

Tsuna : I'm feeling nervous…

Clarisa : Uh? Yama-kun, is it you?

Dino : I won't let you run away!

Hello again, minna^^ I'm really sorry for my late update again. Really really sorry…

By the way, for the next chapter I'll not talk too many about the training and announces the start of the competition… I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable…

By the way, as always I want to said my thank you for all your supports and… Hope you enjoy it!^o^


End file.
